Invitation to the Chunin Exams
by lord of the land of fire
Summary: Sequel to Invitation. Temari and Shikamaru are secretly engaged and each facing new challenges. The Chunin exams have begun and chaos reigns as ambitions and goals clash. Not everyone will survive. Shika X Temari, Naruto X Hinata
1. An announcement from the Hokage

**Author's Note: **I'm baaaaack. This story is a sequel to my previous story Invitation. To any new readers I would recommend reading the first story before tackling this one, though I will include a short synopsis in case you don't. To all those of you have read my previous story, welcome back! I've decided to make this a trilogy, with this obviously being the middle story. This story will take us through the events of the Chunin exams and immediately after. The last story will cover the events up until the wedding. While Shikamaru and Temari remain the central characters this story will be much more diverse than Invitation was. Many of the other characters will get their share of attention including some original ones. Hopefully this story will be at least as entertaining as the previous one. And hopefully there will be at least a few surprises along the way. As always, please feel free to review and enjoy.

**Synopsis: **While in the hospital following the failed mission to recover Sasuke Temari gives Shikamaru a comforting hug. He in turn invites her to dinner with his family. Before leaving Temari promises him a kiss if he visits her in Suna. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino soon travel there on a mission. While there Shikamaru and Temari begin a romantic relationship as people such as Gaara and Ino watch. Others watch as well including Sulamon, Suna's director of Internal Security. Viewing the relationship as a security risk he orders the assassination of Shikamaru. The attempt fails with the assassin's death and Shikamaru being critically injured. Temari gets him to the hospital in time but blames herself and ends their relationship. With Ino's help Shikamaru decides to see her and convinces her that their love is worth all risks. Before leaving Suna they are secretly engaged and promise to marry on Shikamaru's sixteenth birthday. While in Suna he also learns that Naruto is the Kyuubi's jailer and tells Temari that he believes Naruto will be the next Hokage. Temari convinces him that he needs to become a Jonin and also the future Hokage's Chief Advisor. Returning to Konoha he informs his parents and the Hokage about both the secret engagement and his knowledge about the Kyuubi. He also tells Naruto he knows about Kyuubi. In order to extract a promise that Naruto will name him Chief Advisor Shikamaru makes a bet with him that he can get Naruto a girlfriend in just one day. He then convinces Naruto to ask Hinata out on a date. She says yes thus winning Shikamaru the bet, and making him Naruto's future Chief Advisor. Oh, and it also makes Naruto Shikamaru's personal bitch. (I'm serious, read the first story to see for yourself.) There is much more but that should do for a start. All caught up now? Well then enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

One month after Shikamaru's return from Suna

As Asuma approached the house he could see the two of them standing in the front yard. They were in identical poses, bent over with hands on their knees, sucking in air.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of seeing this."

Shikamaru and his dad both looked up. "What, the sight of two guys panting?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, the sight of you putting out so much effort. Whenever you're not on a mission you're practicing with your dad."

Shikaku laughed. "Don't get too used to it. Shika is absorbing the family jutsus like a sponge absorbs water. Give him just two or three more months and he'll have them all down."

Shikamaru looked at his father in horror. "I have to keep this up for another two or three months?"

Both of the older men laughed. "Son I hate to break this to you, but you do know you're going to have to keep working even _after _you become Jonin and have all the family jutsus?"

Shikamaru gave his father a flat look. "I notice you and Asuma seem to have a lot of free time."

Shikaku smiled. "Good time management skills."

Asuma laughed. "Come on Shikamaru, it's time to head over to the Tower. Do you want to come with us Shikaku?"

"No," he gave his son a smirk. "I'm going to have lunch and then I think I'll take a nap."

"Try not to overexert yourself." Shikamaru commented as he headed out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai stood back and watched the four of them going at it. When it came to training no squad in Konoha could match Guy's. But she thought hers put in a lot more effort than most. They didn't even need her to give them any instructions; as soon as they arrived they always got to work. Kiba and Akamaru were leaping through the trees. Shino was putting his bugs through their paces performing various tasks. Then there was Hinata and her _other _student. She looked over to where the two of them were sparring. They were going at it full force and as usual lately Hinata was getting the best of it. It amazed her how much and how quickly Hinata had improved since Naruto had joined their practice sessions.

During their second date Naruto had complained that he didn't have any one to train with. Sakura was busy learning medical jutsus and Kakashi would rarely make time for any one on one training. Hinata had come to her and asked if Naruto could train with them. Kurenai had agreed. Surprisingly it had not caused any problems. Shino never complained about anything, Kiba liked Naruto and didn't mind, and Hinata? Hinata would cheerfully set herself on fire if it meant she could spend more time with him. Early on the two of them had gotten into the habit of sparring together. Him using his taijutsu and her using gentle fist. She had held back until Naruto had told her how much he enjoyed a hard fight. After that… Kurenai shook her head. Hinata had always possessed a lot of potential but been handicapped by her lack of confidence. But being with Naruto was changing that. She spoke up more, she had stopped the habit of pressing her fingers together, and when she fought now she didn't hold back.

As she watched Hinata caught him with a perfect three hit combo that sent him flying to the ground. She immediately put her hands to her mouth and apologized. Naruto laughed and told her what a great move that was and what a great opponent she was. Hinata gave him a happy smile and helped him to his feet. Kurenai was very glad to see Hinata so happy; the poor girl certainly deserved it. She had become Hinata's confidante and the one she related all her adventures to. So Kurenai was well aware of just how much time the two of them were spending together. Many people in the village did not approve, but she knew Naruto was a good kid and that the two of them were good for each other.

She took a look at her watch. "All right! That's enough for today. We have to be at the Hokage Tower at noon. Let's go." As she watched Naruto excitedly grabbed Hinata's hand and began to lead the way. There was a slight blush to her face, but there was also a smile. Kurenai smiled herself and began to follow the happy couple.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chouji had come to her home to walk her over to the Tower. "So what do you think all this is about?" Ino asked him.

Chouji shook his head. "I don't know. Asuma just said all Genin squads and their senseis were to be at the Hokage Tower by noon today for a special announcement."

"Chouji, did you get one of these?" She showed him an invitation with her name on it.

"No, what is it?"

"It's an invitation to meet with the Hokage after the announcement. An ANBU delivered it this morning."

"What for?"

"It doesn't say." She said nervously. She looked around to make sure no one could hear as she whispered. "You don't think it has anything to do with what happened in Suna do you?"

To her relief Chouji shook his head. "If it did I'm sure Shikamaru and I would have gotten them too."

She nodded. "That's true."

They continued walking. Chouji looked over at the girl as she rambled on and on about shopping and other trivial matters. He had gone a long distance out of his way just to walk with her. Of course she hadn't noticed or thanked him. He let out a long breath. _Well, what was I expecting?_

Ino noted his glum expression. "Is something wrong Chouji?"

He shook his head. "Oh nothing, just thinking how long it will be before we eat."

She looked over and began to chide him. "You know Chouji you really ought to go on a diet, or you're never going to get any girl to notice you."

He gave her a sharp look. "I'll tell you what Ino. The day you learn to stop talking about yourself I'll go on a diet." She stared at him in shock. "Sorry." He mumbled. They walked the rest of the way in an awkward silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

"There is quite a crowd out there." Shizune mentioned.

"Well I did want every Genin squad to be here for this." Tsunade carefully adjusted her robes. "Have all the invitations for the meeting afterwards been delivered?"

Shizune nodded hesitantly. "I beg your pardon Lady Tsunade, but are you sure of _all _the candidates?"

Tsunade shook her head. "I know who you're referring to. Can you give me one single piece of evidence why he should _not _be invited?"

"Only his choice of friends."

Tsunade gave her a sharp look. "I once called Orochimaru friend and teammate. By that logic I shouldn't be trusted either." Shizune looked embarrassed. "Don't worry about it, but as Hokage I must give everyone justice until they are _proven _guilty."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Now let's go, it's almost noon."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you two all right?" Shikamaru asked his teammates. They both nodded, but avoided looking at each other.

"Hey Shikamaru," Chouji spoke. "Remember that thing we talked about last week? The one where I said I wasn't sure?"

"Of course."

"Well I've changed my mind. If it's not too late I'd like to give it a try."

_Well, I wonder what brought this on. _"All right Chouji, if you're sure." Chouji simply nodded.

Ino looked between her two boys. "What are you two talking about?"

Shikamaru shrugged lazily. "Oh, nothing important."

"Uh-huh." She didn't buy it. Something was going on between her two boys. She would find out, she always did. "So what do you think all this is about?" She looked around at the large crowd.

"I'm guessing this is to let us know we won't be needing to book hotel rooms in Hidden Mist." Shikamaru answered. Asuma nodded. Chouji and Ino just looked at him. He was about to explain himself when the Hokage stepped out onto a balcony overlooking the plaza below.

The crowd quickly quieted down. When they saw her in her formal red robes they knew it had to be important.

"I thank you all for coming." Tsunade spoke in a loud crisp voice. "As I am sure you all know, the Chunin exams are being held in two weeks time in the village hidden in the mist. I have sent the host village and all the participating villages a formal notice that Konoha will be boycotting these exams. Following the tragic events of the previous exams I feel the risks to our participants would not be justified." She halted as a murmur ran through the crowd. Most of them were clearly unhappy at the news. Tsunade just smiled. "However, this does not mean we will forgo adding worthy candidates to our ranks! As Hokage I am announcing a special Leaf Chunin exams which will be exclusive to the Genin of this village and will commence in precisely two weeks. I invite all senseis who believe their teams to be ready for this competition to return here tomorrow morning to nominate their teams."

Another excited murmur ran through the crowd. But this time a single voice could be heard above the general noise.

"**Yosh! Guy-sensei I will definitely become Chunin and I promise you will be able to just sit back and enjoy the show!"**

Then came another voice.

"**Lee! Your fires of youth burn brightly for all to see! Seeing such youth fills me with pride!"**

"**Guy-sensei!"**

"**Lee!"**

"**Guy-sensei!"**

"**Lee!"**

The four of them all shuddered at the disturbing words. Shikamaru summed it up best.

"Geez, so troublesome."


	2. The KMC

Hinata kept a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter. Her Naruto-kun was so excited by the news he was _dancing _around. He was bursting with energy and enthusiasm. Of course that was one of the things she had always loved and admired in her boyfriend. _Boyfriend, Naruto-kun is my boyfriend. _Just that thought made her happy. Even after a month it still felt like a dream to her. They'd gone out on dates and spent time sparring and training together. She'd been to his apartment and gotten to cook for him. They had watched the stars from the top of the Hokage Monument. They had walked through the village hand in hand and she had gotten to listen to him brag about having a beautifuland amazing_ girlfriend. _She treasured every minute she got to spend with him no matter what they were doing together. Of course, as she got really used to the idea that they were a couple she noticed a few things had changed.

Perhaps the most important change had taken place immediately following their first date. The Hokage had summoned her father to her office. They had been in conference for an hour and no one knew what had been said, but at the end of it Hiashi had given her his blessing to see Naruto. She suddenly found herself completely free to be with him in the open, without fear of who might find out. Being together she began to notice other things. She noticed the angry glares people gave him more now. They made her irate and she always felt the desire to let people know that they had no right to look at him in that way. A couple of times she had actually confronted people who had insulted him. She would never have done something like that before. But when she looked at him she felt courage, and would do anything in the world to guard and protect him. She also tried to help fill in some of the gaps in his education. She would see he would be embarrassed sometimes when he didn't know something and try to bluff his way through. At those times she would explain what was going on, always being careful not to sound as though she were lecturing. Naruto was actually very smart, after all he had learned Kage Bushin in just one night and Rasengan in a week. It was just that he learned through hands on experience, textbook knowledge was simply not his strength.

Then there was the little problem she had. Naruto was wonderful about showing his affection. He hugged her, complimented her, and held her hand constantly. Having been reared in the polite and emotionally sterile Hyuga household she appreciated this greatly. But despite their many dates and times alone she was still waiting on that first kiss. She had dreamed about him kissing her since their school days. She found herself longing for his kiss, for that final proof of his affection. She'd asked her sensei how long it normally took. Kurenai had grinned and told her to just be patient, it would come in its own time. Patience she had in abundance, but she still wanted that kiss.

"Hinata are you thinking about me?"

"What?" Naruto's words snapped her out of her thoughts.

Naruto was giving her one of his foxy grins. "I remember you told me that when you blushed it was because you were thinking about me."

She looked at the ground. She _had _told him that. She was tired of him asking if she was sick. "Yes Naruto-kun I was."

"What were you thinking?"

_That I want you to kiss me. _"Oh, nothing in particular, just thoughts."

He reached out and grabbed her hands, he was practically bouncing. "Hinata we are both definitely going to be Chunin this time around!"

She couldn't help but smile and nod, his enthusiasm was contagious. "I'm sure we will Naruto-kun."

"Do you want to go get some ramen with me?"

"I'm afraid I can't Naruto-kun." She took out an invitation from her coat pocket. "I have to meet with the Hokage now."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey forehead girl what's all this about?"

"How should I know Ino pig?"

Ino glared at her. "Well aren't you the Hokage's apprentice?"

"That doesn't mean she tells me everything. I got an invitation to this just like the rest of you."

Hinata tried to be helpful. "I'm sure whatever it is we'll find out soon."

"Uh-huh." Ino looked around the room. There were twelve people, all of them Genin. There were nine girls and three boys the youngest looked like they had just graduated from the Academy. The oldest was a teenage boy probably around sixteen or seventeen with dirty blonde hair. Of every one in the room Sakura and Hinata were the only ones she recognized.

Tsunade entered the room followed by Shizune. The Hokage robes were gone and she was in her usual green outfit. She smiled at everyone. "Thank you all for coming."

"Well if we hadn't we probably would have been put in a cell."

All eyes turned to the teenage boy that had spoken so sarcastically to their leader. He was leaning against the far wall of the room with his arms crossed over his chest. He had on an uninterested look that Shikamaru might have envied.

Tsunade sent the boy a sharp glance, but ignored his comment. "I know all of you are probably wondering why you were invited here. Now to begin with you should know you have been selected because you all share one very valuable trait. All of you possess outstanding chakra control. Which makes you all candidates for a new program I am initiating."

"What program would that be?" Ino asked curiously.

Her smile broadened. "I am inviting all of you to become the first members of the new Konoha Medical Corps, henceforth to be known as the KMC. Ever since my days as a frontline shinobi I have believed that having medic nins on all teams would save a great many lives. I am pleased at the quality of the medic nins now in service, but I am disappointed at the lack of numbers. To fulfill my dream of putting a medic nin on every team a great many more shinobi need to be recruited. Therefore I have decided to come up with this program and provide a special inducement. Any of you who join the KMC will receive one year of intensive medical training, during which you will not be permitted to leave Konoha or go on missions."

That got a reaction. "No missions? But what about our teams?" One of the younger girls asked.

"During the year's time your teams will either receive temporary replacements, or they will function as two man squads." She put her hands up to try and quiet them down. "This will be done so that at the end of the year you will be able to return to your original squads as their medic nins. I realize I am asking for a great sacrifice and so I have come up with a very tempting reward. All ninjas who graduate the one year course and then successfully complete twenty field missions of C-rank or higher as a medic nin will be rewarded with promotion to the rank of Chunin." She let the excited talk spread.

"Pardon Hokage-sama," Hinata spoke. "But you are saying we can become Chunin without taking the exams?"

"Exactly, becoming a medic nin is difficult and demanding, and not all of you will be able to successfully complete the one year course. However if you do succeed your talents will be of great value to Konoha and it only seems right that you should be rewarded."

"And you'll use this as a recruitment tool to get more ninjas to apply to the KMC?" The older boy spoke again, this time a bit more politely.

"That's right."

"Hokage-sama, why was I invited here? I've never wanted to be a medic nin." Ino asked.

"Well you have Sakura to thank for that. She mentioned to me how quickly you picked up the medical jutsus she was teaching your team. I decided you would make a fine medic nin."

Ino turned on her rival. "Oh! So this is your fault forehead girl?"

"Hey! I was being nice by telling the Hokage you were decent."

"Decent?"

"Well compared to Shikamaru and Chouji you did well but that's not really saying much."

Hinata had a question. "Hokage-sama, what happens to our teams during the exams if we accept?"

"I promise that your teams will be given temporary members to bring them up to a full squad. They will not suffer if you choose to accept."

Hinata offered the Hokage a bow. "I am sorry Hokage-sama but I respectfully disagree. They would be losing someone they have a strong rapport and trust with to be replaced by a stranger. While I thank you for this opportunity I cannot abandon my teammates."

Ino shook her head. "I am sorry too, but even though Chouji is being a bit of a jerk lately I can't turn my back on him."

Tsunade listened as most of the others expressed similar concerns. They were interested in the program, but did not want to abandon their teams. Seeing the loyalty of her Genin displayed was both heart warming and disappointing. She looked at the boy leaning against the wall; he had not said whether or not he was interested. "What do you think Noval?"

The older boy looked at her. She could see a flash of anger in his face, quickly smothered by disinterest. "No." He stepped away from the wall. "I'll take my chances in the exams."

"Are you sure? Except for Sakura you have the best chakra control and you already have knowledge of many medical jutsus. Of all twelve candidates you are the farthest along and would have the easiest time completing the program." She meant it, whatever the other problems he had tremendous potential as a medic nin.

She saw the anger again; this time he made no attempt to hide it. "I am done being a medic nin. My skills seem to have deteriorated over the past few months." He bowed to her. "May I have leave to go Hokagi-sama?"

"Of course, you are not a prisoner here."

He gave her a twisted smile. "Not a prisoner? Well that's good to know." He quickly left.

Sakura frowned at the rude boy. She didn't appreciate seeing her teacher spoken to so. She was also surprised not to see Tsunade put him in his place. "What was his problem?"

Tsunade let out a breath. "Nothing you need to worry about Sakura." She perked up. "Well at least I know you'll be in the program."

"Actually Hokage-sama I don't think I can be. I need to help Naruto, both with the exams and with trying to find Sasuke-kun."

Tsunade frowned. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm afraid in your case you don't get to say no. You _are _joining the KMC and you will be entering the program."

"But that's not fair!" Sakura was shocked to hear she was not being given the same choice as everyone else.

"To whom much is given much is expected. _You _asked to become my apprentice and I am training you to be a great medic nin. I will not have my own apprentice refuse to enter this program. If you insist on entering the exams I will allow it, but I will no longer instruct you."

"I see, then I guess I'm joining, but what about Naruto?"

"Don't worry; I intend to place him with another Genin team for the exams."

Ino laughed. "I sure wouldn't want to be on the squad that gets stuck with him."

Hinata sent the girl an unhappy look. Tsunade giggled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So only three?" Shizune said.

Tsunade shrugged. "It's a start; I don't suppose I can be too upset that most of them don't want to leave their teams. In the future most of the recruits will come straight out of the Academy. I've already spoken to Iruka and others about changing the curriculum to put more stress on chakra control. We'll recruit them _before _placing them on teams so they won't feel they're deserting anyone."

"What did you think of Noval?"

"I think it's a tragedy what happened to him, but I can't change it. I just hope he changes his mind about becoming a medic nin."

"Do you really trust him?"

"Yes Shizune, until he actually does something I will treat him like any other shinobi." _Well almost, but it can't be helped._

XXXXXXXXXX

As Noval walked along the street he pulled out a kunai and looked at the shining steel blade. For just a second he caught the reflection of someone on a roof top above and behind him. He thought it was the ANBU in the eagle mask today. _Oh yeah, I'm not a prisoner at all am I?_

XXXXXXXXXX

The three girls walked out of Hokage Tower together. As soon as they did a certain blonde approached them. "Hey Sakura, hey Ino, hey Hinata-chan I'm starving want to go get some ramen?"

Hinata smiled at him. "Oh Naruto-kun you didn't have to wait for me." _I'm so happy he waited for me._

He rubbed the back of his head and gave her a big grin. "I don't mind Hinata-chan; ramen always tastes better when you're eating with someone close to you."

Sakura thought about it. "You know I haven't had any lunch yet and I think some ramen might hit the spot." She turned to Ino. "What do you say Ino pig? Want to join us for lunch?"

Ino looked over the pink haired girl's shoulder and grinned. "What us are you referring to forehead?"

Sakura turned around to see Naruto and Hinata halfway down the block, hand in hand. "Oh." Inner Sakura decided to speak up. _**Hey! Naruto is supposed to have a crush on us. When did this happen? **_"I guess those two have finally gotten together."

Ino laughed. "Sakura you need to get out more. Those two have been inseparable for the last month. Where have you been?"

"I've been busy with my studies." _**Well this stinks! First Sasuke-kun leaves and now even Naruto's ditching us! **__Shut up! I'm glad Naruto's happy_. _**Liar!**_

"Actually, all kidding aside forehead, I think it's really sweet, those two."

"Yeah… sweet."


	3. Welcome to team ten

The following day Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were at their favorite restaurant waiting for Asuma to return from the Hokage Tower.

"This time Chouji and I are becoming Chunin." Ino said excitedly. "Do you think the exams will be just like the last ones?"

Chouji shuddered. "I don't want to go in the forest of death again!"

"Relax Chouji; I'm sure the tests will be different this time around. I mean that whole tenth question thing wouldn't really work this time now that we know the trick. Besides I asked my dad and he says the tests are always a little different each time."

Chouji looked at him. "Speaking of tests tomorrow's the big day for you isn't it?"

Shikamaru nodded glumly. "Unfortunately, I'm scheduled to take my first Jonin exam starting at ten."

Ino looked at him. "What do you mean first?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I mean I probably am not going to pass and I'll need to keep taking it. Man what a drag."

Ino glared at him. "Don't be so negative! You made Chunin your very first time out. Why wouldn't you make Jonin?"

"Ino, do you know what the Jonin exam involves?" He was not surprised to see her shake her head. "It's a two part examination, one written test, one field test. The written has a hundred questions and you must get at least ninety of them right."

"Hey, you're a genius. That should be no problem for you."

He shook his head. "That's not the part I'm worried about. The field test involves going to a training ground and facing _three _Jonins. You have to avoid capture for _eight _hours in order to pass." He shook his head. "It's almost impossible and usually you have to take the test multiple times to pass it. My dad took it four times and Asuma had to take it three. The last person to pass it on the first try was Uchiha Itachi. I don't expect to pass on my first try but I need to make sure I have enough time to take it as often as I need to so I can pass it by the time I turn sixteen."

"Why sixteen?"

"Oh, no reason, it's just a goal I have." He lied blandly.

"Well I can see why you're worried." Ino said. "I wonder who the Jonins will be?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to him or the others the three Jonins who would be testing him were meeting at that same time.

"I want everything to go exactly as planned tomorrow. The Hokage asked for us specifically." Their scarred leader told them.

His two fellow Jonins nodded. "We should thank the Hokage for allowing us to do this." One of them said.

The other agreed. "We've been given the chance to make Nara Shikamaru's first Jonin exam something memorable."

"First and last," their leader smiled wickedly. "When we're done he won't be coming back for a second try." His two compatriots nodded their agreement. "Now let's go over the plans one last time and make sure we have all the supplies we'll need."

XXXXXXXXXX

Gaara stood back and watched as Matsuri threw her bolas at the targets. He watched as all five hit the, 'necks,' of the straw dummies and wrapped tight around them. Gaara nodded, pleased at how far she had come in such a short time. When he had met her along with the other students he'd been surprised to have her request him as instructor. But he'd decided to do his best for her, as a sensei should. When she told him she feared swords and other killing weapons he'd introduced her to the jouhyou, a simple weapon made for disarming. From there he had gone on to discover she had a talent for the bola. It was an elegant and simple weapon. Two polished stones connected by thick wire, used to capture or strangle an opponent.

He had also worked on her confidence and tried to show her that weapons were merely tools. Not inherently good or evil. They could be used for harm but could also be used to protect. He had told her stories about his own life and about his experiences in the Leaf village. She had listened and slowly was coming to see that it was the warrior and not the weapon itself that mattered. She still needed to work on her confidence and develop her chakra, but she definitely had the makings of a fine kunoichi. Looking over to his siblings he saw them gathering their students around them.

"That was very well done Matsuri."

"Thank you Gaara-sensei!" She was pulling the last bola back from around its target. "Shall I do it again?"

But Gaara shook his head. "No, I am afraid it is time to go."

She looked terribly disappointed. He was not used to seeing that on people who were about to say good bye to him. He was also surprised to find himself a bit sad at the prospect. "You have been an excellent student Matsuri and if you continue to put such effort into your studies I know you will do well." He paused. "I would like you to know I am very proud to have had you as my student."

She gasped and quickly bowed to him. "Gaara-sensei, thank you so much! Hearing that from a powerful ninja such as yourself means a great deal to me. I promise I will work hard to try and make you proud of me."

Gaara noted she would need to work on hiding her feelings. He was feeling a bit saddened himself, but you would never guess it to look at him. There were not many people willing, and fewer still who were eager, to be around him. He liked her and would miss her. He thought about something. "Matsuri?"

"Yes Gaara-sensei?"

He hesitated. "Matsuri… would you like to remain my apprentice?"

A look of complete shock covered her face, followed by a huge smile. He really was going to have to work on that with her. "Really? Gaara-sensei I would love to stay as your apprentice!"

He nodded. "Very well then, I will inform the academy. Do you have any plans for lunch?"

She again looked at him in surprise. "No, I don't."

"Would you like to join me and my family?"

She blushed. "Yes, I would. Thank you Gaara-sensei."

XXXXXXXXXX

The three of them were walking home from the restaurant where they'd eaten with Matsuri. Gaara could not help but notice the two of them exchanging glances.

"Is there something wrong?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro smirked and answered with a song. "_Gaara's got a girlfriend._"

Gaara frowned at him. "That is ridiculous; I am her sensei and nothing more."

Temari beamed. "Of course, and why would you want to be more?"

Kankuro nodded. "I mean it's not like she's cute."

"Or sweet." Temari added.

"Or devoted." Kankuro said.

"Or kind." Temari spoke.

"Enough," Gaara sounded mildly annoyed. "I happened to ask her to be my apprentice simply because I believe I can help her become an excellent ninja."

"So you don't like her at all on a personal level?" Temari asked.

He hesitated. "She is not afraid of me. I enjoy being with someone who does not fear me."

Temari and Kankuro shared another look. "So are you going to ask her for a date?" Kankuro said.

They could hear the sand in his gourd begin to move about and decided it would be a good time to stop.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru looked at the clock on the wall. "You know I wonder if Asuma will be bringing our new member with him."

"What?" Ino asked. "What new member?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Isn't it obvious? The exams can only be taken by a three man squad."

"So? We've got three you, me, and Chouji."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Ino, I'm already a Chunin. I can't take the exams with you and Chouji."

"Why not?"

He rolled his eyes. "It wouldn't be fair to the other Genin squads."

This was news to her and of the most upsetting kind. "Well then what happens to us?"

"Relax, I'm sure there will be some Genin who need a team and will be assigned."

"So we have to take the exams with a total stranger?" Chouji chimed in.

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's the only way."

"But how are we supposed to work with someone we don't even know?" Ino complained.

"Well you have two weeks to get to know him."

"Who do you think the Hokage will assign us?" Chouji wondered.

Remembering yesterday's meeting Ino suddenly slapped her forehead and took on a look of sheer misery. "Oh no, she wouldn't!"

"What?" Chouji asked.

But right then they saw Asuma enter the restaurant with a familiar someone right behind him. As was his habit he came right up to their table and shared his thoughts with them.

"All right! Baachan told me I was working with you guys for the Chunin exams! With me here there's no way we can lose!" He grinned at them and they could feel his absolute confidence radiating off of him.

Shikamaru took one look at Ino's despair and smirked. "Welcome to team ten Naruto."


	4. The Jonin exam

Shikamaru was enjoying his usual breakfast when there was a knock on the front door.

His mother got up from the table. "I'll get that."

Shikaku finished off a piece of bacon and looked over at his son. "You seem rather quiet this morning. You nervous?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Not really, I know I'll do fine on the written part. The field test I'll just chalk up as experience for later."

Shikaku smiled. "You know son it is possible to get through on the first try."

"Sure, if you're a genius like Uchiha Itachi."

His dad quirked an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but I thought you _were _a genius. Or did Asuma have that wrong?"

Shikamaru shrugged again. "Well I'm a genius but I still won't pass this on my first try."

"You really so sure of that?" At his son's nod Shikaku smiled. "Well I'll tell you what. Why don't I provide you with a silver lining? Your mom wants us to paint the house this weekend. How about we make a small bet? If you make Jonin on the first try you can paint the house by yourself. If you don't I'll do it. What do you think?"

Shikamaru immediately gave his dad a suspicious look. "What are you up to?"

His dad smiled innocently. "What? Can't a father have faith in his son? I mean you _are _the pride of the Nara clan after all." He held out his hand.

Shikamaru looked at it for a moment. _No one ever gets it on the first try. I heard even Kakashi needed two tries. _He reached out and shook hands with his dad. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?" His dad just smiled.

He saw his mom enter the kitchen with a guest. The other woman was carrying a plate covered in tin foil. She looked like a slightly older, slightly plumper version of his mom.

"Hi aunt Suska." Shikamaru said.

His mom frowned at her lazy son. "Shikamaru! Get up out of that chair and give your aunt a hug!"

Suska smiled and turned to Yoshino. "Oh, it's all right sis. I mean he is a young man afterall and probably too old to be giving his poor auntie a hug." She sent him an amused look. "Of course now, if he's too old for that he's probably too old for these cookies I baked just for him."

Shikamaru got up and gave his aunt a hug and endured a big kiss on the cheek. At least she wasn't Kankuro. "I never said I wasn't going to hug you."

"Of course dear." She handed him the cookies and gave him a wink.

Shikamaru smiled at her. "Are these chocolate chips?"

"Is there any other kind?"

"Thanks aunt Suska, you're the best."

"I know. By the way I talked to Irmana and she is thrilled."

Yoshino gave them both a knowing smile. "Oh, is this about Chouji?"

"Yes," he answered as he began to munch on a cookie. "He finally agreed to be set up on a date."

XXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the academy just before ten he entered room 101. There was Iruka sitting at a desk waiting for him.

Iruka shook his head. "I see some things never change. I was afraid you were going to be late."

Shikamaru shrugged and ambled over to one of the empty class room seats in the front row. "I made it with a good two minutes to spare."

Iruka shook his head and came over to him holding a stapled booklet, an answer sheet and a pair of number two pencils. "You may begin at any time; you have two hours to complete the test. Remember to circle in the answers on the answer sheet and be certain to answer all the questions. If I catch you cheating you fail immediately. Good luck Shikamaru."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei." Unlike his academy days Shikamaru resisted the urge to immediately fall asleep. He got to work. Thirty five minutes later he handed in the completed answer sheet.

Rather than use the machine Iruka sat there and hand graded it. When he was done he looked up and smiled. "Perfect score! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, I know." He yawned and put his head down to nap.

Iruka let out a disappointed sigh. "Some things really don't change."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So you have any advice for me?"

"Sure," Asuma gave him a huge grin. "Just don't die."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks."

"Fine, I'll amend that. Just don't get captured."

"Well you're just a fountain of knowledge. Where are we headed?"

Asuma laughed. "Good old number forty four."

Shikamaru halted. "If you're serious I'm going home right now."

"You know you're no fun today. Come on, we're headed to training ground seven."

When they got there Asuma explained the rules. "It's simple; this training ground is two square miles. Your three Jonin opponents are already in there waiting for you. For the next eight hours you must avoid being captured while at the same time remaining within the training ground. If at any time you leave the training ground or become incapacitated you fail the exam. You are forbidden to use lethal force as are your opponents, but anything short of that is permissible. So any traps, items, or jutsus are fair game on both sides. If after eight hours you remain uncaptured I will contact you by radio communicator signaling you the time limit has expired. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, who am I up against?"

Asuma smiled. "Now that would be telling, but believe me Shikamaru you are going to be surprised."

"Please tell me it's not Guy, I don't think I could handle eight hours listening to him talk about youth."

"You'll find out soon enough." Asuma looked at his watch and all humor faded from him. "It's time; your eight hours begin… NOW!"

Without a sound Shikamaru ran into the forest and leapt into the trees.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru looked out from the thick bushes, but again saw nothing. He didn't relax. He took a quick glance at his watch. It was coming up on two hours. So far he'd seen no sign of his opponents. He'd found a good hiding spot where he had a decent view of the surrounding area while remaining hidden and completely in shadow. He had a substitution ready as well as a spot for his teleportation jutsu. He could use some of his jutsus as delaying tactics if he needed. He had already gone through two dozen possible scenarios of what to do if suddenly attacked. He was fairly certain he could get through the initial encounter no matter who the opposition was. Things would only start to get interesting once he was forced on the move. For the eighth time he did a quick inventory. Kunai, obviously, shuriken, of course, explosive notes, yes, chakra string, yes, smoke bombs, yes, light bomb, yes, gauze, yes, soldier pills, yes; he had all the essentials with him. Just like the last seven times he checked. He knew he was starting to get just a little jumpy. It had been two hours and still no sign of who he was up against. Were they looking for him? Or was he already under observation? Against the elite of Konoha there was no way to tell.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was past four hours when he got the very first small sign that his opponents were out there. The wind shifted and he thought he heard something. Was that laughter? Shikamaru frowned, now why would there be laughter? He was more than halfway through. He had already lasted longer than he'd expected to. The longer he stayed where he was the more he felt eyes boring in on him. He made a decision. He wanted to know who he was up against. He wanted to scout out the opposition. He told himself it had nothing to do with a rising sense of paranoid certainty that things could not be this easy. He kept imagining Kakashi popping up behind him at exactly seven hours and fifty nine minutes and knocking him unconscious. He left his hiding place using a substitution and began carefully tracking the noise.

XXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take him long to track the noise back to its source. And just as he'd thought it was laughter. He'd found his three Jonin foes. Seeing them one might say he was surprised. In much the same way one might say that Suna is warm in the summer time. He decided to confront his opponents head on.

As he leapt down into the clearing three sets of eyes turned to look directly at him. The reaction was immediate.

Inoichi looked at his watch. "All right I'm calling it, four hours and sixteen minutes."

Choza pumped a fist in the air. "Yes! I win the pool!" Shikaku and Inoichi both handed over a stack or ryu notes. Choza looked over to where Shikamaru was still just standing. "I had three and half hours, Inoichi had six, and your dad had you for the full eight."

Shikaku smiled at his son. "You were hidden somewhere and started to worry that it was too easy right?"

"Dad! What are you Inoichi and Choza doing here?!"

"Well what does it look like? We're playing cards."

"And drinking beer." Inoichi demonstrated.

"And eating chips." Choza added happily.

"Speaking of which we're almost out of beer." Shikaku said.

"I've got it." Inoichi took out a summoning scroll and a new chest filled with ice and beer poofed into existence.

Shikamaru shut his eyes and shook his head. "Aren't the three of you supposed to be trying to capture me?"

"Somehow I don't think we're going to manage it in the time allotted." Shikaku lifted up his beer. "To my son, the newest Jonin of Konoha!" His friends happily clinked their bottles with his and they drank a toast.

Shikamaru turned around and began to walk out of the clearing.

"Where are you going?" His father asked.

"I don't want to be Jonin if it's just handed to me. I want to earn it like everyone else. I'm leaving the training ground and telling Asuma I failed."

"Oh really? Well we certainly won't stop you son, it is your decision." He placed a card down. "Though I do wonder what Temari will say when I write to her you had the chance to become Jonin but just up and quit."

His son halted instantly and slowly turned back to him. "You wouldn't." He looked at his dad's face. "You would."

"Oh come on Shika." He rolled his eyes. "Who was it that taught you the value of blackmail material in the first place?"

"But don't you feel ashamed that you're not carrying out your mission?"

All three men burst into laughter. "Son, stop and think about it. The Hokage deliberately chose us to administer your field test. Now why do you suppose that was?"

To his credit he did stop to consider it. He let out a sigh. "She wanted to make sure I passed and became a Jonin on my first try."

Shikaku nodded. "She's worried that if it's too difficult you might just decide it's too troublesome and give up. So you see we _are _carrying out the mission assigned to us by the Hokage."

"But you're all Jonin yourselves. Don't you think it's wrong for the rank to just be handed to me?"

"Shikamaru," Inoichi said. "We all know you have the stuff of a Jonin. So does the Hokage and Asuma and everyone else who knows you."

"If you think about it Shikamaru you are really being honored. The Hokage _wants _you as one of her Jonin and has taken special steps." Choza stated.

"So stop whining and come over here and join us. We even brought some lemonade for you." Shikaku said.

He thought about it, and finally walked over to sit down and be dealt into the next game. "So you're not going to let me have a beer?"

Shikaku looked at him in surprise. "Do you want a beer? We'll give you _one _to celebrate but you'll have to wait a little longer for us to fully corrupt you with the ways of men."

Shikamaru shook his head. "I was just wondering." He took some lemonade. He gave his dad a hard look. "You tricked me into painting the house."

The three men laughed again. "Oh yeah your dad told us about that. Some genius you are." Inoichi said.

"Serves you right for not believing in yourself." Choza added.

"You know dad you took advantage of my ignorance of the situation."

His dad gave him a wicked and unapologetic smile. "That's why they call it a _sucker_ bet son." Shikamaru winced. "Did you feel bad about taking advantage of Naruto when _you_ had inside information?"

"I see your point." Looking at the cards in his hands he tossed down two. "Well at least now that I'm done with the exam the hard part is over."

The three older men looked at each other. Then they began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh.

Shikamaru frowned. "I have a bad feeling about this." He muttered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chouji and Ino were busy helping Yoshino and Suska get the house ready for the party. Yoshino seemed _very _certainthat Shikamaru would be passing his exam. When there was a knock on the door a look passed between the two sisters.

"Chouji dear, would you mind answering that?" Yoshino asked.

"Sure thing." He went over and opened the door. There standing before him was a very cute thirteen year old girl with long straight red hair and a red dress to match.

She instantly smiled at him and Chouji felt himself suddenly get warm. "Oh! You must be Chouji. Hi! I'm Irmana, your date for tonight!"

Ino stared at the pretty girl. "Date?" Inner Ino said something else. _**OH HELL NO!!!!**_


	5. Just one dance

"You're drunk." Yoshino said with obvious disdain.

Shikaku smiled at her. "You know you're beautiful when you're angry."

"Then I'm going to remain beautiful for quite some time." She went over to her son and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations Shikamaru, we are all very proud of you."

"Thanks mom." He looked into the house where people were dancing and decorations seemed to cover every inch of the wall and ceiling. "You really didn't need to go to so much trouble. It's not really that big a deal."

"My baby will only become Jonin once and I mean to celebrate it." She took a hold of her husband's arm and began leading him upstairs. "There is food and drink already out so enjoy yourself. I'm putting your father to bed."

He gave his wife a broad smile. "I'm just fine dear."

She gave him a flat look. "You won't be just as soon as we're alone."

He gave his son a mournful glance. "Son if I don't survive know that I love you and please take care of the clan."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as his mom dragged his dad away. Inside the entire first floor of their home had been given over to celebration. All the furniture in the living room had been moved over to one side and couples were dancing to the music coming out of their disc player. There was a large punch bowl set up on the living room table as well as many trays of food. He took out his camera and began snapping pictures. There, nearest the loudspeakers, were Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was gyrating wildly to the music while Hinata, not nearly so daring, danced in front of him. They were both obviously having fun. There was Sakura dancing with Lee. Lee was clearly having the time of his life. Sakura was smiling, but every once in awhile her eyes drifted over to where Naruto and Hinata were. Asuma had wasted no time sliding up to Kurenai and engaging her in conversation. He was willing to bet they would have at least one or two dances before the end of the night. Tenten had actually managed to get Neji to dance with her. Kiba was dancing with a blonde girl in a **very **short skirt. He had never seen her before and suspected she was at least a couple years older. Shino was part of the crowd watching the dances. Kakashi and Anko were dancing. Or perhaps more accurately Anko was dancing _for _Kakashi as he was sitting back in a chair. Shikamaru took multiple shots of that. Then there was Chouji dancing with a cute red haired girl, Irmana. As they danced he noticed she kept placing her hands on his shoulders or arms. Seeing how flushed his friend looked he was probably enjoying the female attention. Shikamaru was pleased at what he'd managed to do. Then he spotted Ino standing back in the crowd watching. She didn't look happy.

_Oh wonderful, it's going to be a repeat of how she was with me and Temari. _Though it was obviously troublesome he approached his teammate.

"Hey Ino."

She nodded. "Hey Shikamaru, congratulations on making Jonin." She gave him a weak grin. "You've left us a long ways to catch up to you."

"Well you'll be Chunin soon and that's a start."

She nodded. "Of course we will, even if we do have Naruto on our team."

"Ino you do remember he beat Neji right? Believe me when I say he's come a very long way from our academy days."

She nodded absently. "Uh-huh, say Shikamaru do you know who that girl is? The one dancing with Chouji?" She tried to sound uninterested.

"She's my cousin; she's the daughter of my aunt Suska. I asked her to set them up."

"_You _asked to set them up?" She sent him a dark look.

He stared right back at her. "That's right, I thought it was about time Chouji saw what it was like to be with someone who was actually interested in him. Is there a problem with that?"

"Of course not." She looked back at them. The girl had her hands on his shoulders and was dancing close to him. "I think it's great, really great, really."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro carefully finished rolling his second scroll and placed it on top of his back pack.

"It's going to be a little weird not seeing you carrying, 'Crow,' on your back any more." Temari commented.

"I know, but this way I can have Karasu and Kuroari with me without hauling them on my back. Eventually I plan to use three or four scrolls."

She nodded, for him it made sense. "So are you excited?"

"Sure, not only is it the Chunin exams but were going on the _ocean._"

"I know what you mean; hundreds of miles of _water_ and you can't drink any of it."

"Yeah it boggles the mind." He paused for a bit, and then spoke in a quieter voice. "Does Gaara seem kind of worried to you?"

She slowly nodded. "I don't think anyone else would be able to tell, but yes he does seem more high strung."

"Why though? I mean if anyone has a right to feel confident going into this it would be him."

"Well, it's probably because he knows the Kazekage is likely to be chosen in the next year. For all his strength he is still only a Genin. He has to become a Jonin as fast as possible."

"But he will though. He'll probably win the exam and once he's Chunin passing the Jonin exam will be a snap."

"That's what I thought last time, and look what happened. He ran into _three _opponents who were able to get past his defenses."

"Well there aren't any Leaf nins this time around. So who can beat Gaara?"

"Who knows?"

XXXXXXXXXX

He looked down into the rolling surf. At night the oceans seemed black. A cold wind whipped around him. The Land of Waves had no true summer, and the winters could last for half the year. He looked down into the black water, it would be freezing now. A man who fell in would be numb within five minutes and dead in less than ten. Without hesitation he stepped off the cliff and plunged into the ocean. He deliberately opened his mouth to let the salt water rush in. He loved the taste of the salt water; to him it felt like raw nature, like the elemental forces of life. With his eyes open and seeing he swam down into the depths of the dark sea.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone had congratulated him on becoming Jonin. Everyone had enjoyed the music and the food and had a good time. One by one and two by two the guests had made their good byes and headed home. The Leaf Chunin exams were coming up and everyone wanted to practice and get ready. Now it was past midnight and there were only three people left. Shikamaru and his two teammates. Irmana had left about half an hour ago with her mom but not before she and Chouji had agreed to meet again. The two of them would be going on a real date. Chouji had decided to stay and have some more of the free food. Ino had stayed for her own reasons. Shikamaru was looking at the clock.

"Well it's getting late."

Chouji nodded. "Yeah I suppose we should get going."

Ino spoke in a quiet voice. "Chouji, why didn't you ask me to dance?"

He looked at her a bit surprised and a little embarrassed. "Well, Irmana was my date and I didn't think it would be right to dance with anyone else while she was here."

Ino walked slowly over to him and gently took his hands into hers. "She's not here now Chouji." Ino spoke in a husky whisper.

The feel of her touch and that voice sent his heart beat racing. "Ino it's kind of late I don't think…"

"Just one dance," she smiled shyly. "You can have just one dance with me can't you?"

"Well I suppose that would be ok."

She smiled and they began to dance to the music. It was a slow song and they swayed to the beat holding on to each other. Ino placed her head on his chest and danced close to him. Chouji looked down at the girl and felt his face darkening. He could feel her warmth and the softness of her. He could smell her perfume and beneath that he could smell _her. _As they danced he moved his arms around to the small of her back and he held her close to him. She tilted her face up to look at him and he saw something there he'd never seen before.

Shikamaru watched and felt as though he were intruding. There was something about the scene that reminded him of his parents dancing together.

They danced until the song ended and the two of them looked into each other's eyes. And for that one moment many things seemed possible. For that one moment he might have leaned down and done the thing he had dreamed of doing for so many years. And if he had, Ino might have thanked him for it.

But such moments are always fleeting and this one passed with only looks and thoughts passing between the two of them. Slowly Ino pulled herself back and away from him. Slowly he released his hold and let her go.

"Thank you Chouji. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow." She slowly left and went out the door.

Chouji stood there and watched her go, not sure what to think or what to feel.


	6. Visitors to Mist

Six days later

It was morning and the mists were thick as they usually were this time of day. Reston was down on the beach waiting for his friend. Looking out into the ocean he thought he could make out three silhouettes approaching from the west. Ships heading into port. No matter how thick the mists ships would continue to come in and out of port. A cold wind blew in off the ocean. He wrapped his grey cloak around himself tighter. He was a Mist shinobi and could deal with the cold of his homeland; it didn't mean he particularly liked it. He looked around again. His friend didn't keep time when he was enjoying himself. Orcinus had just asked him to meet him on the beach in the morning. Of course with Orcinus, 'in the morning,' could mean anything from sunrise to noon. Reston sat down on the rocky beach and waited for another half an hour.

Then without warning a figure burst out of the ocean a mere twenty feet from where he sat. Despite the fog he could see clearly. The being had blue skin and eyes that were nothing but black. On each side of a short throat were three slits, the hands ended in claws that could easily tear open flesh and the teeth were as pointy and sharp as any shark's. Shoulder length black hair clung wetly to the bluish skin. In one clawed hand was a net with three large fish flopping about. Coming out of the ocean on to dry land it was clear that the figure was not wearing a scrap of clothing. The figures' eyes fixed on Reston and moved quickly towards him.

Reston came slowly and calmly to his feet. "You know you could at least wear bathing trunks."

Hoshigaki Orcinus let out a loud laugh as he approached his friend and teammate. "I like to feel natural when I'm in the ocean."

"I think you could feel the ocean even through some swim trunks." He handed his friend a small bundle containing his clothes, weapons, and his sword. "Why do you always have me wait for you with your things?"

In answer Orcinus took his sword out and smiled at it. It was a magnificent katana made of a special black steel. "Because you're my friend and I wouldn't trust _Blackwater _with anyone else." Without concern he used six inches of exposed blade to slice open his left forearm. "Drink deep my lovely." His thick brownish red blood was instantly soaked into the blade. He could feel the blade grow warmer as it drank. After a couple minutes he drew the sword away and holstered it. He then took out some balm and put it over his cut. He had strong healing ability and it would be gone completely in just a couple days. He quickly dressed. Then he looked at the net and the three fish that were still flopping about weakly. He opened the net and pulled one of the fish out. Then handed the net and the remaining fish to his friend. "I found some tuna, two for you and one for me."

"Thanks." He took the net and looked away.

Orcinus smiled as he bit down into the fish. It flopped madly about in pain. He could taste the pain and smell the fear, that always made his meal so much better. Another big bite and the tuna stopped moving. Oh well, still tasty. In five minutes everything was eaten except for the head and tail which he tossed back into the ocean.

"You can look now." He said with an amused tone.

Reston looked at him. "Couldn't you just eat it cooked like everyone else?"

"I could, but I like my food best when it's still fighting." He shrugged. "Shark DNA, you take the whole package. How can you be ok with the sight of blood and not of me eating?"

"I don't know, probably just I've seen so much blood I'm used to it. Besides drawing blood is normal, eating something that's still alive isn't."

His friend laughed. "Tell that to the sharks, or the barracudas or the killer whales. It is completely natural, taking something and putting it over a flame before you eat it, now _that's _what you don't find in nature."

Reston shook his shoulders; they always said the same things when he had to watch him eat, 'fresh,' food. He looked over to the west. The three ships had finally come close enough to be clearly seen. One was a large cruise ship painted white. The other two were smaller and fiercer; they were grey and rode lower in the waves. On their flat decks were dozens of small cannon and machine guns along with the twelve large turrets that were pride of every gunship of the fleet. They were close enough for him to see the red and black flags of Water country on each of them. "Now there's a sight to stir the blood."

Orcinus looked over feeling less in awe of the great vessels. "The imperial gunships of the fleet, the pride of Water country and the most powerful ships afloat." He laughed. "And I could tear open their hulls and sink them both in less than ten minutes."

"That doesn't make them any less powerful or impressive to look at."

"True." Orcinus was willing to admit.

"You know ocean liners aren't usually permitted to dock here. Do you suppose it's bringing the contestants for the exams?"

"Must be." He sent his friend a smile. "You know if we hurry we can get to the docks before they arrive. We can get a quick look at our competition."

Reston nodded. "Let's do that."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro fell to his knees and literally kissed the dock. "Kankuro stop that! You are embarrassing me and our entire village!" Gaara scolded.

His older brother slowly got back up to his feet. "I'm sorry I'm just so glad to finally have the floor stop moving."

Temari felt some sympathy. She hadn't been hit nearly as hard as Kankuro had, but she'd had some queasy moments herself. For that matter many of their Suna compatriots had fared poorly. "I'm just glad it only took a day and a night to get here. I'm sure the trip back will be easier."

"Don't remind me." Kankuro still looked a bit unsteady.

Temari looked around at the ninja who were disembarking from the large ship. Each group of ninja had been assigned to different quarters in different sections of the ship. On board had been large numbers of armed marines and Mist Jonins to keep order. Feelings between certain villages always ran high. Given the events of the past six months that was even truer now than it had been. For the twenty four hours they'd been aboard there had been virtually no interaction between the different groups. But now they were all gathering on the docks while waiting to be processed and led to their hotels. Each nation's shinobi instinctively huddled together and away from the other groups. She knew the numbers of teams each nation would send but looked to confirm it with her own eyes. Seven teams from Suna, her own included of course, six from Earth, Four from Lighting, and standing a good ways away one from Sound. A number of teams from Suna had spoken about taking revenge on them for what had happened to the Kazekage. She and her brothers didn't care about that. But they _did _care that over a hundred Suna nins had died for Orochimaru's ambitions. It might be _interesting _if they came across them during the second phase of the exam.

She looked at them closely. Unlike the bunch who'd been in Konoha these ninja all wore black stocking masks that covered everything but their eyes. Their Sound hitai-ites were all on their foreheads. Two of them looked to be teenagers while the third member was smaller and presumably younger. She had no idea as to their strengths or abilities. She smiled; maybe she'd get the chance to find out. She looked out towards the village. There would be nine squads from Water; they obviously had not made the trip. A grand total of twenty seven squads competing for the rank of Chunin.

Baki looked them all over. "Remember you represent not only Suna but all of Wind country. Now let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you think? They certainly don't look too impressive do they?"

"Oh I think a few of them might be interesting." He pointed. "The red haired one with the gourd on his back, that's Gaara."

Reston focused on the figure. "So he's the jinchuriki?"

Orcinus spoke dreamily. "Can you _imagine_ just how much chakra he must have?" His hand twitched towards _Blackwater._

"He's got a pretty deadly reputation." Reston spoke seriously. "Taking him won't be easy."

Orcinus smiled excitedly. The only thing in the world he loved more than swimming in the ocean was a hard fight. "Easy or hard, I'm going to take him." His smile got even wider. "And then I will become a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

XXXXXXXXXX

The Mizukage sat back in his seat dressed in his robes of office. He was about to meet with an honored guest. A fellow Kage and a _very _powerful shinobi. It was an honor he would have gladly done without. But certain things were expected of the Mizukage and certain obligations could not be avoided. He looked around office at the six shinobi who would guard him, and smiled a bit. Along with obligations there were also certain advantages to his office. Sighing he pressed a button on his desk. This would at least be memorable.

The doors to his office opened and a young shinobi with silver hair and glasses stepped forward and bowed. "Most honorable Mizukage may I present to you the Otokage and famed Sannin, my Lord Orochimaru."

The youngster stepped aside to allow his master to enter. The white skinned ninja looked splendid in his Kage robes of gold and white. He smiled and offered his host a slight bow. "Greetings Mizukage, we have much to discuss."


	7. An offer and a letter

Temari exited the temple and looked around at the exotic setting. It was still daytime but it was cold. Baki had warned her and everyone else that the nights here could be colder than in the desert. She found that hard to believe, but then she wasn't used to it being cold while the sun was still out either. And this was autumn, it wasn't even winter time. Looking to the south she saw the mountains all of them capped with snow. She shivered just at the sight. That of course was a part of the reason why the teams had arrived a week early, to acclimate. Well, after a full twenty four hours stuck on a ship she felt the desire to be out and about. Picking a random direction she set out to explore.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Mizukage stood up from behind his desk and offered the Sannin a careful bow that was not one inch lower that his had been. Before sitting back down he motioned to a chair inviting his guest to be seated. With a carefully neutral expression he tried to study the man. Orochimaru was supposed to be fifty, just a few years older than he was, yet to look at him he was a young man in his twenties. The appearance was not a genjutsu that had been screened against. So was it simply a disguise or were the disturbing rumors true? Here was a true genius, one who truly deserved the title, 'legendary ninja.' Yet there was so much more to the man that was not only distasteful, but down right frightening. It was not that the man had caused death in the pursuit of his goals. The Mizukage had not climbed to his own position with hands clean. For that matter he had not held on to his position without bloodshed. No, there was nothing wrong with killing to achieve your ends. It was the stories of human experiments and of lives tossed away for no purpose that disturbed. To kill without reason was dishonorable. To slaughter hundreds or thousands without reason was madness. The Mizukage was many things. He was a ninja of the Mist, a former Swordsmen, a clever politician, and a brutal warrior. But he was also one thing more. He was a man of honor. In all his years he had never killed except when it was necessary. In his eyes to simply butcher people without reason made one an animal. Honor first and honor last.

"And what do you feel we should discuss?"

Orochimaru smiled at him. "Might we discuss my proposal in private?" His eyes flickered about the room.

"No."

Those slit eyes focused on him again. "Oh dear, such a harsh refusal to such a small request. Don't trust me?"

"Do you mean like the Kazekage or the Hokage did?"

Orochimaru laughed easily. "Ku, ku, ku I see my reputation precedes me. But really you need not be worried; I only killed the Kazekage because he tried to break an agreement with me."

"Then why did you kill your teacher and mentor?" He spotted a sharp look before it could be covered up.

"Because I wanted to."

"I see. Well, whatever you wish to discuss may be spoken of in front of the Seven Swordsmen of then Mist. They will keep secret whatever is said."

Orochimaru let his eyes wander again. "Aren't you missing one? I count six."

The Mizukage frowned. "Members come and go." He thought of Zabuza, Kisame, and Raiga; all of them traitors. "But the Swordsmen are eternal. Currently there are six members but a seventh will be added soon enough. Now please tell me what it is you came here to discuss or else leave my presence."

"That is rather a rude tone." Orochimaru said flatly and perhaps dangerously. "I am not used to being spoken to so."

The Mizukage leaned back into his chair. "Please allow me to make something clear to you. I did not invite you to these exams and neither did I wish your presence. _You _requested this meeting. Out of respect for your position as both a Kage and as a Sannin I extended you this invitation. But if all you wish to do is play foolish games then please go."

The Sannin smiled and chuckled merrily. "You have more courage then most, more than the Kazekage had certainly. All right then, I have come here to seek your aid against an old enemy."

"Konoha." The Mizukage said evenly.

"Yessss, that's right, I want you to help me destroy Konoha."

XXXXXXXXXX

People looked at her a bit oddly but not in a really bad way. Everyone surely knew the Chunin exams were coming and so the sight of a foreign nin wouldn't be shocking. The architecture here was different, the buildings seemed wider and the roofs more sharply angled. The streets here were broader and the people were dressed much differently, they all wore jackets and dark colors. Unlike Suna where just about every building was the same reddish brown this place had color. Greens, blues, and blacks dominated but there were splashes of various colors everywhere. It reminded her of Konoha a little. And of course anything that reminded her of Konoha also made her think about a certain lazy ninja. She had gotten three letters from him. She smiled thinking of that ridiculous picture of Naruto he'd sent her. According to that first letter he'd gotten Naruto to promise and to declare publicly that he would be his Chief Advisor. According to his latest letter he would have already taken his Jonin exam. She couldn't wait to find out how he'd done. She wished more than anything she could pick up a phone and magically call him. She shook her head. Silly thought, she might as well ask for a machine that could fly her to Konoha. Shikamaru didn't think he would do well on his first try. She put her hand over her chest above a certain pendant she always wore. She had tremendous faith in her man. If he did pass it wouldn't surprise her at all. She smiled to herself, her darling was well on his way to becoming a great ninja and of course she'd had a lot to do with it. Well she'd be his wife someday, and what was a wife for but to help her man achieve all that he could? She chuckled, he was going to achieve great things whether he wanted to or not!

As she was walking down the street something caught her eye. Three masked ninjas entering a ramen shop. Well, this could be interesting. Before she'd left the hotel Baki had warned her not to cause any incidents. She wouldn't of course, not her, but it might be inspiring to observe these Sound ninjas. Who knew? Maybe she could even learn something useful about their abilities. She headed down a side street towards the shop.

XXXXXXXXXX

"And just what sort of help did you have in mind?"

"I seek an alliance between Mist and Sound."

The Mizukage grinned nastily. "You mean the same sort of alliance you had with Suna? Considering how well that worked out for the Kazekage I find your offer less than tempting."

"Come now; think of all the advantages you would gain. Without the Leaf nins to compete against your village would prosper."

"That argument might have worked with Suna which I understand is suffering from cutbacks. But our economy is booming and given the losses Suna suffered nothing we might gain economically would offset what we would likely lose."

"I see, well there is something else I could offer you that I think you would find very tempting."

"What might that be?"

Orochimaru smiled. "Immortality."

"Immortality?" _Well I have to admit I didn't expect that._

"That's right; I have discovered the forbidden jutsu and have found the path to eternal life on this earth. Join me and your reward shall be to live forever."

XXXXXXXXXX

Temari stood by the entrance of the shop and looked in. The three of them were only a few feet away having a disagreement.

"This is stupid, you know what the Lord said, we were to remain out of sight." One of them complained.

The second one looked down at their smallest member. "Why are you so determined to have ramen anyway?" The second asked.

The third one looked about disinterested. "I just wanted some; I haven't had any since I left."

Temari stiffened and quickly backed away from the doorway. _I know that voice! _She walked away as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself. She had to find the posting office as fast as possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You will grant me the secret to immortality?" The Mizukage asked.

"Not quite, that secret is mine alone. But what I will do is perform the necessary jutsu to grant you a new body whenever you wish."

"And you will do so for all eternity if I help you attack Konoha?"

Orochimaru leaned back and giggled. "No, I will require much more. For such a gift I am sure you agree the asking price should be higher, yes? You must swear allegiance to me and serve my will."

"So I must be your servant for all of time?"

Orochimaru nodded. "It won't be so bad; you can remain as Mizukage and rule. Even as my agent you will enjoy great freedom and power."

The Mizukage put his head back and roared out in laughter. It was a minute before he was able to speak again. "I'm sorry, but it is just so surprising to learn that one of the Sannin is such a fool!"

Orochimaru instantly straightened in the chair and sent the man a glare. "What did you call me?"

The Mizukage was no longer laughing. He was looking at his guest with plain and obvious contempt. "I called you a fool. You believe that an eternity as your servant is something a true Kage would embrace? That is if you could be trusted to keep your bargain, which you could not be. Have you no true shinobi soul Orochimaru? The true shinobi does not fear death. Death is lighter than a feather but duty is heavier than a mountain. Were you never taught those words Orochimaru? Do you not understand what it means to be ninja? A true kage should represent all that is shinobi, and a cringing, cowardly fear of death has no place in the heart of a true shinobi."

Orochimaru was on his feet. "You dare!" Six swords were instantly drawn. Kabuto looked about nervously. "You dare speak to me of school boy nonsense when I offer you the gift of eternal days?"

The Mizukage remained seated and outwardly calm. "Your offer means nothing to one who has truly embraced the way of the shinobi. I see now you have nothing of real import to say. Therefore this meeting is over, you may go."

Orochimaru was shaking with fury. "I am Orochimaru the immortal; do you dare try and dismiss me?"

The Mizukage slowly came to his feet. "I have no interest in being drawn into your personal quarrel with the Leaf nins. You may remain in Mist as an honored guest to observe the exams. But while you are here you will obey our laws and cause no problems. Now you will leave my office or you _will _face my wrath."

"I can kill you and your pathetic swordsmen like that." He snapped his fingers.

The Mizukage put his hand on the hilt of his own blade. "Shall we test that then?"

The Sannin stared at him with hatred and loathing. "You will regret this." He turned around. "I leave only because I choose to do so." He stormed out with a very relieved Kabuto trailing behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The following day.

Shikamaru returned home to find a message from Temari waiting for him. It had been sent by air, it was one of those small scrolls attached to a bird's leg. He opened it eagerly.

_Lazy, Just got to Mist. You can keep ocean travel. It's cold and boring so far. I did see the Rokudaime's teammate though. I know I'll make Chunin. Are you Jonin yet? Anyway I miss you and love you. Troublesome_

Shikamaru's eyes focused on one line. _I did see the Rokudaime's teammate though. _He understood why she'd sent him this message. Everything else was camouflage for that one sentence. The last time he'd been with her he'd told her who the Rokudaime would be, Naruto. Naruto had two teammates and Sakura was right here in the village. So the person she was referring to?

"Sasuke." He spoke with disbelief. He turned around and went right back out. He had to get to the Hokage Tower immediately.


	8. A mission for team ten

**Author's Note: **I have just learned that one of my favorite authors, Robert Jordan has just passed away. If any of you have looked at my profile you will know that not only was he one of my favorites but that I recommended his Wheel of Time series to anyone fond of fantasy stories. He had released a total of eleven books in his series and I have loved them all. Whenever a new one came out it was a joyous event. More than any other single author Robert Jordan was an inspiration to me and an example of what I wanted my own stories to be. The world he created was grand and vast and it was filled with real people who all had their own wants and desires, who had their own strengths and failings. None of the heroes were ever perfect and some of them had the habit of being all too human at the worst of times. A few of the villains were pure evil, but even many of them could be understood and sympathized with, if not often liked. Some of his characters were not good or evil, but rather simple folk trying to do what they thought best given their situations. His stories were vast and complex and demanded imagination and patience. But even when the stories went places you didn't want them to go, you were never disappointed.

I mourn the loss of a man I have never met or known except through his words. I am sorry that he is gone, and I am sorry that his story will never be finished now. I know that he would have wanted to finish his story. At the end of all his books he left a bio, and this was usually the last sentence. _He has been writing since 1977and intends to continue until they nail shut his coffin. _I truly admire any one with that sort of commitment to finish what they have begun. Rest in peace, you shall be missed.

Let me share a secret with all of you. I normally write a few chapters ahead of the ones I release. Yes, I really am that much of a geek. What can I say? I love to write and what you love is never work. I released two chapters just this morning, one in the story and one in A different end in the valley. As a special tribute to my favorite author I am going to go ahead and release all six chapters I have written. Enjoy. Oh and so you know I intend to keep writing until they shut me in my coffin too.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late afternoon and she had been just about to go home when Shikamaru had arrived and requested a special meeting alone with her. She was looking at the slip of paper in her hand.

"Just how confident are you in this intelligence?"

"Hokage-sama my confidence is one hundred percent. That message was definitely from Temari and I am absolutely certain she would not have sent it if she had even a sliver of doubt."

Tsunade frowned. "The Chunin exams, ours and theirs, begin in five days. A team leaving immediately, moving at top speed and with a fast boat waiting for them could be there in four. Just in time to participate. If I am to act on this I would have to do so immediately." She eyed Shikamaru and gave him a bit of a grin. "The Rokudaime's teammate huh? I remember Naruto's make over too. Tell me Shikamaru do you really believe Naruto will be Rokudaime someday?"

Shikamaru nodded. "The Council has never refused a nominee from an active Hokage. Even if he is less than popular today he will have the upcoming years to build his reputation. I am certain that by the time you name him successor he will be approved."

"Who says I'm going to name the brat my successor?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "So you are not?"

She gave him a huge smile. "I didn't say that." She looked back down at the slip of paper in her hand. "I honestly don't understand what Orochimaru is playing at. Why have Sasuke attend the Chunin exams?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "From what I know of Sasuke he probably wants to test his abilities against some real competition. I'm just surprised Orochimaru would allow it."

"Well that bastard has always had a flair for the dramatic." She let out a sigh. "There really isn't a choice. If I have the chance to deny him the sharingan I have to take it, no matter what the risk." She smiled and chuckled. "I know exactly who to send too. I think team ten is about to go on a mission."

Shikamaru looked at her in surprise. "While I appreciate the second chance to capture Sasuke what about Ino and Chouji? They'll have to miss the exams."

Tsunade gave him an amused look. "Shikamaru, who said anything about you, Ino, or Chouji?"

"You just said you were sending team ten."

"I did indeed."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Do you have another mission for us Hokage-sama?" Shikaku asked. Since Inoichi and Choza were also present it seemed likely. Shikamaru was there too and seemed unhappy.

Tsunade nodded. "I do but I want to wait for the fourth member of your team."

Fifteen minutes later the door to the office opened and in strolled a certain masked ninja with silver hair. As usual he was holding a small book with an orange cover. "Sorry I'm late; I was following the path of enlightenment and got lost along the way."

Tsunade stood up behind her desk and held out her hand. "Give me your book."

Kakashi stared at her. "What?"

"You heard me Kakashi give me your book."

He quickly hid the book behind his back. "Hokage-sama I apologize for being late I promise…"

"**Give me your damn book right now!**" Looking like a frightened child he tamely handed over his precious book to her. "I told you what would happen the next time you were late to a meeting I called." She placed the book on an ash tray on her desk and without ceremony lit it with a simple jutsu. The office walls reverberated to the sound of an anguished cry of pain.

She looked at the copy ninja without the least bit of sympathy. "If you insist on keeping your students waiting I can live with that. But you _will _show up on time when I summon you or I swear I am going to have all of Jiraiya's so called novels banned in Konoha." Kakashi was struck speechless.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, while his dad chuckled. "I beg pardon Hokage-sama." Shikaku interrupted. "But now that Kakashi is finally here can you tell us what all this is about?"

"Of course, as I am sure you've guessed I have an important mission for you. It's A-rank and will require all of you to leave within the hour." She paused and looked at Shikamaru. "We've recently received a report that I judge to be reliable that Uchiha Sasuke is attending the Chunin exams in Mist. I am sending you out to infiltrate the exams and capture Sasuke so that he can be returned."

This was news. The four Jonins were all taken back to learn that they were about to leave on a retrieval mission. Not to mention the fact their target was Sasuke. "Forgive me Hokage-sama, but just how reliable is this information?" Kakashi asked, his recent trauma forgotten for the moment.

She nodded towards Shikamaru. "The source is Temari, she is in Mist for the Chunin exams and she sent me a coded message. As I told the Hokage I am absolutely certain the message is valid and the information correct."

This seemed to satisfy Kakashi. "All right, so all we have to do is infiltrate a foreign shinobi village, over power Sasuke and who ever may be with him, bring him back here, and do all of this without being discovered." They could tell he was smiling beneath his mask. "Sounds easy enough."

"Sounds about normal for us." Inoichi added.

Shikaku smiled. "Even for us this is going to be interesting. To begin with there is no way we can pass for a Genin team. We are all in the Bingo book and Kakashi is especially well known. A henge obviously won't work; it's much too likely to be spotted. Security is going to be very tight and I don't doubt the Mist ANBU will be on the look out for anyone using them."

"We can go with old fashioned disguises: makeup and latex." Choza spoke.

Shikaku nodded warily. "I suppose that could work."

"Actually," Tsunade spoke. "I have something better in mind." She took a deep breath. "You all know my real age?" All five of them looked at each other. None of them said a word. "I know I don't look like a fifty year old, I have developed a special permanent low powered genjutsu. Once activated it requires very little chakra to maintain and will not dispel even if you are unconscious. The only way to get rid of it is to deliberately end the jutsu or suffer from chakra exhaustion. It is also very difficult to detect except by use of an eye bloodline like the byakugan."

"Or the sharingan." Kakashi pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't think Sasuke will use it haphazardly. A lot of people want the sharingan; I doubt he'll expose it unless he has too." Tsunade said. She reached into her desk to get four sets of documents and handed them out. "These will be your new ninja registrations. As of now you are all Waterfall ninjas, team ten you are all Genin and Kakashi you are their sensei." She smiled. "That is for appearance, since the three of them have so much experience working together I am naming Shikaku team leader." Kakashi merely nodded.

"These documents look genuine," Inoichi looked closely. "The only things missing are the names and the pictures."

"They _are _genuine right down the authorizing signatures." Tsunade said.

Kakashi looked impressed. "How did we get valid blank ninja ID's from another village?"

"That you don't need to know." Tsunade said.

Shikaku suddenly had a wicked smile. "Pardon Hokage-sama, but this genjutsu can take any form right?"

"Of course," Tsunade answered.

"Well in that case I have an idea that should help us infiltrate into the exams. Why don't we look like…"

Hearing the idea Kakashi brought his hands together and had a tremendous smile beneath his mask. "Shikaku that is absolutely **brilliant**! I love it!"

Tsunade gave him a smirk. "Well if it's what you want I suppose it might help."

Inoichi just stared with horror at his old friend. "What is wrong with you? How the hell do you even come up with this stuff?"

Choza laughed both at Shikaku's idea and Inoichi's reaction to it. "Oh come on, this might actually be fun." Inoichi gave him a look that clearly said he was nuts too.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Dad, if mom ever finds out about this she is going to kill you. I mean she is literally going to smother you with a pillow while you're asleep."

Shikaku laughed and gave his son a smile. "Guess she better not find out then."

His son looked a bit embarrassed. "Say dad could you do me a favor?"

"You want me to deliver a message to Temari for you?" He gave Shikamaru a knowing smile.

"Well… yeah."

"No problem Shika, but since I'm leaving within the hour you better hurry up and write it."

"Now there is one more important thing before I begin working your disguises. We absolutely **cannot **let Orochimaru have the power of the sharingan. We have to prevent that at all cost. So while the goal is to capture Sasuke and return him, should that prove impossible I want him killed." She looked directly at Kakashi. "Are you prepared to do that? If not then I am not sending you on this mission."

Kakashi took a deep breath and nodded his head sadly. "I failed Sasuke. I want to try and help him find his way again. But I understand that he made his choice however misguided. I promise you that if we can't bring him back he will be killed. That's a mercy compared to what Orochimaru will do to him eventually."

No one else in the room had any problem with the order. "Hokage-sama, after what nearly happened to my son because of that traitor I will snap his neck without a second thought." The normally cheerful Choza ground out.

Shikamaru also had no issue with killing Sasuke, he'd had his chance. "Listen dad, I want to give you some advice if you run into some Sound ninjas."

"Oh?"

Shikamaru looked at him seriously. "Listen if you see any kunoichi carrying a flute or any other musical instrument, run just run."

Shikaku looked at his son; strangely enough Shikamaru seemed to mean it.


	9. Preparations

"**Shadow Clone Technique!**" Eight clones came into existence and together nine Narutos leaped out of the bushes. Asuma leapt back out of the clearing. The clones gave chase. Asuma shook his head and kept moving back.

"Naruto, NO!" Ino screamed at him. "Damn it!" She turned to her other teammate. "We don't have a choice let's go!"

"Right!" He leapt out of the bushes along with Ino and went after Naruto and Asuma.

Asuma landed and was immediately surrounded by nine grinning Narutos. The Naruto's formed a tight circle around him to give Asuma no angle to escape. "I've got you Asuma." All nine of them spoke happily."

"Yes I'm in real trouble now." Asuma shook his head sadly. "Didn't Kakashi teach you anything?"

"**Shadow Possession Technique." **From behind a nearbytree nine shadows leapt out. Before Naruto could even react he was caught. "Too easy." A bored voice called from behind the tree. All nine Narutos turned to the right and landed a punch to the one next to each. Eight clones puffed out of existence and one very embarrassed Naruto just stood there still held.

Ino and Chouji came into the clearing. Seeing the situation they both immediately gave up. They both knew they were no match for Asuma and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru released his jutsu. "You know Naruto it's been two weeks now and the teamwork is still pretty abysmal." He seemed to be speaking from right in front of Naruto but was no where to be seen.

Naruto looked about. "Are you doing that thing again? Come on Shikamaru I hate when you do that."

"Fine," a bored voice spoke. As if from thin air Shikamaru suddenly appeared directly in front of him leaning back against the tree.

Naruto grinned. "Shikamaru you have got to teach me how to do that!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Naruto, I've told you before, it's a Nara blood line jutsu I can't teach it to you."

Ino ignored the conversation and came over to Naruto shaking a fist in his face. "Naruto baka! What the hell is wrong with you? I told you the plan was to wait until I could take possession of Asuma so we could go after Shikamaru. What were you thinking just going after him like that?"

Naruto frowned at the girl. "I was thinking it was a stupid plan! We sat there for a whole hour just hiding! What kind of plan is that? Ninjas don't fight like that."

"Yes they do! It's called stealth! It's called ambush! And it's what ninjas do!" She yelled at him.

"It's called stupid!" He shouted right back at her. "Ninjas fight to protect people! They go out and find the enemy and then they kick some ass! That's what _real _ninjas do Ino! You should try it sometime!"

"What was that?!" She screamed her blood boiling.

"You heard me!" He hollered not backing down an inch.

"**ENOUGH!**" Asuma's shout drowned them both out and got their _immediate _attention. He looked at the two of them with exasperation. He didn't like having to expend so much energy. "Look you two you are going to have to learn to work together or the entire team fails." He looked at Naruto. "Naruto, attack is a part of battle but there is also deception and subtlety. If your enemy is as strong as or stronger than you then just coming at him head on is a recipe for disaster." He looked to Ino. "Ino, stop trying to give him orders as though you were his captain you are not! Whether you like it or not you three are all teammates and equals. You are going to have to work together with Naruto, not just tell him what to do and expect him to do it. If you think your plan has greater merit then try and _explain _to him why and convince him." He shook his head. "The exams begin tomorrow; if you don't learn to work together you will _all _fail. Is that what you want?"

The two of them refused to look at each other. "No," Ino said.

"Of course not." Naruto replied quietly.

Asuma sighed, why was this so hard? He checked his watch. "All right team we're doing it one more time."

"But I thought we were going to eat?" Chouji whined.

"I'm sorry Chouji, but this is the last day I get to train you before the exams start. We need to keep working on this. Now get back into the forest. Just like before, Shikamaru and I are the enemy."

The three of them grumbled but began moving. Naruto and Ino were already arguing again. Asuma shook his head. "It's hopeless."

"Maybe not," Shikamaru replied. "Naruto doesn't have much patience, but he's actually really good when the situation is bad."

"Wonderful."

XXXXXXXXXX

Her open palm slammed into his jaw and he went down.

"Are you all right Kiba?! I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

Kiba looked up at her, his expression a mix of surprise and amusement. He began to laugh. "Hinata you totally kicked my ass!" Akamaru yipped out his approval as well. "You know I bet you could beat Neji."

Hinata looked at the ground a bit embarrassed. "Oh no, I haven't improved that much."

"I am not so certain." Shino spoke up. "Your combat skills have increased markedly."

Kiba got to his feet nodding. "Yeah and your ultimate defense is totally unbeatable! My Double Wolf Fang Technique couldn't even scratch it!"

"Thank you." Their kind words made her blush. It made her happy to hear them and even happier to know that they were more than just words. She really had improved.

Kiba pumped his fist into the air and shouted out. "Team eight is going to kick some major ass!" Shino shook his head and Hinata covered her mouth to keep from laughing. Akamaru was jumping barking his agreement.

"Well I see I don't need to work on your self confidence." Kurenai said with an amused tone.

"Kurenai-sensei I can't wait until tomorrow! With Hinata on our side we can't lose!" Kiba said.

Kurenai nodded. "All three of you have worked very hard and improved in the last six months I am very proud of all of you. And I have no doubt that I will be even prouder still once the exams are over." All three of them smiled at her, even Shino. "Now come on, I'll treat you to dinner and then I want you all to get a good night's sleep."

As they headed into town Hinata hoped Naruto was doing as well as she was.

XXXXXXXXXX

Noval threw a dozen senbon needles. He enjoyed seeing them hit and liked the little, 'thunks,' as they dug into the wood. This was the only time he felt any peace at all anymore, when he was training. Whenever he was in town he always felt the eyes on him. It was worse when he was alone in his apartment. He would think of the cell and suddenly he would feel claustrophobic. He'd never had that problem before. He shook his head; he'd never had _alot _of problems before. For instance he'd never had any doubts about the justice of his village or about his loyalties. He shut his eyes, slowed his breathing, and concentrated. He could sense the other man. The ANBU with the ram's mask was in a tree about twenty yards away. He slowly fingered one of his senbons with the red tips. Twenty yards, could he get him with one throw before he could call for back up? He thought he could. _Why not? What would I be losing? _His so called team had gone home an hour ago with their disinterested sensei. What kind of sensei tells you he doesn't expect much but he was going to let you try anyway? His teammates were a couple of Academy retreads who had failed the Genin test twice. His so called, 'team,' had been together for all of a month and done nothing but D-ranks. They hadn't even left the village yet and he didn't think they ever would. This team was a joke; he suspected Tsunade had created it for the sole purpose of allowing him to, 'return,' to active duty while keeping him under observation. Tsunade's words still burned. _You are not a prisoner here. _Oh really? Then why was he followed by the ANBU day and night? Why was his mail read and his phone tapped? Why was he on a team that never left the village walls?

"I'm a prisoner I'm just not in a cell." He murmured to himself. He had no friends now; they had all turned their backs on him. Everyone had deserted him except his parents and it had killed him to see how they were suffering because of him. He thought about Rukia and his heart ached, how could she have done that to him? How could she have said those words to him? He thought about his best friend. The person who had gotten him into all this trouble. Even now, after all he'd been through, he couldn't bring himself to hate him. He didn't understand why he'd done what he'd done, but he was still his friend. That was probably stupid, but it was what he felt. He remembered the last words his friend had said to him. _Come find me and I promise I will have a place for you. _Had he known how things would turn out? Maybe he had, he'd always been clever after all.

He fingered the senbon with the red tip. _So why not? _But slowly he put the senbon back into the leather holster. There was still one reason. _Because I am still not ready to give up on my home yet. _

XXXXXXXXXX

"Nine hundred and ninety eight, nine hundred and ninety nine, one thousand!" He collapsed to the ground exhausted. He was soaked in sweat and panting for more air.

"Good job Lee!"

Lee looked up at his sensei and smiled wearily. "Thank you Guy-sensei, now that I have done my push ups I will run ten laps around Konoha!"

But Guy shook his head. "No Lee, we are ending training early so that you can get some extra rest."

"But Guy-sensei, I have only done half my work out!"

Guy leaned back and laughed. "That is why I love you Lee! Your youth refuses to be held back even for an instant. But in this case you are better served by getting some extra rest." He smiled. "I want you in tip top shape not only for yourself but to help your team as well. Remember Neji and Tenten will be counting on you as well."

Lee jumped to his feet. "Hai Guy-sensei! I will get eight full hours of sleep, and if I cannot then I will run twenty laps around Konoha!"

Guy laughed. "Fine but do so _after _you've made Chunin."

Lees' eyes filled with fire. "Guy-sensei I will be Chunin this time and I will put on a great show just for you! I am going to make you proud of me sensei!"

Guy smiled and put his hand on his student's shoulder. "Lee, I am already proud of you. For you are a splendid ninja."

Lee stared up at the man who was his idol as well as his teacher.

"**Guy-sensei!"**

"**Lee!"**

"**Guy-sensei!"**

"**Lee!"**

XXXXXXXXXX

A thirteen year old boy looked out from his hotel window westwards. He was looking at the sunset but was also looking in the direction where home was. He let his thoughts wander. He thought about a certain pink haired girl who had offered to follow him into darkness just to be with him. He though about his best friend, a loud mouth blonde dobe who had fought him almost to the death in an attempt to bring him home. He hoped they were both all right and that they were happy. He wanted them both to enjoy long and happy lives. He wanted them to have what he knew he couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXX

Orcinus sat on the fishing boat's deck and enjoyed the smell of the sea. He smiled at the situation. He was sure that of all the Genin, local and foreign, who were in the exams he was the only one on a mission the day before they began. It was a salvage mission, a C-rank, of a kind he had performed twenty times before. He didn't mind, he enjoyed the work and the pay was outstanding, he received a standard 5,000 ryu commission. The lieutenant came up to him to inform him the ship was approaching on course. Orcinus smiled at the officer. Everyone on board the dingy little ship was naval personnel, but their uniforms were on a base and they were dressed like fishermen. He took the package and slung it over his back. It was time to get the salvage and make him and his village a nice profit. He jumped into the ocean.

As soon as he did so the boat turned around and left. They wouldn't pick him up; he would swim all the way back to Mist. He got beneath the waves and waited. Awhile later he heard the engine noises and not long after he saw the hull of the ship coming towards him. It was only moving at about ten knots and he had no problem matching its speed. Coming beside the ship's hull he took the package from his back. He set the metal clamps and started the timer. Then he simply let go and the ship left him behind. He waved good bye to it before beginning the long swim home.

He was swimming on the surface five minutes later when the bomb exploded. He watched the distant fireball and heard the loud snapping and crunch of metal. He never carried a watch with him into the ocean. He knew it had been five minutes because that was how long the timer had been set for. He laughed, what a shame! Despite the best efforts of the imperial navy it looked like the pirates had struck yet again. He suspected that by the time the owners could even hire a salvage crew the hundreds of thousands of ryus worth of cargo would be gone from the sunken hull.

"Damn pirates!" he laughed out loud and continued the long swim back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro stood on the edge of dock nine. He let out an annoyed breath. He'd known being proctor to the first stage of the exams would be nothing but trouble. Now sure enough here he was the day before the exams started wasting his time with stupidity. He could see the small sleek yacht approaching the dock. A couple hundred yards behind it was a patrol boat escorting it in. This was stupidity, just _why_ had a team arrived the day before the exams? And why had there been no prior notice? And most importantly why did he have to deal with it? Standing behind him were fifty marines ready to take everyone aboard that ship into custody if he told them to. He was tired and in a foul mood. If there were any problems at all he would put them in jail just long enough to miss the exams and he would probably confiscate their ship just for good measure.

The yacht pulled up to the dock and immediately four ninjas leapt down to the dock. They approached him and offered him deep bows.

"I am…"

"Saimen Toshiro, one of the legendary Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Their apparent leader offered another bow. "It is a great honor to meet you."

"Hmmm, well you at least have good manners. I am also the proctor for the first part of the Chunin exams. Why were you so late in attending these exams? We received no word that Waterfall was sending a team prior to your arrival in our waters."

"I am afraid the decision was made late as some of the Council were opposed to sending a team of our make up."

"Well it is certainly unusual."

"You have no idea." The member with dark hair spoke.

Toshiro saw a tad of worry from their silver haired sensei. "It looks like your team needs a bit more discipline. I don't think they'll do very well."

The sensei smiled. "You might be surprised at what this team can do."

"We'll see," he held out his hand. "Let me see your documents." All four of them handed over their IDs. Toshiro inspected them carefully. Silver hair, black, blonde, and red head. Was this a ninja squad or a troop of dancers? The papers all seemed to be in order. He handed them back. "We will have to contact Waterfall to confirm this but for now you will be allowed to participate in the exams. They start in sixteen hours so I suggest you get a good meal and some sleep." He waved over one of his assistants. "Get them a couple rooms at the Snowcap Inn. It's not one of the better hotels, but it has rooms. Follow him and he will take you there."

All four of them bowed to him again. Toshiro looked at the Genin that had spoken up. "What was your name?"

"Yoshino," the dark haired woman smiled. "These are my companions Ino and Chozana; you have already met our sensei Kayasha."

"I am going to give you a word of advice. Don't go out to any of the bars here even if you are kunoichi the men here can be a bit rough."

She gave him a wicked smile. "I thank you, but if there is one thing Hotono Yoshino knows it's how to handle a rough man." Given the reaction of her teammates she must have had a reputation.

Toshiro watched them go and shook his head. An entire squad of kunoichi? No, he didn't think they would do very well.


	10. A visit

The four of them were gathered in one of the two rooms that had been assigned to them.

"Well we've actually made it into the exams as a registered team." Kakashi said. "No small accomplishment."

Inoichi nodded worriedly. "I don't like the fact that they're going to check with Waterfall about us."

Kakashi shrugged. "That's not surprising given the fact we just showed up unannounced. It doesn't matter; with the distance it will take at least four days for them to receive a reply. By that time our mission will be over one way or another."

"One way or another." Inoichi agreed glumly.

"So what do we do now?" Choza asked.

"Well the normal procedure would be to get in contact with our informant, in this case Temari. Any idea how we can find her in the next fifteen and a half hours?"

The three members of team ten smiled at each other. "Oh I don't think that will be too hard." Shikaku announced. He performed three hand seals. "**Shadow Lost Lamb Technique: Temari." **Immediately his shadow extended fifteen feet to the north-east. He reigned it back in to just a couple of feet so it would be less noticeable. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

There was a knock at their hotel room door. The three siblings looked at one another. Baki would have announced himself and they weren't expecting anyone else. At a nod from Kankuro and Temari Gaara uncorked his gourd and allowed the sand to pool around his feet. They were in a foreign village after all, and a certain amount of caution was warranted. "Who is it?" Gaara inquired.

"Four friends from a distant village. One of whom happens to be the parent of a certain lazy genius."

Temari stiffened. She knew that voice, but it couldn't be! She went over to the door and opened it. There standing before her was Shikamaru's mom dressed in battle gear and smiling mischievously. There were three other kunoichi standing with her. One was a blonde who looked suspiciously like a teenage Ino and was dressed in the exact same way. One was a plump red haired girl who had on a red outfit with a chest plate in front. The third had on black clothing, her silver hair was sticking up wildly, she was wearing an eyepatch, and she was reading a suspicious book with an orange cover. All of them had on the Waterfall head protector. "Yoshino! What are you doing here and who are your friends?"

Yoshino shook his head and pulled something out. "Right family but wrong parent." He displayed a Nara's Heart with _Shikaku _engraved on it. "May we come in?" She quickly nodded and the four of them entered. Gaara kept his sand out as quick introductions were made. Temari had told the two of them about Sasuke and about sending out a message to Konoha. The arrival of a team here was not totally unexpected. But anyone could cast a henge and tell a story.

"How can we be certain that you are who you say you are?" Gaara asked.

"I thought you might want proof." Like a magician he made a photograph appear. "Will this do?"

At the sight of the photo Gaara simply nodded, Kankuro chuckled, and Temari instantly grabbed the picture out of his hand. "How did you get this?" She demanded.

Yoshino smiled. "Shikamaru took some pictures of the photo album."

Temari's face reddened. "You mean there are others?"

"What's the problem?" Yoshino asked innocently. "I think you were very cute as a kid and it's perfectly normal that you had a doll."

She crumpled up the photo. "I swear I'm going to kill him."

"Oh but that would ruin the wedding."

"Hey!" The other blonde in the room spoke. "Don't say that even as a joke! She has his heart but it's not like they're engaged. The thought of you as a father in law will probably scare the poor girl off."

Yoshino tossed Temari a wink none of his friends could see. Temari gave the slightest of nods in return. "Of course, it's not like they're _engaged. _I just have a good feeling about them." Yoshino pulled something else out. "Well if you plan to murder him I guess that means you really don't want his letter do you?"

She took the letter eagerly. "Thank you!"

"This is all very nice but we did come here for a reason." Kayasha said. "Temari what can you tell us about our target?"

She related what little she could, which amounted to the fact he would be taking the exams as part of squad from Sound. She itched to open up his letter and read it, but it would have to wait.

Yoshino nodded. "Well if he's taking the exams we'll just have to grab him during the second phase."

"If you would like I can offer our assistance." Gaara said.

The four Leaf nins all looked at each other, that hadn't been expected. "While we appreciate the offer it would be best if we took care of this ourselves. If your involvement with us becomes blatant you may have trouble with both Mist and Sound. Sending us the intelligence that he was here was more than enough." Yoshino said.

"Hey!" Ino yelled at Kankuro. "I saw that!"

"What?"

"You were checking me out!" Ino accused. All eyes swung to the puppet user.

"Well, can you blame me? You've got a really tight…"

Temari put a hand over her brother's mouth. "Don't say it, don't even think it."

Yoshino smiled and Ino shook with fury. "Trust me; he's not your type."

XXXXXXXXXX

_Troublesome, Well you'll be happy to know I am now officially Jonin. I'll save the details for the next time we see each other. The Hokage made sure to tell me that she intends to keep me very busy from here on out. Man what a drag. _She could just picture him rolling his eyes and laughed. _On a personal note Naruto is training with my team for the Leaf exams. He and Ino are constantly clashing and their teamwork is horrible. If she says right he goes left. Asuma thinks they're all doomed, I have more faith that Naruto and Ino will pull it together when they really need to. Chouji is trying to play peacemaker and muddle through. He and my cousin Irmana have been on three dates now and both of them are really happy. Ino is jealous as hell but won't admit it of course. She keeps sending poor Chouji mixed signals. One minute she's playing up to him with a hand on his arm, the next she's treating him like he doesn't exist. It's troublesome but I'm glad he finally has a girlfriend. _Temari nodded to herself, she liked Chouji and was also glad. As for Ino she would have to decide what she wanted. _I hope you and your brothers do well at the exams. Take good care of yourself. I can't wait until we are together again. All of my love, now and always. Lazy_

She put the letter down and smiled. "So he really passed his Jonin exam on the first try?"

Yoshino nodded. The rest of the team was outside waiting to go. "He did indeed."

She looked a bit embarrassed. "Would you mind…"

"Delivering a letter for you? Of course not."

She grabbed a pen and some paper and quickly wrote out a letter. She handed him the letter. "Thank you Shikaku."

He shook his head. "Please don't call me that."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I mean thank you Shikaku-san."

But there was another shake of the head. "Wrong again." She looked to be in obvious confusion. "I would like it if you would call me dad… my daughter." She didn't say anything, just stared at him. Suddenly he realized that maybe he was being a bit too forward. Her father had died after all; maybe she didn't want to call anyone else that. He held up a hand and waved it. "I mean, if you want to. If you'd rather not Shikaku is just fine."

"No!" She said suddenly, getting over the shock of abruptly having a father who _wanted _to acknowledge her as his daughter. "I would really like to call you that… dad." The word felt strange in her mouth, but she liked the sound of it.

"And would you prefer me to call you Temari or daughter?"

She smiled. "Please call me daughter." On impulse she went over to the person in front of her and hugged fiercely. "Thank you." She was embarrassed to hear the raw emotion in her voice.

Yoshino smiled and hugged the girl back. "You're very welcome my daughter. And please consider yourself to be part of the Nara clan and always welcome in our home." They let go of each other. "I won't contact you again and please do not contact us unless some emergency arises or you have new information. Good luck in the exams." Yoshino looked over to her brothers. "To you as well."

"Good luck on your mission." Gaara said and the others nodded agreement.

"Thanks." He gave them all a last smile and left.

Gaara looked over at his older sister; there were tears in her eyes. "Are you all right Temari?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "I'm fine. It took sixteen years, but I finally found my dad."


	11. The exams begin

As Hinata headed towards the door Hiashi was there waiting for her. As she approached him she saw just the barest hint of a smile. _Is father pleased with me? _

"Hinata."

"Yes father?"

He gave her a slight nod, a sign of approval! "I expect you to do very well today."

She straightened up and gave her father a proud smile. "I will do my best father! For the pride of the Hyuga clan!"

And then he did something that warmed her heart. He gave her a small smile and reached down to pat her shoulder. "Yes, for the Hyuga clan, and also for yourself my daughter."

Her heart was bursting with pride and she knew she would do well.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kick ass son!" Tsume laughed out loud.

"Hell yeah I will! Let's go Akamaru!" He and his puppy ran out eager to go.

XXXXXXXXXX

"The clan expects you to perform to the standards previously set." Shibi stated.

"I feel certain the standards shall be met." Shino replied.

"Good luck." Shibi said in a quiet voice.

Shino was shocked to see his father being so emotional.

XXXXXXXXXX

"**Guy-sensei!"**

"**Lee!"**

"**Guy-sensei!"**

"**Lee!"**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Good luck to all of you." His sensei said. His two teammates thanked him.

"Go to hell." Noval said without even bothering to look back.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I wish daddy were here to cheer me on." Ino complained.

Her mom smiled at her. "I know he wishes he were here dear, but when the Hokage says go you go."

"I know."

"Do great today and tell him all about it when he gets back."

"Yeah." She nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Stepping out his front door Chouji was surprised to see Irmana there waiting for him. "Hey Chouji-kun." She gave him a shy smile.

"Hey Irmana-chan, what are you doing here so early?"

"Well, I wanted to give you something before you start the exams."

"What?"

And in answer she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "For luck." She said softly.

It was the very first kiss she had given him and his face turned the same color as her hair. "Uhm… thanks."

She laughed softly at his blush, she thought it was cute. "Just do your best Chouji, and I know you'll be fine." She carefully wrapped her arm around his. "Is it all right if I walk with you there?"

He gave her a big happy smile. "I'd really like that."

XXXXXXXXXX

A happy blonde in an orange jumpsuit leapt over the roof tops. "Yahoo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and no one's going to beat me!" He shouted for all of Konoha to hear.

XXXXXXXXXX

Baki looked at his students and gave them a proud smile. "For the honor of Suna and Sabaku."

Gaara nodded. "For Suna and Sabaku." Kankuro and Temari also nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Orcinus looked at his two teammates and smiled. "This is where the fun starts!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Uchiha walked slowly beside his two, 'teammates.' He didn't think of them as teammates but rather as the two idiots Orochimaru had assigned him to take the exams with. Orochimaru hadn't wanted to let him take the exams. But when Tsunade had decided to boycott that had made it easier. With no Leaf nins around it was unlikely anyone would recognize him. He'd demanded this chance to test his abilities and Orochimaru had finally agreed it might be useful to see just how far he'd come. He needed this; he needed to see that the sacrifice wasn't for nothing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Four kunoichi left their hotel and headed towards the exams. Along the way they passed a group of young men. They were immediately bombarded by whistles and shouts and offers of marriage; most of these were directed towards their blonde member.

Ino looked directly at Yoshino. "I hate you."

Yoshino laughed. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXX

A grand total of twenty five Genin teams were gathered outside the academy. Taking a look at them Shikamaru thought most of them had absolutely no chance of making Chunin. Most of their senseis must have decided this was a unique opportunity and to give their teams a chance. For some this would be a good learning experience for the future. For maybe half this would likely be their first and last shot at the Chunin exams. He guessed that of all the squads maybe a total of five had a real chance of getting members through to the finals.

Iruka approached him. "Congratulations again on your promotion Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded feeling a bit embarrassed. Most people didn't know who his Jonin opponents had been and just chalked up his success to his being a genius. He was too embarrassed to admit his dad and his teammates had just let him become Jonin. "Thanks Iruka-sensei."

"You know you don't have to call me sensei anymore, especially now that you out rank me."

"You'll always be Iruka-sensei to me." He looked at his former teacher. "How many times have you taken the exam?"

"None." Iruka laughed at Shikamaru's look. "I'm very happy teaching, why would I bother trying to become Jonin?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Maybe you're the smart one here. I just wanted to have an average career, but now the Hokage has me running around doing all sorts of things. Man what a drag."

"Well, if that's how you feel why did you take the exam?"

Shikamaru looked a bit embarrassed. "I have my reasons."

Iruka laughed. "Your girlfriend wanted you to, didn't she?"

"Yeah." It was pretty much common knowledge in the village that he was seeing Temari. "Having a girlfriend is troublesome sometimes."

Iruka sent him an understanding smile. "But worth it."

"Yeah."

Iruka looked to where Naruto was chatting with Hinata. "You know Shikamaru I want to thank you for what you did to get Naruto and Hinata together. I have never seen Naruto so genuinely happy and I know Hinata is happy as well."

"Do you get to talk to him very much?"

Iruka nodded. "We have ramen together every week when he is in the village." He sent Shikamaru a sentimental grin. "The last couple times I've treated the both of them. They make a very cute couple." He took a look at his watch. "It's time to start."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shut your mouths and listen!" He waited impatiently for a minute as things finally quieted down. "I am Saimen Toshiro and I am the proctor for the first part of the Chunin exams. I have decided that the form of the exam will involve something close to my own heart, torture and the extraction of information."

In the crowd Orcinus laughed. Reston sent him an amused look. "It figures you'd get a kick out of that."

Orcinus nodded. "I knew this was going to be fun."

Most of the other candidates found the announcement a bit worrisome. "The point of this test is simple; can you get vital information from a prisoner who is determined to keep it from you?" Toshiro smiled at them and at some of the worried looks. "Here are the rules. You will each be put in a room with a, 'prisoner,' who has a password. You must get him to reveal this password to you within an hour. Each prisoner has a different password so don't bother asking another team if you see them succeed. And just so you know they may well lie to you. Since we don't want you slaughtering our people you may not touch them with your bodies or any metal item. Obviously if you have some imagination this will allow you to use _some _physical force. But you may not draw any blood and obviously you may not kill or permanently injure your opponent. You are free to use any jutsus or items so long as they fall within the previous guidelines. "

"So we can just beat them with a stick until they talk?" Some Rock nin asked.

"If you can do it without drawing blood sure." Toshiro smiled. "But one drop of blood and you fail. And just so you know all the, 'prisoners,' are Mist Jonins or Chunins and can handle some pain. A few whacks with a stick probably won't even wake them up."

"You really want us to torture people?" Gaara was embarrassed to see it was a Suna nin that had asked that.

Toshiro laughed nastily. "What? Is that too much for you _ninja_? You think if you make Chunin you may not ever have to get your hands dirty? If this is too much for you just say so and I'll fail you right now." He waited but no one took him up on it. "All right you gakis, come with me and I'll assign you a room. I will be in the hall outside; you have to give me the correct password to succeed. And remember you have only an hour."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hello everyone I am Umino Iruka and I am the proctor of the first part of these exams." He gave them an unhappy look. "Now traditionally, each proctor is allowed to design the test that will be given. However the Hokage wanted something very specific and so I would just like you all to know that this was not my idea. Now please follow me, we are going to room 100 where the test will take place." There was a low murmur as the Genins fell in behind him.

"Hey! Room 100 is the training dojo." Naruto said.

Ino glared at him. "I know baka I went here too remember?"

He glared back at her. "Don't call me baka, ugly!"

She clutched her fists and began to shake a bit. "What did you call me?"

Naruto smiled. "Ugly, what do you have problems hearing too?"

Chouji got between them and forced them to move a bit farther apart. "Guys we're about to take the exams can we worry about _that _right now?" The two blondes glared at each other but nodded.

Iruka and his assistants led the way down a familiar hallway to room 100. They went through the double doors and the Genins filed in behind them. Looking at the dojo they all recognized the familiar yellow and rubbery floor, But there were now dozens of small round tables set up all over. Each table had four chairs. And on top of the tables were cards and stacks of white chips.

Kiba recognized it instantly and shouted out. "Hey! It looks just like a set up for gambling tournament!"

Iruka nodded. "Very perceptive of you Kiba. The Hokage has decided to test judgment under stressful conditions as well as your ability to deceive others. She feels the best possible way to do that," he shook his head. "Is with a card competition."

"We're going to _gamble_?!" Ino shouted.

Iruka nodded. "Yes we are, though you will simply be using chips no real money will change hands."

"Yes!" Kiba shouted pumping a fist in the air. "I play cards with my family every weekend I am so going to win this tournament!"

"Take it easy Kiba, this isn't a tournament, it's a competition." Iruka stated. "Now all of you listen up. We are testing decision making and deception, therefore you are _not _permitted to use any jutsus or blood line abilities. Doing so will result in immediate failure. There are twenty five teams of three here. You will be separated and placed at random at a table with no more than one member of a team per table. Each table will have three players and one Jonin or Chunin who will act as instructor and dealer. I know some of you do not know anything about cards." Ino nodded worriedly. "All the instructors know how to play and will explain the rules to you and answer any questions. You will each begin with one hundred chips and you will play until one player has all three hundred chips. The players will alternate choosing which game is played each hand. In order for your team to pass to the next stage at least one member must be the winner at his or her table."

"You cannot be serious!" Ino demanded. "We have to play cards to become Chunin?"

Iruka frowned at her. "I'm sorry Ino, it's not what I would have chosen but it is what Lady Tsunade wants. Now please come forward to be assigned to a table."

Ino looked desperately at her teammates. "We are so screwed! I've never even played cards before!"

"Neither have I." Chouji admitted glumly.

"I have," Naruto spoke up. "Baachan and Ero-sennin both taught me how."

"Are you any good?" It was a sign of Ino's complete desperation that she was looking to Naruto to save them.

Naruto smiled. "Of course I am! Ero-sennin says I've got good gambling instincts!" But Naruto suddenly frowned. "I always beat them at cards, but I think that's because they both stink."

Ino suddenly grabbed the boy and began to shake him back and forth. "Naruto you have to win or we're going to be failed out in the first round!"

"I'll do my best." He was feeling a little frightened by her intensity. She was starting to remind him of Sakura.

"If you win I'll take you out to eat tonight and buy you all the ramen you want!"

"Really?! You promise?" For free ramen he was ready to face any danger.

"Yes!"

"Yatah!" He shouted. "In that case I will definitely win!" He hurried towards Iruka to get assigned a table.

Ino looked at Chouji and then dropped her face. "I'm actually counting on Naruto. We're doomed."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a small room and all that was inside was a single chair and a man sitting calmly in it. Orcinus walked over to him and slowly brought his face down to within an inch of his. The man's calm demeanor began to crack just at the sight of those black eyes and that double row of pointed teeth. "I am winning this exam." Orcinus spoke in a low and menacing voice. "I am getting that password out of you." Behind the man's head he sunk his claws into the brick wall and let them slowly carve out five grooves. "Tell me what I want or I get very nasty." He gave the poor man a slow smile.

Mist Chunin or not the man paled under the threat. "Barracuda."

Orcinus stood back away from the man and headed towards the door. "Thanks! Oh, and if that's not it I'm pretty sure I can break all your ribs without drawing any blood."

"It's the password."

"I thought it was, I just wanted to let you know just in case." His team headed back out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gaara removed the cork from his gourd. Both Temari and Kankuro stood back; he wouldn't need any help for this. The man in the chair simply watched as sand began to flow out of the gourd. He did not seem worried… yet.

"Before we begin I will give you one opportunity to tell me the password." The man looked at him but said nothing. Gaara shrugged and sent the sand to do its work. Immediately the man was completely covered from head to toe. They could hear the man's muffled screams. Gaara just stood there patiently; he'd had **a lot **of experience with this. He could tell by the amount of struggle just how much time the person had. At about a minute and a half he removed the sand from around the man's head. The man was gasping desperately for air and looking at him in terror. _I used to enjoy this. Was I really so sick? _

"What is the password?"

"Cod!" The man bawled out between breaths.

The sand quickly returned to the gourd. "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXX

When the three of them entered the room the man in the chair actually smirked. Well, they really didn't look very intimidating.

"I'll do the honors." Ino said. Without comment his companions nodded and Yoshino took a hold of him from behind. "**Mind Body Switch Technique." ** Ino went limp and was immediately held by Yoshino.

The man in the chair stirred and then smiled. "It's herring."

XXXXXXXXXX

In another room Sasuke activated his sharingan. The man in the chair was surprised to see his eyes become red. He felt woozy for a moment and things around him turned black. Then as suddenly he felt himself to be tied to a wooden post, he stared about at a world without color.

"In this place I control all things." The man looked up to see an image of a young boy in simple shirt and pants standing before him.

"What kind of jutsu is this?"

His opponent smirked at him. "All you need to know is that I can do whatever I like to you here and it will seem absolutely real. Now, tell me what I need to know, or I burn you alive."

Immediately a fire began at his feet. He could feel it! "This isn't real!"

"Real enough." The fire began to rise.

Sasuke's compatriots were startled when the man suddenly jumped out of his chair and began mindlessly screaming.

Sasuke turned about and began walking to the door. "It's bonefish." He said disinterestedly.

XXXXXXXXXX

She pointed at the boy sitting across from her. "He must be cheating." She spoke to the Jonin at their table. "He must be using his byakugan to see my cards."

Genma shook his head. "He isn't using it."

Neji leaned back in his chair and smiled at her. Both she and the other boy at the table only had a few chips left. "I don't need my blood line limit for this. You are both weak players and I know how to read body language. For instance Ino the way you keep biting your lower lip and the way your hands clench and unclench? You're absolutely panicked right now. You know you're in a hopeless situation and completely outmatched."

Ino glared at him but didn't have a snappy come back. _I'm screwed. I'm sorry I let you down Chouji._

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well that's that." The teenage boy added the last of his opponent's chips to his pile.

Chouji looked over at the older boy. "Wow, you're really good at hiding what you're thinking."

Noval gave him a look that made him shiver. "You have no idea."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiba strutted towards his two teammates. "Congratulations, you did great Kiba!" Hinata said.

Shino nodded. "An excellent performance."

Kiba grinned. "If the rest of the exams are like this we'll have a breeze."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm so sorry Chouji, but I lost."

Chouji nodded feeling as depressed as she looked. "Me too, Naruto is still playing though."

Ino let out a sigh. "I can't believe Naruto's our last hope."

"Come on; let's see how he's doing."

She nodded, what else was there to do? As they came to the table where he was playing they were watching as the one other boy pushed all his chips to the center of the table. "I'm all in." The boy said.

Naruto didn't hesitate. "Me too." He shoved all his chips in as well. Ino and Chouji looked at each other. They were both novices but they understood what this meant. They were about to see whether they had failed out or passed. Everything on one hand.

The boy across from Naruto put his cards down with a flourish. "Full house, aces and eights!"

Ino's heart sunk, Neji had played one of those and she knew it was a strong hand.

Naruto looked at his opponent with that blank face ero-sennin had taught him. "Darn, I only have two pair." The other boy began reaching for the pile of chips. Naruto put his cards down. "A pair of black sevens and pair of red sevens." The other boys hands froze and he looked at the cards with disbelief. With a huge foxy grin Naruto scooped up the chips and brought them all over to his side of the table.

Ino stared. "Did Naruto just win?" She said in a small voice.

Chouji smiled at her. "Yeah he did."

Naruto turned around in his seat and looked at Ino. "You owe me that ramen."

"**NARUTO I LOVE YOU!!!"**

"Ack… Ino… can't breathe."

Chouji had to intervene to get her to let go of their teammate.

XXXXXXXXXX

The three of them looked at the piece of paper Ino had just pulled out of the sack. All that was on it was the number fifty. Iruka scribbled something down. "All right, congratulations again on passing the first part of the exams. And Naruto I'm especially proud of you. You performed really well when your team needed you the most."

Ino and Chouji both nodded and Naruto gave them an embarrassed grin. "It was no big deal."

"No it was a big deal." Ino said. "Without you we'd have failed out."

"Great job Naruto." Chouji said enthusiastically.

"Come to the Hokage Tower tomorrow at eleven a.m. for the second part of the exams. Listen Naruto how about I treat you to ramen tonight?"

Naruto shook his head. "Could you do it tomorrow? Ino promised to buy me all I could eat if I won."

Iruka sent her a knowing look. "It's going to cost you, Naruto loves his ramen."

Ino smiled. "I don't care, its money well spent." She looked at him. "Naruto, listen I don't do this real often but…" She took a step back and gave him a bow. "I'm sorry Naruto; I take back everything I said over the last two weeks. I'm glad we have you."

Naruto gave her another look of both embarrassment and pure pleasure. "Thanks Ino, I'm sorry too." He spotted Hinata with her team. "Do you mind if we meet at Ichiraku's later like six or so?"

Ino saw where he was looking and smiled. "Sure and why don't you invite Hinata too? I'll pay for both of you."

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure."

"Thanks Ino!" He hurried over to tell his girlfriend all about his game.

Ino looked over to Chouji. "You know those two are really lucky."

Chouji nodded. "Yeah, it's really great when you're with someone who really listens and cares about you and wants nothing more than to just be with you."

Ino smiled and reached out for his hand. "It sure is."

Not noticing Chouji turned around. "Listen Ino I'll give you a call later to plan strategy. I have to go; I promised Irmana I'd meet with her as soon as things were over."

"Oh, umm… sure, I'll talk to you later." She stood there and watched him leave. Iruka was taking information from another team and Naruto was talking excitedly with Hinata.

In the middle of a crowded dojo Ino found herself all alone.


	12. Second phase: Leaf

Strangely enough teams eight and ten were walking together towards the Hokage Tower. It was odd how the two groups had happened to run into each other. And surprisingly enough Asuma and Kurenai had their heads together and were chatting. They were not the only ones. Walking a bit apart from the others Naruto and Hinata were holding hands and talking.

"Naruto-kun what do you think the next phase will be like?"

"I don't know Hinata-chan, but there's no way it could be worse than the Forest of Death."

Hinata shuddered at the memory. "You don't think the Hokage would have us do that again do you?"

"No way, baachan wouldn't do that. Whatever it is will definitely be a lot easier."

She looked at the ground for a bit. "Naruto-kun, there's something I want to ask you about."

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

She took a deep breath. "Are you still going away with Jiraiya to train?"

"Of course! He's going to teach me everything he taught the Fourth Hokage! When I come back I'll be a lot stronger and I'll definitely be able to get Sasuke back and deal with those Akatsuki bastards." He gave her a wide smile.

She looked back at him sadly. "Oh, so you're still leaving."

Seeing the look on her face his smile faded. "Hinata-chan please don't look so sad. I don't want to leave you or Konoha or Sakura-chan or Shikamaru or my other friends. But I have to get stronger and going with ero-sennin is the only way."

She nodded. "I understand that Naruto-kun, I do. It's just…" She began to blush and looked away.

"What?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing, it's stupid."

He came to a stop and so did she. "If it's bothering you Hinata-chan it's not stupid. Please tell me."

She looked into his caring blue eyes. Whenever he used that honest caring tone she knew she couldn't keep anything from him. "It's just… I waited so long to be your girlfriend. And having you as my boyfriend is so wonderful, I don't want to lose you."

He looked at her in surprise. "You're not going to lose me Hinata-chan. No matter where I go I will always come home again, and I'll come back to you." He gave her a smile. "That's a promise."

He was rewarded by a small smile from her. "Thank you Naruto-kun, I know you keep your promises. Can we spend as much time together as possible before you go?"

"Of course!" He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I want to be with you as much as I can Hinata-chan."

She loved the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. How could he make her so happy with something so simple? She shut her eyes and simply enjoyed the moment.

"Hey you love birds coming or what?" Kiba called back to them as they were being left behind.

Regretfully the two of them pulled apart and hurried to catch up to their teams. Their moment had ended too quickly, moments like those always did.

XXXXXXXXXX

Of the twenty five teams that had begun the exams only sixteen now remained. They were all gathered in the plaza outside the tower. All of them anxiously awaiting news of what was next. Shortly before eleven a young woman stepped out to speak to them.

"Hello, my name is Shizune; I am special assistant to the Hokage and the proctor for the second stage of the exams. I know you are all anxious to begin and I will not keep you waiting. Each of you pulled a number before leaving the academy yesterday. That number is the training ground you will report to. There you will find a Jonin who will administer a test with these." She held up a small pair of shiny metal bells.

Immediately about half the Genin present let out a groan, Naruto among them. Ino and Chouji stared at him; Asuma had used a different test for their Genin exam.

"What?" Ino asked.

Naruto uttered just two words with dismay. "Bell test."

XXXXXXXXXX

He spotted her. He hadn't seen her at all yesterday. But there she was not fifty feet away with what had to be her new team. _Rukia._ It had been five months; maybe the time had let things cool off. Maybe there was a chance that he could still salvage _something_. He would have gladly accepted anything at all from her, even just a casual friendship. For just a moment he let himself have just a small bit of hope.

Then as luck would have it she turned in his direction. She saw him clearly. She didn't threaten him or shout like last time. All she did was send him a look of absolute pure loathing. Then she just turned away as if he didn't exist.

Noval turned away as well; he didn't want to look at her anymore. _So much for forgiveness or understanding. _One more tiny bit of hope died in his heart. He wasn't sure how many tiny pieces he had left. Not many.

XXXXXXXXXX

Training ground 50.

The three of them halted and looked about. They didn't see the Jonin anywhere.

"So was it really so bad?" Ino asked.

Naruto nodded. "It was terrible. I was starving the whole time, I got my ass poked, I beat myself up, got trapped by the same trap twice, and I wound up tied to a post and my team left me there."

Chouji grimaced. "Sounds pretty bad."

Ino nodded. "And you never actually got the bells?"

"No," Naruto said. "Kakashi is one of the best there is. Three Genins fresh out of the academy never had a chance against him. He was just playing with us the whole time and he still kicked all our asses. But getting the bells was never the real point of the test. It was all just to see if we could really work together as a team."

"Ok, so maybe all we have to do is show we've learned how to work together. Maybe we don't actually need to get the bells."

Chouji shook his head. "Ino we're not new academy graduates. They're testing to see if we're talented enough to be Chunins. We really are going to have to get those bells."

"Well that's still not so bad." She looked at both of them with an encouraging smile. "We're all really talented and combat experienced. How hard can it be to get them from one Jonin?"

"Yosh! Are the three of you ready to unleash the fires of youth?"

Three heads slowly turned around. There before them was a familiar face with an unmistakable hair do and green spandex. He smiled at them and his teeth literally sparkled.

"We're up against Guy? They have us going against the top taijutsu expert in the whole village?! Oh man we're screwed." Ino wailed.

Guy frowned. "Ino! Do not let your fires of youth grow cold with fear. You must embrace the springtime of your youth and commit yourself if you and your team are to get these." He held out a pair of bells and attached them to his belt.

"Don't worry, the three of us will definitely find a way to get those bells!" Naruto spoke without an ounce of doubt.

"Yosh!" he gave Naruto thumbs up. "That is the true spring time of youth! Now then, you will have two hours. Please come after me with intent to kill or you will not succeed and your fires will die out." At the mention of trying to kill Ino and Chouji stared at him as though he were crazy (well crazier.) Naruto just nodded. Guy set a large alarm clock down on the ground and pressed down a button. "You have two hours to get the bells. **Now let us test your fires!" **And then, unlike his eternal rival Kakashi, Guy began the test by coming straight at them. That was completely unexpected and all three of them were stunned for just a moment. That was a mistake. Moving with terrific speed he flattened Naruto with a punch to the jaw. Ino was hit in the stomach and doubled over before she could even think of using a jutsu. Chouji was picked up as if he weighed a couple pounds and slammed into the ground. Guy was then gone without a trace before any of them could even get up.

Naruto got up to his knees and looked at his two teammates who were still down. "I told you the bell test was hard."

XXXXXXXXXX

Training ground 34.

The Jonin had put down the alarm clock and leapt into the forest. He had two hours to do this. Noval turned to his two, 'teammates.' "Both of you stay right here; you'd only get in the way."

"But we're supposed to do this as a team!" One of them protested and the other nodded.

Noval glared at them, angry he had to waste time with this. But he didn't want them wandering around the training area getting in the way. "You're not my teammates! You're my babysitters! I had teammates, one of them is dead and the other one hates my guts. This test is serious business and I don't need you two in the way."

"But…"

"How many times did you have to take the Genin test before you passed?"

The young boy looked down at the ground. "Three." He said quietly.

"Ever stepped foot outside the village? Ever done a mission above a D-rank?" The boy shook his head. "Do you really think there's a chance in hell you can end up a Chunin? Even if I manage to drag your asses to the last round it doesn't matter. You would just get slaughtered in the finals. Face it, neither of you belong here." The two boys looked at each other, both of them crushed by his words. Seeing that a very small part of him felt bad for being so harsh. _They _hadn't done anything to him. He took a deep breath. Maybe he could still show them a little more kindness then he'd received. "Look, I'm not saying you'll never be ready to be Chunin. If you work hard and train then maybe one day. But you're not ready right now, so please stay here."

The boy he'd been talking to lifted his eyes and looked at him. "Even if we're not ready we want to help _you _get there."

That actually got to him. One little spark of hope came to life. Maybe, just maybe, Konoha was still a decent village after all. "Listen I appreciate it, I really do, but the best way you can help me is to stay right here ok?" The two of them looked disappointed, but nodded. "Thanks." He leapt away quickly. They both shouted out wishes for good luck. _Well at least some of the people here can treat me like a human being. Just too bad none of them are in charge. _

XXXXXXXXXX

He stopped in a clearing. He brought his hands together and calmed himself. He shut his eyes and let his mind stretch out. _Where are you? I'll find you wherever you're hiding. _He couldn't sense anyone else. He kept at it for a few minutes to make sure. Finally certain he opened his eyes again. He began creating chakra strings and running them between trees. He moved as fast as he could, he wanted as many lines down as fast as possible while he was unobserved. Working he let his mind drift remembering how he'd learned to make these.

XXXXXXXXXX

Seven years ago

"You concentrate your chakra into a really small thin line between your fingers. The trick is to maintain a tiny but steady flow and convert it from energy to chakra stuff." The older boy demonstrated as the chakra string came into existence between the two index fingers that were drawn back. "Now you try."

Noval took a deep breath and put his fingers together. His best friend was teaching him another really cool jutsu and he wanted to get it right. He created a steady flow of chakra and carefully pulled his fingers apart. A spider web thin string came into existence. "How's that?"

"Great job!" His best friend gave him a big happy smile and patted his back.

Noval always felt pleased to hear the words of encouragement from the older boy. "Thank you Kabuto-sempai!"

XXXXXXXXXX

He had enough strings set up. He looked up into the cloudy sky. For once things were working for him. Without direct sunlight the strings were practically invisible. He got moving. Now came the really hard part. Finding his opponent and getting him to fall into the trap.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Konoha Hurricane!" Guy struck hard and two more Kage Bushins disappeared in puffs of smoke. Naruto was getting frustrated. He'd created fifty of them and he was down to ten. He'd gone after him every way he could think of but still not come close to the bells. But he had moved him so his back was to Chouji.

"**Body Expansion Technique." **Chouji's arms expanded and grew and tried to get a hold of Guy.

"Dancing Wolf!" Guy slid around his reach with ease and swiftly moved beside Chouji. Before poor Chouji could do anything Guy clobbered him and set him flying again. As they had discovered from the start Guy wasn't holding back on his punches.

Ino had a clear view of Guy and took her shot. She ran through the hand signs and brought her hands up in a box before her face. "**Mind Body Switch Technique."** But for the _third _time she found she just wasn't fast enough. Guy was out of the line of her sight and she collapsed to the ground. It would take her about five minutes to regain consciousness.

When she regained her awareness she saw a beaten up Chouji and a huffing Naruto kneeling over her. She sat up. "I can't get him, he moves too fast. If we could just hold him for a few seconds…"

Naruto spoke between gasps. "I'm trying but so far I can't even get a hold of him! He's as strong as Kakashi and even faster!"

Chouji nodded. He had a huge bruise on the right side of his face. "We've been doing everything we can think of and so far we can't even get a hold of him, never mind the bells."

"There has got to be a way!" Ino growled out. She took a look at her watch. "Ok, we've got less than an hour left. I don't think we can take him by straight combat. Remember what Asuma said in our last training?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, he said if your enemy was as strong or stronger than you going head on was a mistake."

"Right, and I think we can all agree that Guy is stronger than all three of us put together. That means we have to come up with a trick or some surprise. Anybody got any ideas?" Since yesterday the three of them had finally come together as a real team. Ino didn't feel the need to get her way at every turn. Naruto was willing to listen to what his teammates had to say.

"We could try another ambush." Chouji put in.

Ino sighed. "We might have to, but the last two didn't work at all."

"What about trying to use the information on our opponent?" Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Well Asuma and Shikamaru were always talking about the value of information and how it can be used to win a fight or a battle, right?" His two teammates nodded. "Well we _have _information on who we're fighting. I mean its Guy, we all know him. It's not like he's a mystery to us."

"Well that might work, so what do we know about him?" Ino spoke.

Chouji rubbed his cheek. "He's strong and fast and awesome with taijutsu."

Ino spoke. "He has the village's worst sense of style."

"He and Lee are always together." Naruto said.

"Yeah they are _way_ too close for a teacher and student." Ino said.

"I don't think that's really so bad." Naruto said. "I think its great Lee's sensei cares so much about him and gives him so much one on one time." Naruto pouted. "I mean can't even get Kakashi to give me _any _one on one training."

Chouji nodded. "I remember in the last exams he jumped down to save him right when Gaara was going to kill him."

Naruto said. "Yeah and he saved him from Gaara again at the Hospital. And the whole time Lee was injured Guy was there trying to find him a cure. He even suggested we bring back baachan to have her help him."

Ino shrugged. "We all know he has a soft spot for Lee."

Naruto suddenly smiled. "Isn't a soft spot the same thing as a weakness?"

Ino's eyes lit up. "That's an idea! So how exactly do we use his attachment for Lee against him?"

"How a bout a genjutsu with Lee being attacked?" Chouji said.

But Ino shook her head. "Guy's not an idiot; just lacking any sense of style, I'm sure he'd see through it. Of the three of us I'm the only one who can cast a genjutsu and I'm not real good at it. I'm sure he'd spot it in a second."

"Forget about genjutsu, what about a simple henge?" Naruto asked.

Ino frowned. "We still have the same problem; I don't think he'd be fooled."

Naruto gave them a foxy grin as the master prankster in him came to life. "We couldn't fool him for long but we only need a few seconds right?"

Ino nodded excitedly. "What do you have in mind Naruto?" He told them his thoughts. "I like it!"

"Me too!" Chouji added.

Ino looked at her two teammates. "Let's do it!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Noval could sense him hiding in the bushes up ahead. As soon as he found him he felt a thrill. He was looking forward to this. A chance to finallyfight back and be something other than a helpless victim. It worried him a little how easy it was for him to see a fellow Leaf shinobi as the enemy. The feeling came instantly and easily to his mind. _They're all my enemies. _He squashed that thought. That was treason! This was a test, the Jonin was his opponent _not _his enemy. It was an important distinction.

He rushed past the shrubs without slowing or even looking at them. As he went past a hand whipped out a pair of smoke bombs flew. They exploded on contact and covered the bushes in a thick blue smoke. Almost instantly a figure leapt out of the bushes and into the open. Noval grabbed a tree limb with his left hand and his natural momentum pull him up onto the branch. He had senbons in both hands, just the regular ones for now. His opponent was coughing and when he landed he looked just a little unsteady. Noval didn't recognize him and didn't care who he was. What he cared about were the pair of bells that were hanging off his belt.

The Jonin coughed and looked at him. "That was a good start. I'm guessing the smoke was poisoned?"

Noval nodded. "You don't have to worry its not lethal but it will slow you down some."

"Where are your teammates? I don't see them anywhere."

"I told them to leave everything to me. I figured they'd just get in the way."

The Jonin shook his head. "So you decided instead to take me on by yourself? That doesn't show very good judgment." The man sent him a hard look. "But then neither does betraying your village."

Noval heard the words and the accusation. He was sick of it! Sick of the glares and the threats and the constant implication that he was a traitor. He hadn't done **anything **and the authorities _knew _that! So why was he _still _being punished when they knew the truth? "I never betrayed Konoha! If I had I'd be dead or rotting in a cell right now."

"You should be rotting in a cell. There's no way you should even be here and I'm going to make sure you don't pass this stage."

"You want to make this personal?" He leapt and tossed out his needles. "That's fine by me!" _You are my enemy._

Despite being slowed a bit from the poison the Jonin had no trouble avoiding the senbons and tossed a few kunai in reply. Both men were ready for some serious fighting.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had called up more clones but Guy was beating them back easily enough. Chouji was hanging back behind some of the clones looking for an opening. Guy spotted some movement to his right. A figure stumbled out of some underbrush. Guy spotted him and his heart stopped. There was Lee, bloodied and beaten, both arms swung about as though they were broken. Lee looked over to him, his expression one of pain and sorrow and crushing defeat.

"I am so sorry Guy-sensei." The Lee collapsed into the grass.

"Lee!" The sight of his student again severely hurt brought out an immediate emotional response. Without thinking he rushed to catch his student before he fell. Only after catching him did something occur to Guy.

"**Mind Body Switch Technique."**

Guy froze for an instant and then jumped up laughing. "It worked!"

"Yes!" Lee transformed into Naruto.

Guy pulled off the bells and handed them over to Naruto. "That was a great plan Naruto and your henge was perfect!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in pleasure. "Thanks!"

Guy brought his hands together. "Release." He stood up and looked about regaining his focus.

Naruto looked up at him displaying the bells. "Sorry about that but it seemed like the only way to get them."

Guy looked down at him and smiled. "I can see my rival has taught you well, you are as sneaky and deceptive as Kakashi."

"Hey! I was pulling pranks and tricking people way before I ever got in team seven."

Guy laughed. "My apologies Naruto I should have known that your fires of youth had been burning bright for sometime." He looked at Ino and Chouji. "Congratulations to all of you. It was a very clever ruse and it was perfectly executed." He gave them a, 'nice guy,' pose. His teeth were blinding. "You have truly demonstrated what it means to be in the springtime of youth! You all pass the second phase!"

They all cheered loud and long. "So what's next?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Next you return to the Tower where you will find out about the final stage."

XXXXXXXXXX

The punch came straight in and smashed his nose. Before he could recover his legs were taken out and he was down on the ground on his back. He reached into a pouch only to have a knee come down and pin his arm to the ground. His other hand was in an iron grip at the wrist. The man's other knee was on his chest and his full weight was pinning him down.

Noval looked up into the face of the panting Jonin. The man had a few senbons sticking out of him, but despite that had gotten the best of it. Noval had his strengths but close combat was never one of them and he could not match the Jonin's raw power in hand to hand. Noval could fell the blood from his nose spreading all over his face; it was going into his eyes and his mouth.

The Jonin smiled down at him. "I have to admit you gave me a better fight than I expected but it's over now. There's only about ten minutes left and I'm going to just hold you here until time runs out. Just be damn glad you get to walk out of here and go home. That's more than you deserve."

Noval felt hate consume him. It was _not _goingto end like this. "Who the hell are you to say that?! You don't know a damn thing about me!"

The Jonin frowned and began crushing his wrist. "I know you conspired with Kabuto to betray this village. And I know you've just failed the second phase."

The hand in the pouch gripped two smoke bombs in a fist. He sent some chakra into his hand to give himself just a little more strength. "Wrong on both counts!" He crushed the smoke bombs. With a pair of loud, 'pops,' the poisoned smoke poured out of his pouch and enveloped them both. The Jonin was taken by complete surprise and took a full breath before he could think to leap away.

The Jonin was choking desperately and could feel himself getting dizzy. He decided that with so little time left he would just avoid him for the remainder of the test. He had just gotten clear when something tripped him. He looked down to see a chakra string wrapped around his knees. He got out a kunai and began to desperately cut at it. As he was still trying to cut the thing a senbon punctured his thigh. He tried to jump up, even with his knees tied, but his muscles wouldn't work. It only took seconds for him to be lying on his back, awake and eyes open, but unable to move.

Noval came over to him and gently removed the bells. "You know I bet you're thinking there's no way just one senbon could paralyze you right?" He looked down into the Jonin's slack features. Only the eyes showed he was still attentive, he couldn't move his lips or tongue to form an answer. Noval took out a senbon with a red tip. "If that is what you're thinking you'd be right. The human body is very complex and there is no one nerve that will shut it all down. That's why I coat about a dozen of my senbons with a special curare mixture. One will paralyze an adult within seconds and leave him helpless for over an hour. Now two," Noval took the senbon he was holding and jabbed it deep into the man's shoulder. "Will paralyze you for a full day, it may even put you into a coma depending on your body chemistry." He took another red tipped senbon and held it before the man's eyes. "Now three," he jabbed that one into the other shoulder. "And you die. Your heart becomes paralyzed and stops beating." He brought his face down close to the other man's and looked into frightened eyes. "I like to use curare because it's a rather unique poison. As I am sure you realize you are completely awake and conscious of what's happening to you." Noval stopped to listen and put two fingers on the Jonin's throat. He nodded. "You're having trouble breathing and your pulse is slowing, you'll be dead in less than two minutes. It's a shame really but then there are always deaths during the exams aren't there? I'll simply have to tell everyone that in the heat of the battle I used too much force. I mean I'm a Genin and you're a Jonin, the only way I could possibly beat you was by accident right?" He moved his lips to the man's ears. "And you know what else you arrogant bastard? If I was half the traitor you think I am I'd walk out of here and let you die." He sat back and put a hand on the man's chest. "But since I'm not I won't." _Even though I damn well should. _He cast a healing jutsu and drew the poison out.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the second phase four teams remained. Team eight, team ten, team Guy, and Noval's team were the only ones left standing. The twelve Genins stood there in various states of wear and tear.

Ino looked at Chouji's face. "Chouji come here a second."

"What?"

"I want to try something." She gently put her right hand in his bruised and blackened face.

Her touch was gentle and he could feel the healing chakra flow from her fingers into him. He liked the feeling. "Thanks Ino but you don't need to go to the trouble."

She gave him a soft smile. "It's no trouble. We're done fighting for the day so I can spare the chakra. And there's no reason for you to have to wear that bruise on your face for the next few days."

"When did you learn to heal bruises?"

She shrugged. "Sakura showed me a few things. I actually kind of like being able to heal."

Chouji smiled at her. "Maybe you should become a medic nin."

She shook her head. "I'd have to stop going on missions for a year, and I don't trust you boys without me there to watch out for you."

"Maybe, but think how much better you could look out for us if you were a medic nin. I think you'd be a really good one."

"Really?"

"Yes, you've always had a gentle touch when you wanted to use it."

Now she was blushing. "Thanks." She stopped the chakra flow. Before removing her hand she gently brushed it against his healed cheek. "There you go as handsome as ever." There was a look that passed between them. Chouji was the one to break eye contact first. Ino remained close beside him as they waited there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade came out on to the steps with Shizune. Her assistant was holding a small box and a clipboard. She gave everyone a large smile. Her eyes drifted over to where Naruto and Hinata were, of course, holding hands. "I would like to congratulate all of you on passing the first two phases of the Leaf Chunin exams. Just yesterday there were twenty six teams, now you are all that is left. The third and final phase will be held at the stadium in one week. Since we are not inviting any foreign dignitaries to attend we will dispense with the usual one month lay over. A week should be enough to let you fully recover from the exams so far and get into tip top condition. The finals will be a series of single combats. Now I want each of you to draw a number from the box Shizune is holding so that we can set up the order." Shizune took the box out to them and let them each draw a number. Shizune wrote down the results and handed the clipboard to Tsunade. "All right the opening round will be Group one; Lee vs Ino, Naruto vs Shino, and Chouji vs Kiba. In Group two; Neji vs Noval, Hinata vs Amoral, and Tenten vs Balon. Now, because there are twelve of you we will time the first round matches. Whoever wins their match the fastest in each group will be given a bye and have one less match to fight. So I suggest you all try not only to win your first match but to win quickly. Now again I congratulate you all and wish you all good luck in the upcoming finals. Until then you are dismissed."


	13. Second phase: Mist

It was nearly noon but the sun was nowhere to be seen, lying hidden behind a grey and lifeless sky. It was cold and the mists were heavy on the land. All in all a typical late fall day in the Land of Water. Fifteen squads of Genin stood about in the forest just a few miles from the village walls. They had been led here but told nothing about what this phase of the test would involve.

"Why does everything have to be such a damn mystery?" Kankuro complained as he stamped about trying to keep warm.

"It doesn't matter." Gaara said calmly. "They will tell us when they choose to."

Kankuro glanced at his younger brother. He was simply standing there, looking calm and detached like always. To simply look at him you would never guess they were about to into battle. Oh sure, they called it an _exam _as if they were all sitting down in a classroom. But this particular test was going to involve combat against other ninja squads. As sure as night followed day some of the ninjas standing about waiting right now would die today. He truly believed Gaara would get through without a scratch, but he and Temari were a different story. "I'd just like to know what to expect."

Gaara looked at him placidly. "Expect everything and nothing, the reality will fall somewhere in between."

Kankuro let out an exasperated sigh. "Could you at least pretend to be nervous?"

"No." Gaara returned to his calm and eerily relaxed demeanor. He wondered idly how Matsuri was doing with her training.

Temari was silently calling herself an idiot for not getting an outfit that covered more of her legs, and not just because she was cold. She had begun thinking it was time to start wearing slightly more formal and elegant clothes that revealed less. She was ready to embrace a more adult appearance; she was engaged afterall. She stole a glance over to her far right where a team of kunoichi waited. _Stay safe._

XXXXXXXXXX

Orcinus leaned back against a tree and pretended to relax. In fact he was rather relaxed. He had absolutely no worries about his team's ability to pass this phase. His thoughts were somewhere else. His eyes drifted to where Gaara stood with arms crossed and waiting patiently. One hand stroked _Blackwater's _hilt unconsciously. _Soon._

XXXXXXXXXX

The three Waterfall kunoichi were joking with one another. That was their way. They always joked and laughed when they knew they were about to go into danger. Yoshino looked over to where the masked Sound ninjas waited. Their youngest member spotted it and looked back directly. With a huge smile Yoshino waved. "Be seeing you soon you damn traitor."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke saw an attractive older kunoichi waving and smiling at him. He just shook his head. Even with a mask on there seemed to be no escaping them. "Fangirls." He muttered to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

A ninja with a massive sword on his back stepped forward at long last. "All right, I am Zabimaru of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. I have the honor of being the proctor for the second phase of the exam. I want you all to listen as I explain the rules for this phase." It took only a moment for there to be absolute silence. In his hand Zabimaru held out a silver medallion with the image of a lighthouse stamped on one side and the symbol for Water on the other. "Each team will be issued one of these medallions. You will then be directed to a random spot somewhere in this forest. Ten miles north of here is an old stone fortress. It sits on the largest hill in the area so you shouldn't have any trouble finding it. Your goal is to make it to that fortress within twelve hours." He gave them a moment to begin talking about that. "Oh, and in order to pass you must also have three of these medallions. There are fifteen squads here obviously at most only five of you can successfully pass, though if more than two three of you accomplish this I'd be amazed."

"What are the rules of engagement?" A rock nin asked.

Zabimaru smiled. "There are none. There won't be any observers between here and the fortress and since you've all signed your waivers before coming here you are all quite free to do as much damage to each other as you like. Until the time limit ends or until you step within the walls of the fortress you will be in danger. You must acquire two additional medallions and hold on to them until you are within the fortress. It's just that simple. Any questions?" There were none. "Very well, my assistants will take you to your starting positions. We will begin exactly at noon and end at midnight. Good luck to all of you." He chuckled. "I hope you survive the experience."

"Cheerful bastard." Kankuro muttered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Orcinus spoke quietly to his two teammates as they moved to the start. "Gaara is the number one goal, but I also want to eliminate as many other teams as I can from the next round." He gave them a big sharky grin. "Let's try to make it a field of three in the finals."

"Works for me." Aurelia said.

Reston nodded. "Me too. So do you want to go after Gaara immediately?"

Orcinus shook his head. "No, we'll hunt for one hour and see what we catch. If Gaara falls into our net fine, but if not we'll catch him later. We know this terrain, it should be no trouble to catch at _least _two foreign squads stumbling about. After that we'll set up an ambush near the fortress we can pick off Gaara's team there if we have to."

"What if they get done with the second phase before we set up our ambush?"

Orcinus shrugged. "I doubt they could take out two enemy squads in unfamiliar territory that quickly. But even if they do it just means I'd get to kill him in the grand finale."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke felt alive again, he felt eager and excited. He was finally going to see just how much power he had acquired and how far he'd come. He looked at his two compatriots. "I don't care about passing the exams; I just want to test my abilities. _Don't _join in the fight unless I tell you to. I want to see just how far I can take it."

The two teens looked at each other, they were not happy to be receiving orders from a thirteen year old, 'prodigy.' But the Lord had made it very clear they were to obey his orders and protect him from harm. They both nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the exams started and they were away from the Mist Jonin who had guided them Yoshino pulled out a radio communicator. "This is black, do you copy silver?"

"Roger that black this is silver. What is your status?"

"The flag is up; I repeat the flag is up."

"Roger that, five minutes." The com line went dead.

Yoshino turned to his teammates. There were no smiles or jokes now. "Kakashi will meet us in five minutes. Then we go after the target."

XXXXXXXXXX

"**Summoning Technique." **Kayasha smacked his hand into the ground. In a puff of smoke a small dog in a jacket appeared. The pug looked up at the silver haired woman.

"That's a new look for you." Pakkun said. The dog looked about at the other three as well. He could tell who they were by their scents of course. "Are you all going to some kind of costume party?"

"We're going to a party all right, but not that kind. We're here to track down Sasuke. Do you still remember his scent? If not I have one of his old shirts."

"Sasuke huh? Yes I know that scent." He sniffed the air for a bit. "Got it!" Pakkun began moving and the four of them fell in behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The fight was short and brutal. At the end of it one of the enemy ninjas was dead with his head cut near in half. One was unconscious and one was on his knees and looking at him in horror.

"You know I always heard you Sand nins were pretty tough. I guess I heard wrong." Orcinus joked.

The last conscious Suna nin took out a medallion from his pouch and tossed it to him. "Here take it."

Orcinus caught it out of the air and draped it around his neck to go with the one already there. "Thanks."

The ninja shifted his gaze to his dead teammate. "You really killed him. Oh Kami how do I tell his parents?"

"Oh, I don't think you'll have to worry about that." At his signal Reston and Aurelia hauled their opponent up to his feet. Each took a firm grip of one arm.

"What are you doing?! You've got the medallion!"

"We sure do! But I'm afraid there's one more thing I want from you." Orcinus sauntered over to him. His blade was already out.

The doomed ninja knew he was exactly that. "What? You want to rob me?"

Orcinus laughed long and hard at that. "Oh that's good! Money! No, nothing so common as that. I want something much more precious. Your chakra."

"My chakra?"

Orcinus nodded. "My blade you see, it's very special and has a number of unique abilities. The most interesting of which is that it can absorb someone's chakra by draining their blood. A little blood gives it a little chakra." His wide grin seemed to split his face in two. "All the blood all the chakra."

"You're going to murder me just for my chakra?"

"That's right."

"But we're not enemies."

In one swift and powerful motion he brought _Blackwater _up and drove it through the man's chest and heart. "Well we sure as hell aren't friends."

The Suna nin coughed and choked out blood for a moment and then mercifully died. Reston and Aurelia continued to hold him up. They knew the drill. It took a couple minutes, but when the sword was no longer warm Orcinus pulled it out and the two of them released the body. He looked at his blade. One other thing he loved about it was that you never had clean blood off of it. "Well this is a damn good start. Ten minutes in and one team gone."

"Orcinus what about the other Mist teams? What happens if we run into them? We're not killing them are we?"

Orcinus looked at him in surprise. "Of course not! What do you think I'm a barbarian? They're allies, we'll take their medallions and I'll give _Blackwater _a little taste. We won't kill any of our own unless we have to. The foreigners are a different story."

"Of course." Reston agreed happily. He hadn't wanted to kill anyone from the village. But he agreed with his teammate that all foreign ninjas were future enemies and deserved no mercy.

Orcinus stepped over the body and looked at the last surviving Sand nin. She was a young girl, maybe fourteen or fifteen, with short cut blonde hair. She was kind of cute. "Wake her up."

"Why?" Aurelia asked.

He smiled. "I like to smell the fear."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke put a hand up bringing his team to a halt. He looked out at the group arrayed in front of him. "You know you're not allowed to have your sensei fight with you." He said.

The four kunoichi stared at him coldly. "Well I guess we're not passing the exam then." Their silver haired sensei removed her eyepatch.

He was sure he'd never seen her before, but there was something oddly familiar about her. "I have no interest in fighting you. I've come here to test myself and I don't think you'd be much of a challenge."

"You want a challenge Sasuke? I think we can guarantee you that."

Upon hearing his name he stiffened. He activated his sharingan and took off his mask. "You're all using genjutsu. Who are you?"

"And here I thought we'd gotten close. I'll show you who we are." He brought his hands together. "Release." His image was covered in smoke. The rest of the team followed his example. When the smoke cleared away he could see who they were. "We're here to bring you home Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and looked to his teammates. "Well this is definitely going to be a challenge."

"Don't underestimate us Sasuke! We're the Jonin of Konohagakure." Kakashi told him.

"I know who you are sensei. And I thank you, I couldn't have asked for a better test of my abilities." He activated his curse seal to its second level. Wings like hands sprouted from his back and his skin took on an unnatural color.

"This isn't a game Sasuke." Shikaku spoke up. "Know that by the order of the Hokage we have come to place you under arrest and return you to Konoha. Know also that should you resist we are prepared to use lethal force."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Come at me with everything you have and I'll show you just what an Uchiha can do!" He turned to his teammates. "Activate your curse seals to level two and don't underestimate them." As he spoke they began to physically change.

"Oh great! They both have curse seals too!" Kakashi warned.

Shikaku smiled and began working his hand signs. "Enough talking, lets do this."


	14. Lost

"**Grand Fireball Technique." **Three massive boulders of fire spat out of his mouth. Kakashi was forced to leap up into the trees. Shikaku's hand signs were interrupted as he and the other team members were forced to dodge.

Smiling Sasuke used his wings to launch himself into the air. "I want Kakashi you two deal with the others."

"**Fine!" **One roared out in pain as his transformation altered him into something else.

The other teammate got some distance both from his enemies as well as his supposed friend. His transformation was complete. His skin was a steel grey and out of his body protruded a dozen long metal spikes. He turned about to decide which one of his enemies to attack.

"**Shadow Possession Technique." **A shadow raced out from some bushes and merged with his.

Suddenly he was frozen and unable to move. "What the hell?"

Shikaku smiled and was about to explain to his prisoner what had been done to him when a loud blood curdling roar filled the air. Shikaku's eyes were torn to the _beast _that had made it. There was a creature standing a monstrous ten feet tall with massive arms and bulk. It was completely covered with a matted brown fur, its eyes were slits drawn far back into its head, and from that head was a great long snout with an extended row of sharp teeth. The monster howled again and dropped from a standing position down to all fours. It did notseem like a man at all but a great and terrible beast. And then it moved. It didn't run so much as bound over the ground, it's powerful appendages sending it flying across twenty feet of earth in an instant. With eager and hungry eyes it went after its chosen prey.

"Inoichi!" Shikaku cried out desperate to warn his friend. Inoichi saw it coming and did what he could. There was no hope of casting a jutsu in time he could only dodge. He leapt aside as fast and as far as he could, but the creature was faster. One powerful arm snaked out and claws sunk into soft flesh. A spray of blood filled the air as razor sharp claws tore into Inoichi's belly and chest.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're not afraid of me are you Kakashi?" Sasuke laughed as he chased his former sensei through the forest.

Kakashi took out a summoning scroll and crunched down on his thumb. "I warned you about underestimating us." He leapt down to the ground. "**Summoning Technique: Fanged Vengeance.**" From out of the earth his dogs leapt out. In their claws they got a hold of Sasuke and brought his pursuit to a halt.

Kakashi nodded and pulled out a needle from one of his pouches. "It's over Sasuke. We're taking you back, don't try to resist or I'll have my Ninken tear into you."

Sasuke smiled. "Kakashi-sensei, do you really think it would be that easy?" Despite having two dogs hanging on each arm with his curse seal strength he had no trouble bringing his hands together to make hand signs. "**Fire Immolation Technique.**" His body blazed out into a massive fire. Instantly the hounds were defeated and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke rushed towards him eager to simply to get a hold of him and let the fires do the rest.

"**Earth Style Groundhog Technique**." Kakashi melded into the earth and was gone before Sasuke could reach him.

Sasuke muttered in frustration. His sharingan could not track things below the ground that was one of its few weaknesses. Looking around he noticed he was setting the whole forest on fire. It didn't matter; he was quite fire proof as his current jutsu proved. He grinned, Kakashi was not though.

Kakashi popped out of the ground running through hand signs. "**Wind Dragon Missile." **The air above him took on the form of a dragon and rushed to attack Sasuke. It struck him hard. He instinctively brought his wings around to wrap himself up. The wind jutsu was not as powerful as it might have been; Kakashi was not a wind type afterall. Sasuke was able to hold his ground, but his jutsu and the surrounding fires were all blown out.

When the jutsu ended Sasuke stood back up and pulled back his wings. "All right sensei, enough playing. Let me show you my _real _power." With the Mangekyo sharingan already activated he directed its full power on Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Choza saw his friend crumple to the ground in a spray of blood. He saw the beast halt and turn about to finish what it had started. "**Body Expansion Technique." **His form grew until he stood twenty feet tall. With just a couple steps he got between the furious creature and it intended prey. With a large club he swung down with all his might. "Die you bastard!"

The beast was too fast and easily avoided the club. It leapt up and onto his arm and began to bite and tear into it. With a cry of pain and fury he swatted the beast away with his other arm. The monster crashed hard into the earth but was back up on all fours in an instant.

"What are you doing?" The other Sound ninja cried out as he was compelled to run towards the battle.

"You're going to attack your comrade." Shikaku said coldly as he was running as well.

"No! When he's fully transformed he loses his human side and just becomes an animal running on instinct. He'll kill me!"

"Better you than one of my friends." Shikaku said coldly.

At their approach the beast turned away from Choza and launched itself at the other Sound ninja. Shikaku broke the connection and pulled out a kunai.

"No! Marsius don…" The Sound ninja cried out and was stopped with a meaty tearing sound as his head was torn from his body.

Shikaku felt nothing at the sight and poured his chakra into his kunai and launched it. Not at the creature, but at its shadow. The kunai sunk into the ground at the creature's feet and Shikaku nodded in satisfaction. The creature tried to leap at him but was yanked back in mid air. Not understanding it tried again and again, only to be held in place.

"Choza he's a sitting target! I'll check on Inoichi!"

"Right!" Choza lifted his club and began to mercilessly bring it down on the trapped creature.

Shikaku got to his friend's side and dropped to his knees. Four long gashes ran from the middle of his belly up all the way through his chest and right shoulder, there was blood everywhere. "Inoichi please be all right!" He put his fingers and searched for a pulse.

"I'm ok Shika." His friend opened his eyes. "Not one of my best missions, I get skewered and never even get to help."

The pulse was strong and steady, despite all the blood the wound had not gone deep and all the organs were fine. "What are you talking about? You took care of the first phase all by yourself. And if you weren't complaining all the time it wouldn't have been near as much fun." He performed a basic medical jutsu to close up the wound. None of them could claim to be a medic but they each knew a few essentials. With the jutsu complete he took out some gauze and began dressing the wound.

Inoichi smiled ruefully. "You know I still can't believe you talked us into going to a bar last night."

Shikaku smirked at him as he put on the gauze. "Nothing new about that."

"Oh yeah? I don't recall ever doing that looking like a woman."

"You know for all your bitching **I** don't recall you turning down any of the free drinks."

"Uh-huh, well I figured I deserved some compensation for being hit on all night."

Shikaku gave him a wink. "Well you always were the pretty one." Even though it hurt some Inoichi laughed.

"Inoichi are you all right?" Choza knelt down on the other side. His face and clothes were splattered with blood. Shikaku took a quick look behind him. Where the creature had been trapped there was nothing but a massive smear of blood and flesh. It didn't pay to piss off Choza, and nothing pissed him off like seeing someone close nearly die.

"I'm fine, now help me up."

"No! Your wounds aren't life threatening but they're serious. No running around for you. Choza?"

He nodded. "Come on and get on my back."

"I'm really…"

"Don't argue, I'm team leader and I'm making the call. Now hurry up we still have to go and back up Kakashi."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi felt himself tied to a wooden post. The world about him was one without color.

"In this place I control all things." Sasuke said to him. This Sasuke looked a bit younger than the real world version and was dressed in a regular shirt and shorts.

"I see," Kakashi said sadly. "You got the Mangekyo when you almost killed Naruto. You've been working hard with it to have developed this ability in so little time."

"I'm an Uchiha." Sasuke replied simply.

"Yes you are, and do you know Sasuke that the way things are going that name is going be synonymous with traitor before too long."

"Shut up!"

Kakashi shook his head. "You're becoming just like Itachi, is that what you really want?"

"I'm nothing like Itachi!"

"Are you sure? Because from my point of view I don't see much of a difference. He wanted power for his own reasons and you want it for revenge. Your goals may be a bit different but you're both walking the same path. Both willing to do anything to acquire more power. It doesn't have to be this way Sasuke! Come back with us of your own free will! It's not too late!"

But Sasuke shook his head. "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei," and Kakashi could hear real regret in the voice. "But it's been too late for a long time now, maybe since the day my brother destroyed my family." A fire started at his sensei's feet. "I'm not going to kill you, but I am going to shatter your mind just as Itachi did."

The fire began rising, Kakashi gave no sign that it effected him. "Remind me again how you're different from him." He shook his head sadly. "Tell me just one thing; was there anything that I could have done that would have made any difference?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't think so; I know you did your best for me sensei. I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"So am I." Kakashi was suddenly gone from the post.

"What the!"

"I warned you not to underestimate me." Sasuke turned around to see Kakashi standing a few feet away holding a thin sword that seemed to glow with power.

"How did you do that? I control everything here."

"Not yet you don't, your on the same path as your brother but you're nowhere near as powerful as he is." Sasuke bit down on the words. "After my run in with Itachi I began trying to develop my own Mangekyo, and I've succeeded."

"How? The only way to get it is to feel the pain and guilt of killing your best friend."

"I have felt that for longer than you have been alive Sasuke, ever since Uchiha Obito died because of my stupidity. I don't have the Uchiha blood so I doubt my sharingan would ever be a match for Itachi's or yours once you had more mastery over it. But right now it's enough to give me an edge even in this place. I'm sorry it comes to this." He rushed the few steps between them and without hesitation drove his sword into Sasuke's chest.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Aaaaaahhh!!" Sasuke screamed and clutched his hands over his chest. He then immediately collapsed. Unconscious the curse seal ended and he reverted back to human form.

For his part Kakashi dropped to his knees and quickly covered his left eye with his hitai-ite. He was panting for breath; the sharingan truly was a double edged sword. It was an amazing weapon and tool, but he could only use it at a very high price. He got back to his feet and moved to where Sasuke was. Checking he found it to be exactly as he expected, Sasuke was unconscious but otherwise fine. Just to make sure there would be no surprises he took out the needle again and injected it into him.

It was only a few minutes before he was joined by Shikaku and Choza who had a wounded but conscious Inoichi on his back. "You got him!" Shikaku said.

Kakashi nodded wearily. "Yes, and he's drugged, he won't be waking up for sometime. What about his two teammates?"

Shikaku simply gave him thumbs down. "Are you all right Kakashi?"

The copy nin nodded. "I'm a little worn but I'm fine."

"Well we've actually captured out target, now all we have to do is get him and us the hell out of here." He took out his radio communicator and switched it to an alternate frequency. "Dolphin, this is Rough Lady, do you copy?"

"Rough Lady, this is Dolphin what is your status?"

"I am declaring a green flare, repeat a green flare, do you copy?"

"Roger that green flare, green flare is confirmed, over and out."

"Roger, over and out." Shikaku shut off the com link. He reached down and removed the medallion that was around Sasuke's neck and then the one around his own. "Kakashi can you carry Sasuke?"

"Sure." He lifted him up onto his back.

"All right, you Choza and Inoichi get to the rendezvous point. I've got to take care of something; I'll meet you there in less than ten minutes."

"Where are you going?" Choza asked worriedly.

"I've got to make one quick delivery." He made three hand signs. "**Shadow Lost Lamb Technique: Temari.**" His shadow stretched out and pointed the way.

"Shikaku now might not be the best time for saying good byes." Kakashi pointed out.

But he held out the two medallions. "This might be important and I'll be fine, now get going." He leapt away before they could argue further. Not happy about it Kakashi and Choza never the less got moving.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Temari!" The shout brought the three of them to an immediate halt. Temari and her brothers were surprised to see Shikaku land not more than ten feet from them. The three of them all looked at each other. They hadn't sensed him at all; the man had some serious stealth skills.

"Shikaku are you all right?"

He nodded and hurried over to her. "Our mission was a success and we're heading to our extraction point. I wanted to get these to you." He handed her the two medallions.

"Thank you! You've just made this day a lot easier for us." She hesitated just for a moment. "Thanks dad." She smiled a bit sheepishly.

He smiled. "You're welcome my daughter." He put his arms around her and hugged her. "Stay safe my daughter, if anything happens to you Shikamaru's heart will break and never heal." He let go of her. "I have to go, but good luck and maybe you'll get to visit Konoha sooner rather than later."

"I sure hope so." Temari said

He gave her an odd smile and then leapt away.

XXXXXXXXXX

The three of them were very relieved when Shikaku joined them at the extraction point. It was a small rocky cove far from any home or building. They simply stood there by the shore waiting. None of them really talked much and each of them took looks at their watches. Time crawled by as they could do nothing but wait. They stood there exposed and powerless. If something went wrong now, if a Mist patrol boat suddenly showed up, everything would fall apart.

But to their very great relief they saw the water bubble and swirl as a grey metal form about a hundred feet across rose out of the ocean. In large white letters they could read: FCS IRUKA on the hull.

"We're leaving on that?" Choza sounded more than a little worried.

"That or we swim." Shikaku said. It was about twenty yards from the shore. They ran over the water and got to their ride.

"So this is a submersible? A ship that goes under the water, who would have thought." Inoichi said as they climbed aboard.

"We live in an amazing age." Kakashi said.

As soon as they were aboard the ship dived beneath the waves. The team was happy to learn that along with the regular crew was a medic nin and an ANBU squad that would help escort the prisoner on the trip back. The medic nin confirmed Inoichi would be fine and gave him some additional healing.

Shikaku sat down in a small cabin that had been given to them for the trip, it was hardly spacious but it would do. Hopefully by the time anyone even realized what had happened they would be out of Water country's territorial waters. They had actually pulled it off and were on the way home.

"What do you suppose the Hokage will do with him?" Shikaku asked.

"I don't know. But I don't know that it matters now." Kakashi said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'd really hoped that Sasuke would at least regret his decision to betray Konoha. That there might be some hope of bringing him back to his senses." He shook his head. "He regretted having to fight me, but he had no doubts about the path he'd chosen. I think Sasuke is lost no matter what happens to him now."

"I'm surprised to hear that from you Kakashi, you're the boy's sensei. Do you really believe he's lost to us no matter what?"

But Kakashi declined to say anything more on the subject.


	15. Why they call it Bloody Mist

They'd entered the fortress a little less than an hour after the beginning of the second phase. Zabimaru greeted them and confirmed they had successfully completed the second phase. With that they were directed to a nice warm waiting room where they were provided food and drink and allowed to wait comfortably for other teams to arrive. The hours passed and no other teams joined them. Temari looked out into the thick pines and wondered what was going on out there that not a single other team had come in. There were two other squads from Suna among the competitors in the second phase. She knew the other teams but was not particularly close to any of them. Still she wished them well. Thanks to, 'dad,' she and her brothers had not even had to spot another team before completing the round.

So they waited. They waited a very long time and still there was no one coming though those huge gates. The sun set and with it came the bitter cold and a night sky where stars seemed distant and uninterested. And still no one came. The three of them began to wonder if it would just be them. Perhaps all the other teams were so evenly matched that none of them could get two more medallions. When it got past eleven and there was less than an hour to go the three of them waited out in the courtyard, despite a biting and bitter wind. Then with just fifteen minutes left they strolled in.

Three Mist ninjas came sauntering through the gates as though they had not a care in the world. She recognized the team of course; they were a bit hard to miss. Two of them were dressed in the pants and long jackets that most Mist nins preferred. The girl had jet black hair she wore down to her shoulders. Her jacket was greenish brown and on each hip she wore a three foot long sai. Walking next to her was a man with short black hair. He had on the same type of long jacket but his was a darker brown and looked the worse for wear. On his back he carried a long sword and she noticed just a little blood on its blade. As she looked at him he sent a look back at her. His face was calm and uninterested but she though his eyes were measuring her. Not in that sexual way she was used to but in a colder more pragmatic way he seemed to be trying to judge what she might be capable of.

Their leader walked a few steps ahead of them, and he was what made their team truly memorable. His skin was blue and his eyes were empty black. He wore pants but no jacket; rather he simply wore a shirt of chain mail. Around his neck were a large number of medallions, definitely more than three. On his right hip was a slightly curved blade that she guessed was a katana. The other two seemed calm and relaxed. He on the other hand seemed to be in a fine mood, almost jovial. He was looking over in her direction but was not looking at her. No, his attention was focused on Gaara. He didn't call out or come over to them but he did send her brother a friendly wave and a smile with a couple rows of wickedly sharp teeth. She noticed his right hand seemed to twitch towards his blade. His chain mail shirt was stained a brownish red all over its front. She could guess what the stain was from.

The team reported to Zabimaru and handed over the medallions. She and her brothers were standing a good distance away but still heard the exclamation as Zabimaru counted them.

"Did he say eight?" Kankuro asked.

Temari nodded. "He said eight."

"Interesting." Gaara said dispassionately.

"Interesting? Is that all you can say? They just took down _seven _other teams." Kankuro said.

Gaara nodded. "They will definitely be dangerous opponents." He looked critically at his two siblings. "We will need to take them very seriously."

Temari and Kankuro both nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Not surprisingly no other teams arrived prior to midnight. With the deadline now passed Mist Jonins, Chunins, and medic nins began to head out into the forest to locate and bring in the remaining teams. Zabimaru informed them they would spend the night there and return to the village in the morning to learn about the third phase. Along with the instructors were fourteen senseis. Most of them seemed nervous as to the fate of their students. The Sound Jonin seemed especially worried he paced about like caged animal. Finally he left out the main gate ignoring calls from the Zabimaru and his aids. Temari smiled a bit when that happened, she knew the man would not be happy with what he found. He was not the only one who was unhappy. Before another team arrived some of the medic nins and Jonins began to return with the bodies. Since it was cold out they simply put laid them out in the courtyard, each covered with a simple blanket. They had all seen killing before and the sight of the dead did not shock any of them. It was a bit sad to discover that six of the corpses were from Suna. Baki spoke with the two other senseis and tried to give them some support. One of them actually shed some tears at the sight of his team. Temari and her brothers offered condolences out of respect. Otherwise they simply stood aside and watched. The surviving teams began coming in and Baki related an interesting discovery. Of the surviving teams two had encountered the winning Mist squad and survived without losing any members. Those two squads were both from Mist as well. Of the four remaining that had survived none of them had faced the triumphant Mist unit. Which meant _every squad that unit had fought which was not from their village had been slaughtered. _

"This is why they call it Bloody Mist." Baki muttered.

"What?" Temari asked. Baki looked over at her in surprise. Evidently he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"I said this is why they call it Bloody Mist, because these damn Mist nins kill even when they don't have to. They kill as though it were an entertainment." Baki spoke with obvious disgust. He was not one to hesitate to take a life, but he did not do so lightly.

"There are always casualties at the exams." She was thinking of the ninja squad they had run into in the Forest of Death.

Baki nodded. "Casualties in battle I can accept, even when they take place outside of war. But most of these deaths didn't come in battle." He spat the words. "Most of these were executions."

"What?"

Baki gave her a confirming nod. "I saw the evidence myself; most of the dead were killed with a single stab straight through the heart. **Thirteen **of the dead, including five of ours, were killed in that manner. They did **not **die fighting. They died after being captured. They weren't killed, they were executed." Baki walked away from her shaking his head.

She didn't blame him. She had no quarrels with killing someone in a fight. Sometimes it just happened and sometimes it was you or them. Being ninja was not for the faint of heart. But killing a helpless opponent? She shuddered, that was something the _old _Gaara liked to do. It was not something she would do or ever condone. Baki was right; this place deserved its nickname. She was tired and cold. She decided it was time to get back to her assigned room and get some sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Despite the cold Gaara was walking the inner perimeter of the fortress wall. Not withstanding the late hour there was still activity as ninjas came and went. Baki was still up as were most of the senseis, several of them seemed to be holding an impromptu meeting. That they were angry was obvious. What they could do about it? He looked at the bodies lined up in their two neat little rows in the middle of the courtyard.

"Pardon me but might I join you?"

Gaara looked over to see the blue skinned Mist ninja approach him. This might be interesting. He nodded. "If you wish."

The ninja gave him a formal bow. "We have not yet been introduced, I am Hoshigaki Orcinus."

Gaara bowed in return. "I am Sabaku no Gaara. I believe I am familiar with your clan name. There is an S-rank missing nin named Hoshigaki Kisame. Would you be a relation to him?"

Orcinus smiled and nodded. "He is my uncle, he is also my inspiration. I wish to follow in his path."

Gaara looked surprised. "You wish to become a missing nin?"

Orcinus laughed. "No! Before he was forced to leave he was a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and one of the most powerful ninja of this village."

"Why did he become a missing nin then?"

Orcinus shrugged. "Politics, he backed the wrong side in a coup attempt."

"I see." Gaara began walking again and Orcinus fell into step beside him. "Your team did exceptionally well, you should be very proud."

"Thank you, yours did well also to be done so quickly. I had hoped to run across you, but this way is probably better. Now when I kill you it will be in front of the Mizukage himself."

Gaara looked at him. Orcinus was watching him intently for his reaction. "From the body count so far I take it you try and kill all your opponents."

Orcinus nodded. "All of them who are not from my village."

Gaara inclined his head towards the knot of five or six Jonin senseis who were watching. "You have made a great many enemies today. That would not have happened had you simply beaten your opponents without slaughtering them."

"Oh come now Gaara, I have read up on you. Surely you of all people can appreciate a good slaughter?"

"Once I would have. But I have changed and no longer relish pointless killing."

"Too bad, it's fun." Orcinus studied him as they continued their walk. "You know just looking at me most ninjas give off a little bit of fear. But I've told you I plan to kill you and you have no fear at all."

"Why would I fear a common butcher like you?"

"Butcher huh? I'll take that as praise from the master. Just how many have you killed?"

"I stopped counting a long time ago. What is the purpose of this conversation? Is this some pathetic attempt to frighten me?"

"Yes." Orcinus saw no point in lying. "But I see that was a mistake. I should have known that someone who was a jinchuriki wouldn't frighten easily."

"My demon has nothing to with it. I am a shinobi of the sand."

Orcinus gave him a cruel smile. "So what? You shinobi from Suna aren't afraid? That's a lie and we both know it. There was this cute little blonde kunoichi and I let her beg for her life. She was crying and pleading for me not to kill her. You should have seen it, absolutely hilarious."

Gaara stopped and turned towards him. "You remind me of what I used to be." Orcinus could hear sounds from the gourd on his back. "I think you should leave now."

Orcinus let his hand fall to the hilt of his blade. "I don't take orders from you."

Gaara began to smile as he pulled the cork from his gourd and the sand began to flow out of it. Orcinus felt the killer intent and took a couple steps back ready to draw his sword. "Last warning little man. Go away or I'll show you what butchery really is."

"Is there a problem here?" Zabimaru approached the two of them.

"No problem at all." Orcinus replied. Gaara said nothing.

Zabimaru could feel the tension and was not blind to what was about to happen. "Orcinus, it's late I think you should be in your quarters asleep."

"Later." His eyes never left Gaara's.

A hand grabbed his armor shirt and yanked him aside. He was brought face to face with a very angry Zabimaru. "What was that? I don't think I heard you because I know no pathetic _Genin _would talk to me like that. Would he?"

Orcinus swallowed. "No sir."

He pushed him aside. "Get to your quarters now gaki and don't leave them until sunrise."

He would never go against the Swordsmen. He bowed and left, but not before sending Gaara a last smile.

Zabimaru approached Gaara warily. "I apologize if he offended you. But you cannot fight him now; you'll have to wait a month."

Gaara nodded placidly and put the cork back in his gourd. "I can wait."

XXXXXXXXXX

From the screams and the sound of furniture being destroyed Kabuto was guessing his master was not in the best of moods. From what he could hear of the curses it seemed Sasuke had disappeared, which meant he had been abducted as he was not about to leave until he'd acquired greater power. Orochimaru was a brilliant and ruthless man who had accomplished wonders lesser men would never even dare dream of. But he was also a man of passion given to obsession and to rage. His entire vendetta against Sarutobi and Konoha had all been to avenge his hurt pride over not being made Hokage. For all his unquestioned genius his master had never learned how to rule his heart. For Orochimaru his passion was always his driving force. Kabuto remained within earshot but carefully hidden. His survival instinct told him to leave Orochimaru alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

The six of them stood outside the Great Tower. Temari was amused to see that half a dozen Jonins just happened to be standing between the two squads. Standing on the tower steps was a short and stout man with grey hair and an eyepatch over his left eye. Most of the left side of his face looked to be a scarred ruin. He carried a single large blade on his black and his jacket was of a grayish camouflage pattern. "My name is Kogawa, and I am the proctor for the third and final part of these exams."

_Kogawa the phoenix ninja! _Well this was an honor! Temari wondered if the stories about him were true, and if he was still as powerful as he had been. Probably not, she thought, he had to be in his fifties.

"To those of you standing before me I congratulate you. You have shown strength as well as intelligence in having come this far. Now you must prepare for the finals which will be held in one month's time. The finals will consist of a series of one to one combats until we have one final winner. The Mizukage and a number of foreign lords will be in attendance and will judge how each of you perform. Keep firmly in mind that even should you fail to win a match if you fight well you may still be promoted. Show all of us what truly extraordinary ninja you are. Now given that there are six of you we will expect an odd number following the opening round. The Mizukage will determine who will be given a bye. Should you be required to fight an additional match please view this not as a hindrance but as an additional opportunity to display your ninja skills. The opening round will be as follows; Temari vs Aurelia, Kankuro vs Reston, and Gaara vs Orcinus. Have you any questions?" He waited but there were none. "Very well, you have thirty days to heal and prepare, use your time wisely. The team from Suna is free to go. Orcinus, Reston, and Aurelia you are summoned to the presence of the Lord Mizukage."

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in their hotel suite Baki had something to tell them. "In two hours a ship will be leaving here with the bodies of our comrades and the teams that failed the first phase." He looked at Temari. "You will also be leaving with them while your brothers remain here with me to train."

"What?" Temari was stunned as were her brothers. "Why are you sending me back to Suna?"

Baki smiled and held out an envelope. "You are to receive special training in stealth from an acknowledged expert in the field, but it will not be in Suna. I found this envelope sitting on my bed in my hotel room this morning. It was somehow put there without disturbing any of the wards I'd set on the door and windows. I suspect the person who put it there was the same one who is offering to give you some special training; Nara Shikaku. Along with the invitation the envelope included a travel Visa signed and sealed by their Hokage. I think this is a unique opportunity for you to gain skills that will be of use not only in this exam but on future missions as well."

She took the envelope and looked at what was inside. Sure enough, a formal invitation from the head of the Nara clan and a Fire Country Visa with open dates. "You're sending me to Konoha!"

Baki nodded and tried to look severe, but he couldn't quite erase his smile. "While you are taking the exams I have the authority to assign you any training regimen I feel would most benefit you. I have already arranged return travel with our hosts. I expect you back here two days before the finals and I expect you to train hard."

"I will!" She said excitedly. She turned to her brothers.

"Have fun." Kankuro said.

Gaara nodded. "Go Temari, but remember to train."

She nodded happily feeling even more excited than she had at the thought of coming here for the exams. She hurried to begin packing.

XXXXXXXXXX

The three Genins entered his office. Without being told to do so they each fell to one knee and cast their eyes to the floor. The Mizukage could only nod, their form was perfect. He took a moment to study them as they knelt there before his desk. Aurelia and Reston were both fifteen and he could sense their worry. They had never been in his presence before and no doubt were afraid they had done something wrong. The two of them did not concern him. They were both talented and he had no doubts they would make capable and loyal Jonins one day. It was the other one that troubled him. His eyes fell on Orcinus. No nervousness from that one of course, for all he knew the clan was incapable of that emotion. His form was perfect and he was always careful to show the proper respect and deference to those above him. How he treated those below him was another matter. _What a superb actor I can't tell what's real or false in him. _

"All of you rise." The Mizukage intoned. "Aurelia and Reston know that you have both done well and earned the respect of your Mizukage. You are both free to go with my blessing." The two of them shared a look of confusion and then glanced at their teammate wondering if perhaps he was in trouble. But neither of them dared to speak. They bowed low and left as instructed.

The Mizukage leaned back into his chair and eyed the young man standing before him. Orcinus did not smile but there did seem to be glee just below the surface of that face. He stood there patiently waiting his Lord's will. With a wave of the hand the Mizukage dismissed his guards and the two of them were soon alone.

"You know Orcinus you might want to consider becoming a diplomat; you have a unique talent for bringing people together."

The Genin actually blinked at that. "Oh?"

"Yes," the Mizukage held up three documents that were on his desk. "These are protests from Sand, Earth, and Lightning demanding you be executed or handed over to them for trial. They all claim your actions exceeded the spirit of the exams and that your killing of their ninjas was nothing less than deliberate murder."

"I fail to see how they can complain when there were _no _rules. Their ninjas should have been stronger."

"Perhaps, but the fact remains it is dishonorable to kill helpless prisoners."

Orcinus looked at him in surprise. "Their deaths were necessary in order for me to gain their chakra. They were foreigners and future enemies. I did not kill my allies."

"I think you confuse necessary for _convenient._" He looked at him closely. "Your sense of honor needs some work."

Orcinus frowned. "I have followed the ninja code to the letter, and keep the Way of the Blade."

"And what is the Way of the Blade?"

Orcinus was not sure what this was about. That was a question any first year student could answer. "To fear nothing, to dare everything, to show true faith and loyalty, and to live always with honor."

"And what is honor?" The Mizukage asked quietly.

He looked at the man behind the desk in honest confusion. "Honor is to follow the rules in the ninja code." Even to his own ears the answer sounded weak.

The Mizukage shook his head. "Honor is the one thing we hold dear for it is the one thing that can never be taken from us. We can lose it only by our own hand. It is what sets us above mere animals and shows we are capable of more than simply following our own selfish wants. It is the very idea that we can live our lives for a greater cause than simply ourselves. We are often referred to as Bloody Mist by those of other lands. They see how quickly we are ready to kill and die and see only blood lust. But what they fail to grasp is that we know that death is death, and all things must die in their time." He thought of Orochimaru and his offer. "We do not fear it for we know it comes to all of us whether we wish it to or not and to fear what must come is foolishness. What we have learned is that it does not matter when but only how you die. If the death is a worthy one then there is no cause for grief. But if the death is dishonorable then there is cause for shame and sorrow. The true Mist nin does not fear death, but fears only a dishonorable death. For dying is and should be the final and ultimate act of life. If death is for a cause or for a purpose then everything in that person's life is made noble by how that life ends. We should strive to live and die honorably for only in giving yourself to something greater will you find true meaning. In the end we are all tools, we must serve one purpose or another. To be a mere tool reduces you to the role of a slave or a beast of burden. It is only by choosing to live with honor do we become something more than mere tools. Honor gives us meaning and nobility and gives a true importance to all that we do, even in death. Strive always to act with honor, honor first and honor last."

"Yes Mizukage-sama." Orcinus answered blankly.

He let out a sigh. "You remind me of your uncle."

Orcinus smiled and bowed. "Thank you Mizukage-sama."

"That was not a compliment." Orcinus stared at him confused. "You may go."

XXXXXXXXXX

She was on the deck and looking out at the western horizon. Just one thought kept coming into her mind again and again.

_Shikamaru. _


	16. The one I admire

He tossed a dozen senbons. He was annoyed to see only ten of them hit where he was aiming. He shook his head with disgust, he needed to focus. As he walked over to pull the senbons out of the wooden target the same thought ran through his head again. _How the hell do I beat Neji? _The Hyuga prodigy was well known as an outstanding close combat fighter. Given his weakness in taijutsu there seemed little chance he could win if it came down to a face to face brawl. But how to win from a distance? He wouldn't be able to set up an ambush on the arena floor. And given Neji's blood line it would be just about impossible to surprise him. He thought about his red tipped senbons. Just one hit with one of those would do the job, but could he get that one hit?

From well behind him he heard a cry of pain. He turned around to see Amoral clutching his wrist while Balon was asking if he was all right. He hurried over. He had to give both of them credit, they'd been working their asses off trying to get ready. Surprisingly their sensei had actually shown a little enthusiasm and was trying to help them. Noval had encouraged them too, why not? He knew neither of them had a chance in hell, but at least they had the right attitude.

"What happened?"

Amoral looked up at him. "I think I broke my wrist."

"Let me see." Amoral held out his arm and he performed a quick diagnostic jutsu. A slight fracture. "Relax this will just take a minute." He gave the boy a reassuring smile and he nodded. With the jutsu complete he let go. "There all better."

"Thanks." The boy said appreciatively.

"No problem."

XXXXXXXXXX

Seven years ago

Noval was crying and the other boys were all laughing at him _because _he was crying. But he couldn't help it, it hurt! He wanted his mommy.

"What's wrong?" One of the older boys taking recess came over to him.

Noval looked at him and was sure he would make fun of him too. The older students at the academy never interacted with the younger kids except to make fun of them. But it hurt and he didn't care. "I hurt my wrist!" He cried.

The older silver haired boy held out his hand. "Here, let me see." Noval instinctively pulled it away. The boy gave him a reassuring smile. "It's all right I'm training to be a medic nin and I can help, it won't hurt."

And somehow those words and that open smile comforted him. "Promise?"

The boy nodded. "I promise." Noval believed him and gingerly held out his arm. The other boy put a single hand over his wrist. Immediately the pain began to go away. In less than a minute it was all over. "There you go, all better."

Noval was amazed that the pain was completely gone and he could move his hand again. He looked at the older boy in awe. "Wow! How'd you do that?" The boy grinned a bit and pushed his glasses back.

"It's just a simple medical jutsu. My dad is a medic and he taught it to me."

"That is soooo cool."

The older boy chuckled at the obvious awe in the younger boy's expression. "Well it really isn't that hard once you practice it for awhile."

"I wish I could do jutsus, all the teachers say we're too young."

The older boy nodded. "They don't start teaching you how to use chakra until your second year."

"What's chakra?"

The silver haired boy chuckled. "It's the energy inside us that we use to make jutsus. It's what I used just now to heal your wrist. Being able to tap into your physical and spiritual energies to make and control chakra is what makes us special. Only a tiny fraction of human beings are capable of chakra manipulation. That's why not everyone can be a ninja."

"Do I have chakra?" He asked excitedly. "Will I be able to do jutsus too?"

"Of course you do! That's one of the things they test for before you're enrolled at the academy. You'll definitely be able to work jutsus one day." He stood up. "What's your name?"

"Mohicho Noval."

"Well my name is Yakushi Kabuto, it was nice meeting you." The older boy walked away giving him a friendly wave. Noval watched him go and thought he had to be the coolest kid in the whole academy.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day Noval saw Kabuto sitting by himself under a tree reading a book. All his classmates were impressed with him because he'd gotten an older student to actually be nice to him. Now he wondered if Kabuto would be mad if he tried to say, 'hi.' He approached the older boy carefully trying to work up his nerve and come up with something really interesting to say. He stopped about ten feet away and just stood there. He couldn't bring himself to say anything out of fear it would be the wrong thing and the older boy would mock him.

As he stood there two eyes popped up from behind the book's cover. "Hello Noval. Is anything wrong?"

He was a bit shocked to be noticed, but the friendly tone set him a little at ease. "Oh, uhmm, no, I uh, just wanted to say hi."

"Hi." Kabuto set the book down and gave him an amused look. "Was there anything else?"

He stood there feeling very self conscious and realizing he didn't have anything else to really say. But he wanted to say _something _to the older boy. "What are you reading?" It was the first thing to pop into his head.

"An anatomy textbook."

"What's that?"

"It's a book showing different pictures of human organs and skeletons. I'm reading it to learn more about how the human body functions."

Noval sent the older boy an impressed look. "When do they start teaching us that?"

Kabuto shook his head. "I'm not reading this for the academy. This is to help me become a medic nin."

"Can I see?"

Kabuto shrugged and waved him over. "If you want but I doubt you'll find this interesting."

Noval sat down next to him and stared at the image on the glossy paper. "What's that?" The picture at once interested and repulsed him.

"That," Kabuto pointed to the image on one page. "Is a picture of a human heart." He pointed to the opposite page. "That is a diagram explaining its features."

"I thought hearts were shaped like this." He brought his fingers together and drew a familiar, 'heart shape,' in the air.

Kabuto shook his head and spoke seriously. "No, that shape doesn't exist in human biology. It's just something people made for candies and playing cards."

Noval looked at the image again. "What else is there?"

"You want to see more?" Kabuto asked in surprise.

"Yes please."

"All right," he turned the page. "This is a kidney."

"What does a kidney do?"

"It cleans the blood. It also…" Kabuto began to give him a very basic lesson in biology. To the older boy's surprise Noval listened to every word with rapt attention. To the younger boy's surprise he enjoyed hearing Kabuto teach him about how organs worked. He wished he had Kabuto as a teacher instead of boring old Mizuki.

Kabuto kept going until the warning bell sounded; they would have to be in their home rooms in three minutes. The two of them stood up. "Thank you for showing me your book."

"You're welcome Noval." They began walking into the academy. "You know if you'd like to learn more I can be your sempai."

"What's a sempai?"

Kabuto smiled. "A sempai is an older student who helps and teaches a younger student."

Noval nodded eagerly. "Can we be friends too?"

Kabuto gave him an amused smile and nodded. "Sure."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I wish I were old enough to learn jutsus." Noval complained.

Kabuto gave him a pleased look. "You are."

Noval looked at him in surprise. "But you said they won't teach us to do a jutsu until next year."

Kabuto nodded. "That's not because you're not physically ready, it's simply the curriculum."

"What's a curriculum?"

"It's just the schedule on which they teach things. If they wanted they could teach you how to use jutsus now." He gave Noval one of his amused grins. "Want to learn one?"

"Seriously?!" Noval began jumping about.

Kabuto chuckled to see that. "Ok calm down a little, you need to be relaxed to draw chakra. I'll teach you the first jutsu I learned. My dad taught it to me when I was seven. Now do you know anything about hand signs yet?" Noval shook his head. "All right, hand signs are used to focus and channel your chakra. Usually the more powerful or complex the jutsu is the more hand signs it requires. This is a very basic one and only requires three; horse, ram, boar." He slowly and carefully demonstrated each. "Now, all you have to do is focus your chakra on trying to create a small light in the palm of your right hand then perform the hand signs, watch me." He ran through the signs in the blink of an eye. "**Light Technique." **Instantly an aura of light radiated from his hand. It was visible even in broad daylight.

"Wow!"

Kabuto smiled. "To end it you just choose to stop using chakra." The light was gone just like that. "Now you try."

"All right!" He performed the hand signs and looked at his palm. "Nothing happened." He said with disappointment.

Kabuto shook his head. "It's your first try, relax. Now to start with the horse and boar signs are a little off. Let me show you." He demonstrated again and had Noval do them a few times. "All right try again."

He did, but again there was no result. "Why isn't it working?"

"You're not drawing any chakra."

"How do I do that?"

"Try to imagine a flame inside of you. Shut your eyes and focus on that image. Concentrate on that image and see if you can make it real."

Noval nodded, even though he wasn't really sure what he meant. He trusted Kabuto. "I'll try." He shut his eyes and focused on an imagined fire inside of him. He did this for a couple minutes as Kabuto patiently watched. Then his eyes suddenly opened. "Hey! I feel something kind of weird."

Kabuto nodded. "Now do the hand signs again."

Noval did. For an instant there was nothing but then something flickered. A very weak light began to come from his hand. Noval stared at it in shock and with a very deep sense of pleasure. He had worked a jutsu!

Kabuto smiled at him and patted his back. "Great job Noval!"

"Thank you so much Kabuto-sempai!"

"Hey look what Noval did!" One of his classmates called out. Noval was quickly surrounded by other eight year olds who were oohing and awing. Kabuto stood back and let him enjoy the moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

During his first year at the academy he learned more from Kabuto than he did any of his regular teachers. In Noval's eyes Kabuto was not just an older student he was more like an adult in a child's body. He never played ninja or any of the other usual kids' games. He never talked about girls or any of the other things that seemed to obsess their peers. During most recesses and break periods Kabuto would find a shady tree and read. Yet the scholarly boy wasn't an outcast. From time to time Kabuto would sit with one group or another, and he was always welcomed. The older boy had an infectious grin and a quick wit that always left people laughing. The entire time at the academy he never saw him get into a single argument with anyone. Everyone, including the teachers liked him. Yet somehow he was never more than a C student, solidly lodged in the middle of the pack. Noval couldn't ever understand why he wasn't at the very top of his class. No one was as smart or as patient as Kabuto, not even close. The older boy was always happy to talk to him and to answer questions about any subject. He taught him jutsus and basic chakra control and all about anatomy and biology and how the body worked. Kabuto was completely different from every other older student. He was never embarrassed to be seen talking to or helping a younger kid. He had an endless supply of patience and never grew frustrated while explaining things or answering questions. Noval idolized his friend and wanted to be just like him.

"How do you do that?" Noval asked him one day as they were leaving the academy together.

"Do what?"

He looked back at the group of girls he'd just been talking to. "Talk to a bunch of weird girls and have them talk back to you like they like you."

Kabuto smiled. "Oh that, it's not hard you just have to know what they're interested in and talk to them about that."

Noval sent him a puzzled expression. "But how do you know what to talk to them about?"

"That's simple you have to _listen _to them and pay attention to what they say."

"But you never hang out with any of them. When do you get to hear what they talk about?"

"In class, during lunch, during recess, and any time I am around I am always listening to what people are saying. Even though I find most of it silly I listen to the rumors and the gossip and know what people are interested in."

"So you're always spying on everyone?"

Kabuto gave him an odd look, a mix of surprise and approval. "Well that's _one _way to look at it." He paused as they walked. "Actually Noval, that's a good way to think about it. Yes I am spying on everyone, that's what ninjas do we gather information. I think of it as good training for the future. You should really try and do the same; you never know when a certain piece of information will come in handy."

Noval nodded. "Ok." If Kabuto thought it was a good idea that was enough for him. They reached the corner where they would go their separate ways. "I'll see you tomorrow Kabuto-sempai."

"Actually, would you like to come over to my home and hang out?"

Noval just stared at the older boy. "Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure."

Suddenly Noval frowned. "Oh, I'd have to ask my parents if it's ok."

"Well my home's not far from here. Why not just call them from there?"

Noval nodded eagerly and followed Kabuto.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dad this is my friend Noval. Noval this is my dad."

"I am very pleased to meet you sir." Noval stood up straight and held his hand out. The man was very tall and seemed very old. His hair was completely white except for a few strands of black. His face was carved deep with wrinkles. He seemed more like a grandfather.

The man gave him a kind smile and gently shook his hand. "Well I'm pleased to meet you young man." He looked over to Kabuto. "So you finally invited a friend over?"

Kabuto shrugged. "I just thought it might be fun to have him hang out with me."

The older man smiled down at Noval. "You should be honored. My son has never invited anyone to come home with him."

Kabuto chuckled. "Well he is my best friend so it seemed appropriate."

He stared in shock at his sempai. "I'm your best friend? Really?" He squeaked excitedly. Both Kabuto and his father laughed.

Kabuto smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You sure are."

XXXXXXXXXX

Two ANBU jumped into the training ground less than fifteen feet away. Noval immediately tensed. He couldn't help it. He would never trust or feel safe around the ANBU. They were both in black cloaks and turned towards him. One had a tiger mask and one a hawk's.

_If they've come here to arrest me I'm fighting. I am __**not **__going back to a cell._

XXXXXXXXXX

He was crying. He hadn't cried like this since he was small child, but he couldn't seem to help it. He lifted his head and shouted at the metal door. "What did I do? Why am I here? Why?" There was no answer of course. He had been dragged here and then just left alone for hours. How many hours he couldn't even guess. The back of his head still hurt where the ANBU had hit him. He stood up and the chains around his arms and legs clinked. The room was ten square feet. The walls were cement block and the door was solid steel. There were no windows and he thought he was underground though he couldn't really know. In the middle of the ceiling was a single light bulb. It was very bright and there was no switch to let him turn it off. There was a straw mat on the floor, a toilet, and a sink; otherwise the room was completely bare. He felt like an animal in a cage, a very small cage. He tried to stop crying and take a couple of deep breaths. He didn't understand any of this. Some sort of mistake had been made, that was obvious. He tried to calm himself. He didn't belong here. Once someone realized that they would let him go. He just hoped it wouldn't take much longer. The more he thought about it the more confining the walls seemed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The ANBU in the tiger mask spoke to him. "You are summoned to the Hokage's office."

He nodded carefully. "All right." So long as they weren't here to arrest him he would cooperate.

The three of them left the training ground together and headed towards the tower. One ANBU was in front of him and the other was behind him. Just as if they were afraid he might make a run for it.

This would be his third meeting with the Hokage in just over two months. The last one he had been part of a group. The first one he had not.

XXXXXXXXXX

He stood there silent and with his eyes looking at his feet. With his hands he rubbed his wrists. It actually felt weird to no longer have the chains on. His heart was racing and he was actually feeling hope for the first time in a very long while. But he tried to squash the feeling. Deep down he didn't really believe they were just going to let him go. Why would they? As he'd been reminded every single day for however long it had been they could do whatever they wanted to with him.

"You are Mohichi Noval." The woman behind the desk spoke. It was not a question.

"Yes I am." He said respectfully. He lifted his eyes to look at her. So this was Lady Tsunade? He had read all about her in his studies. She looked much too young. Was this really her? He didn't believe it. Probably this was all some kind of trick. Maybe he hadn't even left ANBU headquarters and all this was genjutsu. The blonde woman sat behind a desk. To her right stood Ibiki. Surrounding him were four ANBU ready to crush him at a single nod from him.

"I see here that you have been held for four months."

"Has it been four months? I didn't know how long it had been."

The woman frowned at Ibiki. He had no reaction. "I have reports here from Yamanaka Inoichi. He states he interviewed you eight times and can find absolutely no trace of anything that might even remotely be considered treasonous."

"Yes, he… _interviewed _me eight times." Interviewed, what a pleasant word. _How about I say he raped my mind eight times? Or he made me relive the worst day of my life eight times? Or tried to kill my spirit eight times. That would be closer to the truth._

Tsunade saw him stiffen. "You don't like Inoichi?"

"I did not like the interviews." He said warily

"I see." She shuffled through some of the papers on her desk. "I also have reports from Ibiki. After no less than thirty sessions he has concluded there is no evidence of a conspiracy. He recommends your release."

He stared at the scarred man. "Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me," he spoke in that same unbending tone he always used. "I am just doing my job. If I'd found anything I'd be just as happy to recommend you stay in that cell forever." Noval shuddered at the words and the cold certainty behind them.

"So I have before me two recommendations to have you released." She looked at him curiously. "But before I sign your release papers I want to ask you a few things."

His heart sank. So this was just another interrogation. They had tried different methods before. This time they had tried giving him some hope he would actually be free. Ibiki could be very cruel and very creative with his methods.

"Before I ask I just want you to know that both I and Ibiki here are experts at spotting lies. If you lie to me you go back to your cell. Do you understand?"

"I understand very clearly Hokage-sama."

"Very well, now if Kabuto were to contact you what would you do?"

"I would immediately report it to the ANBU."

She nodded. "Would you try to capture him yourself?"

"No, as I would be no match for him. I would attempt to contact the proper authorities as quickly as possible."

She nodded again satisfied. "Would you be willing to assist in an operation to capture him?"

He took a deep breath and wondered if the genjutsu was about to be lifted. "No I would not." Ibiki frowned just a bit but Tsunade just looked curious. "I know that is the wrong answer, but it is the truth."

"He is a traitor to Konoha. Why wouldn't you help bring him to justice?"

He looked out the window at the sunlight. He had missed sunlight. "Because even though he is a traitor he is still my best friend. I will not voluntarily help to capture him so that he can be executed. I will obey the law and if I am _ordered _to do so I will carry out those orders. But if you are asking me if I would offer my help by choice then I am afraid the answer is no."

He waited for the explosion. But Tsunade simply nodded again. "I was once friends with Orochimaru. But I tried to kill him less than two weeks ago. I know about loyalty and friendship, but you must decide if your greatest loyalty is to your friend or your village. Friend or not Kabuto is a traitor, and there can be no forgiveness for traitors." She sighed. "I've had a lot of years to let my feelings of friendship with Orochimaru lapse. Perhaps in time you will come around to the same view." She took a paper on her desk and signed and sealed it. "Nevertheless, I see no cause to keep you imprisoned any longer. You will be restored to the rank of Genin and allowed to return to active duty. Though you will have to be watched in case Kabuto should ever try and contact you." She stood up from behind her desk and smiled as she held out his release form. "You are free to go."

XXXXXXXXXX

He stood before her and waited patiently. His ANBU, 'escorts,' were waiting outside. Since his first meeting with the Hokage he had managed to recover some of his spirit. It had taken a little while to get used to being free again. It had also taken awhile to get used to the other changes. Like how all his supposed friends now wanted nothing to do with him. How some people would stare at him and whisper as he walked past. How he couldn't stand to be in a small room with the door closed. How his parents had lost their jobs and suffered right along with him. As his spirit had recovered so had his anger at the injustice of it all. As he thought of all that he focused on Lady Tsunade. He was not sure what to think of her. She had set him free, but she had also made sure he was kept under a close watch. He guessed that what he felt was equal measures of appreciation and resentment.

"Thank you for coming."

"I would never refuse a summons from the Hokage, especially not one delivered by a pair of ANBU."

She looked a bit embarrassed. "Before I say anything else, let me congratulate you on getting to the finals. That was no small accomplishment. You should feel very proud of that."

He nodded appreciatively. "Thank you Hokage-sama, I hope to continue to do well in the finals."

"Yes, about that," she let out a sigh. "I am afraid I would like to ask you to withdraw from the competition."

"What?" He stared at her not believing what he'd just heard.

"I am sorry, but I am afraid it would be for the best."

"Why? Why would you want me to withdraw after getting this far?"

"Because even if you should somehow manage to win this tournament you would still not be promoted to Chunin."

He didn't say anything just stared at her.

She took a deep breath; there were times when she really hated being Hokage. "I am very sorry Noval, I know it isn't fair. But the fact remains that you are under surveillance and will remain so for the foreseeable future. The odds of Kabuto trying to contact you and recruit you are too high for you to be allowed outside this village."

"I would never betray Konoha." He ground out. How many times had he said that? What good had it done him?

"**I **believe you, but others have their doubts. I am sorry but I cannot justify the risk of letting you go on missions outside this village. And to force you to do D-ranks as a newly promoted Chunin would be ridiculous."

"Oh, well I certainly wouldn't want to embarrass the village by picking up garbage or painting a house in my Chunin vest." He shook his head. "Why was I even allowed to take the exams if there was no chance I would be promoted?"

"I am afraid that we didn't expect you to do so well. We all thought this would be a valuable experience for you."

"I see." _They didn't think I had a chance in hell so they let me try. _

"I don't want you to lose hope of becoming Chunin eventually though. There is another way, the offer to join t he KMC is still open. I would still like to see you enter the program and finally become a medic nin."

He sent her a confused look. "Why would I bother with that if I am never going to be Chunin?"

But the Hokage shook her head. "Promotion through the program would be different. Once you complete the program I'll assign you to a permanent station in the hospital. I'll waive the twenty missions requirement and promote you. You still won't be allowed to leave the village, but you'll be a respected healer and no one will question your wearing the vest."

"So I'd get to be a medic nin who never goes anywhere?"

"Noval I realize this is not your first choice, but would it really be so bad? I think you would make an outstanding medic nin and I **want** you to join the program. What do you say?"

He looked down at the ground. _It doesn't matter what I do, it doesn't matter what I say. I'll just end up wherever they want me. _"Hokage-sama, are you **ordering **me to withdraw from the exams?"

She shook her head sadly. "No."

"Then, with respect, I choose to stay in."

"But why?"

"Because I am going to beat Neji. I don't know how yet, but I **will **find a way, just like I found a way to beat the Jonin in the last round. And after I've beaten him you and everyone else will know I **deserve **to be Chunin on my own merits."

"You don't need to prove anything to me or anyone else."

"Really? It certainly doesn't feel that way. May I have permission to go?"

She nodded. "If you should change your mind anytime in the future the offer will remain open."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," he hesitated. "I may accept after the exams." He hated himself for saying that. But then what was he supposed to do except make the best of the situation?

"Good," she replied quietly. "You are very strong Noval. I have great hopes for you. I know you have not been treated fairly, but please do not hold it against your village."

He clamped down on a sharp reply and simply left.

XXXXXXXXXX

There was one ANBU trailing him just like always. He thought about going back to the training ground but decided on something else. He began walking in the direction of the park. He hadn't been there since all this began and he suddenly found himself longing for familiar sights. As he went he detoured a little to go past the academy. He had a lot of good memories of that place.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Noval. Can I sit with you?"

He looked up to see a short, but very pretty dark haired girl smiling at him. "Oh, sure Rukia." He smiled back at her as she took the seat next to his.

"So what did you think of the homework?"

"It wasn't too bad, but then I like history."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You like everything you big nerd."

He gave her a smile. "Well I like pretty girls." She immediately blushed and looked down at her desk. He chuckled to himself. Kabuto had told him that girls all liked confidence and given him advice on how to deal with her. "Hey Rukia, want to get some ice cream with me after class? My treat."

She looked up from the desk with a shy grin. "All right."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Senbons?" Kabuto asked.

Noval nodded eagerly. "Yeah with these I can kill or paralyze an opponent by striking the right nerves."

"I know," Kabuto chuckled. "I'm the one who told you about them."

Noval threw some more at the target. None of them came close to the target. "Damn they're a lot harder than kunai."

"You know you're going to have to spend a lot of time practicing to make them worth using."

He threw three more with no better result. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia looked so beautiful in her dark blue dress. She felt so warm and soft dancing in his arms. He decided that maybe school dances weren't so bad.

XXXXXXXXXX

He broke through and hit Kabuto's shoulder. The older boy took a step back. "Wow you finally hit me."

Noval frowned at him. "You let me get through your defenses."

Kabuto just smiled at him. "Now would I do something like that?'

Noval reset his fighting stance. "I am going to win this spar."

Kabuto took his stance and invited him forward with his hand. Noval didn't beat him of course. His taijutsu was never a match for Kabuto's. But he still loved the sparring matches with his sempai. He loved being able to test himself against the person he aspired to equal.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki smiled at him as he handed back the test. "Good job Noval, you got a ninety three, top score in the class. You're the top student in academics, but you're going to need to work on your taijutsu if you want to be student of the year."

Rukia leaned over to him. "Nerd." She whispered teasingly.

He took a quick glance at her test. "Seventy six? Oh Rukia jealousy is such an ugly thing." She punched his arm… hard. "Ow."

"Just remember I'm top kunoichi in taijutsu and can kick your ass."

He smiled at her as he rubbed his arm. "I'll keep that in mind next time you ask me to heal a cut for you."

She just shook her head and gave him one of her teasing grins.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Congratulations on being student of the year." Kabuto handed him a very large box in green wrapping paper.

"Thanks Kabuto-sempai." He opened it excitedly. It was a chemistry set, a complete and expensive one from the look of it. "Oh cool! This is just like the one you have!"

Kabuto nodded but gave him one of his rare serious looks. "It is, but just remember to be _very _careful about mixing chemicals together."

"I will be." He looked at his best friend a little sadly. "I can't believe you graduate tomorrow. I'm going to really miss you."

Kabuto laughed. "Hey I'm not moving away you know. I'll still see you plenty."

"But it won't be everyday anymore."

"Things change, that's just a part of growing up."

"Will we still be best friends?"

Kabuto reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey I wouldn't have anyone else for that job. And don't worry in a couple more years you'll graduate and we'll both be in the field."

Noval nodded in eager agreement.

XXXXXXXXXX

He was very scared. No not just scared, he was terrified. He thought about how things could go wrong and wasn't sure he was ready for this. He took a deep breath, gathered his courage, and did what he knew he had to.

He leaned forward. He was pleased to see a look of surprise on her face, and maybe just a little bit of fear too. He carefully touched his lips to hers. Her lips were soft and warm. His eyes closed and he just let his lips slowly press against hers. His heart beat faster and he thought they were breathing the same air. He carefully pulled back. He watched as she opened her eyes and looked at him. She was blushing, and Rukia blushing was the cutest thing in the whole world. He wanted to do it again, but didn't think he was brave enough.

He slowly turned around to leave. "Good night Rukia, and happy birthday."

"Oh! Uhmm, good night." The look she gave him was one of shock and wonder. She was still blushing but the edges of her lips curved up just the tiniest bit.

From that night on things between them changed. She still punched him and she still called him a nerd. But she also put her hand over his and walked close to him whenever they were together. And whenever she would describe him to anyone else he was her, 'boyfriend.'

XXXXXXXXXX

He performed the jutsu perfectly and three bushins appeared. Mizuki simply nodded and checked his name off the list. Anything less would have shocked him. "Congratulations, you are now officially a shinobi and an adult. Take one of the head protectors from the table and return to the class room.

Noval happily tied it around his forehead and _strutted _back. Rukia had already passed her test and was sitting down with hers on. At the sight of him she shook her head and laughed. "Yeah, yeah, like there was any doubt. Congratulations you big nerd."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki was reading off the team assignments. _Please, I'll take anyone else but let Rukia be on my team!_ "Team four; Noval, Rukia, and Gorno."

"Yes!" they both shouted out together and quickly hugged. Mizuki chuckled and continued listing teams.

"Well this'll be interesting." Gorno spoke from a couple rows behind them. Noval looked at the blonde haired boy and felt just a little of his good mood leak away. He didn't like Gorno, never had. The boy was always a little too eager to settle everything with his fists. While violence was certainly a large part of being ninja, it was not the most important part. Without intelligence and discipline all the aggressiveness in the world would be less that worthless. But then he looked at Rukia and her sheer joy and decided that as long as he had her things would be fine.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I love your apartment."

"Thanks." Kabuto sat down in a big padded chair.

Noval was eagerly inspecting some of the books in the large living room book case. "Oh, do you think I can borrow this one?"

Kabuto looked at the book he'd chosen and nodded. "So how are things with your team?"

Noval looked a bit frustrated as he sat down on the couch. "Well it could be better. It has been three months and we're _still _doing D-ranks. I really want to go on a real mission. You know, one that involves leaving Konoha."

"You'll get there don't worry." Kabuto frowned. "You know three months is actually kind of long just doing D-ranks. When does your sensei say you'll step up?"

"He doesn't, that's what makes it so damn frustrating. He says we need to improve our teamwork." He just grumbled not wanting to go further.

Kabuto let out a sigh. "Go ahead."

"Huh?"

"Tell me what Gorno's done now."

"What makes you think I was going to talk about Gorno?"

"Because you're actually pretty predictable Noval. Whenever you talk about your team you start off by telling me how wonderful Rukia is and then you complain about how stupid Gorno is. You've already talked about Rukia so…"

"Well the guy won't listen to us! Even after all this time he tries to act like he's the team leader. Well he's not! He's fine so long as Hattal-sensei is around. But the second he's gone he tries to order us around." Noval shook his head. "He just doesn't get it."

"Maybe you need a new team member."

"Rukia and I tried that." He was a bit embarrassed by the memory. "Sensei tore us both a new one. He said we couldn't just throw aside a teammate because we had trouble working with him. He told us we had to come together as a team."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I have no idea." He looked at his friend. "Though I guess maybe I shouldn't complain there are worse things. I'm still sorry about what happened to your teammates."

Kabuto smiled reassuringly. "It's ok it's been two months."

"How did they die? I didn't want to ask before."

Kabuto shrugged. "I went out to scout. When I got back their throats were cut. I tried to find who did it but there was no trace. Sensei actually took it much harder than I did."

"Doesn't it bother you? I mean if I lost my teammates there's no way I could take it so calmly."

"Well I wasn't dating either of them. Of course it bothers me, but part of being what we are is dealing with death calmly and rationally." He paused. "Tell me something, I know you would be heartbroken if anything happened to Rukia. But would you be _that _upset if you lost Gorno?"

He looked at his best friend in shock. "Of course! Even if I don't like him he's still my teammate!"

Kabuto held up his hands defensively. "Ok, ok I was just asking a hypothetical."

"Listen I don't like either of your new teammates, but I wouldn't wish harm on them." He paused and thought about that. "Well, I don't wish them death or permanent injury, but maybe if they got a really bad rash…"

Kabuto put his head back and burst out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We have a C-rank mission." Hattal-sensei spoke with great seriousness.

"Really?" Rukia asked excitedly. She and her two teammates were listening carefully.

Hattal nodded. It has been four months now and the Hokage insisted on giving us a C-rank. _I _did not recommend that you be assigned one."

"Why not?!" Gorno demanded. Noval and Rukia both frowned at him.

Their sensei sighed. "Because you have still not come together as a team. As I keep trying to tell the three of you, a team needs a willingness to sacrifice individual goals for the greater good of the team."

"Did you hear him Gorno?" Noval said.

"Hey jerk he was talking about all of us." Gorno snapped back.

"Enough," Hattal began rubbing the sides of his head. "This is exactly what I'm talking about. It's also why I was against assigning you a C-rank at this time. But the Hokage wants to see how you handle it. The mission is actually very simple. All we have to do is deliver some scrolls to a Lord in Tea country."

"That's it?" Gorno sounded disappointed. "Why don't they just use the regular post?"

"Because these scrolls contain vital information about the activities of some of his subordinates. So there are some men who may try to intercept these scrolls. It is even possible they may hire their own ninja. It's a slim possibility, but we'll need to keep it in mind."

"I hope they do hire other ninjas that would just make this more challenging." Gorno replied.

Their sensei shook his head. "Believe me you don't want this to be interesting. Hope with all your hearts that this is boring."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Noval?" She gasped out his name.

"Don't talk Rukia; you're going to be all right." He tried to sound reassuring. The wound was a bad one. It was deep and had gone in through the small of her back. Around them were five dead bodies. The bastards had paid a price but they had still gotten the scrolls away from her. But he didn't care about that. Saving her was all that mattered.

She smiled up at him. "I know."

Gorno rushed over to them. The front of his armor was soaked in blood and he had two kunais out, both dripping red. "We have to catch them before they get away with the scrolls! Come on Noval I need you with me!"

He looked at the fool in disbelief. "I can't go I have to heal her right now."

"Can't you just stop the bleeding and heal her later?! They're getting away! Think about the mission."

"To hell with the mission!"

"Noval, it's ok, I'll be all right. You get the scrolls back." Rukia said weakly.

"No! Your wound won't cause immediate death but it has to be healed _now_."

"Hey you heard her she said she's ok." Gorno tried to grab his arm and get him up to his feet but Noval shook him off.

"If you want to chase them so badly then go on your own, that is what you're best at! But I'm saving Rukia no matter what."

"You damn coward!" Gorno cursed him.

"Idiot!" Noval called back.

Unwilling to wait any longer Gorno took off in pursuit. While Noval focused his energies on putting blood vessels and muscles back together again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hattal calmly wiped his kunai. There were ten bodies strewn about the area. Luckily whoever had paid for this either had not understood what ninjas could do, or could not afford a ninja squad. Thirty well armed men were plenty to deal with a normal escort but against a Jonin they stood no chance. He had only killed half of them; his students had killed the rest. He was looking at his students. Rukia was pale but standing on her own two feet. Meanwhile Noval and Gorno were glaring at each other. They had just come through their first real fight. That _should _have brought them together. Of course it hadn't.

"I take responsibility for what happened. I never should have left you three on your own even for a short while. That said you all did well."

Gorno made a rude noise.

Noval turned on him. "You got something to say you freaking idiot?"

"Yeah I got something to say, momma's boy! You're not a ninja; you're not even a man! You're nothing but a gutless, spineless…"

That was as far as he got before Noval punched him and jumped on him.

"Stop!" Rukia shouted.

Hattal jumped in and pulled them apart. "Enough!" He lifted each off the ground and shook him violently. "One more word, one more anything out of either of you and you **both **go on report when we get back. You can spend a couple months on restriction how does that sound?" Neither boy answered but they at least quieted down. "I honestly don't know what to do with you. After all this you _still _don't understand that you're teammates and need to pull together not apart."

Gorno managed to shake himself loose. "Whatever sensei, I'm just glad _someone _managed to get the scrolls back."

Rukia put a hand on Noval's arm. "Yeah? Well I'm glad _someone_ was there to save my life."

"You should have done a better job watching your back." Gorno complained. Seeing he was outnumbered he turned away. "Whatever, I'm going to get some water."

Noval watched him go and gritted his teeth. "I'd like to kill that guy."

Rukia gave him a sharp look. "Don't say that!"

Noval looked only a little embarrassed. "I don't mean it."

"I know, but don't say it anyway."

XXXXXXXXXX

He watched the kids at recess. Some were playing ninja, a few were sparring, but most were in little groups talking and laughing. _Was it really just three years ago? _Of course it had been three years, he was fifteen and he'd graduated the academy at twelve. How could so much happen in such a short time? It felt like a lifetime ago. Looking at the kids playing and laughing he wanted to shout at them to enjoy it while they could. He also wanted to warn them not to believe everything their teachers told them. He turned around and began walking again.

He entered the park and tried to relax. Unlike the training grounds there would be no ninjas running around with weapons around here. There were people playing with their children and having picnics. Here at least peace reigned. He was going to the special place by the lake. It was another place he hadn't been to since all this began.

XXXXXXXXXX

They had finished their picnic and were looking out at the sunset. They were both lying in the grass next to each other. He felt completely at peace and happy.

"Do you ever think about the future?" She suddenly asked.

"Sure, tomorrow I plan to have pancakes for breakfast."

She frowned at him. "You know what I mean."

"Actually I have no idea."

She propped herself up on an elbow. "What do you think of marriage? Of having a family?"

He looked at her serious features and began feeling a bit of panic. "Is that a proposal?"

"No! It's just one of those questions; you know the hippo technical questions."

"I think you mean hypothetical."

She nodded. "Right, so what do you think?"

"I think we're both a little young yet. I mean we're only fifteen."

"If we were civilians then yeah. But we're not civilians are we?" She deliberately adjusted the hitai-ite on her forehead. "For us the rules are different."

He nodded. "I think marriage is a fine institution. And I'd like to be married, _someday._"

She frowned at him. "Any thoughts on just _who _you might like to marry?"

He lifted him self up and leaned his face in towards hers. "Well there's only one person I could possibly marry." She gave him a smile.

"Who?"

He gave her a self satisfied smile. "My wife obviously."

She shoved him away. "Ooh! Why do I put up with you?"

He laughed. "Because you adore me and I am the light in your life."

"No that can't be it."

"Because you are powerless against my incredible sexy charm?"

She laughed so hard she fell back into the grass.

"Thanks Rukia you've completely destroyed my fragile male ego."

"Sorry," she finally managed to stop laughing. "Sexy? Ha! That was good. But you know, as long as we're discussing feelings…"

He felt alarm. "You know technically we weren't really…"

She cut him off with one of her mischievous little grins. "You know I think I would like to hear you finally say it."

"It." He somehow managed to keep a straight face.

She frowned. "You know what I mean. The word that describes how you really feel, about me? I'll give you a hint, its four letters; it begins with an L and ends with an E.

"Oh Rukia, but you already know I **like **you."

"Wrong! Try a different emotion beginning with the letter L."

"Ah my darling Rukia I do feel true **lust **for you."

She just stuck her tongue out at him. He congratulated himself on another close escape.

XXXXXXXXXX

He was walking down the path towards the spot by the lake when he stopped. Someone was already there. She was standing in the exact spot and looking out at the water. She was a little over five foot and her shoulder length hair was swaying back and forth. He couldn't see her face, but he didn't need to. Her shoulders were shaking just a little. She was crying.

His instinct was to run up to her and put his arms around her. He actually took a step towards her. But no, if she had come here to cry he had good guess the reason. He took a few careful steps back to stand behind a tree. He just stared at her back. Looking at her his heart was aching. He wanted to touch her. To put his arms around her and hold her until all the pain was gone. And it killed him to know that if he did that he would only cause her more pain. He wanted to get down on his knees and beg her forgiveness. Not for anything he had been accused of, but for being the cause of her pain. He wondered how many times she'd come here in the past months. He wondered just how many times she had wept. She was in pain and there was nothing he could do to comfort her. If she even saw him it would only cause more hurt.

"I love you Rukia." He carefully backed away and then hurried out of the park. He would never come back here.

XXXXXXXXXX

He decided it was time to just go home. He didn't want to see any more sights today.


	17. A promise to a teammate

She met them at the gate. There were a total of nine of them, team ten, Kakashi, a full ANBU squad, and a medic nin. She didn't count their prisoner as part of the group. When she met them they held him up to her. They had been careful to keep him unconscious all the way here.

"Thank you all for an outstanding job. Both in retrieving him and getting him back here unnoticed." She pulled back the hood that hid his face. When he was sleeping he looked like an innocent child. "Welcome home Sasuke."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy's home!" Inoichi called out.

His wife and daughter immediately came out. "Daddy!" Ino unhesitatingly ran into his arms and gave him a crushing hug.

The wound across his chest and stomach was still just a little tender and Ino's hug hurt a bit. He managed to swallow the shout of pain. His wife saw him grimace though and sent him a worried look. He shook his head at her. Ino completely missed this as she was busy giving her dad a welcoming embrace.

"So princess is there any news you want to share with me?"

She nodded eagerly. "I'm in the finals of the exams. They're in two days and I'm up against Rock Lee!"

"Honey," her mom spoke. "Why don't you set an extra place for dad? You can tell him everything over dinner."

"Sure!" she gave her father a kiss on the cheek which he returned. "I'm so glad you're home daddy!" She hurried off to the kitchen.

His wife leaned close to him and whispered. "Are you all right?"

He nodded and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm fine honey. I've got a new scar." He ran his hand over his chest to give her an idea. At the look in her eyes he quickly added that he was completely healed and fine.

"Well do I get to hear what happened or is the mission sealed?"

"No, it's on the books. I'll have to edit a little but I can tell you what happened." He frowned a bit. "Ino is going to be very interested."

"Why's that?"

"It involves her old heart throb."

She looked at him in surprise. "Sasuke?"

"Did someone say Sasuke?" Ino called from the kitchen.

The two of them looked at each other and headed to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Shika."

"Dad you're home. When did you get back?"

"Just now." He stretched and rolled his neck. "I'm a little tired traveling at top speed non stop wears you down a bit."

"How did things go with the mission?"

Shikaku smiled at him. "It was a success."

"You retrieved the target?"

"You sound surprised. Don't you have faith in your old man and his teammates?"

"Well of course, but I know just how hard it must have been."

"Son, as talented as you and the other boys may have been never underestimate the value of experience."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Are you allowed to tell me about it?"

"Sure, oh and by the way I saw my daughter while I was there."

Shikamaru looked at him in horror and slowly mouthed the word, 'daughter.' "Dad, _please _tell me you didn't actually call her that." His father just smiled at him. "You did didn't you?"

"She didn't seem to mind son." He pulled something out of his vest. "Anyway I delivered your letter and have one for you." Shikamaru eagerly took the letter from him.

"Thanks dad." He opened it.

_Lazy, I knew you could make Jonin on one try. I am very proud of you and glad we can actually get married now. We go into the second phase of the exams tomorrow; we'll get through of course. Hopefully whenever I see you again I'll be Chunin. Be sure to give your mother my best and please tell her I want us to be close. I hope your father and his team succeeds in their mission and come through without a scratch. I miss you and love you and can't wait until I see you again. Troublesome_

Shikamaru let out a long sigh. "Is something wrong?" Shikaku asked.

But his son just shook his head. "No, it's just whenever I hear from her it always makes me miss her even more. I just wish we could see each other again."

Shikaku smiled. "Well who knows? Maybe you'll see her before you expect."

"I doubt it, I checked there are no missions to Suna, and none coming from Suna scheduled. That means it'll be at least three months."

Shikaku began to smile one of his wicked smiles. He hesitated for just a bit but finally spoke in an innocent tone. "Want to bet?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura honey there's a phone call for you."

"Who is it mom?"

"It's Ino."

Having just finished dinner she was about to go to her room to tackle the homework she'd been assigned. Tsunade's training had only increased once she'd joined the KMC. She hardly did anything but study anymore. If Ino wanted to go out and do something it might be a fun break. She took the receiver up from the hall phone. "I've got it mom. Thanks! Hey Ino pig what's… Hey calm down what…" She stopped talking as she listened to what her best girl friend had to say. Her mouth dropped open and she could find no voice. Finally when Ino wound down she managed to answer her despite the daze she felt. "Huh? Oh, yes we should… I, no I agree. I'll meet you there. Bye." She put the receiver back down in its cradle. "Mom I'm going out."

"It's a little cold out dear why don't you get your jacket." But her daughter was already gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Lord Jiraiya!" An ANBU operative jumped down beside the famous ninja and author.

"Gah! Quiet man! Do you want the girls in the bath to hear you?"

Despite the man's reputation the operative was a little surprised to actually see it first hand. "Sir, I have orders from the Hokage that you are to return immediately to Konoha."

Jiraiya looked at the man in the mask suspiciously. "Despite taking a short break for research I am on a special mission right now with specific orders _not _to return to Konoha until I have enough information to make a full report."

The ANBU nodded. "Yes sir that is why I was given the authorization pass code from the Hokage. The code is, 'Jiraiya tied to the post.'"

He frowned, the messenger was authentic then. "Damn woman never knows when to let anything go." He muttered under his breath. "All right, can you tell me what is so important that Tsunade needs me to drop everything and come home?"

"Sir, the Hokage told me quite _specifically _that before I give you any information you would have to provide the counter code." The ANBU wasn't sure but he thought he heard Jiraiya mutter something like, 'damn woman,' under his breath.

"Fine, 'Tsunade with the bell.' Now what is all this about?"

"Sir, Uchiha Sasuke has been returned to the village and she requires your assistance."

Jiraiya and the messenger were moving in under two minutes. It was a long way back to Konoha; he wouldn't get there until some time tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hyuga Hiashi was standing on the northern balcony looking out. It was a bit cold but not enough to really notice. The sun was gone but there was enough light for him to see clearly.

"Lord Hiashi"

"He looked over his shoulder at one of his Main House advisors."

"Yes Henol? Is it done?"

The man nodded, visibly unhappy. "Yes Hiashi-sama, Lord Toragama's heir has been informed that he will not be permitted to visit Hinata-sama. The young heir was very upset; his father will undoubtedly view this as an insult." The man paused before continuing. "Considering there had been over a year of secret negotiations prior to this…"

"The man was told a month ago that Hinata was no longer available." Hiashi calmly cut the other man off. "If he refused to believe that then it is his own fault."

"Powerful men rarely admit when they have acted foolishly."

Hiashi sent him a mild grin. He knew where that statement was aimed at. "Come stand beside me Henol. The view is magnificent." The man did so. "Tell me what do you see?"

Henol gave him an odd look. "I see the Namikaze mansion and estates."

Hiashi nodded. "That is the most expensive building and property in all of Konoha greater even than our own. The Namikaze fortune is also greater, in the past thirteen years it has increased substantially as the money has all been invested while there have been no expenditures. Tell me Henol, who is the owner of all that wealth?"

"The village or I suppose more specifically the Hokage." Something suddenly occurred to him. "Is that what the Hokage offered you in exchange for letting Hinata-sama date that demon?"

Hiashi rounded on the man. "Never say such a thing again! I have informed the clan and you that Uzumaki-san shall be treated with absolute respect in all things. Do not speak of him insultingly ever again."

Henol was shocked and quickly bowed. What had happened in that meeting to cause such a radical change? Hiashi had originally threatened to have the boy castrated when he learned there had been a, 'date.' What promises or threats had there been to lead to such a complete turn? "My apologies Hiashi-sama."

"And to your question, no, the Lady Tsunade did not offer me any part of the Namikaze fortune or estates. Those will be held in trust for awhile longer."

"Awhile? What does the Hokage plan to do with them?"

Hiashi smiled and headed back inside. "You will find out in three years on October tenth."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was happy. She was snuggled next to her Naruto-kun on his old couch. She had made salad and ramen for dinner and now they were just relaxing and listening to some music. When she had seen nothing but instant ramen in his kitchen she had decided to improve his diet. She was happy to make ramen for him but he had to eat a salad first. At first he had acted as if she were deliberately poisoning him, but now he ate the greens without complaint. Since asking him to spend as much time together as possible she had come over and made dinner for him every day. And after each meal they would just sit together and talk, or just snuggle and relax. She had her sweet boy all to herself and she absolutely loved it.

"Are you comfortable Hinata-chan?" He asked gently.

"Very comfortable Naruto-kun."

She felt his hand glide through her hair. "If you like I can get us a blanket."

She smiled and shook her head. "No Naruto-kun, I'm very happy just like this."

Naruto gave her a foxy grin and continued to run his hand through her hair. "You know Hinata-chan as pretty as you are I bet you would look even better if you had long hair."

She felt herself blushing a bit. "In that case I will grow it out just for you Naruto-kun."

His smile was warm and he was about to say something when a mad pounding on the door rudely shattered the quiet. They shared a look of worry. Naruto quickly got up to answer the door.

The moment the door was opened a panicked Sakura threw herself onto her teammate's chest. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head onto his shoulder. "Naruto thank Kami!"

A stunned Naruto carefully put his arms around her. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

"Naruto we have to go to Hokage Tower right now!"

"Why Sakura-chan?"

"Sasuke-kun is back! They bought him back Naruto! They brought him back!"

Naruto could only gawk at her. He was too stunned to say anything.

Standing a few feet behind him Hinata was also unable to speak, but for a different reason.

Inner Hinata had something to say though. _**Get your filthy paws off my Naruto-kun you pink haired slut!! **_

XXXXXXXXXX

"I want to talk to baachan right now!" Behind him Ino and Sakura nodded their agreement.

Shizune frowned and shook her head. "I'm sorry Naruto but Lady Tsunade has all ready gone home. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"But we need to know where Sasuke-kun is!" Sakura demanded.

Shizune gave the young girl a sharp look. "You can _request _the Hokage to see him tomorrow, though I don't recommend that tone."

Frustrated and seeing she would not get anywhere Sakura left, followed by her two compatriots.

"What now Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as they left the tower.

"We're going to the Hokage mansion and make her bring us to Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh really?" A familiar voice drawled from behind them.

The three of them jumped and turned around to see a masked ninja leaning against a wall with a certain book in his hand. "Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, the Hokage thought you might hear about Sasuke and want to see him. Naruto and Sakura come with me. Ino I'm afraid you'll have to wait for another day."

"What?!" Ino shouted. "How come Naruto and forehead girl get to see him but not me?"

Kakashi's one visible eye closed as he smiled. "Very simple, because you were never his teammate. Since he has no family in the village the Hokage has decided to allow his former teammates to see him."

"That is not fair! I care about Sasuke-kun too!" Ino said.

"Sorry." Kakashi said in a cheerful voice.

"Ino," Sakura said in a comforting voice. "It's all right I promise I'll call you and tell you everything."

Ino looked at her friend, clearly unhappy. "Yeah right." She walked away.

"Come on you two." He began walking towards the western part of town.

"Kakashi-sensei do you know if Sasuke-kun is all right?' Sakura asked worriedly.

"Physically he's just fine." He shrugged. "Otherwise who knows?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He looked over his shoulder at his two students and spoke seriously. "It means he doesn't regret anything and that you two shouldn't expect much." He let out a sigh. "Sasuke has changed and I don't think the old Sasuke is ever coming back."

"I refuse to believe that! He only did what he did because of the curse mark and what Orochimaru did!" Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded. "Those were important factors no doubt. And maybe, just maybe, that curse mark was the last little bit that pushed him over the edge. But you both need to understand that whatever Orochimaru did to him in the end Sasuke **chose **to go. He wanted power to seek revenge on his brother and was willing to do anything to get it. When I confronted him I asked him to come back of his own free will. He wasn't interested; all he cared about was testing himself to see just how powerful he was. He is not the boy you remember, just keep that in mind."

Naruto remembered the fight at the Valley of the End. He remembered the words Sasuke had said to him. Words he had never shared with Sakura. "I don't care if he has changed. I won't ever give up on him! Now that he's back here with his friends we'll bring him back to his senses!"

Sakura nodded. "Right Naruto! We won't give up on him no matter what! Right Kakashi-sensei?"

He turned his face back around. "Come on lets hurry up."

XXXXXXXXXX

He woke up. All his muscles felt sore and his tongue was dry. He tried to open his eyes but he seemed to be in the dark. As he came fully awake he began to realize something was wrong. Something was covering his eyes. He tried to reach up but there seemed to be a heavy weight on both his arms.

"I see you're finally awake."

Sasuke stiffened, if that was who he thought then he was in serious trouble. "Is that you Tsunade?"

"That's Hokage-sama to you bastard!" A male voice shouted at him.

"That's all right Ibiki, there's no need to stand on formality. Yes Sasuke it's me. And in case you're wondering you have a blindfold on as well as chains on your wrists and ankles. You're in a cell in sub level one of ANBU headquarters. There will be a full squad of ANBU within twenty feet of you at all times. Should you even try to remove that blindfold or activate your curse seal you will be immediately gassed and rendered unconscious."

Despite the situation he smirked. "Sounds like you're really scared of me."

"Well after all the trouble we went through to bring you home we mean to keep you here. And I wouldn't feel too smug if I were you, after all if you were _really _that dangerous you wouldn't be here at all would you?"

That did remove the smirk. "No I guess not. So what are you going to do with me? Usual punishment for a missing nin is death isn't it? Or are you hoping to still bring me back into the fold and keep the sharingan for Konoha?"

"You'll find out what I have in mind for you tomorrow Sasuke. As for right now there are some people who want to talk to you."

"You're going to have me tortured?" He didn't sound worried, just curious.

"In a way."

XXXXXXXXXX

She and Ibiki were only twenty feet down the hall. She looked at the three members of team seven. "You have five minutes then I want you to go home." She saw Sakura about to say something. "And don't ask me what I am going to do with him. Everyone will know soon enough. Now get moving your five minutes have started." Sakura and Naruto needed no additional encouragement and went down the hall. Kakashi remained where he was. "Don't you want to talk to him too?"

"No Hokage-sama, I've already said everything I need to."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stood just outside the bar of his cell and looked at him. Her heart swelled and ached. He was finally back, he was finally here again. Yet she couldn't touch him. The chains were connected to the opposite wall and he was still out of reach. She wanted to touch him but she couldn't. _Why can I never reach him?_

"Sasuke-kun! It's me! I'm so glad you're all right! I know everything will be all right now!"

Sasuke hardly seemed to hardly react at all to the sound of her voice. "Sakura if you're here does that mean the dobe's here too?"

"Yeah, I'm here too Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke nodded. "I want to talk to Naruto alone. Please leave Sakura, there's nothing I have to say to you."

She gasped not believing what she'd just heard. He couldn't mean that! "Sasuke please don't say that! I've thought about you every day since you left. Every single day I've wondered if there was anything I could have done to have kept you here. I've worried and prayed you were all right." She reached out and took hold of the bars to his cell. "Sasuke-kun every word I said to you that last night, I meant them and still mean them. You mean everything to me Sasuke! I love you with all my heart! When you left me I had nothing! All my friends and all my family couldn't fill the hole in my heart or give me peace. All this time I have been lonely wishing I could see you again! You are everything to me. You are my whole world and the sun in my sky. Without you I have nothing! Please Sasuke-kun, I beg you, tell me you missed me too. Tell me you missed me, even if it was just a little, even if it was just for a moment. Please Sasuke-kun I beg you!" She was weeping and she could hear the ache in her own voice. Everyone in the hallway; Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Ibiki, and the four ANBU had heard her. But she didn't care that her confession had been in public. All that mattered was what _he _thought.

Naruto heard every word and they felt like knives in his chest. 'When you left me I had nothing!' 'All this time I have been lonely…' 'Without you I have nothing!' _Wow I guess I really mean nothing to her. _He thought about Hinata, thinking about her made the pain hurt less.

Sasuke meanwhile just calmly stood there. He let out a small sigh. "You know Sakura, I don't know why I keep having to say this, but you really are annoying."

She gasped and felt something inside of her break into a thousand jagged pieces. She let go of the bars and slunk away.

"Damn it Sasuke why are you such a heartless teme?!" Naruto yelled at him. Even if Sakura didn't care about him he would always care about her. He watched her go over to Tsunade and saw baachan hug the broken girl. "She loves you, you stupid bastard! Don't you know how lucky you are to have someone love you?!"

Sasuke smirked. "Tell me something dobe; are you still ignoring the way Hinata blushes every time she sees you walk into the room?"

"Not that it's any of your business. But Hinata's been my girlfriend for a little over a month now."

There was a look of shock on Sasuke's features and then a smile. "Congratulations dobe! I honestly didn't think you'd ever figure it out."

"Figure what out?"

"That Hinata loves you of course."

_Hinata loves me? _Naruto took a deep breath. He suddenly thought about the way she would look at him sometimes, the way she would always wait for him, the way she was there without complaint whenever he needed her. He suddenly compared that to the way Sakura acted around Sasuke. He sucked in some air as he realized something. _Hinata loves me!_

But he put that aside for the moment. He focused on his anger over how Sakura had been treated. "All Sakura wanted was to let you know she cared about you. Why'd you have to say that to her? Don't you even care about her even a little?"

"I care about her." Sasuke admitted. "But not in the way she wants. She wants something from me that I'll never be able to give her. I've tried to make her understand that. But if she insists there's more between us than just friendship I can't help that." He shook his head. "Enough about her. I wanted to talk to you Naruto."

"What about teme?"

"I wanted to say thank you for being my friend. And I wanted you to know you have been more of a brother to me than Itachi ever was. Whatever happens to me I just wanted you to know how much your friendship has meant to me. I also wanted to ask a very big favor of you."

"What?"

"I am probably going to be executed or locked up like this for the rest of my life. Naruto, if I'm not able to for whatever reason, will you kill Itachi for me?"

"Naruto! Don't you dare answer that!" Tsunade barked at him.

"Well dobe?"

Naruto nodded even though Sasuke couldn't see it. "All right teme, I give you my word that if you're not able to then I'll kill Itachi for you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was lying awake in her bed replaying the scene over and over again in her head. The way Sakura had held onto Naruto. The way he had asked her if she would be upset if he left with Sakura. The way she had meekly nodded and told him it was fine. The way she'd walked home all alone while her boyfriend left with someone else. With the girl he'd had a crush on for years. She knew that Sasuke's sudden return was huge news and she could understand why his teammates would be so eager to see him. She also knew that her Naruto-kun would never do anything to hurt her. Of that she was absolutely certain. But she just couldn't help worry. What if Sakura liked him? What would happen?

There was a knock on her bedroom door. That was a surprise. Looking at the clock it was almost midnight. Normally she would be sound asleep. "Yes what is it?"

"I beg pardon Hinata-sama, but there is someone downstairs who insists on seeing you."

"What? It's almost midnight. Who is it?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXX

She had tossed on a robe before going downstairs. For the first time in her life she realized how embarrassing it might be to be seen wearing bunny pajamas. He was waiting for her in the first floor study. When she went in she closed the door behind her. One glance at the look on his face and she was worried.

"Naruto-kun what's wrong?"

He came over to her and stood right in front of her. He took her hands into his and she was surprised to feel them shaking. "Hinata…" he began but couldn't seem to go any further.

"Naruto-kun what is it? Please tell me whatever it is."

He lifted his eyes and she could see the struggle inside him. "Hinata-chan… do you love me?"

She gasped not believing what she'd just heard. "Wh… what?"

Now that it was out he pushed on. "Hinata-chan I need to know if you love me or not. Whatever the answer is I promise it will be all right. But please tell me the truth."

She knew her face had to be as red as a ripe apple. Her heart was pounding like a trip hammer and somehow she could not pull her eyes away from his. "Naruto-kun, I… I… lo… love you." She pulled her eyes away and looked down at the floor.

"Really?' She could hear the amazement in that barely spoken word. He let go of one of her hands and gently touched her chin lifting her face back up. There were tears in his eyes.

Seeing that she carefully reached up and wiped his cheeks. The tenderness in his eyes calmed her like nothing else could. Looking into those beautiful eyes she knew he could never hurt her. "Really Naruto-kun I have always loved you, since the very first day at the academy."

He looked at her in open wonder. "Hinata-chan I love you to. Please forgive me for being so stupid for so long."

"Naruto-kun there's nothing to forgive, and I'm sorry I never told you how I felt."

"That's all right Hinata-chan. I know now and that's all that matters." He slowly moved his face down towards hers. His hands went around her back and he pulled her closer.

Seeing what was about to happen one panicked thought kept replaying in her head. _Don't faint! Don't faint! Don't faint! _And then it happened, his lips were touching hers. Oh, his kiss was tender. She shut her eyes and slowly moved her own lips in response. She never thought, never imagined it could feel like this. It was like flying through the clouds. Her soul was dancing through the heavens with out a care in the world. It ended much too soon and when it did she leaned forward into him. She put her head against his chest and just smiled. His arms were wrapped tight around her.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"Do that again please."


	18. Guess who's coming to lunch

"Here you are Shika." His dad handed him a manila envelope. "The Hokage asked me to give this to you."

Shikamaru nodded. It wasn't the first time his dad had been the one to hand him an assignment. He opened the folder and looked through it. "Escort duty?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Something wrong with that?" Shikaku asked innocently.

"Why are they assigning a Jonin something so mundane? Babysitting some high ranking visitor sounds like Genin work to me."

Shikaku smiled. "Well maybe the Hokage feels you could use the experience learning how to be diplomatic. Speaking of which, why don't you invite your charge to our home for lunch?"

"You're joking; you want me to invite a complete stranger home?"

Shikaku chuckled. "I think it might be interesting."

Shikamaru took another look at the folder. "Who is this person anyway? I don't see a name anywhere. 'Foreign shinobi national.' That's it? Who is this guy? What village is he from? What's his business in Konoha? And according to this I'm being assigned for, 'the duration of the visit.' How long will that be?"

"All questions I am sure you'll ask upon meeting your client, which should be sometime in the next half hour."

Shikamaru let out a long breath and closed the file. "I can already tell this is going to be troublesome, but an assignment's an assignment." He headed out.

"I'll see you and your guest later for lunch."

Shikamaru looked back over his shoulder. "You're serious about that?"

"Of course."

Shikamaru shrugged and continued out of the tower. "Fine, I'll see you later dad."

XXXXXXXXXX

He leaned back against a wall and kept his eyes on the gate. He yawned and wondered just how long this would take. One more assignment, one more job, one more check, he yawned again. The exciting life of a shinobi. Hold on, was someone coming down the road? He took a couple steps to get a better look. Yes, there was a shinobi bounding towards the gate. Wait, it looked like a kunoichi, a blonde kunoichi, and he thought he saw…

"Temari?"

XXXXXXXXXX

She saw the gate and couldn't wait, she was almost there! She'd go to his house first. If he wasn't there she'd find out from his mom where she could find him. As she got closer she spotted a shinobi standing out in the middle of the road. He had on a green vest and his hair was in a top knot. "Shikamaru!" she cried out. She went bounding past the guard station and straight towards him. Just before contact she saw a mix of surprise and terror on his face. She didn't bother with slowing down. She literally leapt into him. She wrapped her arms around him as they went flying and rolling along the ground. When they finally skidded to a halt she saw lying on top of him in the middle of the street. She wasn't wasting any time as her mouth was eagerly planted on top of his. When she finally ran out of breath she pulled her face back, but remained on top.

She gave him one of her huge smiles that forced her eyes closed. "Hey lazy! Did you miss me?"

Shikamaru was still trying to recover from his shock, from being run over, and from that _very _enjoyable hello. "Temari! What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? Aren't you here to greet me?"

"I was supposed to meet a foreign ninja but they didn't tell me who."

She laughed. "Well I think I qualify as a foreign ninja don't you?"

He smiled up at her. "So what are you doing here in Konoha you troublesome woman? I checked all the mission requests and there wasn't anything from Suna scheduled." Temari began to giggle and then laugh. "What?"

Just too funny! "I can't believe Shikaku didn't tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

"_He's _the reason I'm here! While he was in Mist he left an invitation for me to come here and train with him in stealth techniques."

"My dad invited you?" She nodded. "He did it to me again." Seeing her confused look he explained. "Since there weren't any mission requests for or from Suna I told him I didn't think I would see you for three months. Well my mom wants to have the roof retiled and dad bet me that I'd see you again in less than three months."

She laughed at him. "And here I thought you were a genius. You know I may just end up thinking that dad is the genius in the family."

"_What _did you just call him?"

She smiled at his obvious discomfort. "Dad, it's all right he asked me to call him that."

"You know you don't have to."

"Oh I know. But I like calling him that, and seeing how much it bothers you I think I'll go right on calling him that." She finally got off him and stood up. "Now come on, I've had a long trip and I'm starved! You can take me to lunch."

"Actually, my dad told me to bring my, 'charge,' home for lunch."

She gave him another of her huge eye closing smiles. "Even better!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The two of them were in training ground eighteen. Since the final phase of the exams was single combat the individual contestants had been allowed to pursue their own method of training. Chouji and Ino had decided to keep training together with Asuma. Naruto had thanked them for everything but asked to go back to train with team eight. He was not surprised that Kakashi was nowhere to be found. Returning to team eight he'd found that both Kiba and Shino were training with their clans. But he didn't mind, Hinata was there. Kurenai decided to leave the two of them pretty much alone unless they asked for help. So for the week leading up to the finals they would meet for breakfast and then head to the training ground to spar and work on jutsus all day. Then they would go back to his apartment where she would make dinner. Then they would relax until it was time for him to walk her home. So again for the last time they met for breakfast and headed out to the training ground. Once they got there though their routine changed just a bit. Rather than sparring they were sitting underneath a large oak tree. Hinata was comfortably sitting in his lap leaning against him while he leaned against the oak tree.

After yet _another _long kissing session Hinata finally pulled back and rested her face against his neck.

"Wow Hinata-chan, I never knew kissing could be so much fun."

He felt her giggle against his neck. "Neither did I Naruto-kun." She looked at him. "Do you feel a little bit guilty?"

"What? No, why should I feel guilty? Isn't this what we're _supposed _to be doing? I mean you are my girlfriend after all."

She giggled happily. "No Naruto-kun I mean we are supposed to be sparring right now."

He gave her a foxy grin. "Well Hinata-chan I've had a lot of practice with fighting and with jutsus. But not with kissing. The way I look at it this is what I really need to work on, and you're the only person who can help me."

She covered her mouth as she laughed. "Well Naruto-kun," she tried to sound serious. "If you're depending on me I guess I can't let you down." She leaned forward and gladly gave him all the help she could.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they approached his home Temari noticed something. "Hey! Your house looks different! Did it get repainted or something?" For some reason she couldn't guess he gave her an unhappy look. "What?"

"Nothing." They continued to walk towards the house hand in hand.

As they got near the back door it opened. "Welcome home my daughter!" Shikamaru watched as his mom came out and gave his fiancé a huge hug. "You know dear when I was pregnant with Shika I was hoping he was a girl. But now I finally get to have a daughter!"

Shikamaru stood there staring. _Geez, both my parents are acting crazy. _"You know I'm right here mom."

She looked at her son as she continued to hug Temari. "Don't give me that look Shika you know I love you more than anything. It's just that I always wished you were a girl."

"Gee thanks."

Temari felt herself blushing as Yoshino finally let go of her. She liked the way she was welcomed literally with open arms. But she was still trying to get used to dealing with such open emotions. "Thank you so much for welcoming me Yoshino-san."

Yoshino gave the girl a huge smile. "Call me mom, now let's have some tea. Lunch will be ready soon. Shikamaru dear why don't you set the table? We'll eat just as soon as your father comes home." Shikamaru nodded and headed inside.

Temari felt extremely happy. "Thank you, thank you so much… mom." Her eyes were a bit wet. "It's been a really long time since I had a mother. And I would love to think of you as my mom."

"Good, because I think of you as my daughter now. I know Shikaku told you to consider yourself to be a part of this clan. From now on my husband and I think of you as family." She took her arm and led her towards the door. Now let's have some tea and talk for a bit while we wait for my husband."

Temari nodded happily. "You know mom it feels weird. It feels like I was just with you a few days ago in Mist. I mean I know it was dad, but it still feels a bit odd having not really seen you in a few months."

Yoshino gave her a look of complete confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean when Shikaku came to Mist using your image as his disguise."

Yoshino came to a halt only a couple of steps inside. "Wait a minute. You're saying he spent his entire time in Mist, in public, looking like me?" Yoshino spoke with a voice that was just a little strained.

Temari abruptly got the feeling she had said something she shouldn't have. "Uhhm, yes." She was immediately sat down at the kitchen table with her mother standing over her. The memory that stuck with her was of that first night in this house. After the dinner when her brothers had gone and she was alone having to answer questions. That had not been fun, and she had the sneaking suspicion that this would not be fun either.

Yoshino was still smiling but there was a certain command in her voice and severity in her stance. "Tell me all about it."

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikaku came home about twenty minutes later in a very good mood. He was happy to smell his wife's cooking and when he came in was also pleased to see the kids sitting on the couch.

"Dad, run." Shikamaru said in a small voice he hoped his mother wouldn't over hear.

"Huh?"

Yoshino came out of the kitchen holding a large frying pan in both hands in a decent weapon stance. She was smiling in a way that made her husband's skin crawl. "You went to the bars looking like me **didn't **you?"

Shikaku held up his hands defensively and smiled as he inched towards the door. "Now honey…"

"DON'T YOU HONEY ME YOU PERVERT!!" They all felt her killer intent filling the room. Shikaku ran for his life as his loving wife chased him out the door.

The two of them were still sitting on the couch. "You know that was a pretty severe killer intent, and I grew up with Gaara."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Oh I've seen worse."

Temari stared at his calm reaction. "Is this normal for your family?"

"Unfortunately. Mom is a control freak and dad is a smart ass. It's a troublesome combination sometimes."

"Should we go after them? I mean is he in real danger of getting killed?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Nah, she might put him in the hospital. But she'll probably be satisfied with cracking his skull."

"Do you know what the really scary thing is?"

"What?"

"Your family is _still _more normal than mine."

He rolled his eyes. Something then occurred to him. "You know Temari; my folks probably won't be back for awhile." Trying to seem smooth he put his arm around her shoulders and leaned closer to her. "We've got the house to ourselves."

Looking at him with a little grin on her lips she spoke teasingly. "Oh really? Do you have something in mind?" In reply he began moving his face towards her only to run into her open palm. "Sorry Shikamaru but I am **not **making out with you on your living room couch when your parents might come back at any time."

"My room is right upstairs."

She shook her head. "I told you before I am not sharing a bed with you in any way shape or form even if we're just sitting on it."

"Well I have a closet."

Apparently that was the right answer. She grabbed his arms and hauled him up to his feet. "Well what are we waiting for?" The two of them raced up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Can you do it?" Tsunade asked seriously.

Jiraiya nodded carefully. "Yes, though I'm probably the only person in the world with the expertise with seals to be able to. The sharingan makes it a bit more interesting, I'll need a little extra time to devise the proper solution."

"How much time?'

"Oh just a day. I'll be ready to do this tomorrow." He gave the Hokage a somber look. "Afterwards I want to take Naruto with me to begin his apprenticeship."

"Certainly."

"I may as well let the poor gaki know he needs to get ready." Jiraiya laughed. "Knowing Naruto he'll demand I begin teaching him something immediately."

"I want you to keep a very close eye on the brat."

"Well of course, we can't have him wandering off and causing trouble now can we?"

"I mean it Jiraiya! Don't let him out of your sight! And if you learn anything about Uchiha Itachi during your travels do **not **share that information with him."

"What's got you so worried all of a sudden? He's safer with me than with anyone else. I've already saved him from Itachi and Kisame once you know."

"I know," she sighed. "But he made a promise to Sasuke he'd kill Itachi for him."

"He did what?! What was he thinking?"

Tsunade sent him an amused smile. "This is Naruto we're talking about. Who says he was thinking?"

Jiraiya snorted rudely. "The kid's an idiot. I'm going to go talk to him and have him forget this silly revenge idea."

Tsunade laughed. "Good luck with that."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, did you two have sex while we were out of the house?"

Temari gasped and began choking on some rice. Shikamaru had to reach out and slap her back to help her breathe again.

"Mom, did you have to ask such a troublesome question?" Shikamaru spoke once he saw his love could breathe again.

"Well dear it's a reasonable question."

His dad smiled. Other than the bandages around his head you would never guess he'd had a traumatic experience less than half an hour ago. "Especially since the two of you have your clothes a bit disheveled."

"Yoshino I swear to you nothing like that happened!" Temari said as soon as she had breath.

"Call me mom." Yoshino said pleasantly. "You're a healthy young woman and since you have my son's heart I know you truly love him, just as I love his father." She sent Shikaku a quick smile which he returned. "But while I am sure you have a very normal sex drive Shika _is _only thirteen and still a little too young to be deflowered."

"**Mom!" **

Temari felt herself go beet red. Inner Temari was screaming at the top of her lungs. _**This is not happening! She did not just ask me about having sex with Shikamaru! Even though I'd really like to. **__Hey! __**What? You damn well know we do! **__Not until he's fifteen! _

"Mom we didn't do anything like that!" Shikamaru said when he saw she couldn't manage a response.

"'Anything like that?'" Yoshino shifted her focus to her son. "So just what _did_ you do?"

Seeing Shikamaru blush Temari gathered her courage and decided she would have to deal with this as best she could. She reached up and took a hold of his hand as she faced Yoshino. "Well mom if you really must know I shoved Shikamaru into his bedroom closet and kissed and hugged him until we heard you come back. We haven't had sex and we're not going to until I think he's old enough. No matter how much he begs or pleads."

"Hey!" Temari ignored his outburst.

"I have his heart and he is my betrothed, he is the man I am going to marry and he is the one I love. I will never kiss another man and if he wants to live he will never kiss any other woman. So I think it only right and proper that I show him physical affection while we are together, especially considering how little time we get to be together. I hope that is not a problem, but the fact remains he _is _my betrothed and I _am _going to kiss him and touch just as much as I can while we are together."

Yoshino stared at the younger woman who had just brazenly declared what she would do regardless of approval from her. She smiled and nodded. "I'm very glad to hear that dear. Now how are your brothers? Has Gaara found a nice girl yet?"

Temari had the feeling she had just passed some sort of test. She was happy to have had the subject changed. "You know it's funny you mention that. There is this girl by the name of Matsuri…"

The rest of the dinner actually went rather well. At least nothing that was said caused her to choke again.

"Thank you for a wonderful meal mom. I'm afraid I still need to arrange a hotel room so…"

"Hotel room?" Yoshino said. "Don't be ridiculous dear, you're family. You'll stay right here, we have a couple spare bedrooms."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not! I look forward to having another woman in the house to help me deal with these unruly men of mine." Shikaku chuckled while Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Shikaku stood up from the table. "We'll let you get settled in a little later but I know you didn't come here _only _to make out with Shika in a closet." The two of them had the good grace to look a little embarrassed. "Why don't I give you your first lesson in the Nara techniques?"

She stood up and nodded. "Great, how do we begin? Are we going to a training ground?"

Shikaku shook his head. "No, none of what you learn is destructive so all the training will be done right here on our property. And to begin with the very first thing I need from you is an oath."

"An oath?"

He nodded. "That's right, what I am about to teach are Nara clan techniques and they are **never **taught to anyone outside the clan. Not even my best friends Inoichi and Choza have been shown them. Before we begin you must swear that you will never share any of what I teach you with anyone who is not of the Nara clan by blood or by marriage. That specifically includes your brothers and everyone else from your village."

"Oh," she said disappointedly. "I was sort of hoping to teach them what I learned." She shrugged her shoulders. "But I can appreciate the need for secrecy. I give you my solemn word that whatever happens I shall not share anything I am taught with any person who is not of the Nara clan by blood or by marriage."

Shikaku nodded and gave her a smile that had her worried. "All right time to play our first game."

"Game? I thought we were going to train."

"We are. The techniques are broken down into a series of tasks that are in the form of games. That is how I taught them to Shika, that is how they were taught to me by my father, and that is how my father learned them from his father."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Are you going to play, 'needle?'"

Shikaku nodded. "Of course, that's always the first game."

"Have fun, don't get too frustrated."

"Frustrated?" She replied.

"You'll see." Was all Shikamaru was willing to say.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were in the middle of a sweet kiss when he heard something. He broke off the kiss and stared in the direction where he thought the noise came from.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun?" He put his lips to her ear and whispered something. She nodded. "Byakugan." She said quietly activating her blood line. She didn't bother turning around. "I see him. He's in the bushes about twenty yards behind me and to the right."

Naruto moved his hand to take out a kunai. "Just one?"

"Yes,"

"What does he look like?"

"He's an older ninja with a head protector that says, 'oil,' on it. His hair is kind of spiky and he seems to be writing in a notebook."

Of course he immediately recognized who it had to be. Carefully moving Hinata off his lap he got to his feet. "Damn it ero-sennin get out here now before I kick your sorry ass!"

The man stood up and laughed as he came over. "Naruto! Good to see you again!"

"Yeah right! What were you doing spying on me?"

He smiled and patted his notebook. "Research! What else?"

Naruto began rolling up his sleeves so he could properly kick the man's ass. "Naruto-kun? Is this really Jiraiya?"

The man smiled. "Ah! I see my young student has told you about the awe and wonder that is Jiraiya the Legendary Toad Sage!"

She looked a bit embarrassed and was busy buttoning up her jacket. "Well he told me about you."

"I'll bet he has!"

"I told her you're a pervert who writes those dirty books Kakashi is always reading. And that you spend all your time spying on women while you call it, 'research.'"

Jiraiya frowned. "Kid how many times have I told you I ma no ordinary pervert. I AM A SUPER PERVERT!" He cried out proudly.

The two of them just stared as he stood there posing for them. Naruto finally turned to her. "See, I told you ero-sennin really was a total perv."

"Kid how many times have I told you to stop calling me that in public?"

"Well stop being a damn pervert and I'll stop calling you one."

Jiraiya shook his head. "All right whatever. Are you going to introduce me to the little Hyuga girl?"

Naruto stood in front of her protectively. "Her name is Hinata and if you even think about doing any of your perverted research on her I really will kick your ass!"

"Oh relax kid she's a little young yet. But I'll bet in a few more years she'll be quiet the beauty."

"**Hey!"**

"Jiraiya-sama," she spoke quietly and got the attention of both of them. "Have you come to take Naruto-kun away from me?" The sadness in her voice was clear.

Jiraiya quit his posing and looked at the girl with some sympathy. "Yes, I'm afraid I have, though I am here for other business as well." He shifted his gaze to the blonde boy. "Pack your bags kid. We leave the day after tomorrow."


	19. Preludes

"You understand what I expect of you?"

The young ninja bowed low to his lord. "Yes Orochimaru-sama."

His master smiled and let tongue out to slide over his lips. "Ku, ku, ku, you are my favorite one Kabuto. Prove to me again that you are deserving of my favor."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama."

The white skinned Sannin nodded satisfied. "Go." Kabuto disappeared and was on his way.

XXXXXXXXXX

Captain Yura stood in the Director's office not sure if he understood what he had just been told. "Pardon me Director, but you wish to set up a meeting with _him_?"

Sulamon nodded. "Yes, a meeting, can it be arranged?"

"Perhaps," the Captain replied warily. "But even if it could be arranged the man is a known murderer and criminal. Such a man could never be trusted to honor the terms of a parlay."

"I know it is dangerous, but unfortunately desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Desperate times? Forgive me Director, but what are you referring to? Are things not improving for the village?"

"Yes, but there is a terrible danger approaching and I fear that unless I take extreme measures it shall swallow us all." The Captain opened his mouth but was cut off. "I am not here to answer your questions. Now can you arrange a meeting with the man or not?"

The Captain nodded. "I can Director, but why must you be the one to meet with him? Allow me to volunteer myself for this mission."

Sulamon shook his head. "Your courage does you credit, but I am afraid that I must go. I do not intend to share my proposal with anyone else." He waved a dismissal and the captain regretfully left.

Sulamon looked at the closed door and shook his head sadly. There were too few men like that. Men who would take any risk to protect another. Sulamon saw himself as just such a man, only he was putting himself in danger for the good of the entire village not just one man. He'd not been joking when he said there was terrible danger approaching. Nor had he been exaggerating when he said it was likely to swallow all of Suna. Since the day of Gaara's last visit he'd been working with all his energy and skill to ruin Gaara's candidacy for Kazekage. He'd thought it would be easy enough. Afterall, who wanted a psychopath for supreme leader?

Sulamon chuckled bitterly. Oh he'd found out, and the answer had been worse than he'd have ever imagined. He had discovered to his shock that Gaara had strong and solid support within the Council and the population in general. In fact to certain conservative elements his reputation as a cold blooded killer was not seen as a negative at all, but rather as a positive. The Kazekage had to be strong and ruthless, people argued. Well who could be more ruthless than Gaara? Some simply believed the strongest ninja in the village should lead, and that was unquestionably Gaara. While some saw him in terms of being the previous Kazekage's son. It required twelve of the fifteen votes on the Council of Wind to install a Kazekage. Gaara had ten. It was only a matter of time now before he got the last two he needed.

Only a matter of time. Sulamon looked down at the report from his doctor. The cancer had gotten progressively worse. He had only months left, perhaps a year at most. It amazed him sometimes what medical jutsus could and could not do. Some of the elite medical nins could pull battlefield casualties back from the brink of death to near full health. They could reattach limbs and transfer organs such as kidneys or eyes. But they could not repair an organ that was badly damaged; they could do little against certain diseases like small pox or malaria. And they could do almost nothing against such natural ailments as cancer of leukemia. He was not afraid to die. He was a shinobi of the Sand and had been blessed to outlive nearly all his peers. He'd had love and the joys of family and the satisfaction of being a living shield for his village and House. No, he was not afraid to die. What he was afraid of was what would happen once he was gone and that monster ruled from his father's throne. If Gaara came to power it would mean the ruin of Suna, he was absolutely convinced of that. To avoid such a tragedy Sulamon was ready to take any risk and to pay any price. If it stopped Gaara it would be worth it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So are you going to teach me shadow possession?"

Shikaku smiled but shook his head. "Of course not, that's a blood line jutsu. Only those with Nara blood can perform it."

"So what are you going to teach me?"

"My clan has specialized in stealth for as long as it has existed. That is only natural given our talent with shadows. Tell me something, when I came to give you those two medallions did you or either of your brothers sense me coming?"

She shook her head. "No, I was really impressed that you were able to sneak up on us like that. If you'd have been an enemy you'd have ambushed us."

"Well that was done without using any jutsu. I was simply using the techniques I regularly use in a combat situation. Those techniques have often been the difference between success and failure or life and death. _That _is what I will begin teaching you. There are a total of fifty five games that encompass all the Nara clan techniques. Obviously we will not have time for me to teach you all of them, so we will focus on the basics. Now to begin with there are a total of four ways, generally, to detect someone; by sight, sound, scent, and chakra." Temari nodded. "Now unfortunately there is nothing we can do about scent. But unless your opponent is an Inuzuka or has a summon or nin animal that shouldn't matter. As for sight that is the most difficult and involves most of the techniques. So with the time we have we will focus on silence and chakra."

"All right, so how do we start?"

"We are going to play a little game called, 'needle in a haystack.' This will give me an idea as to how sharp your chakra sensing skills are." He performed a few hand seals and fifty bushins appeared. Without ceremony they formed a circle around her. She noticed that all the bushins were acting identically. "All right," all fifty spoke together. "Here is how this game is played. All you have to do is figure out which one I am. The bushins have no chakra. If you can sense my chakra you should have no trouble spotting me. Go up to whichever figure you believe me to be and simply tap my shoulder. And just to make this little game more interesting you will have to wait five minutes between your choices and you are not allowed to leave the circle until you have found me."

"Well this shouldn't be too hard." Fifty Shikakus smiled at her in a way she did not like.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chouji was huffing and trying to regain his breath. Asuma came over and patted his back. "Take it easy Chouji you've done very well. Why don't we go ahead and call it a day?"

To his surprise Chouji shook his head. "I'd like to keep going Asuma-sensei."

Asuma looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure Chouji?"

Chouji nodded again. "I want to work as hard as I can today. I really want to do well tomorrow and make Chunin. I'm afraid Shikamaru is going to leave me far behind."

Asuma nodded. "All right Chouji, I am very happy to hear that and I'll stay here with you until you are done." He frowned. "Your attitude is certainly better than Ino's I am truly disappointed in her."

Chouji shrugged as he got his breathing back under control. "I heard Sasuke got returned. I can understand why she blew off training. I'll bet she's screaming at or pleading with anyone she can find just so she can try and see him."

"That's absolutely no excuse! Part of being shinobi is setting aside our personal wants in order to get the job done. No matter how much she may want to see him she should be here training."

Chouji shrugged. "It's not really the same as a mission is it? I mean it is her choice how much she wants to train isn't it?"

"You have a very forgiving heart Chouji. If she were training alone then you'd be right. But she is _supposed _to be sparring with you. By not being here she is letting you down for her own selfish reasons."

_Not like it's the first time. _"It's all right. Come on sensei I'm ready to keep going."

XXXXXXXXXX

Noval had his own table at the library and was pouring over about a dozen texts. For such a famous blood line there was disappointingly little hard information about the byakugan. But he had managed to find just a couple interesting facts. Apparently there was no real distinction in how the byakugan saw chakra. In other words whether the chakra was in a person or in a jutsu it looked the same. Also he's found that the chakra points in a person corresponded with the main nerves and organs in the body. This information had given him an idea. Maybe there was a way to set a trap afterall. A trap that could even fool the all seeing byakugan. It was far from certain to work, but at least he had a plan now.

XXXXXXXXXX

She tapped his shoulder. He immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"DAMN IT!"

"Take it easy." All the remaining Shikakus spoke as they moved a bit to even out the space between them.

Temari glared savagely at all of them. "They're all bushins aren't they? You're probably inside taking a nap or something.

The Shikakus grinned and shook their heads. "That's an interesting idea, but no, I really am here. I've masked most of my chakra signature but not all of it. If you focus carefully you can pick me out."

"Yeah right, what do you think I've been doing this whole time?" The Shikakus shrugged. "Look can we just stop now? I think it's pretty clear I have to work on this but can we _please _move onto something else."

"That's not how it works Temari. You stay in the circle until you find me. You're not going to just quit are you?" She muttered something about goats under her breath and Shikaku chuckled.

"I told you not to get frustrated." Shikamaru came out onto the porch with an amused look. "Don't worry the first time is always the worst."

"_First _time? You mean we're going to have to keep doing this?" Both the Nara men began laughing at her. "Great."

"Say dad, do you think I could steal Temari from you for awhile?"

"Sure son, _after _she completes theexercise." They heard her groan. "Oh come on daughter, you've only got twenty one left."

"Great." From the porch Shikamaru grinned at her and casually pointed to one of the images to her left. Normally she would have been highly irate that he would just assume she needed help. But this once she was willing to let it slide. When the five minutes were up she walked over and tapped the Shikaku standing in front of her. This time she made contact with a real shoulder. "Finally."

Shikaku turned around and gave his son a knowing look. "All right, we'll pick this up again tomorrow." He passed his son on the way inside and gave him a wink. "Now don't have _too _much fun you two."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He took her hand and they began walking away from the house.

"So where are you taking me?" She asked.

"It's a little too early for dinner so I thought we could go to my favorite hill and watch the clouds for awhile."

"Lazy as ever I see." She teased.

"You know, you could say thank you for my help just now."

She jumped in front of him, took his face in her hands, and swiftly leaned in to kiss him. She kissed him passionately and for a good looooong while.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. She then began walking toward the hill. She had gone about ten steps before she noticed he wasn't beside her. Looking back she saw him still standing there just staring at her. "Hey, I thought you wanted to go look at clouds."

He suddenly seemed to wake up. "You know I think there's something else I'd rather do."

She smiled at him and crossed her arms. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

He ran up to her took a hold of her hand and began running. "I'll show you just as soon as we get to the hill!"

She laughed and happily ran with him.

XXXXXXXXXX

From the kitchen window Yoshino and Shikaku watched as the two of them ran off together. "Did we used to be like that?" She sighed.

Her husband put his arms around her from behind. He began to nibble her neck and she felt a shiver run up her spine. "No we were much worse, remember the dressing room in the restaurant?"

She smiled. She leaned back and slowly began to grind against him. "That was different, I was twenty and you were older and more experienced. You were always talking me into things." She gasped as his lips ran up the side of her throat.

"Not that time," his low voice in her ear. "That was all your idea." He turned her face towards him and kissed her.

She slowly turned around until they were front to front kissing. "I have an idea right now. Shall we go upstairs?"

He smiled down at her hungrily. "The sofa's closer."

"Wicked man." She laughed as he picked her up and carried her out into the living room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what's this surprise?" Temari asked.

"You'll see." Shikamaru refused to elaborate.

She was very happy. After a very _fun _afternoon on the hill top he'd taken her out to have a really nice dinner. Now he was taking her somewhere else for something he promised she'd enjoy. _Whatever it is it couldn't be as much fun as this afternoon._ Before long he brought her to a small out of the way club called the, 'Twilight.' From the entrance she could hear music playing.

"I know you wanted to go dancing our last night in Suna. We didn't get to do it then, so I thought I would make up for it now." He explained as they went inside. It was a small club, but she immediately liked it. The lights were low and there was a live band playing as about a dozen couples glided across the dance floor. It seemed intimate and peaceful, the perfect setting for them.

She beamed at him contentedly. "I love it, thank you for bringing me here."

He took her hand in his and kissed it, trying to make a big show of it. "May I have the first dance?"

"You can have the first, the last, and all the ones in between." Taking her hand he led her out onto the dance floor. The style of dancing was a bit different than what she was used to. Here the couples completely apart. But once she got used to it she found herself enjoying it. "Hey! You're much better at this now!"

Shikamaru grinned. "I knew whenever I saw you again you'd want to do this so I had my mom give me some lessons."

She just smiled, pleased that he would go through the trouble just for her. He had found yet another way to make her happy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata stood outside the gates of the Hyuga mansion. He wanted to kiss her good night, but felt weird about doing that in public. It had been a very strange day. Jiraiya's visit had killed the mood. Once he'd left they'd spent the rest of the afternoon training. They'd gone back to his apartment for dinner but there had been a pall hanging over things. Neither of them had wanted to talk about his leaving.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan." He gave her a half hearted smile. "Tomorrow will be a great day. We will both make Chunin."

She simply nodded. Strangely the exams were the last thing on her mind now. All she could think about was the fact that Naruto-kun would be _gone _in just two days. That was what she wanted to talk about. But she was afraid to, she didn't want to ask questions when the answers could be anything. So instead she nodded back and tried to return his smile. "Can we meet for breakfast before we go to the arena?"

"Sure!" He gave her a quick hug and turned around to leave. "Good night Hinata-chan."

"Good night Naruto-kun." She stayed there to watch him go.

A couple of blocks away Naruto was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Kid we need to talk."

He looked up to see a familiar figure sitting on a low roof. "What do you want pervy sage?"

He gave a Naruto a serious look. "I want to talk about you and the Hyuga girl."


	20. If she loves you

**Author's note: **This chapter takes place after the finals of the Leaf exams.

XXXXXXXXXX

He took her hand and carefully drew her away from everyone else. When they were more or less alone he spoke to her quietly. "Hinata-chan, will you go with me someplace?"

She nodded. "Of course Naruto-kun, where?"

He gave her a poor imitation of his usual smile. "I want to take you to my favorite place in Konoha." He paused and broke eye contact with her. "We need to talk."

She was still very new to dating and all its rules. But she knew, as all girls somehow did, that when your boyfriend said those words it could only be bad. "Oh, all right," she replied in a small voice." She gave him her hand and he began leading her outside. "Where are we going?"

He looked back at her with that haunted look. "It's somewhere special, trust me Hinata-chan."

"I trust you Naruto-kun, always,"

XXXXXXXXXX

Yesterday.

He looked up to see a familiar figure sitting on a low roof. "What do you want pervy sage?"

He gave Naruto a serious look. "I want to talk about you and the Hyuga girl."

Naruto gave him a stubborn look. "What about Hinata?"

Jiraiya leapt down. "Exactly my question. What about her?" Naruto looked confused. "Naruto has it really sunk in yet that we're leaving for two and a half years? We won't be visiting Konoha at any point during that time."

"Well of course I know that! She and I are both unhappy that we're going to be apart. But I've all ready made her a promise that I'll come back to her."

"I see, and what has she promised you?" Jiraiya began walking and Naruto fell into step beside him.

"Huh?"

Jiraiya looked at the young boy carefully. "Has she promised to wait for you?"

Naruto immediately felt himself getting angry at the old pervert. "Hey! What is that supposed to mean? Hinata's a good girl! She would never do **anything **behind my back!"

"So she _has _promised you then?"

"She doesn't need to. She loves me and I know she'll wait for me if I ask her too."

"And are you going to ask her to?" His sensei asked quietly.

"Of course!"

Jiraiya came to a sudden halt and looked down at his apprentice. "Why?"

"What do you mean why? She's my girlfriend!"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Kid, if you're going to ask her to give up going out with anyone for two and a half years you're going to need a lot stronger reason than that. She's thirteen right now and just beginning to learn what romantic feelings are. By the time you come back she will fifteen approaching sixteen. I doubt she'll be lacking admirers. You're going to be asking her to give up many other potential romances in order to wait faithfully for your return."

"Well what's wrong with that?"

He gave Naruto a slight grin. "Kid has it even occurred to you that where we're going no one will know who you are and the ladies won't show you the same kind of disdain you're used to? Have you even thought about the opportunities _you _might miss out on by waiting on her?"

"Hey! I'm not a pervert like you! I don't want a bunch of other girls. I love Hinata and she's the one I want to be with!"

"Well now we come to it." He began walking again. "You say you love her and you've all ready told me that you think she loves you."

"She does love me!"

"And just how do you know that?"

"She told me!"

The man shook his head and smiled. "Naruto, just saying something doesn't make it so. For instance I could tell you I don't enjoy looking at the female form and intend to give up research. If I told you all that would you believe me?"

"No because I know you ero-sennin. I believe Hinata because I know her, she is the most honest and decent person I have ever known. She wouldn't lie, especially not about her feelings for me."

"I'm not saying she's deliberately lying to you Naruto. I'm sure she is a fine girl and if she comes from that clan I don't doubt she has received a very moral upbringing. But the fact remains she is an inexperienced thirteen year old child, like _you._"

"I'm a ninja and I was an adult the second Iruka sensei gave me his hitai-ite."

"You are a ninja and legally speaking you are an adult of this village. But when it comes to matters of the heart you are still just a babe in the woods. Tell me kid just what do you know of love?"

"I know more about it than you do you pervert!"

"Is that a fact?"

"That's right I know that love is about more than just naughty thoughts or looking at naked women. I know that it means caring for someone with your whole heart and putting their needs ahead of your own." He spoke with righteous fury. "Ow! What was that for?" Naruto rubbed the top of his head.

"That gaki was for presuming that just because I appreciate the female form I don't know what romantic love is. I've lived a lot more years than you have kid and I've seen and done damn near everything in my time. I've known plenty of women from one end of this continent to the other. But I have also really loved one woman." He paused for a bit. "I _still _love her even though she doesn't and never has returned my feelings. For her I would do anything."

Naruto looked at him in surprise. "Seriously? You're in love with someone?" Jiraiya nodded. "So what happened?"

"I asked her out exactly once, but she just wasn't interested in me that way. She fell in love with someone else. She lost him and when she did I think a part of her heart died with him. She and I are still close, but I know now that I will never be more than a friend to her." He stared down at the boy. "There is no greater pain in this world than wanting something with your whole heart and never getting close to it. That is what I am trying to spare you Naruto. Imagine coming back after two and a half years with your hopes set only to discover she no longer feels the same. Can you even begin to imagine how much that would hurt? And what about her? What if she does wait for you faithfully, giving up other opportunities in order to wait for you? And what if you discover your feelings had changed?"

"That wouldn't happen! My feelings for her won't change no matter how long I am away!"

"You seem very certain of that."

"I am! I know that I really do love her!"

"Are you also absolutely certain about her feelings for you? Are you sure her feelings won't change no matter what?"

"Yes I am! Hinata told me that she'd always loved me since the first time she saw me and I believe her. I know her love for me is real and will never change."

"I see, well then if that's the case don't you think you owe it to her to tell her the full truth about you?"

"What do you mean?"

Jiraiya looked at him sadly. "I mean about what you hold inside you."

Naruto came to a dead stop. "What? You can't be serious. You want me to tell her about _that_?"

His sensei nodded. "Why wouldn't you?"

"_Why wouldn't I_?!" Naruto had to stop as he realized he'd almost screamed that. "That's the reason everyone hated me growing up! That's the reason I was always, always alone! If I told her that she'd stop…" He clamped down his mouth and looked up in despair.

"She'd stop what?" Naruto looked down. Jiraiya knew that this was hurting, but he calmly repeated the question. "She'd stop what?"

Naruto was silent for a moment. Jiraiya was about to repeat the question for a third time when the boy finally said something in a choking voice. "She'd stop loving me." The boy looked up and there were tears. "You're a mean old man! Why'd you tell me this? For once in my miserable life I was really happy and now you've poisoned it! Why?!"

Jiraiya tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder but Naruto slapped his hand away and took a step back. Jiraiya sighed regretfully; if the boy was angry with him right now he couldn't blame him. "Sometimes Naruto you must be cruel to be kind. I'd rather you suffer now than suffer a much a greater pain later. I am doing this for you and for her. Is it really fair for you to ask her to wait for you but hold this secret from her? When would you tell her? After you'd made her wait for you? After you'd asked her to marry you maybe? Were you planning to just keep it from her forever?" He sighed again. "Look Naruto, it's your choice. No one is going to break the Sandaime's law. You can tell her or not. But if she loves you nothing that you say or do will change that. If she doesn't, then isn't it best for you and her to know it sooner rather than later?"

"**I hate you!**" Naruto screamed at him and ran away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Earlier that day.

"Tsunade, can I talk to you?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Tsunade is it? Well this must be serious. What do you want to talk about Naruto?" Seeing the look in his eyes she decided to lay off calling him a brat.

He took a deep breath. "Jiraiya had a talk with me last night. He thinks that if I'm going to ask Hinata to wait for me I should tell her the secret about me."

Tsunade nodded slowly. "I know Naruto, Jiraiya all ready told me. Listen Naruto, I know what he said to you sounded harsh, and I am sure he didn't phrase it in the best way possible. But please don't hate him for what he said to you. He cares about you just as I do."

Naruto nodded. "I know, and I don't really hate him. I just hated what hen was saying." He looked at her desperately afraid of what she would say. "Do you think I should tell her?"

Tsunade went to her knees to put herself on eye level with him. She reached out and put a hand on each shoulder. "Yes I do. Once she knows the truth you'll never have to be afraid of her finding out about it. Once you tell her you'll know and understand just how much she truly loves you."

"But what if she doesn't?" He wailed. "What if she hates me like everyone else who knows?"

"Naruto you know that's not true. I know and I treasure you, I know that Shizune feels the same way and so do Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Shikamaru, and others. Shikamaru did not hate you when he found out and I know the two of you are closer now than you were before. Why wouldn't it be the same with Hinata?"

"I want it to be! But what if it isn't? What if she doesn't take it the way Shika did? What if she just looks at me like I'm a monster?"

"Naruto I've seen the way she looks at you. I've seen the look in her eyes when she is with you. I promise you Naruto that whatever you tell her she won't turn away from you."

"Tsunade, is it wrong of me to want her to just love me?"

"Of course not! The desire for love is one of the most basic and human of needs."

"I just love her so much! She makes me so happy! I can't bear the thought of her hating me!"

"I know." She put her arms around him and hugged him.

"I have to tell her don't I?" He said in a small voice.

"You have to do what you think is right, no matter what."

He just nodded. "Thanks Tsunade."

"Anytime brat, now go and do your best out there."

He smiled just a bit. "I will, and you better have a vest waiting for me when I'm done."

XXXXXXXXXX

They were sitting atop the Hokage Monument. It was after sunset and the stars were out. They were sitting side by side with her hand in his. Naruto was looking out at the stars. On a clear night like tonight they seemed close enough to touch. Hinata was focused completely on him. He was leaving tomorrow and she knew from the way he had looked that what he had to tell her was important. Her heart was thudding in her chest. She was afraid. She was very afraid that was good bye. She was afraid that he was going to tell her that they should be free to see other people while he was away. She didn't want that kind of freedom.

"I love it here." He suddenly said in a calm voice. "I like to come here at night and look out at the stars and at the village." He still wasn't looking at her."

"It's very beautiful Naruto-kun." She was dying inside waiting for him to tell her whatever it was he had brought her here to tell. But she was too afraid to come right out and ask him.

He finally looked at her. His eyes were sad. It hurt her to see that. "You're so beautiful Hinata-chan; I can't believe how blind I was that I never noticed."

She felt her cheeks begin to blush. "It's all right Naruto-kun, I know I don't compare to Sakura."

"Hinata, you are a thousand times more beautiful than Sakura. And you're so much more than beautiful. You're kind and sweet and smart, you are the most amazing and wonderful girl I've ever known."

She stared at him. Why did he sound so sad? Why were there tears in his eyes? She felt a lump in her throat. What was wrong? "Thank you Naruto-kun, it makes me very happy to hear you say that."

Suddenly he reached out and grabbed her. He pulled her into a tight embrace and put his face into the side of her neck. "I love you Hinata-chan! I love you so much!"

She could feel his wet tears against her skin. She put her arms around him and held him too as hard as she could. "I love you too Naruto-kun. I love you too."

"Say that again Hinata-chan, please keep saying that."

She didn't understand what was wrong but she could hear the need in his voice. And so she said the words again and again, a dozen times and more. She wanted to comfort him and to give him the security of knowing she was there for him.

"Naruto-kun, what is wrong?"

He slowly let go of her and sat back away from her. He pulled away completely so they were no longer touching. He was looking out at the stars again.

"Hinata-chan, when I grew up I was always alone. Except for the old man no one cared about me at all. I always dreamed of having someone tell me that they loved me. Whatever happens tonight Hinata-chan you gave me that, you made one of my dreams real, and I will always love you for that."

Now she felt real dread. He was making it sound like this was some sort of _final _good bye. "Naruto-kun you are scaring me! Please, whatever it is that's wrong please tell me."

He began to speak but still didn't look at her. "I am going to tell you a secret tonight. It's a terrible secret and it's the reason why almost everyone in this village hates me. After I tell you this secret you will probably hate me too."

"Naruto-kun! I could never hate you!"

"You can't know that. You can't know until you hear what it is. Believe me Hinata."

"Then don't tell me! Naruto-kun if telling me scares you this much then whatever it is I don't want to know!"

He looked at her. His face looked different; it was as if he had aged ten years in a moment. He had dried his tears and while there was still sadness in those eyes she also saw a weariness that no thirteen year old should have. The smiling, boisterous, boy she'd always known was nowhere to be seen. Instead this version of Naruto was older and wiser. He was an adult, and an adult that had endured much.

"I have to tell you Hinata-chan, because I want to ask you to wait for me until I can come back and be with you. It wouldn't be right for me to ask that of you while I keep something so important hidden from you."

"Naruto-kun you don't have to tell me a secret. Of course I'll wait for you! It's a pro…"

"No!" He cut her off sharply. "Don't say it Hinata! I know your nindo is the same as mine. I don't want you to have to break a promise." He took a deep breath. "Please listen to what I have to tell you, and then you can decide. I promise Hinata-chan that whatever you decide I will respect your wishes and I will understand."

She was scared. Whatever it was if Naruto thought it was something that could make her hate him then she didn't want to know. But she didn't have a choice now did she? Frightened of whatever she would hear next she nodded.

"Do you know when my birthday is?"

"Of course, October tenth." She saw a flash of surprise. "Naruto-kun, you are special to me, of course I know when your birthday is."

In spite of everything he gave her a tiny smile. "That's right Hinata-chan; I was born on October tenth more than thirteen years ago. On the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha." Again Hinata nodded, everyone in the village knew what that date meant. "Of all the demons the nine tail fox is the most powerful and malevolent; it's power greater even than that of an entire shinobi village."

"You mean was." Hinata corrected him.

"No Hinata, I mean is. The Kyuubi was not destroyed that day. It was too powerful to be fought or defeated by anyone. The histories all lie about what happened that night, but everyone who was there knows the truth."

"The Kyuubi's alive?"

He nodded. "In a way. You see the Yondaime couldn't defeat it; all he could do was trap it in a mortal vessel by using a forbidden jutsu. He needed something that could contain its monstrous chakra." He unzipped his orange jacket. "Otherwise the jutsu would fail and the Kyuubi would still be free. The best possible vessel was a new born child whose chakra system was undeveloped and would be able to adapt to the Kyuubi's." He lifted his shirt to expose his belly. "So that's what the Yondaime used to trap the Kyuubi, a new born baby boy." He channeled just a little bit of chakra and the seals on his stomach became immediately visible.

Hinata gasped and her eyes went wide. "You."

"Me." He dropped his shirt and turned around putting his back to her. He didn't want to see that look in her eyes. That ugly hateful look everyone always gave him. "The Yondaime succeeded, the Kyuubi was trapped and the village was saved, but it cost him his life. And that's why everyone has always hated me. If it weren't for the Third's personal protection I'd have been murdered in my crib. As it was everyone shunned me, everyone loathed me. I didn't even know why until the day of the academy graduation. That bastard Mizuki told me I was the demon fox. Until that moment I'd never understood what I had done to be so hated." He paused hoping she would say something. "That's why the Sandaime watched out for me, why I heal so fast, why I have such insane chakra and endurance, and why I have always been alone and different. I can communicate with the fox sometimes, I try not to, he is _not _pleasant. I get to use some of his chakra but he doesn't control me and I don't control him. No matter what some people may think I am _not _the demon. I am its jailer." He paused again and waited. _Please Hinata-chan tell me it's all right. Tell me you don't care, that it doesn't matter to you. Say that you still love me. _He waited but there was only silence. He suddenly wanted very badly to leave. "It's all right Hinata I understand and I don't blame you. Thank you for giving me your love and I hope you find someone who will treat you as well as you deserve to be treated. Good bye Hinata."

But before he could go two arms wrapped themselves around him. He could feel her shuddering against his back. "Naruto-kun forgive me!"

He turned around to see her weeping. "Hinata, forgive you?" He shook his head. "No, if you can't love me anymore I can't blame you for that."

But she shook her head and looked up at him in such sorrow. "No Naruto-kun, forgive me for not telling you I loved you sooner! You were suffering alone all that time when I could have told you that you weren't alone! I knew you suffered Naruto but I never knew it was so terrible for you! If I'd known I would have told you I swear." She buried her weeping face into his chest. "I love you Naruto-kun! I don't care what's inside you! I don't care what anyone says or thinks! You are the one I love; you are the one who gives me courage!" She shook against his chest and continued to cry.

Naruto put his arms around her and held her like he never wanted to let her go. "Thank you Hinata-chan, thank you. I love you too." He held her and let the tears pass. Everything was all right now. He reveled in the warmth of her in his arms. "Will you wait for me Hinata-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-kun," she looked up again into his eyes. The sadness was gone now. He was happy again. Her precious Naruto-kun was smiling at her. "I'll wait for you; I would wait for you forever."

With that they kissed, and began to heal old wounds.


	21. Finals: Leaf

"Naruto-kun is something wrong?"

"What? No nothing Hinata-chan."

She frowned at him. "You don't seem very excited Naruto-kun. Are you worried about facing Shino?"

He gave her a smile. "No I'm sure I'll beat Shino."

"He's my teammate and he's very strong."

"Well I'm pretty strong too Hinata-chan." He paused. "Listen Hinata-chan I need to go see baachan about something. I'll meet you at the arena, ok?"

"Why do you have to see the Hokage?"

"I just need to talk to her about something."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey lazy let's go all ready."

"Relax troublesome woman the matches don't start for awhile. We've got plenty of time."

"Actually Temari," Shikaku spoke. "I thought we could get in a little training before you two leave."

"Well the finals begin in about half an hour. What kind of training did you have in mind?"

He gave her a wicked smile. "How about another game of needle?"

"What? Are you serious? Yesterday I was out there for over two hours! The finals will be over by the time I get done."

"Actually Temari I was wanting to check your chakra hiding skills. This time I'll be the one in the circle."

"So? It'll still take forever."

"Actually I don't think it will."

In short order they were outside and Shikaku stood surrounded by the image of fifty annoyed Temaris. All of them with arms crossed and a foot tapping.

Shikaku was frowning. "I want you to take this seriously. Cloak your chakra as well as you can."

"I have, I always take training seriously. Can we take less than five minutes between choices though?"

"Oh I don't think that will be a problem." He walked up to one of the Temaris and put his hand on her very solid shoulder. "Have fun at the finals. We _will _be training this afternoon."

She stared at him as she dismissed her bushins. "How did you do that?"

"I'll begin to show you this afternoon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Noval headed toward the arena alone. He'd already set his trap and was a bit curious if doing so before even getting to the arena went against the rules. He wasn't really worried about it. He doubted anyone would look close enough to notice. And if someone did so what? The Hokage herself had told him that whatever he did here today he would not be promoted. So why was he even bothering? Even if the plan worked perfectly it meant he was likely to receive a severe beating. _I have way too much damn pride._

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe I spent all day talking to people and no one would help me! I talked to the Hokage, Shizune, Ibiki, and a whole ton of officials and I couldn't even get anyone to tell me where exactly he is." Ino complained.

"I know." Chouji said dully.

"I mean all I wanted was to see Sasuke-kun for just five minutes! Is that so much to ask? I mean forehead girl got to see him. She even promised me she'd call and tell me what happened, but all she'd say was that he was all right. I mean what does that mean? He's all right? That doesn't tell me anything!"

"I know."

"And the Hokage wouldn't say what she's going to do with him! I mean there's no way she would kill him is there? I mean he's an Uchiha! I'm sure there's no way the Hokage would do that, but I couldn't get her to say a single word about what she is going to do with him. I mean what do you think?"

"I know."

She rounded on the boy. "Chouji!"

That got his attention. "What?"

"You're not paying attention to me!" Ino barked at him.

Chouji stopped walking turned around and put his face into hers, actually forcing her to take a step back. "Ino I've been listening for the last twenty minutes. You want to see Sasuke and they won't let you, I get it! Sasuke this, and Sasuke that and Sasuke the other thing. Do you really think I need to still be listening to you? It's not like you're going to say anything different!"

She stared at him with an open mouth. "Chouji what's gotten into you?"

"Maybe I'm just sick and tired of being reminded that you care more about some stuck up traitor who has never said two words to you than you do about me. I mean I've only been your friend your entire life. I've only been your teammate. I've only stood by your side and watched your back and put my life on the line for you. I've given everything for you Ino, and I never asked you for anything back. I actually thought we'd gotten close, but then the second you think you might have a chance with the Uchiha you just blow me off to go chasing after him. I would never do that to you Ino! I would never just blow you off! But hey, it is _Sasuke _after all." He began walking away from her.

She couldn't believe he'd just talked to her that way. She couldn't believe he was walking away from her. "What? Are you really just going to ignore me?"

"Isn't that what you did to me all day yesterday?" He spoke without slowing down or turning around.

She was frustrated and angry. Chouji was supposed to support her, not pile on to her troubles. She shouted out the first thing that came to her mind. "What do you care? You have a girlfriend!" _Why did I say that?_

He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. He gave her a very strange look, one she couldn't recognize. "Yes, I do." He then got going without another look back.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Congratulations to all of you. You should all be very proud of yourselves for advancing this far." Lady Tsunade spoke to all twelve of them. "The whole village has come out to witness your battles and to cheer you on. Show all of them and all of us just what great ninja you all are. Keep in mind that you are all comrades. Whatever happens today you are and shall remain the proud sons and daughters of Konoha. With that in mind I do not want a single casualty here today. Therefore," she pointed to Naruto. "No rasengan." She pointed to Lee. "No opening of the inner gates." She pointed to Chouji. "And no taking the Akimichi pills."

"What?! That's not fair baachan! Why can't I use my best move?"

With a vein throbbing in her forehead she went over and bopped him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Because using your best move is too likely to kill someone that's why!" She looked at Naruto and all of them. "As ninjas there will be moments when you must be ready to kill you opponent. Just as there may come a time when you will have to put yourself in mortal danger for the sake of the mission and the village. But now, fighting your fellow Leaf shinobi is not such a time. Is that clear to everyone?" There were nods all around.

"All right baachan I guess that makes sense." She bopped him on the head again. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Stop calling me baachan in public you brat!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ino…"

"What you talking to me again?"

Chouji let out a breath. "I just wanted to say good luck against Lee."

"Thanks." She hurried from the gallery to the stairs. Lee had already leapt over the guard rail down to the arena floor.

When she was gone Neji approached him. "She has no chance against my teammate." It wasn't said arrogantly but with simple certainty.

"She'll do her best." Neji nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I am Hatake Kakashi and I am the proctor for the third and final phase of the exams. Both of you do your best. If I see one of you is unable to continue I will end the match to prevent serious injury. If I tell you to halt I expect you to stop immediately. Do you both understand?"

"Roger!" Lee actually saluted him.

"Uh-huh." Ino replied.

Lee faced her and gave her a bow. "Ino-san, let's both do our very best here today!"

She nodded and got into a taijutsu stance. She planned to use her best jutsu at the first opening. "Yeah, right back at you Lee."

Kakashi put one hand up and then dropped it to his side. "Begin!"

To Ino's point of view Lee disappeared. One second he was there and the next he was just gone. Then she felt his fist slam into her jaw and she was sent flying. She had gone into the match just presuming he would hold back a little against her the way Chouji and Shikamaru always would. But his punch was nearly as hard as Guy's. When she stopped rolling on the ground she was on her belly and there was a taste of blood in her mouth. Before she could even consider what to do there was a yank on her pony tail and the feel of cold metal on her throat.

"Please do not move Ino-san. I do not wish to cut you by mistake."

"Ten seconds? Well that was quick." She heard Kakashi say. "Ino you're eliminated. Good job Lee; you can put your kunai away."

She'd lost in _ten seconds_? Ino got back up listening to the thunderous applause that was coming down for Lee. She looked as Lee was saluting his sensei in the stands. She wasn't getting promoted. _How am I ever going to make Chunin at this rate?_

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi gave him a smile from underneath his mask. "How have you been Naruto?"

He glared at his sensei. "Fine, and you'd know that if you actually trained me once in awhile."

Kakashi looked a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry Naruto, but I've been busy with solo missions since team seven isn't really functioning as a unit anymore."

"I'm sure you'll find plenty of time now that Sasuke's back." He shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, I've got Jiraiya and he _wants _to teach me."

Kakashi was surprised to hear the bitterness. _I really messed up things. _"Listen Naruto…"

"Can we go ahead and get the match started _proctor_?"

Kakashi winced but nodded.

Shino unleashed his chakra draining bugs as Naruto created fifty shadow clones. Shino was at an immediate disadvantage as his allies could not deal with that many targets effectively. Immediately all the clones closed in on him and there was no where for Shino to escape to. Several clones were destroyed by his bugs but that still left plenty more. Two grabbed each arm as four of them moved to kick him into the air. Two others put their hands together to launch a third up high.

"U." "ZU." "MA." "KI." They launched Shino and he went up directly into the path of a descending Naruto's foot. "Naruto barrage!" His foot connected to Shino's face and sent him back down to the ground hard."

That was pretty much it, and for the second time in his life Naruto got to hear the village of Konoha, in one voice, cheer him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"**Body Expansion Technique: Human Tank."**

"**Down On All Fours Technique." **Akamaru jumped onto his back. "**Man Beast Doppelgangers." **

In the form of a huge ball Chouji began rolling toward Kiba at full speed. "**Fang Over Fang Technique." **Two giant spirals hurled themselves at him. He felt the impact but they mostly deflected away without doing him any real harm. So long as he was rotating they couldn't fully connect. But if he was more or less invulnerable to Kiba and Akamaru's attacks they were too fast and too nimble for him to hit. Finally Chouji came to a halt and ended the jutsu. Moving fast he tried something else.

"**Body Expansion Technique." **His form grew to a height of thirty feet.

"All right Akamaru time to get serious!" One figure of Kiba jumped on to the shoulders of the other as he ran through hand signs. "**Double Headed Wolf Technique."** Together they transformed into a gigantic two headed snarling canine. They launched themselves at Chouji and struck home with terrific violence. When it was done Chouji had reverted to normal size and was unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You owe me a steak dinner." Kurenai said to him from their spot in the stands.

"I know, Chouji didn't do as well as I hoped but I wonder if it was enough to earn promotion." Asuma said.

Kurenai shrugged. "Well that all depends on what the Hokage thinks."

"I hope she's in a giving mood today." He turned to her. "How about we go double or nothing on the next round Kiba against Naruto?"

She shook her head. "No thanks."

"You lacking faith in your student?"

"Not at all! I just have a great deal of respect for Naruto, that's all. Don't forget I've seen him train."

Asuma chuckled. "So have I."

XXXXXXXXXX

The next two matches were over quickly as both Hinata and Tenten were set against opponents far below their skill levels. Hinata won in fifty four seconds. Tenten needed a minute and twelve seconds. She could have won faster, but not without using lethal force. That led to the final match of the first round.

"You should consider forfeiting; otherwise you are likely to suffer a very painful and humiliating defeat."

"I've heard that before, thanks but I think I'll stay in."

Neji shrugged. "I am just pointing out that your teammates both fared rather poorly. They obviously were not ready for this level of competition."

"I'm not like them." Noval replied quietly. "You don't know anything about me."

"That is not true. I always make it a point to prepare as well as possible for a fight. Your full name is Mohicho Noval, age fifteen, you are a medic nin with good ninjutsu skills, average taijutsu, and very poor genjutsu. You specialize in medic jutsus, senbons, and poisons. You have thirty six D-rank missions, fifteen C-rank, and one B-rank. The team you serve with is your second. You were arrested and held in captivity for four months on suspicion of treason but were released without any charges being filed."

That last sentence stung a bit, but he tried not to show it. "All true. I know about you as well, but then who doesn't know about Hyuga Neji, the Hyuga prodigy?"

"If you know my reputation then you must recognize that while your skills as a medic nin may be formidable your fighting skills are not the equal of mine."

"You know what? They're probably not. But people have told me I'm pretty smart. Maybe I'll find a way to surprise you."

Neji shook his head. "**Byakugan."** He activated his blood line. "There is no way for you to deceive me."

_That's what you think. _He carefully displayed a slightly worried expression. He couldn't be sure yet, but the first hurdle had just been crossed.

"As interesting as all this is we do have a match to get to. Are you two ready?" Kakashi drawled.

Neji dropped into a gentle fist stance with hands open and palms up. "I am ready."

Noval pulled out a couple smoke bombs. "Sure."

"Then begin."

Noval jumped back and away from his opponent. He tossed out a pair of poison smoke bombs. Neji leapt back and away as well easily avoiding them. Neji tossed four shuriken at him. These were blocked by four senbons. As soon as Noval landed on his feet he began firing senbons at his opponent by the dozen. Neji either avoided these or used rotation technique to deflect them. As he did so he began covering the ground between them in small rushes.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This won't last very long." Jiraiya said. He was sitting next to Tsunade up in the Hokage's private box.

She nodded unhappily. "Noval is doing the best he can but he's no match for Neji in a fight." She sighed. "It's a bit like Ino's situation. Her skills are very valuable on the battlefield when used as part of a unit. But they simply don't transfer well in single combat."

Jiraiya shrugged. "The exams were designed to favor combat specialists."

"That doesn't mean Noval and Ino aren't worthy of higher ranks."

"Does that mean you'll promote them any way?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I can't call Ino's performance deserving even if I think the final test a bit unfair. As for Noval, I won't be able to pass him either."

Jiraiya presumed that was simply because of the obvious outcome of the match. "I think Neji's finally got him cornered."

XXXXXXXXXX

Neji had carefully used his movements to push Noval back toward the wall. Noval had let loose with a dozen smoke bombs and over two hundred senbons. They'd done absolutely no good. As he closed in he was still without a scratch. Finally he was close enough.

"This is the end; you are within range of my eight trigrams."

_Here we go. _Noval gritted his teeth as he knew what was about to happen.

Neji burst forward with a blinding and ferocious speed. "Gentle fist eight trigrams sixty four palms!" His fingers hit his opponent's nerve points and began to shut down his tenketsu and close the flow of his chakra. "Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms! Sixteen palms! Thirty two palms! **Sixty four palms!" **His final strikes threw the older boy hard against the arena wall. Slamming into the brick wall he bounced off and collapsed into the dirt. Neji stood back about five feet. "It's over."

Impossibly it hurt even worse than he'd thought it would. Each palm strike felt like a hot knife stabbing into him. He felt bones crack as his back slammed into the wall. He was on his knees. He coughed up some blood. His chest and arms were on fire and he could no longer even feel his chakra. Hacking up some more blood he heard his opponent declare the fight to be over. "Yeah it is."

Neji nodded taking that as a concession. He was turning around when both hands jerked and stayed in place. He looked down and suddenly noticed several lines of chakra stuff connecting each hand to his opponent's body. During the attack he'd been so focused and moving so fast he hadn't noticed them. "What the…"

Noval smiled as he sucked in some air. "Those are chakra strings. I put globs of them over some of the nerve points that correspond to my tenketsu. They were there from the start and I'm sure your Byakugan spotted them, but since they just show up as chakra you didn't realize they were there." With his left hand he grabbed a bunch of chakra strings. With his right he took out one of his red tipped senbons. "Now come here!" He yanked with all his remaining strength. Neji was a superb fighter and in excellent condition, but he did not have inordinate strength. The fifteen year old was slightly stronger and being lower now had the added advantage of leverage on his side. Neji could have easily cut the strings as he had Kidomaru's, but he wasn't given the chance. He was yanked forward, and the moment he was in range Noval drove his senbon into Neji's left forearm with such force it went all the way through the arm and out the other side. "Now it's over."

Neji looked at the wound and tried to pull back but his legs failed him and he fell to the ground. Noval continued to kneel where he was. Neji's attack had left him in little better shape. He did manage to look up at the proctor though. "Aren't you going to call the fight?"

Kakashi looked down at him in surprise. He wasn't he only one, seeing the Hyuga prodigy drop the entire arena had gotten quiet. "Well I'm trying to decide whether to call you the winner or call it a draw. Can you even stand up?"

Frowning he pulled out a kunai and placed it to the immobile boy's throat. "I don't need to get up."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. "Good point. Neji has been eliminated; Noval is the winner of the match."

The stunned silence held for another couple heartbeats. Then it came, the applause, it thundered down on him like a physical thing. It had weight and force like a windstorm. Noval looked up into the stands and took it in, their cheers, their approval. It felt good. It didn't remove the bitterness inside him, but it did feel very good and gave him a little more hope.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tsunade who is that kid?" Jiraiya was applauding as loud as anyone.

She looked down sadly. "Someone with a lot of potential but very bad taste in friends." He wanted to ask but she shook her head. She stood up and applauded as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the remaining matches Naruto was able to defeat Kiba while Lee enjoyed a rest. Noval forfeited the next match. He'd made his point and knew he was in no condition to fight anymore. Naruto took on Rock Lee. Without his weights Lee was an absolute blur and was able to easily destroy however many shadow clones Naruto could whistle up. It quickly became obvious to Naruto that the only way he could hope to win was by summoning up the red chakra. That was when Naruto made a rather painful discovery. Previously he had been able to call on the red chakra when he was either very angry (as with Neji or Sasuke) or fighting for his life (as with Gaara.) He knew his life was not in danger and Rock Lee was a good friend and occasional sparring partner. He just couldn't make himself feel any anger. That was when Naruto discovered he didn't know how to summon the red chakra when he was not emotionally charged. Rock Lee defeated Naruto thanks to his blinding speed and his taijutsu.

Hinata defeated Tenten in a long drawn out battle. In the end it was Hinata's ultimate defense that proved decisive. Nothing Tenten threw at her could penetrate it. Hinata was finally able to get close enough to use gentle fist and that was the end.

So the finals were Rock Lee against Hinata. Lee would have much preferred the other Hyuga as an opponent, but was still eager to win and show his sensei how much he had learned. Before going down the stairs Naruto gave her a fierce hug.

"Do your best Hinata-chan! I know you can win!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun I will try."

As he hugged her he gave her a serious look. "I believe in you Hinata-chan." Those few honest words meant more to her than the rank of Chunin ever would.

Down on the arena floor the two of them fought each other with everything they had. There was no hate or animosity, but rather a desperate need by each of them to win for the sake of another. One wanted above all else to prove himself to the teacher who had believed in him even to the point of putting his own life in the balance. The other sought the approval of her father, and more importantly the approval and attention of the one she loved most of all. All the other fights that day had ended within five minutes. But the final match lasted for over fifteen as both competitors gave everything they had. In the end one last blow ended it and left one unconscious and one barely standing.

Kakashi made it official. "The winner of the match and of the Leaf Chunin exams… Hyuga Hinata." The shouts and cheers were deafening. But as Hinata looked up all she saw was Naruto cheering for her. Even hurt and exhausted, that was enough to fill her heart.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade smiled at the seven ninjas she'd invited to the Tower following the end of the exams. She gladly presented each of them with a green vest. "Hinata, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji I am pleased to promote each of you to the rank of Chunin. I have arranged for a large celebration downstairs please stay and enjoy it." They all nodded and headed downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's good mood slowly faded as the celebration dragged on. After talking to baachan he'd focused on the exams and on cheering Hinata once he was eliminated. Now though he couldn't help thinking that every minute that passed was one minute closer to the time when he would have to leave with ero-sennin. Even though he hated it, he knew what he had to do.

He took her hand and carefully drew her away from everyone else. When they were more or less alone he spoke to her quietly. "Hinata-chan, will you go with me someplace?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Seemingly out of nowhere Ino found herself surrounded by her dad, Asuma, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

"Ino, we need to talk." Asuma said.

"What about?" Ino felt a bit nervous.

"Ino, we all feel you should join the KMC. That would seem the best chance for you to become Chunin now."

"But if I do that I won't be able to go on any missions with you for a year!"

"Ino," Shikamaru spoke up. "With Chouji and me both Chunin now that means you would have to go to the next exams with _two _new teammates. You would also run into the same problem if you make it to the finals against a combat specialist."

Ino frowned. Losing so quickly to Lee had been humiliating. And the worst part about it was that she wasn't sure what she could have done differently. "But I can't let you guys down. What if you need me?"

Despite their earlier words Chouji spoke to her kindly. "Ino, we'll be ok. You like healing right? Learn how to be a great healer and then think of how much you'll be able to help us."

"I don't know." She replied weakly. It did make sense and they all seemed ok with it. It took awhile but her four guys all kept at it and slowly turned her to a new direction.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's time." Tsunade said quietly to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was just a little disappointed, there were several cute hostesses serving food and drinks here. But he nodded. This was after all the main reason he'd come back to Konoha after all.


	22. My promise

**Author's note: **Just for clarification, the events in chapter twenty one take place **before **the events in chapter twenty. Given some of the reviews I just wanted to clear that up. So far this story has had over a hundred and thirty reviews and nearly twelve thousand hits. As of right now I have no idea how many more chapters there will be. I know how this story ends and the major events that lead up to that end. But as usually happens when I write ideas pop in and more and more scenes keep being added. So long as people don't start complaining about the story being too long I don't suppose that will be a problem. I hope people will continue to enjoy the story.

XXXXXXXXXX

His world was one of darkness now. A world without color or light. A part of him thought the irony of that was hilarious. He wasn't scared and he really wasn't worried. Whatever came he would deal with it. With all the time alone he'd had he'd thought about his decisions and asked himself what he would have done differently. He finally decided that when he'd been faced by Kakashi and the rest of his team he should have put his pride aside and run. Whatever happened now he was honest enough with himself to admit he didn't think going to Orochimaru had been a mistake. He had needed greater power and it seemed the only way, it still seemed the only way. No, leaving had not been the mistake. Getting caught and brought back, now _that _had been the mistake.

He heard two sets of steps coming down the hall followed by the sound of his cell door opening. "It's time Sasuke." A familiar female voice spoke to him.

He grinned. "Time for what Tsunade?"

"Time for you face my judgment." He felt a jab in his arm. "When you wake up you will have lost that which you treasure most."

He felt the numbness sweep over his body. Before he could make a retort he was fully asleep.

"You know Tsunade you really are being very merciful considering what he's done." Jiraiya said.

"Somehow I doubt he'll thank me for it."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Well of course not he's a prodigy. When do they _ever _appreciate the kindnesses people show them?"

"This isn't justice you know. For what he's done he deserves death. But he's the last Uchiha." She shook her head. "Where is the justice in that? His entire life he was given special treatment and he thanked us by betraying the village and joining Orochimaru. And now that he's been caught what happens? He gets special treatment again because of his blood."

"Well he's technically not the last Uchiha. And while I don't approve of what he's done I will at least grant that he did suffer from what his brother did."

"What Naruto suffered was far worse and he never turned traitor."

Jiraiya grinned as he took out his brush and ink jar. "Yeah that kid is something special, just like his old man. Well it's time for me to get to work."

Tsunade laughed. "Poor Sasuke, he probably will think this is a fate worse than death."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Listen Naruto."

"Hmph?" The boy looked up at him with a mouth full of ramen.

Despite himself he couldn't help but smile. "Naruto while you are away do your very best. Pay attention to everything Jiraiya-sama teaches you and try to learn as much as you can."

Naruto gulped down what was in his mouth and smiled happily at Iruka. "I will! And when I return I'll be a really powerful ninja! I'm going to learn all the jutsus of the Fourth just wait and see."

Iruka smiled at him and reached down to ruffle his hair. "I don't doubt it Naruto. I'm sure when you come back you'll make us all very proud."

Normally he hated it when Iruka messed with his hair, but this once he didn't mind at all. "Thanks for believing in me sensei. I am going to learn a lot and I promise you'll be amazed when I come back and show you everything I can do."

Jiraiya came into the ramen shop. "It's time kid, let's get going."

Naruto nodded and quickly sucked down what was left in his bowl. Then on impulse went over to Iruka and gave him a fierce hug. "I'm going to miss you Iruka-sensei."

Deeply touched Iruka returned the hug. "I'll miss you too Naruto, stay safe."

"I will!" He grabbed his backpack and bounded out of the ramen shop. He waved good bye to Iruka as he went.

_I am all ready proud of you Naruto. Come back safe and in one piece. _Iruka watched him go with a solemn smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the gate five people waited for him.

Tsunade and Shizune both came over to give him hugs. "You had better not get into any trouble while your away brat or I swear I'll come and get you!"

Naruto gave her one of his big smiles. "Ah come on baachan, you know you can count on me."

"I can count on you for causing trouble." She gave him a warm smile. "Take care of yourself brat." She sent Jiraiya a sharp look. "And you! He had better not come back a pervert like you or I am personally breaking every bone in your body! Got that?"

Jiraiya shuddered and nodded. _Geez, Tsunade being motherly what a frightening thought._

"Naruto, while you are normally troublesome I just wanted to wish you a safe journey. I also wanted to let you know that the village will be a much duller and quieter place without you." He smirked. "I'm looking forward to it."

Naruto smiled. "Enjoy it while you can."

Temari spoke. "Naruto I'm sorry I didn't get to say hello before. Gaara wanted me to give you his best. Listen this is for you." She handed him an envelope.

"What is it?"

"It's a formal invitation to come stay at the Sabaku mansion. If you go to Suna during your travels that will help you with getting a visa. Please come and stay with us and enjoy my family's hospitality."

Naruto was excited at the thought of seeing Gaara again and at the thought of being a guest in a mansion. "Cool! Thanks Temari!" He looked at Jiraiya. "Can we go there ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Stop calling me that kid, and yes, I was planning to visit Suna at some point."

"When?"

"I don't know yet, but it won't be any time soon."

Naruto pouted. "Why not? Let's go there now!"

"Kid we haven't even left yet and you're already arguing with me. We'll go to Suna when I say so and that's that."

Naruto frowned but decided to let it go for now. He would have plenty of time to convince ero-sennin later. He approached the last person who was there waiting for him.

Hinata didn't say anything she just put her arms around him. He put his around her and they just quietly held on to each other.

Finally Hinata spoke to him softly so only he could hear. "Go on your journey Naruto-kun, but come back to me."

"I will Hinata-chan. That's my promise."

"I'll wait for you faithfully, that's mine."

He could feel five sets of eyes on him but this once it didn't matter. He leaned in and he kissed her. One last kiss to hold on to and to treasure until they could be together again.

"I love you Hinata-chan." He spoke in just above a whisper.

"I love you Naruto-kun."

They didn't want to, but slowly they let each other go. She stood there and watched as he began to walk away. Looking back he waved to her one final time, then went around a corner in the road and was gone from sight.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So kid, you ready for your very first lesson?"

"Sure! Are you going to show me another one of the Yondaime's jutsus?"

Jiraiya smiled. "No kid, what I am going to show you is even more valuable than any jutsu." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled something out which he handed to Naruto. "Here."

Naruto took the small book on the cover it read, 'Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 1.' "Hey what is this? Why would I want to read one of your dirty books?"

"Well don't you want to make your girlfriend happy when you finally see her again?"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

Jiraiya dealt with his indignation but didn't fail to notice that Naruto slipped the book into one of the pouches on his Chunin vest.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's all right you know."

Hinata looked up to see a blond girl standing beside her. "Excuse me?"

Temari grinned. "I said it's all right. Hinata I know we don't really know one another but as one woman to another I just wanted to let you know that it's all right." She looked over to Shikamaru who was standing a few feet away. "I know what it's like to be in love and to have to be away from the man you love."

Hinata looked at the older girl curiously. "How do you deal with it?"

"You just remember all the things that make you love him. And you focus on the joy you will feel when you see him again. I won't lie and say it's easy, but it is worth it."

Hinata nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem."

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke slowly came awake. It gradually registered he was able to see again. He was lying in a bed looking up at a white tile ceiling. He immediately realized he was in Konoha hospital. Trying to move he found there were no longer chains on his wrists or ankles. He pulled back the sheets and got out of the bed. He was dressed in a hospital gown and his clothes didn't seem to be anywhere. He felt strange, weak somehow. Well Tsunade had said he would face her judgment. Whatever that meant she had obviously made the mistake of leaving him alone and unguarded. He tried to activate his curse seal and his sharingan. But nothing happened. He couldn't feel his chakra at all.

The door to his room opened and Tsunade walked in alone. She smiled at him. "Well Sasuke good to see you awake. How do you feel? Are you hungry?"

"What did you do to me?" Sasuke asked angrily. "I can't feel my chakra, I can't activate my sharingan."

"Take your gown off." The look he sent her was amusing. "No need to be shy, I promise you don't have anything I haven't seen before."

Scowling at her he pulled the gown up over his head. Standing there in his boxers he stared down at his body. Over his entire chest and belly were a series of complex signs and runes. "What is this?"

"That Sasuke is the punishment for your betrayal. That is a one of a kind suppression and tracking seal courtesy of the world's top seal master, Jiraiya. It's a thirteen point seal that will completely suppress your ability to draw chakra or use your blood line limit and he also added a tracking jutsu as well. That seal has been set up so that no aspect of it can be broken unless the entire seal itself be undone. And no one but Jiraiya has the skill to do that. Not even Orochimaru would have a chance of defeating it. Your days as a ninja are over."

He glared at her. "Why didn't you just kill me?"

Without hesitation she pulled out a kunai and tossed it at his feet. "You want to die Sasuke? Be my guest I certainly won't stop you. Let's get one thing straight, I don't give a damn about what you want or whether or not you're happy. So far as I'm concerned you're nothing but a traitor. The only reason I've spared you is because of the blood in your veins. If there were another Uchiha living in this village you'd be awaiting execution right now." She shrugged. "But there's not, you're the last except for Itachi who is an even bigger traitor than you are. So once again you get special treatment because of who you are."

"Don't say that like I'm lucky!" He shouted at her. "You don't know what it's like to lose everything! To be happy one day and have that all ripped away from you!" She came over and slapped him so hard he was knocked down.

"Shut up! It's time to open your eyes you whiney little runt! You are not the only person to have ever suffered the loss of the people you love! Yes Sasuke what you went through was tragic and your loss was great. So now what? You're going to throw everything else away because you've suffered? Whatever you may think Naruto suffered more than you. You at least knew happiness, and that is a blessing whatever you may think. And even after what happened everyone opened their arms to you. You were still liked and admired by so many. Naruto suffered every bit as much as you did but he never had any of the love or admiration you took for granted. His burden was a hundred times greater than yours because he was forced to bear it alone. He didn't choose to cut himself off as you did. So in my eyes Naruto is a hundred times the person you will ever be. To me you will never be anything more than a self centered fool who was too busy focusing on the tragic to appreciate what was good in life." Tsunade stopped to take a breath. "In any case, what's done is done. Uchiha Sasuke, as Hokage of Konohagakure I pass my judgment on you. You will never again be a ninja; you will never leave this village. So far as you are concerned there is no world beyond the village walls. If you ever attempt to leave you will be killed on sight and I warn you that with your seal there is no possibility of a successful escape. Otherwise you will be allowed all the same rights and privileges of a citizen. The Uchiha compound and fortune are yours. You will not be placed under surveillance and are free to do whatever you like within the law. So if I were you I'd forget about vengeance and start thinking about your other dream."

"What other dream?"

"Don't you want to restore your clan?"

He got up on his feet and smirked at her. "That's the real reason why you did this. You just want me to have a bunch of kids so the village will have the sharingan."

Tsunade smiled at him coldly. "That happens to be true. Maybe the next generation of Uchihas will not bring such disgrace on their clan name. But do what you want." She spoke in a dismissive tone. "Restore the clan or not, if you choose not to all that means is that some other _better_ _qualified _family will inherit all that once belonged to yours. And it'll be your fault." She turned around to leave. "I'll have a nurse bring you some clothes; you can leave anytime you want."


	23. Temari's day

"You know I still find this kind of strange." She said.

"Oh really?" Shikamaru replied.

Temari nodded. "I'm used to having a bowl of oatmeal every morning." She shoveled another forkful of eggs into her mouth.

Shikamaru eyed her nearly empty plate. "I can see you don't like it." He would never admit it, but he loved the fact that she had an appetite. He loved the way she would eat when she was hungry and not worry for a second about the way it looked.

Temari chewed and swallowed the hash browns in her mouth. "I never said it wasn't good or that I didn't like it."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Troublesome."

She smiled as she drank her tea. She would never admit it, but she loved it when he called her that. It was his way of showing he cared.

Yoshino and Shikaku shared a look. "You know you two are starting to sound like an old married couple." Shikaku said.

"Sorry dad." Temari said, amusement in her voice.

"Do you have to call him that?" Shikamaru complained.

"Shikamaru, you are being rude." Yoshino said.

With an evil glint in her eye Temari turned towards Shika. "You should listen to mom."

Shikamaru sent her a flat look.

Seeing this Shikaku couldn't help himself. "You know Shika your mother and I are very happy to have our daughter call us mom and dad."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Dad our engagement is supposed to be a secret. What are people going to say if they hear her calling you dad or calling mom, mom?"

"I'll just tell everyone it's a little joke. After all," she replied with glee. "I am dating you so I _must _have a sense of humor."

"You know we could always call off the engagement."

She shrugged. "Fine, but I'm keeping your heart and _you _have to tell Gaara."

"Too troublesome."

"All right you two finish up with breakfast." Yoshino announced. "Shikaku has a mission this afternoon."

Shikaku nodded. "That's right so I want to give you as much training this morning as I can." He gave Temari one of those smiles that always made her worry. "Are you ready to learn a new game?"

"I suppose so," she replied warily. "What is this one called?"

"Hiding the candle."

XXXXXXXXXX

She was glaring at the soft glow of light in her palm. The light flickered for a moment but then reappeared as strong as before. "Why is this so hard? It should be easy."

Shikaku demonstrated for her again. He made the light jutsu in his hand blink on and off, but without actually ending the jutsu. "I know it seems simple. And once you've mastered it then it will be. But right now you're trying to do two things at once, maintain the light jutsu and mask its effects. The first, naturally, is trying to oppose the second."

"What is the point of this again?" She felt embarrassed having to struggle like this in front of both Shikaku and Shikamaru. She knew that this was normal as she was learning techniques both of them had already mastered. But she just couldn't help it. She never liked appearing weak, especially not in front of people whose opinions she cared about.

"It will help you with masking your chakra. As with the jutsu you can't simply turn off your chakra. Your chakra system remains active at all times while you are alive unless you suffer from chakra exhaustion. You have to learn how to mask the chakra while it's active inside you. This exercise will help you with that."

She nodded, it made sense. "Can't you give me some advice on how to do this?"

He shook his head. "I've told you, what you need to do is create a screen around the jutsu to block its effect. You have to concentrate on hiding it even as you maintain the jutsu. There's no trick to it. You'll simply have to struggle with it until you find the way."

She looked over to Shikamaru. "Do you have to be here for this?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Don't you want me here?"

"Not while I'm struggling like this."

He shrugged. "My mission is to remain with my, 'guest,' for the duration of my guest's stay. I'm just carrying out my mission.

"Great." She focused on the light and again tried to make it go away.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You know you're corrupting me."

"What?" He looked over at the girl lying in the grass next to him.

"It's true, you've got me spending hours just lying here looking up at the clouds. And I've actually gotten into the habit of taking naps. Face it, you're a bad influence."

"Oh really? I like to think I've taught you how to relax and enjoy life. Anyway, if anyone has a reason to complain it's me. Since I met you my life has been completely turned upside down. When we first met I was just an unmotivated Genin, now I am an unmotivated Jonin who is constantly overworked."

She propped herself up on an elbow and laughed. "Yeah, you really look exhausted from all this cloud watching."

"The Hokage decided to take some pity on me by making me your escort. That doesn't mean I haven't been working hard since I was promoted to Jonin."

"Well tough," she said without any sympathy at all. "You need to be more motivated. A little hard work isn't going to kill you."

"You sure about that?"

She was about to say something when movement at the bottom of the hill caught her eye. "What the hell is that?" She jumped to her feet. "What kind of monster is that?"

The alarm in her voice immediately scared him and Shikamaru jumped to his feet as well. He looked around trying to spot what had panicked her. "What are you talking about?"

She pointed down to the base of the hill right where the trees thinned out into open space. "There! How can you not see it?"

He looked to the spot she was pointing to. "What? What are you pointing to?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "That! That huge hulking beast!"

He looked again. "What? Behind the deer?"

"It is the deer!"

He looked at her. "You have got to be kidding." She pulled out her fan. "Whoa! Hold it, what do you think you're doing?" He jumped in front of her.

"I'm going to protect us!"

"No you are not! That buck down there is a part of my family's herd. We have a special connection to the deer, we protect and guard them and they watch out for us. Put your fan away."

"But…"

"Put the fan away Temari." The look on his face said he was not joking.

"All right." She carefully put the fan onto her back.

"Temari you are the fiercest woman I've ever met except for my mom. How can you be frightened of an ordinary buck?"

"Who said I was frightened? I'm just not used to huge hungry looking monsters."

Shikamaru smiled and shook his head. "That's not a monster, he's just…"

"It's coming up the hill!" She jumped behind him.

Looking at her he just smiled. "Take it easy, he's just coming to say hello." He reached down to the picnic basket.

"What are you doing?"

"Just getting some bread for him." With a slice of bread in his hand Shikamaru began making a clicking sound with his mouth. Hearing it the large buck stopped for a moment to listen. Then he began moving up the hill again making directly for Shikamaru.

Despite her claim Temari looked a bit nervous at his approach and was standing a few feet behind Shikamaru. Despite what he'd told her she kept a hand on her fan just in case. She watched silently as the creature lumbered over to Shikamaru. Its hide was a deep and rich brown like freshly turned earth. On top of its head were a whole mass of antlers sticking out chaotically in all directions. Its nose was stretched out like a horse's and its eyes were curiously still. In her entire life she'd never seen any creature like this. Shikamaru just calmly stood there and held out the bread. The animal leaned in and began to calmly eat right out of his hand. With his other hand he gently petted the creature's long neck.

"See Temari? Nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid."

"Then come here and pet him."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"If you're going to be a Nara part of your responsibilities will include taking care of the herd. You're going to have to get used to the deer sooner or later so you may as well start now."

She hesitated. "You're sure it's safe?"

"Yes, now come on."

Temari slowly moved to Shikamaru's side. The buck eyed her cautiously. "He is sniffing me!"

"Oh they just do that in order to tell who you are. He is perfectly harmless." Shikamaru paused for a bit as the buck continued to press his nose against her. "That is of course so long as they don't smell fear. If they smell fear they will sometimes go wild and attack without warning. But you're not afraid right?"

At his words he could see the color drain from her face and he actually thought he heard her squeak. He took his camera out in order to preserve the moment.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I was not!"

"You were so."

"Wasn't!"

"Were."

She rounded on him. "I was not afraid of that beast!"

In contrast to her rising temper he was completely calm. "First off Temari that was a buck and part of our herd, not some beast. And secondly do you normally shake like that when you're not afraid?" He suspected he might have gone a little too far when he saw her pull her fan out.

"Oh I'll show you afraid!" And she did as he ran for all he was worth back towards home with her chasing and meaning to inflict harm.

XXXXXXXXXX

She was sitting at his desk in his room. He had somehow managed to make it home without her hitting him once. Now he was in hiding. She was sure he was somewhere in the house but no matter how hard she looked she couldn't find him. She sighed, the Nara stealth techniques really were worth learning. She looked at the pictures he had on his desk and smiled. He had three of them, all in frames. One was of him with his parents when he looked to be about five or so. He was sooooo adorable. The other two pictures were of her. One showed her sitting in her garden in a blue sun dress with her hair down. That one she really liked, the other one not so much. That one was of her as a small child holding on to a doll. She recognized it as the exact same picture Shikaku had presented as proof of who he was. She had threatened to burn the photo and completely wreck his computer. Then Yoshino had somehow made an appearance and off handedly mentioned how much she liked that picture. Temari sighed again; well she was happy that he kept her image here on his desk.

"Is anything wrong dear?" She jumped a bit in the chair. Looking around she saw Yoshino standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hi mom, I didn't hear or sense you at all." _This entire family has some serious stealth skills._

"Well dear you can't be married to someone for eighteen years and not pick up a few things. Now is something wrong?"

"No, not really, we had a little bit of a fight that's all."

Yoshino nodded sympathetically. "Was he being a man?"

"Yeah."

She sighed. "Well dear I hate to break this to you but that is not going to change." She smiled fondly. "But you know if they weren't men they wouldn't need us as much as they do."

Temari nodded. "Well that certainly makes sense."

"Shikaku should be back soon. Why don't you tell Shikamaru to get ready for dinner?"

"I don't know where he is."

Yoshino smiled. "When he's trying to hide he usually goes up to the roof."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Temari."

"Damn it, I was trying to surprise you." She went over to where he was lying down and lay down next to him. "Did you sense my chakra?"

He nodded lazily. "That and I heard you."

She shook her head. "I'm starting to think I should just wear a bell around my collar and a big red bull's eye on my clothes."

He looked over at her and smirked. "It's not that bad, trust me you'll get better."

They both relaxed and were silent for a bit. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you." She said finally.

"It's ok, I'm sorry I joked around with the deer."

"I forgive you." She paused. "So can they really smell fear?"

He smiled at her. "No, and they don't just go wild. They will attack if they see a Nara or one of their young in danger though."

She smiled. "Then I guess I'm lucky I didn't get attacked while I was chasing you." She heard him chuckle at that. She looked out at the western horizon where the sun was about halfway down. "The sunsets here don't compare to the ones back home."

He sent her a curious look. "Do you miss Suna?"

She stroked his cheek with a single finger. "No, not even a little." She leaned over and they shared a few soft and tender kisses. "Dinner will be ready in a little while. Want to play some shogi?"

He smiled at her. "Sure."

As they went downstairs she decided there was nowhere else in the world that she would rather be.


	24. An old friend

He was less than a mile from Konoha's gate. He would never make it home now. His throat was sliced open and he was lying in the grass staring up into his killer's face. The last thing he saw as things grew dark was his killer's cheerful smile.

XXXXXXXXXX

The young ninja quickly stripped the body and hid it in some bushes not far from the main road. He put the mask on and headed towards the Leaf village. From the information he had it looked like the mission might just be possible. He smiled to himself; he might even be able to get a bonus. He could redeem a promise made to an old friend.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat alone at the table in the café. He quietly munched on a rice ball. It was odd being back in Konoha. It was strange to see what had changed and what had not. The village itself looked about the way it had when he'd left it. A bit better actually as more of the damage from Orochimaru's attack had been cleaned up since. The way people treated him had changed some too. He got his share of dirty looks now and a few even insulted him. Some of the older people in the village still treated him as a son of a great line. But the general adoration he'd enjoyed in his earlier days was definitely over. Though some how he still had fan girls. No matter what else happened he couldn't seem to get rid of that particular curse. He shuddered remembering one particular run in.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke-kun!"

Before he could even turn around Ino had glomped onto him and seemed to be doing her best to squeeze the life out of him. "Ack… Ino... let go... blacking out."

She did and jumped in front of him smiling at him as though she had just won the lottery. "Sasuke-kun I've been trying to find you forever! How are you? Are you all right? Is it true you're not a ninja anymore? Want to take me out to dinner so I can console you?"

He sent her a look rich in disinterest. "I've only been free for two days Ino. I'm fine and yes I'm not a ninja anymore and no I don't want to have dinner with you."

"Would like me to walk with you? You can tell me all about what happened to you!"

"No." He shoved his hands in his pockets and began to slouch away.

She jumped back in front of him again. "Would you like to hear what's been going on in my life?"

"No!" He tried sending her an annoyed glare that should have turned her to ice.

Unfortunately it seemed his powers had weakened as Ino seemed to not notice. "Are you sure? I've had some really interesting missions. Did you know I've been to Suna? Have you ever been there? Did you know you can actually argue with the shop keepers there and get them to lower their prices?"

Sasuke sighed, unfortunately he could no longer jump across roof tops to try and get away from her. If he didn't do something quick she was going to start telling him about shopping. There was only one thing he could do. "Hey Ino is that a zit on the end of your nose?"

"**Auggh!"** She slapped both hands over her nose and was a gone in a purple blur.

XXXXXXXXXX

He shook his head, it had been a week now. The only place he was safe from them was in the Uchiha compound. If he caught anyone there without his permission he could have them arrested for trespassing. But when he came out to buy supplies or eat he was fair game.

"May I sit with you?" A quiet feminine voice spoke.

He looked up to see **another **of his fan girls. This one was the absolute worst of the bunch. His first impulse was to yell at her to go away. But he wasn't done eating yet, and anyway he suspected he would have to talk to her again sooner or later. "All right Sakura."

The pink haired kunoichi sat down in the chair next to his.

Neither of them noticed when an older blonde haired boy sent a disgusted look their way just before paying his bill and leaving.

XXXXXXXXXX

Noval was furiously tossing punches at the training dummy in front of him. Once again he had been reminded of the injustice of the situation he was trapped in. _There can be no forgiveness for traitors. _Those had been the Hokage's words to him. But apparently those words did not apply to the Uchihas. He had been imprisoned and was still under watch just due to the _possibility _he might have aided Kabuto. The Uchiha **had **committed treason and had joined with Orochimaru. According to the law his just punishment was death. So why was he walking around scot free without even an ANBU watch placed on him? The Hokage had announced that the traitor was no longer a ninja and would be bound to the village. So what? Within Konoha he was still free as a bird, and even had a girlfriend apparently. He didn't seem to be suffering very much at all for someone who was a traitor.

Noval stopped and just looked at the training dummy. Why was he doing this? What was the point? He was supposedly working on his taijutsu but why? He was no longer even a member of a squad. His former teammates had been assigned a new member and were apparently about to go on their first C-rank mission. Good for them, he wished them luck. But he was now a Genin without a team. The Hokage was no doubt expecting him to join the KMC any day now so team membership would seem a moot point. But again he was given no choice. He had beaten Neji and not only had he not been promoted he was still not allowed to go on a C-rank outside the village. Neji of course had been promoted and was off on high rank missions. All the injustice sickened him.

As he stood there he let his mind drift back to beginning of the exams six months ago.

XXXXXXXXXX

Noval entered the bar and approached the table where Kabuto and his teammates were sitting. "Hey Kabuto." His friend smiled at him while his teammates Yoroi and Misumi looked at him as though he were invading their territory.

"Hey Noval, care to join me?" His two teammates sent him unhappy looks. "My friends were just leaving."

"We're not done yet." Yoroi said.

Kabuto smiled at him. "I think you are." The two of them stared at each other. Kabuto with an easy smile and Yoroi with a frown.

"Don't push it kid." Yoroi said menacingly.

Kabuto continued to give him a relaxed smile. "Well we could always ask sensei and see what _he _thinks." The color drained from Yoroi's face.

Misumi stood up and quickly put down some ryu notes. "Actually I feel kind of tired let's go."

Yoroi nodded. "You might want to be careful kid, who knows how long you'll be his favorite."

"Thanks for the advice coach. I'll meet you at area forty four tomorrow." The two of them left without any further comment, but if looks could kill…

"What was all that about?" Noval sat down across from him.

"Nothing important." Kabuto replied easily.

"You know I've never liked your teammates."

Kabuto shrugged. "I don't like them either, but what can you do? Speaking of bad teammates how are you and Gorno getting along?"

Now it was Noval who shrugged. "Better than before, still not great. Hattal-sensei told us six months ago that he wouldn't nominate us for the exams until our teamwork improved. We all want to get promoted so we put up with each other on missions, but we still don't like each other."

"I see." Kabuto said quietly. "Sounds to me like you'd be better off with a new teammate."

"Well I won't tell you you're wrong, but I'm not about to ask sensei about transferring him again."

Kabuto carefully changed the subject. "Let me ask you a hypothetical question." He signaled to the waitress to bring over two beers. "Have you ever heard of deep cover agents?"

"Sure."

"What do you think of them?" Kabuto asked lightly.

"They're a necessary evil I suppose. But I sure wouldn't want to spend years living in a foreign village making friends and knowing I would end up betraying them one day."

"Betray? Now let's just consider that for a moment. Let's say a Leaf agent was sent to Mist and he learned of a planned sneak attack on Konoha. Now should he carry out his mission by getting the information to the Hokage? Or should he instead be loyal to the people who he has befriended and gotten to know in Mist?"

The waitress brought the beers over and Noval took a quick sip. "Well, if he's a deep cover agent then of course he would have to be faithful to his true allegiance."

"Even though the people he had gotten to know in his adoptive village would view him as a traitor?"

"Of course."

"What about a Mist nin deep cover agent in Konoha? If he learns of some vital piece of intel should he report it to Mist?"

"Sure, same rules apply."

"So even though he would be seen as betraying Konoha he would in fact be loyal to his village."

Noval nodded. "Sure, but the fact is it's _still _a sort of betrayal in either case. I can understand where someone's true loyalty would lie. But if you put on a village's hitai-ite and fight for them that should mean something. Like I said they're a necessary evil."

Kabuto looked at him with a hint of disappointment. "You've been in the field about three years now. Don't you know yet that things aren't always as black and white as they seem in the classroom?"

"Oh I know there's plenty of grey out there between the black and white. But you ask me what I think and that is that loyalty is loyalty, or at least it should be."

Kabuto shook his head. "You my friend are too honest and too eager for the straight path. To be a ninja means embracing deception. You have to learn to be a real liar and deceiver."

"Like you?" Noval teased.

Kabuto smiled at him. "Exactly!" They both laughed. Kabuto raised his beer. "Let's have a toast. Here's to friendship; may it endure every change."

Noval thought it an odd toast but still clinked his beer mug against his friend's. "To friendship."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want Sakura?"

She gave him an insecure smile. "Can't I just say hello to you as a friend?"

"You could but is that the _real _reason you're here?" She hesitated. "You're not going to tell me you love me again are you?"

The coldness in his words made her look down at the table. "No Sasuke, I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?" If she asked him for a date or what his feelings were he would tell her she was annoying yet _again. _

She lifted her gaze to look at him. "The night you left the village you said thank you. What did you mean by that?"

He gave her a stony look and she thought he was going to just ignore her. "I meant thank you for caring about me." For once his tone was not mocking or sarcastic. "And I meant thank you for offering to go with me."

"Oh." She was so used to his being hurtful she was taken by surprise by his kind words. "It's all right, I've always cared about you Sasuke."

"Maybe," he shrugged dismissively. "But you've never known me."

"What?"

"You and all the other girls. None of you ever knew me. You were all chasing a name, a picture you all invented."

"That's not true!"

"Sakura you didn't even know I was an orphan."

She was suddenly embarrassed as he reminded her of their last day at the academy. "All right, maybe I didn't know the real you when we were still students. But I came to know the real you when we were on team seven."

"Is that what you think Sakura?" He said dismissively.

She sent him a hard look. "You're arrogant Sasuke and you're too proud. You'd rather die than admit when you're wrong." She felt a little satisfaction at his look of surprise. "You're hurt because of what you've suffered, but you won't ever admit that either. You pretend to be strong and uncaring because you think that's the way you have to be. But I know that you do care, I've seen you ready to die to protect me and Naruto. I know you have a good heart even though you try and hide it." She looked down at the table again. "I've seen you smile Sasuke, I've seen those few moments when you forgot and just let yourself be happy. You can still be happy you know. You've been given a second chance now. You can be…"

"Be what?" His tone was pure ice. She looked up to see the same old mask firmly in place. "Be happy? Is that what you think Sakura? That I should be content now that I've been declawed and made helpless? That I should think of myself as _lucky_?"

"You are lucky! You're alive! If you would just let go of your hatred and your need for revenge you could be happy."

"Oh is that the secret? Just let go and be happy? Well thank you so much for that wonderful advice! That sounds like something the dobe would say."

"You know what Sasuke? In some ways I think Naruto _is _smarter than you." She saw the anger flash in his eyes but pushed ahead. He needed to hear this. "He's suffered too and he never gave up! He never turned his back on the people who cared about him."

"Don't compare me to Naruto! He doesn't know what it's like for me and neither do you! You have friends and family. What could you ever know about my pain?"

"Oh, I know about pain Sasuke. I know about loss and about suffering. It's not what you went through I know, but don't you dare imagine you're the only one to ever hurt." She stopped and tried to compose herself. This wasn't the way it was supposed to have gone. She had spent days planning exactly what she would say and somehow all the plans got tossed out the window. She should have known, when it came to him nothing ever went the way she wanted it to. "Damn it Sasuke I didn't come here to fight. I just wanted to ask you that question and to let you know that despite the things you've said to me I still love you and always will."

"Sakura…"

She got up from the table. "That's all I came here for. Don't tell me I'm annoying again and don't tell me you don't feel the same. Whatever you may think of me Sasuke I love you and I will never give up on you."

"In that case you'll grow old and grey waiting for something that will never happen."

"Then I guess I will, because nothing you do or say can change what I feel for you." She began to leave.

"Sakura."

"What?"

He dropped the mask and she saw real concern in his eyes. "I know what you feel for me Sakura and a part of me wishes I could return your feelings. But I can't. What you want from me I don't have to give. The only thing I can do for you is push you away."

_He does care about me. _She just nodded and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Noval looked out at the sinking sun and remembered.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sun was sinking on their first day in the forest of death. So far they'd completely missed making any contact with any of the other teams. That was a mixed blessing. They were no closer to acquiring the earth scroll needed, but at least they had not run into any enemy ambushes. The three of them were gathered in a small clearing trying to decide what to do. Gorno was all for pushing on and finding someone to attack. He and Rukia wanted to start looking for a campsite. They were still arguing when Rukia suddenly froze.

"Someone's coming." She said.

"Ku, ku, ku well what do we have here."

The three of them immediately jumped back and apart while drawing their weapons. Out of the forest walked a single Grass kunoichi. She looked the worse for wear, her skin and clothes looked to have been burnt. But by the way she was walking she didn't seem to be injured. She didn't have any weapons drawn and walked right out into the clear without the slightest sign of worry.

"It looks like we have three little mice scurrying about. Tell me little mice do you know how dangerous this place can be?" The woman smiled an unnatural smile. "You never know when something might come along and eat you."

A pair of kunai flashed through the air towards her throat. With one hand she caught them both. "Now was that nice?"

Seeing the ease with which she had caught Gorno's kunai worried him. Her skill level was obviously way above theirs. "Gorno take it easy! Keep an eye out for her teammates!" He eyed her warily. "Who are you and what do you want?"

She seemed to find his question amusing as she began laughing. "Call me Kami for I am here to change your fate. Actually you should feel honored Noval I am here to do you and your little girlfriend a special favor. One of my servants made a request of me, normally I don't grant such." She laughed some more. "But it sounded like fun and he is one of my favorites."

"How do you know my name? What are you talking about? What favor?"

"Are you here to give us an earth scroll?" Gorno asked eagerly.

The Grass nin laughed. "Oh dear, I am afraid I am all out of scrolls right now. But I don't think it matters." She turned her attention towards Gorno. "What use is a scroll to the dead?"

He screamed as he felt dozens of kunai slam into him. He felt the knives slice into his chest, arms, legs, and throat. Distantly he heard screams from Rukia and Gorno too. He fell to his knees and vomited. _This is some sort of genjutsu it isn't real. _But knowing it did nothing to help. It felt real, it felt like he was about to die. He couldn't move, he couldn't do anything but watch. He watched as the Grass nin ran a nail across a tattoo on her arm. There was a massive puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared the kunoichi was riding on top of a huge gold colored snake.

"Do you know what happens to mice when they run into a snake?" She laughed out loud as if it were a joke. The snake dove with its jaws wide open. He watched as Gorno was swallowed whole in a single bite. It was just that quick he was there and then he was gone. The poor bastard hadn't even managed to cry out.

The snake rose up in front of him again and now the bitch was smiling down at him. He tried to do something. Pull out a kunai, scream at Rukia to run, beg for mercy, something, anything, but he couldn't move. _This is it, Rukia please get away._ He expected to be next.

"No need to thank me, the looks on your faces are reward enough." And with that the snake and the ninja both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXX

His daydream was broken when an ANBU jumped down near him. This one was wearing a wolf mask.

"Funny I thought the one in the ram's mask was watching me today." The ANBU made no reply and simply stood there. "How can I help you ANBU-sama?"

The ANBU shook his head. "I'm hurt. Is that all you have to say to an old friend?"

Noval recognized the voice and leapt back while immediately tossing some senbons. The ANBU avoided them with ease. He quickly put his hands up gesturing for a halt. "I didn't come here to fight you. I want to talk to you.

Knowing he was outclassed Noval nodded but held three senbons in each hand ready to continue fighting. "All right." The two of them stood about fifteen feet apart.

The ANBU quickly pulled his mask off and sent Noval a familiar grin. "It's good to see you again Noval."

Though it felt a bit bizarre he answered. "It's good to see you too Kabuto."


	25. Your friend or your village

She pressed herself against him and sobbed. "Why?"

Still feeling weak and stunned he held her and tried to comfort her. "I don't know. I don't know anything right now." At the moment he was feeling guilty. He had never liked Gorno, but the guy hadn't deserved what happened to him.

Rukia looked up at him. "She knew your name. How did she know that? Did you know her somehow?"

Noval shook his head. "No, I've never even met a Grass nin before. I have no idea who that was or why she did it." He shook his head again. "I still have our heaven scroll, she never even asked about it."

"Noval, what was she talking about a favor? What favor?"

"I don't know Rukia, I don't know anything."

She pressed herself against him again. Normally strong and sure of herself she seemed shattered at the moment. He felt the same but was hiding it better. "What do we do now?"

"We go straight to the Tower, the exam's over for us so let's get out of the danger zone."

She nodded and the two of them got moving.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why?"

Kabuto smiled at him. "Do you mean why did I do it or why am I here now?"

"Yes."

Kabuto nodded. "Remember our hypothetical about deep cover agents? Well that's what I was. I was always a Sound deep cover agent. My lord had decided it was time for me to take some direct action and I was found out."

"No," Noval said coldly. "Why did you have Orochimaru kill Gorno?"

Kabuto gave him a surprised look. "Isn't that obvious? I did it as a favor to a friend. I knew you'd be happier and better off with a different teammate and I knew you would never do anything about it yourself. So being a friend I took care of the problem for you."

He stared at him. _So it really was my fault? _"I never said I wanted him dead." _Not to you. _He felt the guilt.

"No, you said you wanted him gone. So I took care of it for you."

Noval shook his head. "He was a jerk and I didn't like him but he didn't deserve to die!"

Now Kabuto frowned at him. "Oh grow up Noval, we all deserve to die." The two of them were silent for awhile as there didn't seem any way to answer that.

"I spent four months in an ANBU prison cell."

"I'm sorry about that."

"They thought I was part of a conspiracy because of you."

Kabuto nodded. "I **am **sorry you had to go through that. But I knew that since you didn't know anything about me they'd eventually let you go."

"You knew they were going to lock me up?"

"I knew it was likely." Noval immediately threw his senbons and charged in. Kabuto dodged and seemed to disappear. Almost instantly he felt a couple strikes to his back. His body beneath his neck went numb and he collapsed to the ground.

"You're angry, I don't blame you." Kabuto said conversationally. "But there was nothing I could do. I couldn't have asked you to come with me then. And even if I had you would have said no. If I'd actually told you something the ANBU would have been convinced you really were part of a conspiracy. I'm sorry you suffered because of me but there wasn't anything I could do about it."

He looked up at his former sempai completely helpless. "So now what? Are you going to kill me?"

"Don't be stupid!" For the first time the boy showed some real anger. "You are my only friend in this whole world! Why would I kill you?"

"What? I'm supposed to believe any of _that_ was real? Why should I think our friendship was any more real than the rest of it?"

"Because I'm here now Noval. Because I went to my lord and begged a favor to try and help you. I didn't know at the time I was about to be found out. If I hadn't been you'd have gotten a new teammate and everything would have been just fine."

"At least until the attack."

Kabuto shrugged. "That was going to happen no matter what I did. Unlike my lord I never really believed the invasion would succeed. But it was my lord's will and you don't try and argue with Orochimaru-sama. I couldn't protect you during the invasion. I could only hope you and Rukia would survive." The older boy paused. "You can't know what it's like being a deep cover agent, especially as a child. You can't imagine what it's like growing up _knowing _that one day you will have to abandon everything you've known. I lived my life getting ready for that day. I didn't let anyone get close to me. No girlfriends and no serious ties. There was nothing in my life that I could not walk away from." He hesitated. "Well, except for two people. You and my dad. You are the only two people in Konoha who matter to me."

"Your dad killed himself." Kabuto was silent. "When he found out he committed seppuku."

Kabuto nodded. "I see." He said quietly. "I would have liked to have said good bye to him, but there was no time." Kabuto reached down and tapped two points in his back and he found he could move again. "My dad's gone but you're still here. I never planned on having a real friend. But you reminded me of what I might have been like if I didn't have my secret. As I got to know you I decided I would let myself have one friend. You are my one and only friend Noval. I have subordinates in Sound and my lord whom I serve and obey. But there is not a single person I can call friend."

Noval slowly came to his feet. He eyed Kabuto warily. He'd known all along he was no match for him. But he hadn't realized just how wide the gap in their skills really was. He'd thought Kabuto was mid Chunin level. He wasn't, he was high Jonin. "So what do you want? Why are you here?"

Kabuto smiled easily. "I'm here to redeem my promise to you. Right before I left the village I tracked you down and told you that I would have a place for you."

"I remember, it was an hour after that the ANBU arrested me."

Kabuto looked at him seriously. "That's why I'm here now talking to you. I'm here to fulfill my promise. I've spoken with Orochimaru-sama and he has given me permission to recruit you. Come with me and you'll have a high place within Sound."

"You want me to turn traitor?"

"Why not?" Kabuto answered reasonably. "Hasn't you village already betrayed you? I've been here for about a week doing some light scouting for my mission. I've heard all about you beating Neji and not getting promoted while he was. I've heard you haven't been allowed out of the village. They released you because they knew you were innocent but they still suspect you don't they? Your career as a shinobi is ruined in this village. They have all ready betrayed you, you owe them nothing."

He shook his head. "No, I can't leave."

"Is it because of Rukia?"

Noval was silent for a bit. "No, Rukia and I are over. She hates me and blames me for what happened to Gorno. She was arrested the same day I was. But fortunately they let her go. The last time we talked it was in an ANBU holding cell. She cursed me and told me she hated me and that she wished I would die." He paused and got a hold of himself. "She _said _that to me."

Kabuto waited a bit to let the words really sink in. "In that case what do you left here?" He put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come with me and you can have a fresh start. You'll have respect and authority and there are girls there that will make you forget all about Rukia. What do you say?"

He looked at Kabuto and really thought about it. _You must decide if your greatest loyalty is to your friend or to your village. _He'd been thinking about leaving Konoha, it had been a temptation for awhile now. But could he actually do it? "Can I have some time to think about it?"

Kabuto shook his head. "I'm sorry but I was sent here on a mission. Recruiting you is an added bonus but I have to take care of my primary mission."

"What if I say no?"

Kabuto shrugged. "Then I knock you out and get going. I won't kill you if that's what you're wondering. But you should realize I killed your ANBU watcher. When they find you they _will _arrest you and they _will _imprison you again, maybe even in the exact same cell."

He shivered at the thought of going back into that cell for how many months or even years. "So those are my choices? I either turn traitor or get locked up?"

"Those are your choices. Since you have experience with the tender mercies of the ANBU I'm sure you realize that it won't matter if you're innocent or not."

He stared at him. "You did this on purpose."

"No, I don't want you to suffer because of me even if you do choose to stay. But there was no other way for me to approach you and make you this offer. Come on Noval; is it really that hard to decide?"

In the end there was one deciding factor. "I can't go back in a cell. _Anything _is better than that."

It wasn't the ringing endorsement Kabuto had hoped for but it was enough. "Good! You won't regret this I promise! You'll love the Sound village! Now come on, you have to put on the ANBU clothes. _We _have a mission to complete."

"What's the mission?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The boy was both surprised and annoyed to hear a knock on his door. Getting up from his dinner he went over to open the front door. There were two ANBU in their robes, one in a wolf mask and one in a ram's. "Yes? What do you want?"

The one in the wolf mask spoke. "Hello Sasuke."


	26. Not everyone will survive

"How are you doing Noval?"

He looked over at him. "I'm fine sensei." He threw some more senbons as his sensei came to stand beside him.

"I noticed you haven't been talking much to Rukia since the mission." Hattal smiled. "You haven't been talking much to Gorno either but that's not exactly new."

Noval shrugged. "Haven't really had anything to say." He kept throwing senbons at the target.

Hattal simply stood there and watched for a bit. "It's hard isn't it?" He said quietly.

Noval stopped and looked at him. "Sensei?"

"Killing someone," Hattal clarified. "It's a hard thing to end someone's life. To look down at a body and know you did that." He sent his student a considering look. "This was your first time wasn't it?"

Noval looked away and nodded. He felt embarrassed, ashamed, what kind of ninja was he? He focused on the target. "It wasn't a big deal; I did what I had to." From the corner of his eye he could see Hattal-sensei nod.

"Just so you know it's all right that it bothers you." His sensei spoke quietly. "I've known a few who let the guilt drive them to ruin and a few who actually liked it. What you're feeling now is normal and Rukia and Gorno are feeling the same." He paused. "Gorno is actually getting drunk right now; he thinks I don't know, of the three of you I think he took it the hardest."

That got his attention; he looked back over to his sensei. "Gorno took it hard? Are you sure he's not just celebrating? The whole way back all he wanted to talk about was how he did it."

Hattal shook his head. "That's his way of coping. He thinks that's how a ninja should behave and so he acts that way around you two. But right now he's alone in a bar trying to deal with it. Rukia will be ok, and I'm sure you will too in time. I'm a bit worried about what direction Gorno is headed in though. Drinking alone is a bad sign."

"How is he doing that in a bar anyway? He's thirteen!"

Hattal shrugged. "The rules are different for shinobi; there are places in Konoha that will serve you if they see the hitai-ite. He is having a hard time dealing with the reality of what he did. Having someone to talk to would help."

"Well why don't you go?"

Hattal frowned. "I'm his sensei; if he sees me he'll immediately put up his guard and probably think I'm testing him somehow. Besides…" he reached out and took a hold of Noval's hand before he could toss some more senbons. "He's not the only one having trouble with this. Talking about it with someone else who is going through the same thing might help."

Noval looked up at his teacher. He let out a long sigh and put the senbons away. "Does it ever get easier?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes," Hattal answered immediately. "It's like anything else in life, the more you do something the easier it becomes."

Noval frowned at the reply. "I don't like that. I don't like to think it would ever be easy to kill."

"Whether you like it or not Noval the fact remains that if you are a ninja you are going to have to get used to it. You must kill without hesitation or second thought. Otherwise you will not last long in the field, and even worse you'll put your teammates at risk."

"Doesn't it ever bother you sensei?"

"No, I am a ninja and killing is my art. We do what must be done to keep our village safe. Remember always that when you are on a mission you are acting to keep Konoha and all its citizens and shinobi safe. When you kill in the line of duty there is nothing to be ashamed of or regret. It is only when you kill without cause that you have reason for shame."

"So that's it?" Noval had to question it. "So long as we have our orders it's all right?" Hattal nodded. "But what if we question the orders?"

"Then it's time for you to stop being a ninja." Hattal began to walk away from him. "If you're interested Gorno is at the, 'Copper Cellar,' in the east end of town."

XXXXXXXXXX

The three of them were standing in Sasuke's living room. Both he and Kabuto had taken off their masks. He grudgingly had to give the Uchiha some credit. He was calmly standing there and even seemed just a bit annoyed. Not upset by the possibility of all the things that might happen both good and bad. But rather simply annoyed that the expected routine had been upset. Noval suspected that if a traveling salesman had come knocking on his door he would have received the very same reaction.

"You know I never saw the Uchiha compound before it's really very nice. Very roomy, ever think about renting out some of the empty buildings?" Kabuto asked with a happy smile.

Sasuke gave him a frosty glance. "What do you want?"

"Oh, just in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to say hello." Sasuke made no response at all. Kabuto shook his head wearily. "You know Sasuke I do believe you'll die without a single ounce of humor in your body. My lord Orochimaru has no intention of being denied the sharingan. His greatest wish is to have you returned safely to the Sound village."

"I'm afraid that would be impossible now."

"Oh? Why is that? Do you no longer wish to gain greater power?"

"No you idiot, I've been tagged." He actually lifted his shirt up for a moment to reveal some of the intricate seals. "Along with suppressing my chakra and abilities Jiraiya added a tracking seal. Even if you could get me out of the village Tsunade would send every Chunin and Jonin in Konoha after us and there'd be no way to hide."

Kabuto frowned at the news. "Maybe that was just a bluff…"

Sasuke pointed to two of the seals on his belly. "This one and this one **are **tracking seals. I did some research in the Uchiha library." He dropped his shirt. "If I thought there were any chance at all I'd go with you. If you tell me you know how to suppress these seals I'll go with you and take my chances." There was actually just a tiny bit of hope in his voice.

But Kabuto shook his head. "I don't know anything about seals. Well this is an unfortunate turn of events. So you really can't come with us?"

"No."

"I see. Listen Sasuke I wanted to ask you about something. You were privy to quite a lot of information while you were Orochimaru-sama's apprentice. Just how much have you shared with Konoha?"

"Everything." Sasuke replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kabuto stared at him with an open jaw. "Everything?"

"Everything." Sasuke repeated calmly.

"The location of prison camps, research installations, and military bases?"

"Yes."

"Information about jutsus and other classified research?"

"Yes." Sasuke sounded a bit annoyed.

"Names of agents and their locations?"

Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes, what part of, 'everything,' do you not understand?"

Kabuto took one step and viciously backhanded the boy across the face knocking a very surprised Sasuke to the ground. "Watch your smart mouth! Orochimaru isn't here to protect you now and you don't have any of your power anymore! You had best smarten up to your situation." Kabuto took a deep breath to calm himself. Sasuke glared up at the older boy but said nothing. "How did they break you so completely and quickly? What did they use? Torture, sodium pentothal, mind jutsus?"

"They asked me their questions and I answered them." Sasuke got back up to his feet and looked at him defiantly.

"You just answered them without any sort of compulsion at all?" Kabuto made no effort to hide his anger. "You gave away all of Orochimaru-sama's secrets!"

"So? I don't owe Orochimaru anything."

"You deserted Konoha to serve him and you don't feel any loyalty at all?" Noval spoke for the first time.

Sasuke sent him a bored expression. "Orochimaru helped me for his own reasons. Nothing he did was done for my sake. Why would I feel any loyalty for someone who was just using me from the beginning?"

"Well you betrayed Konoha so just who do you have loyalty for?"

"Myself," Sasuke replied. "My loyalty is to myself and to my mission as an avenger. Nothing else matters to me."

Noval felt a wave of contempt. "I see, you're just a complete mercenary huh?"

Sasuke smirked at him. "I notice you still have your Leaf hitai-ite even though you're here with Kabuto." He looked him up and down. "Who are _you _loyal to?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The Copper Cellar was a dingy little bar on one of Konoha's busiest streets. When he walked in all he could smell was a stale combination of alcohol, sweat, and cigarette smoke. He stayed by the door for a moment to give his eyes a chance to adjust to the gloom. There were no more than six or seven people inside. He had no trouble spotting his teammate. He was sitting on a stool at the bar sipping on a bottle of beer. Quietly approaching he sat down on the next stool.

"Hey."

Gorno looked up at him with bleary and surprised eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Noval shrugged. "I just thought I would say hi and see how you were doing."

"Since when?" Gorno asked with one of his typical belligerent tones.

He frowned. Maybe this had been a mistake after all. He hadn't been here thirty seconds and the guy was already getting on his nerves. "I was thinking we could talk."

"About what?" Gorno asked suspiciously.

"Well… I thought maybe we could talk about what it was like having to kill."

Gorno gave him an arrogant smile. "Oh what? Was it too much for you? I knew you weren't a real ninja. A real ninja doesn't think twice about killing."

"You know what you jerk, forget it." He slid off the stool. "I don't know why I actually thought I could talk to you."

"Yeah, why don't you go run off to Rukia and sob to her for awhile?"

"Maybe I will. She actually listens to me." He began to walk out. As he did he heard Gorno mutter something. He halted and turned back. "What was that?" He asked sharply. He had made an effort only to have Gorno do what he always did, treat him with arrogance and contempt.

Gorno looked down at his beer. "I said if you want to stay I'll buy you a beer." The boy said quietly.

That was a surprise. Gorno actually behaving like a civilized human being was not something he saw often. Despite his better judgment he sat down again. "All right."

The bartender brought him a bottle of the same brand as Gorno was having. He'd never had any alcohol before. He took a very tiny sip, the taste reminded him of rye bread, he didn't much like it.

"So what did you think of killing?" Gorno asked while staring at the half empty bottle in his hand.

"Well, I didn't think about it at the time. I guess I was too scared about myself and Rukia. But since then I've been thinking about it a lot. I killed someone. Yeah, he was a hired thug and he attacked us. But he was a living person and I killed him. I don't know, it kind of scares me the kind of power I have. It scares me to know I can kill people and get away with it. That I can end someone's life and it's all right somehow."

Gorno listened and took a sip of his beer. "I killed nine." His voice was quiet and thoughtful. Nothing like the boisterous shouts and shrieks Noval was used to. "They didn't all die cleanly either. Some of them took awhile. One of them was crying, he was maybe eighteen or so, he sounded like a little boy while he was crying. I didn't try to help him, but I listened."

Without really thinking Noval took another sip. It tasted a little better this time. "I think being a ninja is a hard thing."

"Yeah," Gorno agreed. "I never imagined it would be like this. But even if it's hard I'm not giving up."

"Why'd you want to be a ninja?" Noval took another sip. It occurred to him that he didn't really know his teammate at all. He had no idea what motivated Gorno.

"I wanted a life of adventure. I wanted to travel and do cool things with my life." For just a moment he sounded like an innocent thirteen year old. "What about you?"

"I wanted to protect everyone I cared about. I grew up with the stories about the Yondaime and the heroes of the great ninja wars. I wanted to be like them and to protect everyone, to protect the village and everyone in it."

Gorno smiled. "Well I've heard worse reasons." He lifted his bottle up off the bar. "A toast; to protecting Konoha and everyone in it, no matter what."

Noval lifted his own bottle and clinked it against his teammates. "No matter what."

He stayed there with Gorno for a couple hours and for a couple beers. The two of them talked and got to know each other a bit. They did not become close, they did not become friends. But they at least learned that there were times when they could call a truce and be teammates.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Don't worry about his loyalty." Kabuto cut in. "His loyalty is to the Kage and the village that will treat him the way he deserves."

Sasuke smirked and Gave Noval a knowing look. "Oh I'm sure; Orochimaru always gives his followers what they deserve. But a lot of the time it's not what they expect or want."

Kabuto smiled. "Speaking of which." He moved and struck three blows in quick succession on Sasuke's neck and back. Sasuke immediately collapse to the floor and stayed there unmoving. "Since I can't take you out of here I'll have to move on to plan B." From one of his ouches Kabuto pulled out a scalpel and knelt down beside Sasuke.

"What are you doing?" Noval moved to stand right behind his friend. "I thought the mission was to get Sasuke out of here."

Kabuto nodded. "That was the best case scenario. But unfortunately with those seals that isn't an option now. But the primary goal was never Sasuke, it was the sharingan." He looked down at the conscious but helpless Uchiha. "To bring my lord Orochimaru-sama the sharingan is the task I have been charged with. Orochimaru also ordered me to deny the Leaf village your information, either by taking you or killing you. Now I was planning to kill you and then remove your eyes. But since you've already done so much harm I think I'll reverse the order." Kabuto smiled down into his face.

"You bastard."

Kabuto chuckled. "Are those your last words Sasuke?" Sasuke glared up at him with unrestrained hate.

"Kabuto," Noval said softly. "Are you really going to just cut his eyes out and kill him in cold blood?"

Kabuto looked back over his shoulder frowning. "Noval, you truly are a good guy and I know how much you like walking the straight path. But these are my orders from Orochimaru-sama; you need to understand that once we get to Sound you'll need to obey orders without question. Otherwise you won't survive long even if you are my friend." He turned his attention back to Sasuke and got ready to begin cutting.

_But what if we question the orders?_

_I know about loyalty and friendship, but you must decide if your greatest loyalty is to your friend or your village._

_I wanted to protect everyone I cared about…_ _to protect everyone, to protect the village and everyone in it._

And suddenly Noval finally understood what was important and what was not. Deep in his heart he felt a terrible ache. Because he knew what had to happen now.

"I'm sorry."

Before Kabuto could even reply he felt a sharp pain in the base of his neck and shoulder. He dropped the scalpel and tried to get to his feet. His legs failed him and he fell to the floor next to Sasuke. His system was fighting the poison but he was having trouble moving. He could see the senbon sticking half way out as he struggled to get back up to his hands and knees.

Noval was amazed that his sempai was still moving. Normally one red tipped senbon would cause complete paralysis in a handful of seconds. Kabuto must have had a healing ability he'd never even suspected. Noval took a second red tip and jammed it into his friend's shoulder. Kabuto quivered for a moment but then collapsed back to the floor.

Kabuto could barely feel his body beneath the neck. He turned his face towards his friend. "Why?"

Noval took a deep breath to try and keep his voice steady. "Because I finally realized I love my home too much to betray it. My greatest loyalty is to my village and the people of it. I am so sorry Kabuto-sempai." He switched on the radio communicator all ANBU carried. It was already set to the general frequency. "This is Mohichi Noval declaring an emergency. Yakushi Kabuto is in the Uchiha compound main house please send ANBU units as quickly as possible." He shut off the com link, it was done now. In less than one minute there would be ANBU swarming over this place.

Kabuto didn't look at him with hatred or anger, but with understanding and affection. He sent him a grin. "I guess you finally learned how to embrace deception."

He wiped the tears from his eyes. "I am so sorry."

"I know, I really am your friend Noval."

"I know that, and I am yours Kabuto-sempai."

"Then do me one last favor as my friend, please kill me before the ANBU get here."

"No! I could never…"

"Please, I beg you. I have too many secrets and I will not betray Orochimaru-sama, I have my own loyalty. Please Noval, if our friendship ever mattered to you, do this for me now."

He looked at the pleading form of his best friend. He could feel his heart breaking in half and the tears leaking down his face. In each hand he took out three red tipped senbons.

"Forgive me."

Kabuto's smile never wavered. "There's nothing for me to forgive. I should have known you would follow the straight path no matter where it led. I only wish I could have walked it with you." He shut his eyes. "Good bye, and thank you for your friendship."

"Good bye my dearest friend and teacher." He threw the senbons into Kabuto's chest. He watched as his friend's breathing came to a stop.

He fell to his knees and began to cry. The ANBU would be upset with him that he hadn't taken Kabuto prisoner but he didn't care. He'd done what he'd had to, and he'd done what he could for the person he admired.

"Thank you." Sasuke said.

Noval rounded on the boy. "Shut up! I didn't do it for you! I did it for my village! You know what Uchiha? You're pathetic; you really think nothing else is more important than you and what you want? I pity you, a ninja without something greater to believe in and follow is nothing but a simple killer no matter how great his skills. Is that really what you aspired to be?"

Sasuke reacted the way he always did when someone questioned him. "You don't know what I've suffered!"

"Good." He said contemptuously. He looked away from the boy. He could hear the ANBU squads approaching. It was over. And at the thought he looked to the body of Kabuto and shed fresh tears.


	27. The thanks of the Hokage

He sat quietly in the chair and looked at the clock. He'd been here a little over two hours. It was all right, if not exactly welcomed. This visit to ANBU headquarters was miles ahead of the last one. For starters he was sitting in a conference room with a large window that lacked bars. Last time he'd been taken to an ANBU holding cell. Also this time they had done without throwing him to the ground as they screamed he was under arrest. He also appreciated the lack of a body cavity search this time around. As with the first visit he'd spoken with Ibiki who'd conducted his first interview. In his mind he considered all questionings to be interviews until they chained you down to the chair. At that point the event got upgraded to interrogation. From his previous experience he knew better than to try and shade his answers. And of course he would not even **think**of lying. He'd told the truth, all of it. He'd admitted to accepting Kabuto's offer out of fear of being imprisoned again. He also admitted that he'd killed Kabuto as a last favor rather than take him prisoner. Whatever Ibiki had thought of his answers he'd given as much reaction as he normally did, none.

The door to the conference room opened and there was the scarred ninja. "Come with me." Without another word he turned around and got moving. Noval got to his feet and quickly followed. They both walked down the hall and down two flights of stairs in silence. Noval felt no small relief when they walked out into the lobby and then out the main entrance. It looked his second stay would be quite a bit shorter than the first one.

"The Hokage wished to speak with you, so hurry and get to the Tower." With that Ibiki turned around to head back inside.

Noval looked around and noticed something was missing. "Where's my escort?"

Ibiki stopped and turned back around to look at him with that stone expression of his. "Why do you need one? Are you afraid of getting mugged?"

"I've had an ANBU tail since I was released."

"That was before you killed one of our top missing nins. We don't think you're going to desert." Ibiki paused. "I'm sure that after tonight you understand that sometimes to protect Konoha we must do hard things. I do what I believe to be right and I never regret my actions. Even when an innocent person is forced to suffer." Ibiki nodded at him.

_Was that his version of an apology? _Noval wondered not sure what to make of it.

"You know Noval if you're ever interested in joining the ANBU let me know and I'll give you a recommendation."

Noval stared at the man. "Are you serious?"

"Sure, we're always looking for high quality operatives. You've proven yourself to be intelligent, resourceful, and loyal. I'd think you'd make a fine operative."

"I spent four months in an ANBU cell." He reminded him.

Ibiki actually grinned. "I remember. Just think about it for the future." The man finally turned around and headed in. "Don't keep the Hokage waiting."

He got moving and tried to get the bizarre image of him _working _with Ibiki out of his mind. _Me an ANBU? That's about as likely as me and Rukia getting back together again._

XXXXXXXXXX

With a happy smile she went behind her desk and took out something that had been hidden behind it. "Accept from me now the personal thanks of the Hokage as well as the thanks of all of Konoha." She handed the green vest over to him. "Noval, I hereby promote you the rank of Chunin."

He took the vest from her and slowly put it in. "Thank you Hokage-sama." He said humbly. For the vest was much more than just a sign of his promotion to Chunin rank. It was a symbol that he was really and truly forgiven and accepted again. The shadow that had hung over him was finally gone.

"Believe me Noval it is my very great pleasure. You earned this in the exams and I am only sorry I couldn't give it to you then. I have spoken to a few people about you tonight. One of them was your old teacher Hattal. He is currently working solo missions. He said he would be very happy to lead a team with you on it again."

Noval looked at her in surprise. "But what about the KMC?"

She looked back at him in equal surprise. "Well what about it? I was under the impression you wanted to go on real missions again. I thought you were only considering the KMC because it was your only real option for promotion."

He looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, the truth is I did resent not being given a choice. But I really **would **like to learn more medical jutsus." He frowned. "But I would also like to go on missions again, especially if it can be with sensei. Actually what I'd really like to do is both." He looked at her a bit sheepishly. He felt like a child who'd been given a treat and was whining for a second one.

Tsunade considered it. "Well… it is a new program and I am the Hokage. I'll tell you what, I'll write up a new rule. Anyone who has already achieved Chunin rank may join the program on a part time basis. That'll mean it will take you at least two years to complete the program maybe longer, and I don't think you'll have very much free time."

He gave her the first real smile he'd felt in months. "Thank you Hokage-sama!"

"Oh, I'm not done rewarding you yet." She reached into a drawer and pulled out an envelope. "Here this is also yours."

"What is it?" He accepted it from her.

"It's the bounty that was on Kabuto."

"Oh." He looked at the envelope in his hands.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't think I can accept this."

"Why ever not?"

"He was my best friend and I did what I had to. I don't want to profit from his death."

Tsunade nodded. "I see, in that case want to hand the vest back to me?" He looked at her in shock. "I'm kidding, but you do see the point don't you? Whatever the reasons you did Konoha a great service tonight and there is nothing wrong in accepting thanks for those actions. Tell me something, as your friend, do you think Kabuto would have been upset by you accepting the bounty?"

Noval thought about it for a moment and a slight grin touched his lips. "Actually I think he'd call me an idiot if I didn't take it." Tsunade nodded and he ripped open the envelope and took out the check that was inside. He looked at the number written neatly on it and his jaw dropped. "This can't be right!"

But Tsunade shook her head and laughed a bit at his reaction. "No, he was not just a missing nin but Orochimaru's number one man and his most effective agent. The bounty on his head was one million ryu."

Noval just kept staring at all the zeroes. "What am I supposed to do with all this?"

"Ever spend a week at a casino resort?" She said dreamily. He stared at her and she snapped out of it. "I'm sure you'll think of something. Now there was just one more thing and then I'll let you go home. Along with Hattal there was someone else I contacted about you." Tsunade pressed a button her desk and spoke into the intercom. "Shizune please send her in."

_Her? _The door opened and there she was. "Rukia." He said her name and just stared at her.

She didn't say anything she just hurried over and threw her self into his arms. She buried her head into his chest and he could feel her arms around him.

He held her tight and simply looked down at the top of her head. He breathed in her scent and felt the warmth of her body pressed against his. _She hasn't changed her perfume, she smells wonderful. _He chuckled to himself, it was silly but that was the first thing that had popped into his mind. As for the second. "I've missed you Rukia."

At his soft words she lifted her face up to look into his. "I've missed you too so much!" She squeezed him as hard as she could. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you! I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said to you! Please forgive me!"

He nodded eagerly. "I forgive you Rukia and I understand." He leaned down and kissed her. She gladly accepted his kiss and they pressed their lips together in an act that seemed comforting and somehow completely new.

Tsunade quietly exited her office to give the two of them some time alone. She smiled at the young couple and hoped they would get to know every happiness together.

When the need air finally forced them to stop they both pulled back just a bit and looked close into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

She gasped. "Really?" her voice was small and pleading.

"Yes, I love you Rukia. More than anything in the world."

Despite the moistness in her eyes she began to give him one of those cute little grins he always loved. "You know if I'd known that this is what it would take to finally get you to say it I would have framed you years ago."

They both laughed, as much or more in relief as at the joke. Then they kissed and kissed some more.

Pulling his lips back form her again he looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?" She asked.

"Aren't you going to say you love me back?"

She put a finger to her lips as though she were considering it. "You know, I don't think I will." She answered teasingly.

He lifted an eyebrow and looked down at her. He tried to sound hurt. "Why not?"

She grinned up at him. "Hey you made me wait how many years?" With a considering look she added. "If you're lucky I _might _say it to you on my wedding day."

"Well that's nice, but won't the guy you're marrying be upset if he hears you saying that to someone else?"

She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. "All this time and you are still such a nerd."

He smiled as he moved in for some more kisses. "That's why you love me."

"Yeah, yeah…"

They began to kiss again and for both of them all was right with the world.


	28. The escort mission

Tsunade was very happy. For once all the paper work was done, her lessons with Sakura had gone well, no one was calling her grandma, and the village actually seemed to be running smoothly for a change. She had definitely earned a little treat. She happily brought the little bottle of sake to her lips. At that moment the doors to her office burst open and in rushed her assistant. Tsunade shoved the bottle into a desk drawer and swiftly closed it.

"Lady Tsunade we have a problem. It seems…" Shizune suddenly stopped and looked up from the folder she was holding. She looked at Tsunade suspiciously. "Have you been drinking again? I thought I'd gotten rid of all the bottles in your office."

_Almost but not quite_"Of course I'm not drinking in my office Shizune. I am shocked you would even think that of me." Shizune gave her a look that clearly said that she would be searching the office again later. "In any case what is the problem?"

"We just received this and it's urgent." She handed over the folder.

Tsunade took it and looked it over. "Hmmm, let's see now. Prisoner escort… A-rank… estimated four day duration… destination city of Yokana in Fire country." Tsunade paused. "Yokana I don't recall there being a prison there. Isn't it a major research and development site?"

"You know now that you mention it that's true. I hadn't noticed, I thought the interesting part was who put in the request."

Tsunade looked back down at the mission request and scanned down to the bottom of the sheet. "The Fire daimyo himself? Well now that is interesting"

"We can't refuse a mission from the daimyo."

"Well of course not." She took a closer look at the document in front of her. "The prisoner's name is Desaad and it says he is guilty of twenty murders." She frowned. "Not much else here about him. Still, even if it looks a bit unusual it's not _that _out of the ordinary. Escorting prisoners is actually one our most common mission requests."

Shizune nodded. "Yes but the problem is that it specifically requires a Jonin and he must be ready and in Calista village by 7 a.m. tomorrow."

Tsunade shrugged "Well it's an A-rank so of course they expect a Jonin to handle it. Calista is only about a dozen miles from here so that's no problem."

"The problem is that we have no Jonins available."

Tsunade looked at her in surprise. "That's ridiculous; if all the regulars are busy just assign it to one of the Jonins in the village training right now."

"That's just it, none of them are available. Asuma is on a solo mission. Team Guy is in Waterfall on a B-rank. Kakashi is on a solo mission to Wave. Team Kurenai left yesterday on the way to River country. The newly reformed team Hattal is in Tea country. At the moment the cupboard is bare."

"Hold on! What about Shikaku? He is in the village."

Shizune nodded but frowned. "He is scheduled to do two C-ranks tomorrow afternoon, one B-rank the next day, and two more C-ranks the day after that. If you assign him a four day mission it will require us to cancel five missions with five different clients. Do you really want to do that?"

"Do I want to? No. But the daimyo's request has priority over everything else." Suddenly Tsunade snapped her fingers. "Wait a minute! Shikamaru can take this. There, problem solved."

"But he's already in the middle of an extended C-rank escort mission."

"Oh please!" She waved that away. "You and I both know that's just an excuse to let him spend time with his girlfriend. Any Genin can act as Temari's escort. I'm afraid Shikamaru will just have to cut the honeymoon short."

XXXXXXXXXX

Late that evening the mission folder was delivered to the Nara household. Along with it came a signed order from the Hokage. Shikamaru read over both documents and frowned. "Really troublesome," he muttered.

"Something wrong?" Temari asked.

"I'm afraid so. I'm going to have to leave on a mission for at least four days."

"But this is my last week before I have to go back to the exams!"

"I know that but I have a mission." He said reasonably.

She crossed her arms and looked upset. "It's not fair that you should be assigned this now."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Do you want me to refuse the mission? It's not an S-rank so I have the right."

She shook her head. "No, I would never tell you to refuse a mission. I just hate the thought of you getting this now though."

He shrugged. "The Hokage has already been very generous. Since getting promoted I'd never gone more than two days without an assignment. So receiving two full weeks was definitely special treatment."

She sighed "True, the Hokage has been very kind. I guess I'm just greedy for time with you." She gave him a suspiciously innocent smile. "When do you have to leave?"

"I'd better leave by six tomorrow morning. I'll need to ask mom to make me an early breakfast."

"Why make her wake up so early? **I'll **make you breakfast."

"You sure?"

She nodded. "Sure, now let's tell mom and dad you'll be gone for the next four days."

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's this?" He stared down at the bowl of brown mush she had placed in front of him.

She filled a bowl of her own and sat down across from him. "It's oatmeal, now dig in you'll like it."

"I don't want it." He said petulantly. "When you said you'd make me breakfast I thought you meant a _real _breakfast."

She frowned at him as she swallowed. "I'll have you know this is the preferred morning meal in Suna and my brothers and I have eaten it since I can remember. Now just try it, you'll like it."

He stared down at the unappetizing bowl. "I don't want it." He repeated.

She sighed. "You haven't even tasted it yet! Look if you don't like it just add some sugar or some pieces of fruit." She jumped to her feet. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have some ration bars in my vest I'll just have one of those instead."

"Sit back down and eat your breakfast! Oatmeal is a perfectly good breakfast."

"But…"

"Nara Shikamaru I did **not **get up this morning at 4:30 to stand over a hot stove and cook you a nutritious meal just to have you leave without taking a single bite."

"But…"

"Sit!" he sat back down under her glare. She moved the sugar bowl and a little basket with apples and bananas over next to him. "Add something if you need it to be sweeter but don't you get up from this table until that bowl is empty. We do not waste food in this family." That last sounded like something she was just used to saying in the morning. He had the strange urge to say, 'yes maam,' but held off as he wasn't sure she would appreciate it. He had a very eerie feeling that he had just gotten preview of what meal time would be like with his future wife.

XXXXXXXXXX

She smiled at him as she took his empty bowl. "Now wasn't that good?"

"With enough sugar it was all right."

She continued to smile as she put the dishes in the sink. "Don't worry you'll learn to like it."

He looked at her worriedly. "What does that mean?"

"It means you had better get used to oatmeal for breakfast."

He sighed and shook his head. It wasn't worth starting another argument with her; especially since he was sure he'd lose. "Well it's almost six so I need to get going. Thank you for making me breakfast." He gave her a quick kiss as he headed out the back door. "I love you; I'll see you as soon as I get…" He stopped when he saw what was sitting on the back porch. "Temari, why are your fan and backpack out here on the porch?" He looked at her suspiciously.

She gave him an innocent look as she walked out the back door and shut it. "What do you mean? You don't expect me to go on a mission without them do you?" She quickly slipped the fan and pack onto her back.

"Temari I'm not going out on a morning jog, I'm leaving for a mission. You can't come with me!"

"And why not?" She asked pleasantly.

"Because you weren't assigned to it that's why not."

She tapped her hitai-ite. "Do you see a leaf on this? I am not under your Hokage's authority, if I want to come with you I don't see what the problem is. Frankly she should be thrilled she gets two ninjas for the price of one."

"You can't leave the village without the Hokage's permission."

Temari shook her head. "Again, not a Leaf nin here, I can't _enter _the village without your Hokage's permission. But unless she has a warrant out for my arrest I can leave any time I like."

"Temari this is an A-rank which means there is at least the possibility of it being dangerous."

She smiled at him. "Hey lazy that's an argument _for _me coming with you. You might need me to save your ass again if we run into any more scary flute players."

"That was a long time ago." He muttered.

Her smile got bigger. "Really? It seems like yesterday to me. Look lazy; I'm not spending four whole days just waiting for you to come back. I get enough time being away from you as it is so there is no way we are going to be apart while I'm here in Konoha. Now I'm coming with you and that's it, so deal with it." He opened his mouth to say something. "Now are you coming or not?" She bounded away from the porch and began heading toward the gate.

He saw her going and just shook his head. "Troublesome." He grinned just a little as he hurried to catch up.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were both halted on a small road north of Konoha. Shikamaru was looking at his map and checking his compass. It was about a quarter to seven on a late fall morning and the sun was just beginning to rise. Satisfied he folded up the map and put it and the compass away. "It should be just another mile up this road."

She nodded and covered up a yawn with her hand. "Well at least I get to see some more of Fire country with you as my guide."

Shikamaru looked up at the grey and angry sky. "I don't know how picturesque it's going to be, it looks like rain."

Temari grinned merrily. "Wonderful! I love rain!" he looked at her as if she had just grown a second head. "I'm from the desert remember? I think rain is amazing."

He gave her a smirk. "In that case I really can't wait to see what you think of your first snow fall. Come on I don't want to be late." He leapt into the trees and she followed.

Only about two minutes later he got a sense of something. He couldn't put it into words, but something told him to stop. He came to a halt on a tree limb and lifted his left hand in a fist over his head. Temari recognized the signal and came to a stop on the same branch.

"What is it?" She asked in a whisper as she drew out her fan.

"I'm not sure." He sniffed the air. "Do you smell smoke?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Now that you mention it I do. Maybe it's just some cooking fires?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No, it's way too strong for that. Wait here I'm going to go scout."

"I'll come with…"

"No." The look on his face was deadly serious. "I'm better at stealth. I'll go alone. I want you to wait right here do you understand?" His tone was one of command. It was the tone of a commander speaking to his soldier. It was a tone that said he was not putting anything up for debate.

_He really does sound like a Jonin. _"All right I'll wait here, but if I hear anything I'm coming to back you up."

He grinned at her and leaned in to give her a quick kiss before he got going. She saw him disappear and got a very bad feeling deep in her belly.

XXXXXXXXXX

The village of Calista had not been anything special, just another of a large number of farming communities that could be found all through Fire country. From the size of things it had likely never held more than a thousand people. It was just an ordinary village. Emphasis on was.

Shikamaru moved slowly and silently though the blackened and smoldering remains of the village. He made sure to stay in the shadows as much as possible and to be as silent as the grave. There were still a few small fires burning here and there, but otherwise there seemed to be nothing. The wooden buildings that had been here were simply gone. There were barely even any charred timbers to mark where houses had stood. The only way he knew where houses had once been was by the rubble left behind by whatever stone work had once been there. He had looked for survivors or for bodies but found next to nothing. All he could find were some bones and some skulls, and not even many of those. He hoped that meant that most of the villagers had gotten away. But he knew that logic said if there had been survivors some of them would have been on the road. Everything was blackened, even the dirt streets between the buildings was baked and hardened ash. The fire that had so completely consumed Calista must have been unbelievably severe. What had happened? He moved toward what he judged would have been the center of things. This was where the jail would have been and where he would have met the prison wagon and guards. Looking over the general area he spotted a few pieces of stamped metal that had not completely melted. He recognized one as bearing the symbol of Fire country and the other the symbol of the daimyo. He picked up both and put them away.

"Are you a ninja?"

Shikamaru jumped around and began making hand signs. "**Shadow ****Possession**** Technique." **His shadow raced out towards the person who had spoken. He looked to be a scrawny young man in his thirties. He was perhaps five feet tall with greasy black hair and dull dark eyes. His clothes hung off him as if they had been for someone much larger. He seemed utterly ordinary. But given what was all around him Shikamaru was in no mood to take chances. The man was about twenty feet away and had come out from where he had presumably been hiding behind some rubble. Shikamaru's shadow merged with the strangers and he took possession of him.

Normally when people were possessed by his jutsu for the first time they tended to freak a bit. Especially if they were not shinobi, and especially if they were not expecting it. Upon inspection the man seemed to fit both categories. Yet his only reaction upon being possessed was to laugh. "So you are a ninja!" He seemed pleased.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man smiled. "My name is Desaad."

Shikamaru recognized the name. "You're the prisoner I was sent to escort."

He laughed. "I let myself be caught for awhile but I got bored."

His ease while being helpless was definitely not normal. Shikamaru began getting a bad feeling about this. "What happened here?"

"I happened."

"You did all of this? By yourself?"

"Are you fast?"

"What?"

"I asked if you are fast. I killed ninjas before and they moved like lightning! It was fun they were a challenge! Soldiers and villagers are no challenge. I'm bored and I want you to challenge me before I kill you."

Shikamaru frowned at him and began considering his options. If anything he was saying was true the safest course was to simply use shadow neck bind and kill him. "I think I should warn you, so long as you are under my shadow possession you cannot use any jutsus, you are completely helpless."

The man burst out laughing. "Jutsus!" He howled with laughter.

The whole situation was wrong. "What is so funny?"

"I can't use jutsus stupid! I'm not a ninja." And then without any hand sign or obvious movement fire began to ignite all around his body. The man's clothes burned away instantly, but despite being in the center of a blaze Shikamaru could see and feel through his jutsu that the man was completely unharmed.

But what was even more amazing than that was the fact he could feel absolutely no chakra at all. Somehow Desaad was creating a massive fire without chakra. "How are you doing that? What are you?"

Desaad smiled. "Something much more than human." And without an outward word or glance a pillar of fire leapt from his body and flew straight at Shikamaru.


	29. Desaad

Shikamaru leapt back and broke the connection as he concentrated on staying ahead of the flame. The single stream of fire was quickly joined by others. It seemed as though a wall of fire came rolling off of Desaad's body. Shikamaru was fast enough to stay ahead of it. But he doubted an ordinary person would have been able to. The fire seemed to extend out for about a hundred yards in a perfect circle. The flames stood about ten feet high. The sheer volume of fire was impressive and horrifying. He'd seen Sasuke on a few occasions create fire balls about ten feet across. He was from a clan that specialized in fire jutsus and people proclaimed him a genius. The amount of fire Sasuke could make was a bucket beside a lake. Staying a good thirty yards beyond the limits of the fire he watched it.

"Shikamaru!" Temari landed beside him. Not surprisingly she was staring at the massive wall of fire in front of them. "What the hell is going on?"

"The prisoner we were sent to collect turned out to be a lot more dangerous than we thought. Apparently he freed himself and wiped out the village. Now he's trying to take me out."

She gawked at him. "_One _shinobi is doing all this?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "One person is doing this, but he says he's not shinobi and I didn't sense any chakra from him. He was in my shadow possession and he was able to create fire without any hand signs. I tend to believe him, but I have no idea what he is or how he can do this."

She slowly nodded. It was a lot to take in but she digested it. "So what do you want to do?"

"Do you remember the summons you used to take out the flute girl?"

"Sure, is that what you want?" He nodded. "You know it'll kill him."

Shikamaru looked back at the massive wall of fire. Despite being over land that was completely charred it showed no signs of diminishing or weakening. He just imagined what this kind of fire could do in Konoha. "Right now I think that's the best option."

She nodded and bit down on her thumb. "All right then." She spread her blood on her fan. "**Slash Slash Dance." **With a wave of her fan a gigantic one eyed weasel appeared holding on to a massive sickle. Without a further command the summon dived into the flame wall. Shikamaru reached out and hung on to the remainder of a wall as hurricane force winds struck him in the face. He had trouble breathing and had to force air into his lungs. The wall of flame immediately began to flicker and flare and then it began to go out. Like a pie being shrunk as lines of it are cut out the mass of fire shrank back in on itself. It was an awesome spectacle to behold.

As he watched the fires being extinguished he spared a quick glance at Temari. She was standing in the wind's backlash still holding her fan and smiling like a lunatic. She was _enjoying _this. _All right mental note to self, never __**ever **__get Temari really mad. _After only a minute or two it was done and the fire was completely out. There was still a residual heat in the air and wisps of smoke drifted up from the tortures landscape. In the center of where the fire had been he spotted some flames still burning. "Didn't quite put out all of it."

"No way!"

He looked over to her. "I'm not complaining Temari! That was incredible."

She shook her head. "No, what I mean is that _no _fire could withstand that level of wind. Even if it were burning oil it should have been put out."

"Let's take a look." He began moving towards the remaining flames and she quickly fell in beside him. They go to the original spot of where Shikamaru had first confronted Desaad. They both got a good look at what was there.

"No way!"

Shikamaru calmly nodded. "I guess he really wasn't human."

Desaad had been neatly chopped up into about a dozen pieces. It was a gruesome way to go but that was not what had caught their attention. At the end of each piece, where there should have been blood there was fire. Flame poured out of each open wound but the flesh remained unmarked. The air was filled with the smell of smoke but not of burning flesh.

"What the hell was he?" Temari wondered aloud.

"I have no idea; I just hope there aren't any more like him." Shikamaru answered.

"Fun."

Temari and Shikamaru both jumped back. Desaad's head was still in one piece connected to most of his neck. As they both watched the mouth moved. "So much fun."

The fires from each remaining piece flowed out and merged with the others. A small stream of flame quickly connected all the pieces. Then they began to be dragged, pulled towards one another. "Fun, fun, fun." Desaad's head laughed.

Shikamaru reached into a pouch and tossed three kunai. Each sank into the head. From the wound each caused a small spurt of fire leaked out. The head continued to laugh.

"Is he some sort of demon?" Temari asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He began tying an explosive note on to another kunai. "Is that what you are?" He called out. "Are you some sort of demon?"

"Fun." The head kept laughing either unable or unwilling to answer.

"Here, have fun with this." He tossed the kunai. Once it struck it exploded. The head was blown up and the pieces scattered. But no sooner had they come to a halt than wisps of flame escaped them and flowed out to connect to one another.

He turned to Temari. "I think this mission is going to be a lot harder than I first thought."

"Oh you think?" She looked at what was happening. "We have to kill him."

"How?"

She stared at him. "I don't know you're the genius."

"Hmmm…" he calmly sat down and put his hands together in an, 'O.'

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out a way to kill him."

"Are you really just going to just sit there while this guy pulls himself together?"

"Relax, at the rate his body is moving I would guess we have at least ten minutes before he is put back together."

"What if you are wrong?"

"I have more explosive notes. Now please be quiet while I think."

She frowned but kept quiet. She found it disturbing that in this case cutting someone up into multiple pieces and even blowing them up wasn't good enough. She wondered if suffocating him in sand might work better.

After a couple of minutes Shikamaru opened his eyes and got up. "All right I have a plan." He took his map out. He showed her a spot on it. "We have to get him here."

She saw what he was pointing to. "Interesting idea, but do you think we should go back to Konoha first and get some help?"

He shook his head. "If we do that who knows where he'll get to in the meantime. There are other villages around here. I won't let what happened to Calista happen anywhere else if I can help it."

"All right, what's the plan?"

"To start we both make twenty bushins."

XXXXXXXXXX

As his body pulled itself together Desaad was not capable of real conscious thought. But he could dream, and he could remember.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Please I was just having a little bit of fun that's all." He pleaded.

"Fun?" Orochimaru laughed. "Yessss, I am having fun now but I guess you are not having so much."

"Please I'll pay back what I stole I swear it."

Orochimaru sent him an amused smile. "What you stole?"

"I was just wanting some money to go and play. To have a few drinks see a few ladies, that's all! I swear I will repay it all if you just let me go."

Orochimaru reared his head back and laughed and laughed. "Is that what you think? That you are here as punishment for your petty crimes." He laughed some more. "You are here to help with an experiment. You are a lab rat and that is all. I do not know your name or anything about you. It doesn't really matter as you are likely to be dead in a few minutes."

"Why?"

Finding it amusing he decided to tell the poor doomed soul. "I am on a quest for knowledge and for greater power. My quest takes me in many different directions. Now for instance I am studying how to use elemental beings. Tell me do you know what those are?" At the shake of the man's head Orochimaru decided to play teacher for a bit. "We live and exist on a single plane of existence, but we are hardly alone in the universe. There are multiple planes of existence very different from out own. From such planes come the tailed beasts sometimes called demons and the summons. These creatures have varying amounts of intelligence and power. Normally some sort of contract or seal is required to control them. Now there also happen to be planes of existence where beings made of an element of nature exist. These planes being made of fire, air, water, and earth. The elemental beings that exist there have tremendous power, but alas no intelligence. They seem to lack any ability to understand or obey commands. They lack even the basic thought patterns of mere dogs or snakes. They there fore cannot be bound by contract or normal seal." Orochimaru smiled wickedly. "That is why you are here now."

"I don't understand."

"I have a theory that they can be bound into a human and made a sort of hybrid being. Thus giving the human control of the elementals powers. You are here so I can test that theory."

"Please my Lord I don't want this!"

"The lab rat never does." Orochimaru pulled out a scroll and began chanting.

Desaad continued pleading but was ignored. He desperately yanked at the iron chains that held him down on the stone floor. It was useless but he wasn't thinking anymore, all there was inside him now was sheer panic and a desperate total need to get away. The spot where he was bound was surrounded by a circle and within that circle seemed to be an infinite series of weird and complex runes and signs. As Orochimaru continued reading off his scroll those markings began to glow and Desaad could feel the air around him start to get hot. He howled like a mad beast and let the iron bite deep into his wrists and ankles. He fought and struggled but still was held there like a fly in a web.

Then just a few feet above him he saw the air seem to crack open. Suddenly the empty space became a vision of hell. He looked up and he could see an unending sea of fire and he could feel it like being at the edge of a cook fire. His skin was burning and his lungs hurt as he breathed in. Then as he watched a finger of fire leapt out. It touched his chest and he began to burn alive. Mercifully he became unconscious and the blackness came.

XXXXXXXXXX

He slipped out of his dream and back into the real world. He was staring up at a grey and cloudy sky. The thought of rain sent a shiver through him. He sat back up. He didn't hurt. He couldn't feel pain anymore. He couldn't feel a lot of things like hunger, thirst, or even the desire for a woman. But he could still feel pleasure, he could still have fun. He looked back up at the sky. He could also still feel fear and dread.

"Are you ready for more fun?"

Desaad looked over to where the voice had called him. There was the young ninja and he was standing beside a blonde girl with a huge fan. They were only about twenty yards away. He smiled and got to his feet. "Fun!" He gathered the flame and sent it out. Look at it! Look at the beautiful fire! How he loved to see it burn! The fire struck the two of them and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Seeing that he felt a crushing disappointment. He felt cheated of his pleasure.

"Over here!" A new voice called to him. He looked over to the edge of the village. There was the girl with the fan waving her arms at him.

"Are you playing with me girl?" He called out to her annoyed.

"I thought you wanted to play. Come and catch me if you can." With that she turned around and began to run.

Desaad smiled. "Oh I'll catch you all right. And I don't need to run to do it." He concentrated on the soles of his feet and let out a gout of fire. He threw himself up about five hundred feet into the sky and in the general direction the girl had gone. He couldn't really fly, once he was in the air he had no control what so ever. But he could launch himself and no matter how hard he landed he couldn't be hurt. While coming back down he spotted him below. He sent down a dozen or so massive boulders of fire. She was caught and hit. And she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn! What are you playing at?" he shouted as he came crashing down into the forest. The landing didn't hurt and he was soon back on his feet.

"Come and get me."

Desaad looked to see the guy this time. "What are you two playing at?" He demanded.

"I thought you wanted to play." Shikamaru shrugged. "You keep going on about fun after all."

"What sort of game is this?"

Shikamaru smiled. "It's a game we call needle, the point is to find the real one among all the clones."

"I don't play silly games! When I play people burn! I won't waste anymore time chasing shadows."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Fine then I'll just stay right here and tell you what a gutless coward you are. Big brave man setting a village on fire when they were all sleeping I'll bet. Aren't you proud of yourself?" He let out a stream of fire but it fell well short. The forest all around was beginning to burn. "That's about what I thought, you have a limited range don't you? You know Desaad now that I've seen your limits you aren't that impressive. In fact I know a good two, three dozen ninja who are a lot more powerful than you."

"Is that so?" He felt like a child being teased. The idea that he should ignore it never even crossed his mind. "I'll show you!" He concentrated the fire into his feet and launched himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Well hidden in some bushes Temari turned to him. "I'll give you credit you have a real gift for annoying people."

"Gee thanks." He watched as Desaad flew into the air again. "Just like a sky rocket. I didn't see that coming. We'll have to adjust how far our clones are to compensate for how much ground he can cover."

"You know the way things are going the forest will be burning all the way there."

Shikamaru nodded glumly. "Hopefully the rain will put the fires out but it can't be helped. I'd rather he burn some of the forest than another village." He saw Desaad land. "Come on we have to keep him in sight. And we need to stay hidden."

"Right."

XXXXXXXXXX

His head was pulled up out of the water tank. The rest of him remained submerged though. He was conscious but kept his eyes shut. That bitch with glasses was here again. Whenever she showed up it meant another round of experiments.

"He was in the water for six months this time. Any sign of permanent harm?" She spoke in her irritating and screechy voice.

"No Karen-sama. As previously, as soon as he emerged from the water he was completely conscious and had his full control of fire. As we have previously discovered he does not require air, food, or water. He no longer has any normal bodily functions. He has no heart beat or brain waves. So far as we can tell his innards are nothing but fire."

"And no progress in finding a means to kill him?" Her annoyance was obvious.

"I am afraid not Karen-sama, so far we have not even found a way to cause him pain. The only things which seem to affect him at all are water and ice. If he is completely surrounded by either he becomes dormant. But even that does not seem to cause him pain or real injury."

"I see. Open your eyes you ass I know you're conscious!"

He did and he smiled at her. "What do you want bitch?"

"What do I want?!" She screeched at him. "I want some freaking obedience you bastard! Orochimaru has all sorts of plans for you! You need to obey him or you spend the rest of your life in this fish tank!"

He laughed at her. "Tell Orochimaru to go screw himself! You and I both know he can't do anything to me! You just said you can't kill or hurt me. So why should I do what that snaky bastard wants?"

"If you don't you stay right here forever." She threatened.

"Sounds good, I could use a nap."

She stared at him with impotent fury. "That your final answer?" He nodded. "Put him back in!"

The cable lowered him back into the tank and he began to dream again.

XXXXXXXXXX

He saw an image of the girl disappear in a puff of smoke. "This is getting boring!" He screamed out into the forest. He hated this; he hated feeling like he was just being played with. He liked watching people burn, it was fun. Seeing these clones puff into smoke again and again was boring. He wanted screams and he wanted to see people running about like living candles before they fell.

"Not so much fun now?" The guy ninja said again. And like every time he was beyond his range. As he was about to reply the rain started to come down. He looked up into the skies with hatred. "Does the rain hurt?"

Desaad laughed. "No, nothing can hurt me now."

"But it does weaken you doesn't it?" Angered by the smug words he sent out a stream of fire willing the clone to shut up. The stream came well short. The clone nodded his head. "Good, that went only about half the distance of your previous attacks. As I suspected being a creature of fire water is your natural enemy."

"Don't get your hopes up! As soon as the rain stops I'll be back to normal!"

The ninja nodded. "But so long as you remain in it you will remain severely weakened. So what would happen if you were in a tub of water?"

Growling he launched himself into the air again. He was annoyed to find he couldn't even do _that _as well anymore. He sent out a dozen smaller boulders of fire. Weakened or not he still had no trouble destroying the clone. When he hit the ground he struggled just a little getting to his feet.

"Hey tough guy!" The blonde called out taunting him. "You're moving a lot slower. Do I need to wait for you?"

He stared at her bitterly. "I'll show you."

XXXXXXXXXX

He opened his eyes. Again only his head had been removed from the tank. The bitch with the glasses was there glaring at him.

"It's been a year. Any change of heart?" She screeched.

He thought about it. "I'm bored."

Karen looked at him consideringly. "Does that mean you're ready to obey Orochimaru-sama's orders?"

"Maybe, but only if I think they're fun. I want to have fun."

She held back what she wanted to say. "And what is your idea of fun?"

He thought about it for a moment. "I want to burn a lot of people and watch them die."

For the very first time he got to see Karen smile. "Oh I think that can be arranged." The smile was quickly replaced by one of her usual scowls. "But don't get any ideas about doing whatever you want. You'll have three shinobi guards who are all specialized in water jutsus with you at all times. If you try anything they'll subdue you and bring you back here. Understand?"

He nodded cheerfully imagining what her screams would sound like. "Sure."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Please don't!" The half burned ninja tried to crawl away from him.

"That was fun!" He'd waited three days before turning on his three, 'guards.' As he'd suspected all along their pathetic water jutsus weren't enough to do more than slow him down. "Too bad you can't run anymore it was a good chase."

"Please no! I surrender!" The crippled Sound nin pleaded. The next instant he was screaming.

Desaad turned away from the still burning corpse and began to walk. He was somewhere in Fire county, how ironic, but didn't know anything more than that. The idea that he could now begin a new life and use his gifts to help others never even crossed his mind. All he thought about was what would be the best way to start having fun. He decided he would play a little game. He would kill one person a day and see how long it would take the authorities to catch him. He's been arrested several times in his life but had gotten away with hundreds of thefts. He thought it might be entertaining to be surrounded by police and watch their faces as he cooked them. Maybe he'd wait to be tried and cook a judge while he was at it. Laughing to himself he set off to find his first victim.

XXXXXXXXXX

The guy ninja came to a stop near the top of a small hill. "All right this is where the game ends."

Desaad looked at him curiously. He'd been chasing these two for miles now and he was just about at the end of his patience. "Really? Just what does that mean?"

The ninja crossed his arms and had a bored expression. "It means once you destroy this clone you'll get to meet the originals. It's time for the end game and for me to beat you."

"You beat me?" He laughed. "Fine go on believing that if it gives you the guts to come out and face me." He forced the fire into his feet and launched himself. While still rising he sent out some fiery boulders. The clone never moved and was destroyed. His trajectory was sending him over the hill. He saw what was past it and where he was going to land. "**Noooo!!" **He forced flame out of his hands in desperation but he could not alter his course. He went straight down into a huge pond.

He somehow managed to back to the surface and push his head above the water. He was thrashing but knew it was useless. His body was becoming numb.

"Well I don't know about you but I am definitely having fun right now." The ninja was standing there on the shore. The girl next to him laughed and nodded her agreement.

"This… won't… kill… me." His arms and legs were numb and he was beginning to sink. "I'll… just… sleep."

The ninja simply nodded. "Thanks for that information. I'll ask the Hokage to arrange a more permanent resting place for you. I don't want you waking up one day if we have a drought."

Desaad longed to make a reply but the waters closed over him and he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru both stood there and watched as their enemy disappeared beneath the water. When he was gone and the water was still again he turned to her.

"So, want to go watch some clouds?"


	30. A trial

"He will meet with me?" Sulamon asked quietly.

"He will." Captain Yura confirmed with concern in his voice. "Director I implore you one final time to reconsider this course of action."

"Your concern is much appreciated captain but unnecessary. Where and when is the meeting to take place?"

"In the common room of the Inn of the Last Home in the village Surot in Grass country in three days at eleven p.m. He insists that you must come alone."

"That is to be expected." Sulamon said calmly.

"Director if you go there alone you will almost certainly be walking into a trap."

"That is very likely."

"Then why?"

"Because some risks must be taken. You need not fear I will take certain precautions." He handed him a sealed letter. "If I do not return within four days of this meeting I want you to deliver this to the Council of Wind. I also wish to be declared dead. If I should return after four days I am to be considered compromised and immediately arrested and questioned. Is that clear captain?"

Captain Yura stared at him but nodded. "Yes Director."

"Please leave me now I have much to do before I leave." The captain nodded and left. Sulamon was going home to a large family dinner. He would see and spend time with all the children and grandchildren and say his goodbyes. If he returned they would be happy. If he did not, then he would at least die knowing nothing had been left unsaid between him and the ones he loved most.

After all, a man did not go to meet with Uchiha Itachi without being prepared for the worst.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aurelia blocked his sword with one sai while stabbing out with the other. He leapt back and brought his sword up into ready position. The two teammates both eyed each other.

"You ready to call it a day?" Reston asked.

Aurelia considered it and nodded. "Why do we even bother working on taijutsu?" They both put their swords away. "I mean when it comes down to it neither of us really rely on it. We'll both use our special techniques."

"It's good to always have the basics ready just in case. You never know when you might need them."

"Where has Orcinus been hiding himself lately? I've barely seen him since the meeting with the Mizukage."

Reston shrugged. "Training on his own I guess. He didn't really tell me and I'm not going to press him on it. Say you got any plans for this afternoon?"

"No why?"

"There's a trial today, might be entertaining."

She thought about it. "I don't know, they're never as good as you expect them to be."

"I'll buy you a bowl of sushi." He offered.

She chuckled. "You know me too damn well. I can't refuse free sushi."

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'll bet Temari's not even training." Kankuro complained as they trudged back to their hotel. "She's probably just spending all her time playing kissing games with that lazy leaf."

"Our sister is not your concern." Gaara replied blandly. "You would be best served putting more effort into you own training rather than worry about hers."

Baki looked over to his older student. "I am certain that Temari is not neglecting her training, and if she is she will be the one to suffer for it. As Gaara said you should concentrate on your own training."

Kankuro sent his sensei a disgruntled look. "Come on sensei I'm already at the top of my game. I'll slaughter that poor Mist nin."

"Oh really?" Kankuro and the rest of his party turned to spot the two Mist nins coming down the other part in a fork in the road. They were all approaching the main gate of Mist. Reston and Aurelia both sent Kankuro pleased grins.

He was a bit embarrassed at being overheard, but was not the sort to back down from anything. "That's right; I've spent years developing my skills and have a deadly reputation."

Reston nodded. "I know I've read your file in out Bingo Book."

Kankuro puffed out his chest a bit. "That's right! I'm in the Bingo Book while still just a Genin. I bet you wish you'd done enough to be in our Bingo Book."

Reston and Aurelia shared an amused look. "No, actually I much prefer being a mystery."

"You do know it's an advantage to _not _have your enemies know your abilities right?" Aurelia added.

Kankuro frowned, when put that way he had to agree. "Well even if you do know what's coming you won't be able to stop me. You are going down."

Reston merely smiled. Truth to tell he was glad his opponent was so sure of victory. It was always better to fight an overconfident foe.

"Where is Orcinus?" Gaara inquired.

"He is training on his own." Reston answered.

"Where is Temari?" Aurelia asked.

"She too is training on her own." Gaara replied.

The two groups continued to walk more or less together towards the gate in an uncomfortable silence.

"Is there anything to do here in this village?" Kankuro suddenly asked.

Reston looked at him. "There are clubs and bars here if that is what you like. If you're interested there is a trial this afternoon that might be fun."

Kankuro sent him a puzzled look. "A trial? Why would I want to sit through one of those?"

"Trials here are a little different from what you have in Sand." Aurelia put in. She knew more about foreign customs than her teammate.

"Aurelia and I were planning to go; would you like to join us? All of you are welcome, my treat." Reston offered. Aurelia sent him a surprised look.

"We would be honored to accept your hospitality." Baki said. Both Gaara and Kankuro turned to him. "Where shall we meet you and when?"

"Meet us outside entrance three of the Pit at five o'clock."

"The Pit?" Kankuro asked.

Reston smiled a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, that's what we call the Arena here."

"We will be there, and we thank you for your invitation." Baki said.

"You're very welcome." Reston said. At the gate the two groups went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you having us go with those two to watch some boring trial?" Kankuro complained.

Baki frowned at him but it was Gaara who answered the question. "This is obviously an attempt by Baki-sensei to gather information on opponents on whom we know nothing."

Baki nodded. "As usual Gaara you are perceptive and see underneath the underneath. I do not expect to learn much, but any opportunity should be grasped." He frowned at Kankuro. "Kankuro do not underestimate your opponent that can be a fatal mistake."

Kankuro shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What was all that about?" Aurelia asked as soon as they were away from the others.

"Reconnaissance," he said simply. "I want to see how much I can learn about them, especially Kankuro. I want to see if I can pick up whether he really is as much of a fool as he appears or if it's a clever ruse."

"This doesn't do me any good." She complained. "My opponent's not even here."

"Well maybe it will, maybe you'll have to fight one of them."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "That means either you or Orcinus would have to lose."

"Oh, that's right." He thought about it. "Tell you what I'll buy you two bowls of sushi."

She laughed and nodded her agreement.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here you are." Reston handed each of them a ticket with a seat number.

Kankuro looked about at the small crowd streaming in the arena. "_This _many people want to watch a trial?"

"Oh this is nothing." Aurelia said. "When Jonins are involved this place will be packed. But that doesn't happen often. This trial is only a couple Genins, but it might be fun."

Kankuro stared at her not understanding at all. "Why would it make a difference whether it was Genin or Jonin involved in a trial?"

Aurelia stared at him until she suddenly nodded and chuckled to herself. "Oh I'm sorry I keep forgetting you've never been to a trial in Mist. Well you'll see in a bit."

"If you'd like they sell snacks." Reston mentioned. "We have time before the opening act. Would anyone like something? They sell sushi, beef skewers, bread with honey, and rice balls."

"Opening act?" Kankuro asked now truly bewildered.

"Of course." Reston replied. "The trial is the third act and main event but before that we'll have some executions and hunts." Kankuro looked to his sensei and younger brother, but neither of them had any reply. "So anyone want anything to eat before we sit down to the executions?"

XXXXXXXXXX

There were about ten thousand people there. The arena was designed to hold five times that so it felt rather empty. But there were enough people there to make plenty of noise as the, 'entertainment' began. Kankuro could see why the locals called their arena the, 'Pit.' The arena floor was about thirty feet below the nearest seats. Unlike the one in Konoha this arena had no trees of cover of any kind. The circular arena floor was just simple and bare black earth. Kankuro also noted that the ground seemed muddy and there were a number of puddles throughout. When he thought about it, it wasn't surprising the arena floor was probably near or at the local water table. All this was useful information for the finals. As for the events themselves…

There were six executions; five were by beheading and one by hanging. Apparently hanging was considered a crueler form of execution for it was reserved for the one murderer in the bunch. The rest were guilty of various forms of theft. Apparently they did not believe in imprisonment here. There were only four types of punishment for any crime; fine, whipping, death, or in rare cases banishment. Just about every major crime in Mist was punished by death. Reston explained this between bites of his rice ball. It was not that Kankuro had an objection to such severe punishments. The law code in Suna was not known for its leniency. He had witnessed many public executions along with the chopping off of the hands of thieves. The difference was that witnessing those was a civic duty in Suna. In Mist it was public entertainment.

The second act was what they called hunts. Basically it was man versus creature fights to the death. Reston explained that the men fighting were not criminals but what they called, 'gladiators.' They were free citizens of Mist who were skilled fighters and voluntarily agreed to risk their lives in exchange for cash rewards if they survived. Apparently shinobi were not permitted to be gladiators as that was felt to make the fight too one sided. Kankuro watched a total of five, 'hunts.' People were not shy about betting on the survival or death of the contestant and plenty screamed for the animal to rip the person apart. The gladiators won in four of the matches. In the fifth a man with a short sword and shield was pitted again three wolves. He was quite skilled and killed two of them, but the third one got inside his defenses and tore out his throat, to the general approval of the crowd. He saw Aurelia happily collect fifty ryu from Reston.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they dragged away the carcass of the man and the two dead wolves Kankuro turned and asked. "Is this really what the people think of as fun?"

Reston smiled. "Is it too much for you?"

Kankuro smiled back. "I don't have a problem with blood or with killing when it's necessary. But turning it into a sport seems kind of barbaric."

Reston stiffened just a bit. "Barbaric?"

Kankuro nodded. "Why not just drown some puppies? Or watch some sheep get slaughtered."

"Puppies and sheep don't fight back. Here in Mist we believe that struggle and combat is nature's way of culling the herds and removing the wheat from the chaff. Combat kills only the weak and it strengthens those who survive. We don't believe in pointless slaughter."

Kankuro smiled nastily. "Does Orcinus?"

Reston smiled back. "Does Gaara?"

Gaara stirred at the sound of his name and looked over to Reston. "Do not mention me again." He said softly.

Aurelia put her hand on Reston's arm before he could answer. "We apologize and ask that you also not mention our teammate."

Gaara nodded. "Kankuro apologize."

"What? But I just…"

Gaara gave his older brother a look. "Apologize." He said quietly.

Kankuro gave the Mist nins a sour look. "I apologize."

XXXXXXXXXX

The final act saw two Mist Genins come out with an official in a robe. The official was a judge and read out the dispute that was about to be settled. Apparently one was accused of having refused to pay back a 5,000 ryu loan from the other. The judge then asked each of them if they waived right to a judicial trial in favor of one by combat. They both said they did. He then asked if both families would abide by the results of the trial, again both sang out in the affirmative. Finally he declared that this battle was to the death and asked if they were willing to kill or die. Once more they both said yes.

"They're going to kill each other over some money?" Kankuro asked out loud.

"It isn't about the money." Reston answered. "It's about a betrayal of trust. It is a matter of honor."

"Honor?" Kankuro laughed. "What happened to survival of the fittest and all that stuff?"

Aurelia and Reston both turned and looked at him coldly. "We do believe in the survival of the fittest as I have already explained. But we also hold firm the idea that each and every one of us must live and die with honor. Honor is our most precious possession for it is the one thing that can never be taken from us, we can only lose it by our own hand."

Kankuro smirked. "I haven't seen a whole lot of honor from you Mist nins."

Aurelia, the Sand nins, and everyone in the stands nearby suddenly turned to look at Reston as a sharp spike in killer intent filled the air. "You have just insulted me and my entire village." He spoke in a low voice that suddenly seemed to quiver with feeling. "I demand an apology."

Kankuro simply smiled, enjoying how easily he had pissed off the courteous Mist nin. "I don't apologize for how I feel." Baki and Gaara both looked on and thought about telling him to apologize. But they were both still upset at what they viewed as the slaughter of their countrymen earlier. They both felt that Kankuro's words while sharp were honest and not needing to be apologized for.

Reston nodded. "Very well then, in that case Sabaku no Kankuro I formally challenge you to a trial by combat."

Kankuro smiled, he had his scrolls and equipment with him. "Fine, you want to do this right here and now?"

But Reston shook his head. "We are already scheduled to fight in seven days, that is soon enough. But you need to understand that if you accept then one of us will die."

Kankuro was not impressed by the words. He was a master of psychological warfare and of getting inside an opponent's head. He had put the Mist nin completely off balance; he would have a clear advantage in their bout. "Fine by me."

Reston nodded. "Then you accept my challenge?"

"Sure."

Reston nodded once more and stood up. "Very well, we will meet in combat in seven days and honor will be satisfied." He turned and left with Aurelia following him out.

"Why did you just do that?" Baki asked.

Kankuro smiled. "I have the advantage now; I've totally messed with his head."

"Brother I think you have made a mistake." Gaara said.

"What?"

"I think you have made a mistake." Gaara repeated.

"So does that mean you actually want me to apologize to him?"

But Gaara shook his head. "You can do as you like. But I think these Mist nins are very touchy." He looked back down to the arena floor. They had missed the whole match it seemed. One of the Genins was lying helpless in the mud. Without ceremony the other one came over, lifted his head, and neatly sliced open his throat. Most of the crowd roared approval. "Very touchy."

XXXXXXXXXX

Aurelia followed him out of the Pit. She knew better to ask him if he was serious. No Mist nin would issue a formal challenge unless he was in earnest.

"I'm going to kill him." He suddenly said out loud.

"I know." Aurelia answered.


	31. Meetings and departures

**Author's Note: **Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my stories. This one has received over twenty thousand hits and more than two hundred reviews. I am very glad to know that so many of you enjoy it. Just want to let you all know that this one is coming to its end. Following this chapter there will only be three more. Please continue to enjoy and review.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sulamon entered the Inn's common room precisely at eleven. To look at it there was nothing out of the ordinary. There were about eight tables with chairs, a bar in the back, a large fireplace that was lit and giving off a warming blaze. There were perhaps a dozen people total, all of them men except for a barmaid who looked to be in her thirties and a bit dumpy. Conversation stopped and they all looked up at him. He was not wearing his head protector or anything else that would clearly mark him as a ninja. But his clothes screamed, 'foreigner,' loudly enough. After a cursory look everyone turned back to their conversations or to their drinks. The barmaid approached him and asked what she could get him. He asked if there was any wine. The answer was a round of laughter from the patrons. He settled on a mug of what the locals considered ale and took a seat at a table in the corner. He was not surprised that Itachi was not there. He would have been far more surprised if he had been. He left the drink untouched and patiently waited for whatever would come.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why am I here again?" A bored and trapped Shikamaru asked.

"You're here because every woman likes to have a man's opinion on what she buys." Temari answered.

Ino nodded her approval. "And since Chouji won't do this with me anymore you're elected."

"We've been here two hours now and you haven't asked me my opinion once." He pointed out.

"Fine," Temari said. She displayed for him two pairs of pumps, one red and one black. "Which do you prefer?"

Shikamaru honestly could not have cared less. But he made a show of really giving the matter some thought. Mentally he flipped a coin. "Definitely the red."

"I like the black." Ino commented.

"Me too." Temari put the red shoes back on the shelf and the black ones into her shopping basket.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Temari how are you going to find room for all these new clothes in your backpack?"

She looked at him and grinned. "Who says I'm taking them with me back to the exams? I'll just leave them in my room for whenever I come back."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Your room?"

She looked at him with a smug certainty. "That's right whenever I come back I'll be staying there. You don't expect me to get a hotel room do you?"

He grinned at her. "Well if you did it might make _some _things easier."

Temari blushed and Ino began to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was nearing midnight when he at last arrived. He entered in a black robe with red clouds. A pointed straw hat rested atop his head and helped hide his face. His entrance drew no special attention from the people already in the bar. He moved with purpose to the corner table where Sulamon waited for him. Stopping before the table he nodded politely. "May I join you?" Itachi asked.

Suna's Director of Internal Security nodded and the man sat down across from him. Sulamon eyed him warily but without great surprise or fear. "You may as well lower the henge." He sighed. "Who are you?"

The man across from him smiled. "Very good Sulamon, I should have known better." He released the henge. A much younger man appeared to be sitting across from him still wearing the black robe with red clouds. "The years have not been kind to you."

Sulamon stared at the figure sitting across from him truly stunned. "Sasori?"

The red haired youth nodded to him. "Yes, I am honored that you remember me. I hope you will not hold it against me that I forced you to wait as long as I did. I do not like making others wait but I needed to be certain that you came here alone."

"Sasori what happened to you? You have been missing for close to twenty years! And your appearance, you don't look to have aged a day since you disappeared."

Sasori smiled. "The reasons for my youthful appearance I prefer to keep to myself. As to what happened to me I think that should be obvious, I joined Akatsuki."

"But why? You were an admired prodigy; your design of new puppets was brilliant. Why did you abandon Suna?"

"I decided the village had nothing more to offer me. But we are not here to discuss me. You asked for a meeting with my organization. Why?"

Sulamon frowned. "I requested to speak with Uchiha Itachi."

Sasori shook his head. "I intercepted the request; I was _intrigued _to learn of it. Whatever business you have with Akatsuki you will discuss with me or not at all."

"What if I choose not to speak of it with you?"

Immediately all the people within the bar halted their conversations and approached the table where they were seated. All of them formed a line between the table and the door. "Can we not be civil?" Sasori inquired. "I have afterall come far out of my way to meet with you here tonight. Please do me the courtesy of speaking with me."

Sulamon frowned. "It seems I have little choice. Very well, the reason I wished to speak with your organization is that I understand you seek the biju and their jinchuriki."

Sasori stared at him stoically. "Yes?"

"I wish to offer you my aid in acquiring Shukaku."

Sasori eyed him carefully revealing nothing of his thoughts. "You will betray Gaara to us?"

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXX

As she placed the steak down in front of him his mouth began to water. "Mom, dad, you are really in for a treat Temari makes the best steak in the whole world."

Yoshino sent her son a flat look. "Oh really?"

Shikaku chuckled while Shikamaru worried he might have said too much. Temari on the other hand gave him a huge smile and sudden kiss on the cheek. As far as she was concerned he had definitely said the right thing. "Thank you dear." Shikamaru blushed a bit at the kiss and the 'dear,' he was still a bit shy about that around his parents, especially his mom. But for once Yoshino spared her son any of her usual comments or questions.

As Temari sat down with the rest of them Shikaku lifted his glass. "I would like to propose a toast." Everyone lifted their glasses. "To Temari, a rare and precious flower who I hope will flourish among the leaves as she did among the sand." Everyone clinked glasses and took a quick drink.

"Thank you, all of you, for making me feel so welcome here. I know now that I will be happy here and I can't imagine a better place to spend my life and raise my family." Temari spoke.

Yoshino smiled. "We are very happy to hear that my daughter. You have no idea what a relief it is to know such a beautiful and capable young woman holds my son's heart. You are so much more than we ever thought he would get."

"Gee thanks mom."

"Well it's true dear." Yoshino continued. "I mean before you began showing interest in her your father and I were beginning to wonder if you might be gay."

"Mom!"

"Well we did." Yoshino said blandly.

Shikaku smiled. "You have to admit Shika you _did _spend an awful lot of time alone with Chouji."

Shikamaru buried his head in his hands and considered using a jutsu to disappear. Temari burst out laughing and decided she would miss the dinner conversations with the Nara's as much as anything.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasori considered but said nothing for a time. Finally he spoke. "Why? Why would you betray the son of the Kazekage you served for so long?"

"Because I fear that if I do not then he will become the next Kazekage and lead Suna to ruin."

Sasori offered him a slight grin. "I see, so in your eyes betraying one of your own is really the act of a patriot."

"It could be viewed so, I merely see it as a necessity."

"Well it is certainly an interesting offer."

"Then you will agree to eliminate Gaara?"

Sasori nodded. "We shall, but not yet. There are plans in motion. It is too soon to acquire the Shukaku. That must wait at least two years."

Sulamon frowned and shook his head. "That will be too late. I have less than a year to live. If it is not done in the next several months I will not be there to aid you."

"I see." Sasori said. "Well, that is indeed unfortunate." He shrugged. "But there is much more you can give the Akatsuki that will be of great help to us."

"What do you mean?" Sulamon asked suspiciously.

"You are the Director of Internal Security for Suna. Your mind is a treasure trove of secret information that we can use. I will make you one of my agents. When you return you will spend whatever time you have remaining laying the groundwork for our later control of Suna."

"No, I will not betray my village."

Sasori again shrugged unconcerned. "Not willingly, but I have methods to control you without your even being aware of it. You will be my tool and not even know it." The men behind him began to shuffle forward. "Please do not resist, I do not wish to have to harm you."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a slow dance and she was enjoying the feeling of his arms around her and her body pressed against his. "Thank you for putting up with me today." She spoke quietly. "I know you don't much care for shopping or dancing."

He squeezed her just a little tighter. "I'm starting to like dancing. The shopping is still troublesome, but if it makes you happy I don't mind."

She smiled. "Yes you do."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine troublesome woman, I do, but it's your last day with me so I don't complain _too _much." He gave her a little smile. "Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress?"

"Yes, but feel free to keep telling me. You look very different with your hair down."

"Good different or bad?"

She gave him one of her mischievous little grins. "Well anything that makes you not look like a pineapple has to be an improvement."

He rolled his eyes. "Well I was going to tell you how much I like you with your hair down but I don't think I will now."

She giggled and put her head back down on his shoulder. The music played on and the two of them moved to it.

XXXXXXXXXX

He thought of his life and of all the decisions he's made. All the things that he had done or not done. He thought of friends and teammates who were long gone. He thought of his mother who he had loved dearly. He thought of his darling wife who he still loved now as much as he ever had. He thought of his children and grandchildren. He even spared a thought for Senya, whom he'd loved even if he'd thrown him away. He thought of battles fought and wars waged. He thought of the death sentences and arrest warrants he had signed and of the sorrow he had caused so many families like his own. But now there was one memory that stood out above all the others.

He remembered the Kazekage staring out into the darkness. He was torn between the needs of his village and of his own family. His wife was in labor and Chiyo was awaiting his final command to go and perform the jutsu that would seal Shukaku into his son and sacrifice his wife. Everything had been decided, everything had been arranged, but now at the last moment the Kazekage hesitated.

"What should I do?" The Kazekage had asked and it was clear that he meant the question.

Sulamon had answered in the only way that he could. "You must do what is best for the village."

The Kazekage listened to the words of his most trusted advisor. He turned to Chiyo. "Do what must be done."

Chiyo had simply nodded and left. And it was done. He was not a man to regret what was done for the good of the village. But now he wondered what might have been if he'd given his Kazekage a different answer that night.

"That is my only regret."

"I beg your pardon?" Sasori asked.

But Sulamon shook his head and smiled. There was no reason to explain. From the day he had become Genin he had always tried to do his duty to his village. Now he had only one last duty. With his tongue he lifted the capsule that had been placed in a hollowed out molar and moved it between his teeth. A shinobi had always to be prepared to die for his village. Biting down on the cyanide capsule Osama Sulamon did just that.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We will miss you daughter." Yoshino gave Temari a hug.

"I will miss you too mom."

Shikaku also hugged her. "Remember everything I taught you it may come in handy. Whenever you come back here I'll start teaching you the rest." He gave her a warm smile. "Take care of yourself my daughter."

"I will dad, and thank you so much for arranging this visit for me." She hugged him back fiercely. "Take good care of yourself and stay safe!" She let go and waved good bye to them. Though it was well before sunrise they had both insisted on getting up to say good bye.

She and Shikamaru got moving together. At the gate they shared some final kisses. They knew the ninjas at the guard post were watching but it didn't matter. It was no secret that they were together and one more sighting of them kissing would make no difference.

"I miss you all ready." Shikamaru complained.

"Better come see me then." She smiled at him. "How much will you miss me?"

"A lot."

She shook her head. "Wrong! The correct answer is, 'more than an infinite amount.'"

He smiled at her. "Is that how much you'll miss me?"

She lifted an eyebrow. "Miss you? What makes you think I'm not glad to be rid of you for awhile?" She leaned in and they shared a last lingering kiss. "I love you lazy."

"And I love you troublesome woman." They slowly pulled apart. "Please stay safe until I can be with you again."

"I will and you had better do the same." Still not wanting to she turned around to go. "Oh, one last thing, I better not hear any rumors about you fooling around with your teammate."

"Temari I have no interest in Ino as anything but a friend."

She looked back over her shoulder at him. "Who said I was talking about Ino?" She said innocently. The look on his face was priceless and she burst out laughing. Before he could say anything at all she leapt away and got moving.


	32. Finals: Mist

"Welcome back Temari." Baki greeted her as she disembarked from the ship. "I hope you got a great deal of training done while you were away."

Temari nodded. "I did and I learned some valuable techniques." She gave her sensei a slight bow. "Thank you for letting me go."

He shrugged. "If what you learned proves valuable to you that will be thanks enough. How did you enjoy the time with Shikamaru and his family?"

"It was wonderful!" She said with all the enthusiasm she felt. "I'll tell you all about it, but first anything I should know about?"

"Only that Kankuro has been challenged to a fight to the death."

She stared at Baki. "Is that a joke?"

"Hardly."

"Tell me what happened."

XXXXXXXXXX

As Aurelia and Reston headed back from their last practice they saw her standing by the gate, obviously waiting for them. "Now what have we here?" Aurelia whispered to him.

"One way to find out." He answered. Together the two of them approached her.

To Aurelia's annoyance the Sand kunoichi spoke to Reston when they neared her. "I understand you threatened to kill my brother."

"No, I challenged him to a trial by combat when he refused to apologize for his insult."

Temari sent him a flat look backed by a good deal of killer intent. "Let's get something straight between us right now. If you deliberately kill my brother I _will _kill you."

Reston shrugged. "If you wish you may try. I would ask though that you issue a formal challenge first."

Temari stared at the man as though he were insane. Were all Mist nins _eager _for death?

Aurelia sent the girl an icy glare. "Aren't you forgetting a little something?"

Temari gave the girl a sweet smile. "What?" She asked innocently.

Aurelia found herself gripping the handles of her swords. "What makes you think you're going to be in any shape to kill anyone after our match?"

Temari turned her focus fully on the girl. "That a threat? You wanting to fight to the death too?"

But to Temari's surprise the girl shook her head. "Only if that's what _you _want. I only need to beat you. And whatever you may think Reston doesn't want to kill your brother, if he apologizes I'm sure he'd be satisfied with just winning."

"Yeah you Mist nins are a real peaceful bunch. Kankuro's not apologizing for anything."

Reston shrugged. "Then on his head be it."

"I see, neither of you really wants to kill huh? Then tell me something. What happened to all the teams you ran into in the second phase?"

"I said that Reston and I would be satisfied with merely winning. I did not say anything about Orcinus."

"Oh, so the two of you just stood there and let him kill whoever he wanted?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes," Aurelia answered. "What did you and Kankuro do when your other brother killed his opponents?"

Temari was surprised to find she had no ready answer for that. "That was different."

"How?" Aurelia asked.

Temari stood there mouth hanging slightly open. _Because if we hadn't Gaara would have killed us t__o__o. _That was the honest answer but she didn't want to admit it to a couple of strangers. "It just was and Gaara has changed he doesn't do that anymore."

"Then if you like you may think of Orcinus as being like Gaara before he changed." Reston said coolly. "Now if you will excuse us." They walked past her through the gate.

"See you tomorrow dear." Aurelia said sweetly.

"Yes you will." Temari answered just as sweetly.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day was cloudy and overcast, and cold. The four of them left their hotel as a unit and walked to the arena. They all looked grim and the people on the street gave them a wide berth. They were directed to a balcony that overlooked the field. All the way across was a similar balcony where the others would wait. Baki thought it wise that both sides were to be kept separate. He looked over his three students and wondered if all three of them would be all right. Gaara was standing a bit apart from everyone else and staring out onto the wet field. They could hear the sand in the gourd moving about restlessly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where have you been?" Reston asked.

"Training." Orcinus smiled as he fell in with his two teammates. "I got some extra training from a powerful Jonin."

"Who?" This was news to the both of them.

"He's a foreigner who came here to observe the exams and thought he could help me."

"You studied with a foreign ninja?" Aurelia was openly shocked. "You hate foreigners!"

"True," he admitted. "But that doesn't mean I won't use them to make myself stronger."

"Just who was this mysterious Jonin?" Reston asked.

But Orcinus merely smiled and kept walking towards the Pit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kogawa bowed to his Lord Mizukage. "How may I be of service Mizukage-sama?"

"I have some special instructions for you."

"Yes sir?"

The Mizukage gave him a look of intense scrutiny. "I want you to do your utmost to prevent any fatalities in the finals."

Kogawa blinked in surprise. "I see."

"I have enough trouble as it is with Suna and Wind country officials complaining their shinobi were butchered. All the Sand nins who are participating today belong to Suna's most noble clan. If any of them are seen as being deliberately killed today I very much fear that it may precipitate a war."

"I see." Kogawa replied cautiously. "In that case Lord Mizukage I fear there is a serious problem."

"Yes, Orcinus and his cursed blade."

But to the Mizukage's surprise the proctor shook his head. "No Lord, I was referring to Reston."

"Reston? Why would he be a problem? That lad has a strong sense of honor."

"He has." Kogawa agreed. "He has challenged his opponent Kankuro to a trial by combat and the Sand nin agreed."

The Mizukage shut his eyes in frustration. "Marvelous, does Kankuro understand just what it means to fight in a trial by combat?"

"I am told he was challenged while watching a trial just last week. I would presume he understands."

"Before the match make sure he understands and give him an opportunity to apologize if he wishes."

Kogawa nodded. "I shall." He hesitated. "Lord Mizukage, you _could _order Reston to revoke his challenge. It is rare but it has been done."

The Mizukage shook his head. "No, we will give the sand nin every opportunity. But should he refuse to apologize then I will not force one of mine to swallow his honor. Not even at the risk of war."

XXXXXXXXXX

As noon approached the stands began to fill. The sun was nowhere to be seen. It remained hidden behind an iron sky. There was a loud stir of excitement when the Mizukage was seen to take his special box seat. Surrounding him were five of the Swordsmen. The sixth walked out slowly onto the muddy field where he would wait patiently for a bit. The stands were packed and the voices of fifty thousand began to slowly rise into a fevered pitch.

The two squads were in clear view of each other on their respective balconies. Orcinus waved cheerfully. Gaara stood there and stared back at him. Kankuro checked his scrolls one more time feeling very good about things. Temari felt her heart pick up its pace as always happened before a battle. Across the way Aurelia slowly twirled her sais as she waited eager to begin. Reston calmly looked over the way to his opponent. Whatever would be would be.

Kogawa checked his watch one last time and nodded. Looking up he called out. "As proctor I hereby declare that the third and final phase of the Chunin exams shall now commence." He could say nothing more for a time as the roar from the crowd drowned out everything else. When the wave of sound finally lessened and he could be heard again he called out. "Temari and Aurelia please come down to the arena floor."

XXXXXXXXXX

"For the honor of Sabaku and Suna." Baki intoned.

Temari nodded. "For clan and country."

"Good luck sister." Gaara said quietly.

"Kick her sorry ass." Kankuro said.

Smiling Temari unfolded her fan and floated down to the muddy battlefield below.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Finally!" Aurelia felt relief now that the time had come. "Now to show everyone I'm worthy of my family name."

"Good luck." Reston said and meant.

"Taste her blood!" Orcinus said and also meant.

She leapt off the balcony.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Good luck to both of you. If at any point you feel yourself to be in a poor position you may surrender. If I see the match to be decided I may intervene to prevent a pointless loss of life. If I should order you to halt you are to do so immediately. Do you both understand?" They both said that they did.

Aurelia turned to the Mizukage's box. "We who are to die honor you!" She bowed. Far above her the Mizukage stood up and gave her a very slight bow. The crowd went wild and Aurelia felt her heart skip a beat. The Mizukage had just publicly acknowledged and honored her, whatever happened her name was no longer stained.

Temari saw the look of ecstasy on her opponent's face and decided to do something about that. "You know I'm considered the most powerful kunoichi in my village." Temari said, she was not above playing mind games if it helped her succeed. "My squad is very special for we are all members of the most powerful House of Suna and the children of the Yondaime Kazekage." _Bastard that he was._

Aurelia smiled at her. "That's nice. It just so happens that my squad has a special family connection too."

Temari stared in surprise. "You mean you're all related?"

Aurelia laughed. "No! But you see there is something we share in common." She smiled wickedly. "We are all blood relatives to the Swordsmen who committed high treason against the Mizukage. We are all here to prove ourselves to our Mizukage and our village."

"You're the children of traitors?"

Aurelia frowned darkly. "Niece and nephews actually. For instance my name is Momochi Aurelia and I am the niece of the legendary, 'Demon of the Mist,' Momochi Zabuza. He was the ringleader of an attempted coup. From that time until now I have lived with the disgrace of his actions. But today I make a name for myself."

Temari shook her head. "I don't know about you but I don't think I would brag about being related to some loser who didn't even know how to seize power."

Aurelia's anger spiked. "I happen to specialize in the same techniques he did."

"Good for you."

"Enough," Kogawa finally interrupted. "Now that you've introduced yourselves, begin!"

Temari whipped around her fan. "**Whirlwind T****echnique."** A powerful wind burst from the fan and sent Aurelia flying about thirty feet in the opposite direction. Temari smiled, it was a good start.

Aurelia landed in the mud and slid for a bit. She got to her knees and quickly completed the necessary hand seals. **"Hiding Mist ****Technique.****"**

To Temari's surprise a thick mist began to forma and quickly covered the ground. "You have got to be kidding me you think _this _will save you?" She pulled her fan back. "Keep dreaming little girl. **Whirlwind Technique." **Again she let loose a powerful burst of wind. The fog parted and seemed to move in response to her attack. But once it ended the mist was still there as thick as ever.

A laugh seemed to come from all around her. "You're not as smart as you think you are. We're standing in a thirty foot deep pit genius. There's nowhere for the mist to go." Temari bit down on a reply, now that she thought about it that was true. She could push the thick fog but there wasn't anywhere for her to send it. "My uncle was a master of the silent killing technique and I am as well. Now where shall I strike? Throat, heart, liver? Would you like to choose?"

Temari thought about unleashing her summon but was afraid of what would happen to the civilians in the stands. She was contemplating her next move when she felt Aurelia's blade cut into her. Aurelia's sai punched clean through her left shoulder. The girl had snuck up on her from behind. Temari leapt away. While in the air she unleashed a wind attack. Aurelia had already disappeared back into the mist, but she sent it in the general direction where she _thought _she would be.

Temari landed on her feet and swallowed any cry of pain. A quick inspection showed the wound was bleeding pretty well. She used a jutsu Shikamaru had taught her to stop the flow of blood.

Aurelia's laughter filled the area yet again. "I could have killed you just then. You're only alive because of my choice. You might want to give up now."

_Not bloody likely. _She was wracking her brain to decide which direction to aim the next wind attack. But she couldn't sense her opponent's chakra at all. She felt as frustrated as she had the first time she went up against Shikaku in that damn game. And it was with that thought that she figured out the necessary strategy to win this match. She folded her fan back up and made three bushins. Then she quickly followed the technique Shikaku had shown her to suppress her chakra signature.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aurelia froze. She had been sneaking towards Temari for another strike when the girl's chakra had seemed to blink out completely. Aurelia didn't panic. She took a deep breath and tried again to sense her opponent's chakra. She also listened to see if she could hear where she was. After about five minutes she could still sense and hear nothing. Interesting, she hadn't thought the girl had known how to mask her chakra so effectively. This made things much more interesting as she would now have to rely on smell. Her sense of smell was not the equal of a canine's but had been developed to be superior to that of any normal person. She couldn't track over long distances, but over short ones it was enough to provide a general direction. Temari smelled of blood and jasmine. Aurelia began to move silently in the direction the scent came from, all the while continuing to listen and sense for chakra. As she moved she had to give the girl some credit. She had stopped with the useless wind attacks and was now trying to hide in the fog. Being blind that was the best option for her. It was just too bad that it wasn't enough. Patience and care were excellent tools. Slowly and surely she approached her target. Aurelia would take extras care to not only move silently but to approach from the rear if she could.

Finally after several minutes of silent stalking she spotted her opponents outline in the mist. The girl was standing stock still holding her fan over one shoulder like a club. Perfect, she moved in from directly behind the girl. This time she would stab through the other shoulder. She was within a couple of feet and just about to attack when something popped up right beside her. Before she could move a heavy weight slammed into the back of her head. She dropped to the ground unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXX

With Aurelia unconscious her jutsu quickly dissipated. "I've won the match proctor."

As the fog lifted the crowd and Kogawa were able to see three image of Temari in a small circle and one standing over an unconscious Aurelia with a foot planted on her back.

"Aurelia is eliminated the winner is Temari." The crowd was stunned and only a tepid applause greeted the surprising result.

As soon as Aurelia had regained consciousness she'd gone over to the blonde. "How did you beat me?"

Temari smiled. "Easy, I was trained in stealth by the very best! Compared to Nara Shikaku your stealth techniques aren't anything special. I kept low near my bushins knowing they would be easier to spot. When you got within a few feet I was able to sense you." _Thank you Shikaku!_

Bitterly disappointed Aurelia withdrew and Temari returned to the balcony.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they all congratulated her Kankuro stepped to the edge of the balcony. "Well now it's my turn."

"Be careful Kankuro." Gaara said quietly.

Kankuro smiled confidently. "Don't worry I got this." He leapt off.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were both unhappy at the result of the first match. They had truly expected Aurelia to win and for the three of them to make a clean sweep.

Orcinus turned to his friend with a serious look. "Cook this guy."

Reston only nodded. His eyes were dark and he was serious and intent on the work at hand. He jumped off and headed towards the match.

Orcinus smiled to see him go. Seeing his friend so serious was a good sign. In a way they were opposites; he enjoyed killing but Reston looked at it as nothing but serious business.

The Sand nin was dead meat.

XXXXXXXXXX

The proctor intercepted him before he could reach the middle of the field. "I would like a word with you in private."

"Yeah?" Kankuro asked carefully. He didn't like the Mist nin proctor wanting to talk to him before judging his match with another Mist nin.

"Do you understand what it means that this is a trial by combat? I will act here not as proctor but as judge; I will not intervene even if you are helpless."

Kankuro sneered at him. "Oh but you would otherwise? Now tell me another."

Kagowa frowned. He suddenly understood why Reston had issued a challenge. The Sand nin seemed to insult people without second thought. "As a matter of fact I would, the Mizukage wishes to avoid any further deaths. However the Mizukage also feels that personal honor cannot be sacrificed. That being the case you must understand that if you do not apologize you must be prepared to kill or die."

"Hate to break this to you but I've been ready for that since the day I put on my hitai-ite. Now if you don't mind can we do this?"

Kagowa nodded and they walked to the middle of the arena, he had done what he could. No one could say Kankuro didn't understand.

XXXXXXXXXX

Reston turned towards the Mizukage. "We who are to die honor you!" He bowed to his lord. As before the Mizukage came to his feet and acknowledged the salute with a slight bow. The crowd thundered its approval and Reston felt deeply grateful. Even if he died now at least he was cleared of all taint.

"So is it true you're the son of a traitor?" Kankuro asked in a flip tone.

He turned back around to face his opponent. "Nephew actually, but yes, I am Kurosuki Reston my uncle was Kurosuki Raiga one of the Seven Swordsmen and a traitor. I share many of his same abilities, though I am told some of mine are stronger than his were."

Kankuro smiled nastily. "I am shaking in terror."

Kagowa spoke up. "Let it be known that this match is a trial by combat! Kurosuki Reston has issued challenge to Sabaku no Kankuro and that challenge has been accepted." It was news to the crowed and their thunderous applause made the ground shake. When things quieted enough for him to be heard again. "Do you both understand that I will not interfere and that you must be ready to kill or to die?"

"Sure." Kankuro said.

"Yes." Reston replied.

"Very well then, begin!"

Kankuro jumped back and pulled out his two scrolls. Reston remained where he was and ran through some hand signs. "**Lightning Shield Technique." **Around his body a globe of bluish energy formed.

Kankuro in the meantime unrolled his two scrolls and summoned Karasu and Kuroari. He activated them and sent Kuroari circling wide around his opponent while he sent Karasu straight in to the attack. Without any cover Kuroari might not be of much use but maybe if Reston focused too much on Karasu he could still ambush him. "Let me show you my puppet show!" Karasu fired a dozen kunai at him, all of them coated in poison.

The attack wasn't meant to kill, but to get his enemy moving and set up to be captured by Kuroari. But Reston never moved an inch. The kunai struck the blue globe and deflected away. Kankuro found the way Reston was just standing there with arms crossed a bit disconcerting. It reminded him of how Gaara usually fought. "If you just stand there you just make yourself a target."

"That only matters if you can hit the target." Reston said contemptuously. He put his hands together and began working a long series of hand signs.

Anything that complex had to be trouble. "I'll show you what my puppets can do!" With a loud clacking noise Karasu fired a couple of poison smoke bombs and charged in. the smoke bombs detonated against the shield and their smoke drifted along its edges. Buzz saws extended from Karasu's arms and came down against the globe surrounding Reston. There were sparks of energy as the metal saws tried to cut and were held back. Again and again the arms snaked forward only to be repelled. As the attack wore on Reston completed the twenty hand signs.

"**Lightning Storm Technique." **High above a sky that had been cloudy only a moment before began to turn dark. Rain began to fall. Reston pulled out his long blade and held it out above his head. "Now give me lightning." The skies seemed to obey as thunder filled their ears and a blinding finger of lightning came down and struck his sword. The long straight blade began to glow white with the energy. "Give me lightning." Again thunder peeled and lightning spat down to be greedily devoured by his blade.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I think our brother is in trouble." Gaara said.

Temari could only nod as another bolt came down.

XXXXXXXXXX

Orcinus laughed as he watched the fourth lightning bolt fall, his friend wasn't fooling around.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro had pulled Karasu back and had him to his immediate front. "What the hell?"

Reston looked over at him and pulled his sword down. "I think that should be enough."

Gritting his teeth he had Karasu fire off some more kunai but they did no good, he hadn't expected they would. "What the hell kind of jutsu is that?"

"This," he waved at the barrier. "Is lightning given a physical form. I have a natural affinity for it and can convert my chakra into it and can also draw it through my sword. My lightning shield is my ultimate defense."

_He has an ultimate defense like Gaara's?! Oh crap this can't be good! _He tried to think of some way to get past his opponent's barrier but nothing was coming to him. As he watched Reston seemed to have his sword split in half. In each hand his enemy now held a glowing white blade that was half the size of the original.

"Now allow me to show you my ultimate attack." He leveled both swords at him. **"Twin Dragons Lightning Strike." **Two bolts of lightning shot out. One stuck Karasu and the puppet instantly exploded in a shower of metal and burning wood. Kankuro tried to leap but the second bolt caught him and he howled as his entire body burned and he was thrown back.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kankuro!" Temari was about to leap down when Gaara grabbed her wrist.

"We will not interfere Temari."

She stared at him not believing it. "What are you saying?"

"Kankuro made his choice; we will abide by the rules of this match."

She stared out onto the field. Kankuro was still moving, but the Mist nin was walking towards him! "But he's going to be killed!"

Gaara nodded. "This is not a battlefield Temari but a formal match. The rules were explained before Kankuro took the field. He understood them and he accepted them. We cannot interfere now simply because he has lost."

"But…"

"I am afraid Gaara is right." Baki said sadly. "We cannot interfere."

Horrified Temari stared down helpless to save her brother.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kankuro could barely move. His chakra control was wiped. All he could do was lay there in the mud and watch as Reston walked calmly over to him. He noted that the sword was in one piece again and that it was still glowing. Reston walked through the heavy rain and mud with slow sure steps. Certain he was about to die Kankuro regretted he had not done more with his life and wondered how many would miss him when he was gone.

The entire arena had gotten quiet and people could hear the quiet, squelch of Reston's feet coming down in the mud. Fifty thousand sets of eyes followed his steps and fifty thousand breaths were held as they knew what they were about to witness.

Reston came to a halt before Kankuro and lowered his blade until its tip was less than a foot from his face. It was glowing white hot and Kankuro could feel the heat pulsing from the metal. The light hurt his eyes but he could not bring himself to turn away from it.

"Sabaku no Kankuro," a cold and certain voice called from behind the light. "I give you one _final _chance to take back your words."

Though it hurt his lungs he took a deep breath. "I'm s… sor… sorry."

And with that the light faded and the heat vanished. Reston pulled his sword up and into the holster on his back. He turned to Kagowa. "My honor is satisfied."

The proctor nodded and stepped forward. "Honor has been satisfied! The trial by combat is complete! Kankuro is defeated and Reston is the winner." As soon as the official pronouncement was made he waved over the medic nins.

The crowd's reaction was immediate, they booed. They knew the rules allowed for apologies to be made at any time even after combat had begun, but it was a rare thing. When a trial by combat began it normally ended in death. The crowd felt itself cheated. While nearly everyone else booed the Mizukage applauded.

As soon as the match was ended Baki, Temari, and Gaara had leapt down. Temari and Baki hurried over to Kankuro's side while Gaara approached Reston.

"Thank you for sparing my brother's life." Gaara offered the Mist nin a bow.

Reston halted and turned around to return the bow. "You are welcome."

"Why did you spare him?"

"He apologized, once he did that I no longer required his death to satisfy my honor."

"I see."

Reston looked at him carefully. "I know the reputation of my village is a fierce one and deserves to be. But please know that we do not kill simply to kill."

Gaara nodded. "I do understand and I do believe that you and your countrymen have honor."

Knowing what Orcinus intended to do these words troubled him. "I thank you." He paused and spoke carefully. "I will not wish you luck against my friend and teammate. But I will tell you that you cannot expect the same from him. If he has you helpless he _will _kill you."

"Yes I know, but I appreciate the warning."

Shrugging Reston got going.

Orcinus jumped down as his friend approached the wall. "Do you hear the boos? You should have cooked him."

"This was not about them; it was only about my honor."

Orcinus shook his head and laughed. "Sure." He patted his friend's shoulder and got moving.

At the center of the field both Gaara and Kagowa awaited him.

He smiled and felt the excitement course through him. "Time for the Grand Finale."


	33. The Grand Finale

As Orcinus reached the center of the muddy arena floor he did a smart turn so that he would face the Mizukage. "We who are to die honor you!" He bowed low to his lord. In his seat the Mizukage nodded, but he did stand, and he did not return the bow. Orcinus hid his bitter disappointment at not being acknowledged as his two teammates had been. _Fine, I'll make you acknowledge me by winning this tournament. _He turned back to the waiting Gaara with a smile. "Are you as eager for this as I am?"

"Probably, I will not show you any mercy as I doubt you will show me any."

Orcinus nodded. "Mercy is for ninjas like Reston who believes that there really are rules to any of this. But you and I know better don't we Gaara? We know that we are killers. We know that in battle all that matters is killing. The only time I truly feel alive is when I am taking someone's life. The look of terror in their eyes, that sweet smell of fear, and the taste of the blood. That is what matters."

Gaara frowned. He did not have to think hard to remember similar sentiments. _Only by killing you can I truly feel alive! _For so long he had believed that. That his only purpose in life was to kill others. The only thing that made him feel real was the death of his victims. That was before he met Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto had shown him what real strength was. He'd shown him a different way. He'd shown him that it was possible to care about and love others without being weak. "No," he answered quietly. "I did believe that once but not anymore. Fighting and killing are pointless unless you have someone or something worth fighting for."

Orcinus stared at him not believing it. "You actually sound a bit like my friend Reston. He's a good guy don't get me wrong, but he doesn't understand." Orcinus shook his head sadly. "I really thought you of all people would understand."

"I do understand. You are what I was not so long ago. That is why I am going to destroy you."

Orcinus shivered in anticipation. "Now that's the spirit!"

Kogawa spoke. "Whatever your wishes I intend to halt the fighting if either opponent is hopelessly defeated. If I do so I expect you to halt immediately and obey my commands. Is that _quite _clear?"

"I understand." Gaara said simply.

"Sure." Orcinus said.

"Very well then, begin!"

Orcinus jumped back about fifteen feet and began making hand signs.

Gaara stood his ground and calmly removed the cork to his gourd. The sand began to spill out. Gaara frowned a bit as he could feel the heavy rain making the sand a bit heavier and less responsive to his will. He had never had to battle in the rain before.

Orcinus completed his hand signs. He'd fully researched Gaara and knew what his abilities were. He'd come up with a battle strategy he thought would definitely succeed. "**Water Prison Technique." **Rain water and water already on the ground swirled about him to form a solid globe. This technique was normally used on an opponent to trap and eventually drown him. But for someone who could breathe water it provided Orcinus a safe barrier. Since he was the one who had cast the jutsu he could continue to use his chakra even while inside the prison.

Gaara stretched out his hand and the sand leapt to cover the distance between him and his bloody minded opponent. "**Sand Coffin." **The bulk of his sand completely enclosed Orcinus within his water prison. Gaara closed his hand in a fist. "**Exploding Sand Funeral."**

The sand constricted and tried to crush the water prison. To Gaara's surprise he found he could not. It felt as if her were trying to crush a ball of metal in his bare hand. Try as he might he could not bring enough force to crush the focused water. He remembered his battle with Kimimaro. Then his enemy had been able to survive his ultimate attack through the density of his body. Now for only the second time he found himself unable to kill an enemy caught within his sand.

_Just as I thought. His crushing sand can't create enough pressure to collapse my water. His weakness is water, too bad for him. _He began running through the hand signs for a new jutsu. "**Water Deluge Technique."**

All around the two combatants a dozen geysers erupted and poured huge volumes of water into the air. The result was that the downpour from the skies seemed to double and the floor of the Pit was soon covered in water. To Gaara's greater concern all this water was making his sand to wet and sloppy to use. He dropped to his knees. He pressed his hands down into half a foot of water and into the mud beneath to see if he could create more sand. He frowned as he realized that while there was sand in the earth beneath him; all of it was as drenched as what he was using. He would not be able to make more sand while things were so wet.

From within the prison Orcinus watched as the sand glopped off and fell the lake that was now forming on the arena floor. He had a clear view of Gaara and could see no barrier of sand around him. **"Water Dragon Missile." **A huge spout of water sprang to life around his prison and shot towards Gaara. Some sand rose up to try and defend him only to be overwhelmed by the deluge. Caught up in itlike a leaf caught in a strong wind he was tossed about and slammed all the way to the far wall of the arena. As Gaara struggled to get to his feet an angry voice called out in his head.

_**Release me!**_

_No. _Gaara thought.

_**Fool! You'll die here without my help!**_

_I will never let you loose again. I will never give into the transformation._

_**Do you want to die here?**_

_I would rather die than let you control me again._

He had just gotten to his feet when a hammer blow crashed into his chest.

Orcinus laughed as he stood over his opponent who was back on his knees in the water. "Gaara of the desert, S-rank threat, approach with extreme caution." He laughed as he calmly drew out his sword. His fist alone had nearly broken him. "Just as I thought, you're **nothing **without your sand." He lifted his sword high to strike a death blow and drink in all that delicious chakra.

Unseen Gaara drew the sand in his sand armor to his hand. Gaara looked up defiantly. "Perhaps," he admitted. "But with sand I can do **anything!"** And moving with greater speed than anyone would have expected he jumped to his feet and drove the sand spear into Orcinus's chest.

Stunned the Mist nin stumbled back a couple steps. With one hand he lowered _Blackwater _and with the other he pulled the spear out of his chest. His thickish red brown blood poured out of his chest and he coughed up more as well. It had gone through one of his lungs and only just missed the heart. He was amazed to realize he had nearly died. He tossed the bloodied spear down contemptuously. Despite the pain and the blood loss he still had enough. "Ok, enough playing around!"

He ran at his enemy sword out. Gaara had no more sand and could only try to dodge. _Blackwater_cut straight across the chest. The sword cut felt like acid burning and Gaara screamed as he collapsed. For Orcinus the feeling was one of pure energy flowing into him. From the blood of that one cut he felt more power and strength than he ever had. _Blackwater _pulsed in his hand eager for another taste.

Gaara lay on his back, his chest on fire looking up into the rain still pouring down. His face and chest were held out of the water only by the fact he was lying on his gourd. He didn't think he could even move.

_**Release me or you will die right here! I am the only one who can save you!**_

_No. _Gaara thought calmly.

_**Why not you fool! **_The voice howled in terror. _**Do you want to die here in the rain?!**_

_I would rather die as myself than let you control me again._

_**Use my power and save yourself!**_

_You're afraid to die. _Gaara thought with amusement. _All those years and all those words about how strong and mighty you were and all this time you've been afraid haven't you? I am not afraid, let us die together. _The only answer he received was a maddening howl.

Orcinus stood over the prostrate Gaara and held his blade high once again. "Any last words."

"Yes, I pity you."

"Pity yourself fool." He looked at the sword that was pulsing and eager to strike. "Now drink deep." He brought the sword down willing it to cut Gaara in half and drink every last drop of his blood.

With a loud and resounding clang his sword struck another blade.

"Gaara is defeated and you are the winner Orcinus, now step away." Kagowa spoke as he stood between the two of them. His sword was out and in both hands blocking.

Orcinus glared at the man. "Get out of the way!" He put his full strength into it and began to force down Kagowa's blade.

No match for Orcinus's raw strength Kagowa fought to keep the blade from overpowering him. "I said stop this Genin!"

"Not until I have his blood!" Orcinus roared out and pushed harder.

**"Phoenix Technique." **Instantly Kagowa and his blade burst into flame. With an advanced parry he shoved _Blackwater _to the side and drove his own fiery sword into his opponent's shoulder.

With the sizzle of cooking meat Orcinus screamed and leapt back. Leaving the Phoenix ninja between him and his target. "What the hell are you doing?!" Orcinus screeched.

"You have won Orcinus this battle is over. Put up your sword and return to the balcony."

"Not until I have his chakra!" He began moving towards Kagowa.

Six ninja dropped down all around him, all of them with their swords out. The other five Swordsmen looked ready to kill. The Mizukage only looked disappointed.

"How dare you question the command of one of the Swordsmen?" The Mizukage said coldly.

"My lord I only…"

"Be silent!" The Mizukage roared at him. "Put up your sword now or die that is the command of your Mizukage!"

Despite the odds he considered attacking. He wanted Gaara's blood and power _that _much. But to try it would be suicide, and so he reluctantly put his sword up.

"You are like your uncle." The Mizukage said and it sounded like a sentence being handed down from a judge. And so it was. "You are a powerful ninjas Orcinus and you will become Chunin and Jonin. But you will _never _be one of the Swordsmen."

Orcinus stared at him disbelieving. "Why not?!" He demanded. "I am one of the most powerful ninja this village has ever produced!"

"You are," the Mizukage agreed. "But you have no honor." Orcinus tried to reply but was cut off by a wave of the Mizukage's hand. "Be silent, I have heard enough from you this day." He turned to the crowd. "I hereby declare the Chunin exams to be complete!" The entire crowd looked upset and unhappy. He was certain the many visiting lords who had come to help judge the exams would be just as upset and even more furious. "To avoid any unnecessary loss of life among the remaining contestants I am halting the proceedings. As such I also hereby declare that all six of the contestants are hereby promoted to Chunin."

The crowd stared down at him dead silent. They were clearly unhappy with the ruling, but few of them had the courage to boo their supreme leader in public.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Mizukage had decided that for security purposes it was best if the sand ninjas were on their way as quickly as possible. After healing and a quick stop their hotel they had been placed on a fast moving boat and were leaving Water country.

"So should we count this as a success?" Temari asked.

Baki nodded. "You all survived and you were all promoted. I would definitely call this a success."

"Doesn't feel like a success." Kankuro put in.

"Be glad you can feel anything at all." Baki said. "And remember this as a lesson for the future the next time you underestimate an opponent."

Temari sat down next to Gaara. "Are you all right?"

Gaara nodded. "The medic nins fully healed me."

"Gaara why didn't you transform?" She asked.

He looked at her calmly. "Because when I transform the demon inside me gains too much power over me. I was unwilling to risk losing my control over him."

"You could have died you know."

"I know, but I would prefer that to becoming what I once was."

Temari looked at her youngest brother. Gaara was very surprised to feel her kiss on his cheek. "I am very proud of you." She said quietly.

He gave his sister a tiny smile and they continued on the way home.

XXXXXXXXX

"I want to take you up on your offer." Orcinus said.

The powerful Jonin smiled at him. The fish was hooked he would let it wriggle a bit. "Are you certain? It would mean you would become a missing nin and could never return here."

"Except as Mizukage!" Orcinus said savagely.

"Of course." The Jonin replied smoothly.

"You will help me gain greater power and eventually aid me in overthrowing the government here?"

"Yes, I shall, but that day is many years away. And even after I set you on your thrown I expect you to remain my obedient servant."

Orcinus bowed to him. He would be Mizukage one day. If the straight path was blocked then the twisted path would work just as well. "I shall Orochimaru-sama."

The Otokage smiled happily. "Excellent."


	34. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **This chapter brings this story to an end. Thanks once again to all of you who have read and enjoyed it. There will be a third and final installment in the Invitation series but I am not sure when I will begin it. Right now I think I will devote most of my energy to the other two stories I am writing. But sooner or later I always finish what I start.

XXXXXXXXXX

The journey back to Suna took one day longer than expected. Despite being healed Kankuro found he could not travel at the same rate as he had. He was able to move as fast for short periods but then found his body failed him. He became exhausted and was forced to halt. The problem was solved when Baki hauled a humiliated and protesting puppet master onto his back. As they traveled through Fire country on the way home Temari would occasionally send a longing glance eastward. They all noticed, but none of them spoke of it.

At long last they passed through the long valley and the gates came into view. Kankuro loudly insisted on being put down so he could complete the last leg on his own. Upon checking in at the guard station they were surprised to learn that a message was waiting. The Council requested that Gaara go directly to the Tower to attend a special meeting. It was unusual, but Gaara accepted it without protest and headed to the Tower as the others headed to the mansion.

Upon his arrival the fourteen other members of the Council came to their feet. Their eyes were directed to him. Gaara noticed, but pretended not to. As he approached them the oldest member took a step forward. "Sabaku no Gaara, we welcome you home and congratulate you on your promotion to Chunin. It falls upon me to inform you of an important decision of the Council."

Gaara halted and eyed the man warily. "Do you speak for the Council Caulderon no Polido? Where is Sulamon?"

The other members looked at one another nervously. Polido focused only on Gaara.

"Sulamon is dead. He left on a secret mission over a week ago and has not returned. He left a message informing us that he is either dead or a captive and must be considered dead. With his tragic loss I have been elected as head of the Council of Wind."

"I see."

Polido waited to see if anything more would be added. When nothing was he continued. "With Sulamon's passing certain… obstacles have been removed and the Council has been able to reach an important decision." Polido again paused.

"Yes?" Gaara asked patiently.

Polido took a deep breath. "Sabaku no Gaara, it is the will of the Council of Wind that you become the Fifth Kazekage."

Never blinking or showing any reaction Gaara responded. "I see."

Polido looked back at the other Council members who were looking nervously at him. Polido turned back to Gaara. "Do you accept?"

Slowly nodding Gaara answered. "I do. But only so long as all of you understand that I will not rule as my predecessor did. To me everyone in this village is precious, and I will do all that I can to protect every one of them."

Polido and the others nodded in relief. "Fitting sentiments for the Kazekage."

XXXXXXXXXX

"I am to be Kazekage." Gaara announced in that painfully direct way of his. Baki, Temari, and Kankuro all congratulated him. He appreciated their thanks but quickly got down to business.

"The announcement will be made public later today but I will not actually be coroneted until the Winter Solstice in about two months time. Nevertheless I intend to begin making preparations. Baki…"

Baki bowed. "Yes Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara shook his head. "You do not need to call me that until I am installed. Even after that I would prefer you simply call me Gaara when we are in private."

Baki nodded. "And what can I do for you Gaara?"

"You can take Sulamon's place as Director of Internal Security and head of the Council of Wind." Baki opened his mouth to protest. "Please do not tell me you are not qualified as we both know that you are. I need someone I can truest in those positions and the only three people I trust in all of Suna are standing right here. Please accept as I truly need you."

Slowly Baki again nodded. "If you truly feel that you need me than I cannot refuse."

"Good." He turned to his brother. "Kankuro I ask you to be my Chief Advisor."

"What?" He asked in shock.

"What?!" Temari asked in shock _and _anger.

"Kankuro, when you chose to use it you have a fine brain and you are actually very perceptive."

"Gee thanks, but are you sure you want someone who likes to party as much as me giving you advice?"

"No," Gaara said flatly. "And if your priority is to spend your nights drunk and in some strange girl's bed then I cannot use you. I ask you to behave like a nobleman and not some drunken mindless adolescent."

Kankuro frowned. "You know Gaara you really have to work on how you ask people for help."

Gaara shrugged. "I cannot call you my Chief Advisor if you are seen getting drunk every weekend. I am asking you to make a choice. To set aside childish wants and become a responsible adult."

"Sounds boring, you want me to change who I am."

"I want you to become who you can be. It is your choice brother. But I need your help."

Frowning still he slowly nodded. "I don't like it but I'll try."

Nodding himself Gaara turned to Temari whose arms were crossed and who had a foot tapping. "Temari…"

"Why do you want Kankuro as Chief Advisor instead of me?" She cut him off. "I would make a _much _better advisor and you wouldn't have to worry about me embarrassing you."

"That is true."

"Then why?" She demanded. "It's because I'm a woman isn't it?"

"It is because I have another position in mind for you. One for which you are uniquely qualified."

She eyed him suspiciously. "What position?"

"I intend to reestablish the close ties we once shared with Konoha. To that end I will need someone there to represent me and Suna." The edges of his lips twitched a bit. "I am sending you to Konoha as my ambassador."

She just stared at him for an instant with jaw dropped. Then she let out a loud shout before leaping onto her brother and hugging him.

Gaara only got away by threatening to unleash his sand on her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ino headed to her favorite shoe store eager to spend her weekly check. As she walked in she came to a sudden halt. There were Chouji and Irmana. She hadn't even known he'd come back from his latest mission. The two of them hadn't really spoken since the night of the exams celebration. Had that really been a whole month now? He was wearing a red outfit now instead of his usual green. He looked kind of handsome. She stopped and did a double take. _Where did that come from? _He had told her he wouldn't go shopping with her anymore. But apparently he didn't mind going with Irmana. _She's his girlfriend so different rules. _That was true but she stomped down on the thought. The girl loved red she had probably gotten him to change for her. _He never changed anything for me. _She watched as the two of them laughed and as she put her hand on his arm. At the sight Inner Ino spoke up. _**He belongs with me. **__What? __**You heard **__**me;**__** Chouji-kun should be with me. **__I love Sasuke! _She thought defiantly. _**Then why is your heart hurting? **_She couldn't find an answer for that. Inner Ino departed with her point made. Ino turned around and left the shoe store no longer in the mood to spend money.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata sighed happily as she continued to write. She'd gotten another post card from her Naruto-kun. He wasn't much of a writer but every few days he sent her a post card or short letter. And this one had given her an address where he would be for a week. She could write to him! It would be a long letter with details about the past month and filled with her good wishes and hopes for him. She had started a scrap book for his post cards and letters. Whenever she started to miss him she would look through it and feel better knowing that she was in his thoughts. Along with the letter she would include a picture of herself so he could see what she looked like with longer hair. She hoped he would like it.

XXXXXXXXXX

He sweated despite the cold weather. He kept punching the tree again and again willing it to break. The tree ignored his wishes and continued to stand.

"Working off a little aggression Sasuke?"

He stopped training for a moment and looked behind him. "What are you doing here Kakashi? I haven't seen you since I was taken. You're not here to suddenly pretend that you care are you?"

Kakashi took out his favorite reading material. "Care? No Sasuke, I'm not in the habit of caring about people who betray their friends and village."

"Hn, why are you here then?"

"Oh, just morbidly curious I suppose. Why have you started taijutsu training?"

"Because I can't do ninjutsu with this seal on me." Came the dry reply.

"You know what I mean." Ignoring him Sasuke turned back to hitting the poor defenseless tree again. Seeing he would get no further answer Kakashi shrugged.

"Toonana slowly slipped off her robes of state to reveal she had given her speech wearing nothing else. Jibaiya grinned at her. 'I thought you asked me here to discuss an emergency.' Toonana smiled and began to saunter slowly and seductively towards him. 'Oh but I did. The emergency is that I am consumed by a desire for your touch. Throw me on the floor and…"

**"What are you doing?!" **Sasuke was staring at him open mouthed and red faced.

"What?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"Why are you reading that trash out loud?"

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes!"

"Oh… well if you tell me the _real _reason you are out here I'll stop.

Sasuke glared at him. "Fine, I'm trying to improve my taijutsu in the hopes that Tsunade will eventually reinstate me as a ninja."

Kakashi shook his head sadly. "You actually think that could happen?"

Sasuke shrugged. "She said she was willing to put me on probation."

"What?" This was news to him.

Looking a bit embarrassed Sasuke continued. "I went to her after I was attacked by Kabuto. It's pretty obvious that even if I could go back to Orochimaru there'd be no point. I told the Hokage I was willing to serve her and Konoha once again."

Beneath his mask Kakashi frowned. "Well that's certainly generous of you considering you have no better options."

Sasuke shrugged. "I've never denied that I wanted more power so I could destroy my brother."

"And what did the Hokage say?"

"She said I could be on probation until Jiraiya and the dobe return. She won't make me a shinobi again but she will assign me a bunch of D-rank missions that will help demonstrate my loyalty and willingness to follow orders. In the meantime I am free to train to my heart's content."

"I see." Kakashi said surprised.

Sasuke paused a moment. "I don't suppose you'd want to train me again would you?"

"Are you asking me for my help?"

Looking a bit shame faced Sasuke nodded. "Yes I am so will you help me?"

"I'm afraid I've already taught you just about everything I know about taijutsu." Seeing the look of disappointment he then added something he hadn't planned to. "But if you're serious about developing your taijutsu I can have Guy give you some lessons."

Sasuke looked interested. "Well seeing firsthand what he was able to do with Lee I wouldn't object. But he has his own team. Do you think he'd be willing to find time to train me too?"

Kakashi sighed. "He will if I ask him to do it as a favor." He sent Sasuke a sharp look. "Just so you know this will probably cost me having to go drinking with him and at least two all out sparring matches."

Sasuke sent him a small grin. "Thanks Kakashi."

He nodded and began to leave. "Sasuke, what about Sakura?"

He turned back to the tree and began hitting it again. "What about her?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura poured her chakra into reviving the fish in front of her. She smiled as it began to flap about. She was devoting all her spare time and energy to developing her skills. When she was busy she tended to forget just how much she missed the two of them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru picked up the letter from Suna and opened it.

_Lazy, Gaara is going to become Kazekage. And guess who is going to be his ambassador to Konoha? If you guessed me then you really are a genius. I'll be with you in about two month's time. We'll get to spend New Year's together! Please share the good news with mom and dad and tell them I can't wait to see them. But most of all I can't wait to be with you again. All of my love. Troublesome_

Shikamaru grinned. It looked like his life was going to become hectic and troublesome again. He couldn't wait.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why am I doing this again?" The young boy complained for the hundredth time.

His famed and honored teacher smiled and answered. "It's an excellent training exercise to help you maintain balance at all times." _It's also punishment for ruining my research the other day._

As the two of them walked through the streets people laughed and pointed. "This is embarrassing." Naruto complained again.

"Naruto a ninja doesn't care about things like that." As two pretty girls walked past he grinned at them. They both laughed and kept going.

"Well if you're going to embarrass me like this in public then the least you can do is teach me a cool new jutsu. Everything you've been teaching me so far has been boring; codes, ciphers, etiquette, _history." _He made a sour face. "I thought you were going to make me a great ninja not bore me to death."

"There is much more to being a ninja than just working jutsus. An effective ninja must have a wide range of knowledge and skills. I talked to Iruka before we left. He said that while he considered you an excellent student the fact is you slept through a lot of his lessons."

"I didn't sleep through that many." Naruto grumbled.

"Oh really?" He eyed the boy with amusement. "All right kid I'll make you a deal. I'll ask you a simple history question. One every academy student would be expected to know. If you can answer it I'll teach you a new jutsu. If you can't no more complaints for the rest of week. Deal?"

"Deal! What's the question?"

"Besides the Shodai's family name the other six clans that originally founded Konoha."

"That's easy!" Naruto shouted. "Hyuga, Uchiha, Nara, Akamichi, Yamanka, and… uhm and…"

"Yes?"

A grin suddenly lit his face. "Sarutobi!"

"Errrr wrong!" He smiled down at the crest fallen little Chunin. "The correct answer is Namikaze." _Oh the bloody irony!_

"Damn!"He jumped up and down in frustration. This of course caused the bucket of water on his head to fall over and drench him.

Jiraiya laughed. "You lost your balance kid."

The wet ninja glared daggers at him. "I hate you."

That earned another chuckle. "Come on we're almost there." They continued down the winding street until they came to a wide avenue. Down the avenue a ways they finally came to an open and unguarded gate. Through which they approached a large mansion made of white marble. At the front door Jiraiya knocked. The door was answered by a woman in a maid's uniform. She gave the two of them an odd look.

"Can I help you?"

Before Jiraiya could answer Naruto held up a letter to her. "We were invited here by Temari. She said we should come here to enjoy her family's hospitality."

The woman eyed the letter carefully. "I see, please wait here just a moment." The door closed and they were left to wait. When it opened again it was Gaara on the other side of it.

"Hey Gaara good to see you!"

A slight smile appeared on Gaara's face. "Uzumaki Naruto, Temari told me she'd given you an invitation to come and visit. I am very pleased to see you again." He turned to the older ninja accompanying him. "You must be the legendary Jiraiya who is acting as Naruto's sensei. We are most honored to have one of the Sannin." Gaara bowed to him.

Jiraiya smiled and looked to Naruto. "See kid this is the sort of respect you should be showing me."

"Yeah right!" He turned to Gaara. "You don't need to show ero-sennin so much respect. He's just a huge pervert."

"A pervert?" Gaara said. Jiraiya simply shook his head.

"Hey Gaara have you got any ramen?"

"If we do not I will have some especially made for you."

"Really?"

"Of course, now both of you please enter and enjoy the hospitality of my home."

Naruto had a huge grin. This was actually the first time he'd ever been invited to stay at a friend's house. "It's really great to have friends!"

Gaara nodded, pleased to hear Naruto call him a friend. "It certainly is Naruto, it certainly is."


End file.
